Conference
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: They talk for a little longer about Leia, her progress and where she hopes the girl will be with her studies by the end of the year before Padme reaches for the painting she looked at earlier and slides it across the table so Anakin can see it too. She just hopes she isn't about to overstep the mark with this. "This is something Leia painted. Her family." Modern AU!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay, here we go with my first venture into modern AU territory! Ahh…**_

Ten minutes pass since the last parent trudges out of the room, child in tow. Then twenty. Then another five and Padme begins to wonder why exactly she's still here. Almost all her colleagues have already gone; having grabbed at the first opportunity to get out of here they could. They're probably at " _The Temple_ " grabbing a few drinks, celebrating the end of parent teacher conferences. Part of her wants to just pack up and join them – she should! Hasn't she waited long enough by now? But she can't… He'll be here, eventually.

Little Leia Skywalker deserves to have her father hear all about how wonderful a student she's blossoming into. No child in her class works harder or is more driven than that little girl and though perhaps she shouldn't, Padme has developed a fierce fondness for the girl. Always so polite, so kind not only to her, but the other students and staff too. It's heart-warming. For five years old she's very independent, really she's further advanced than the other children in the class, and displays this at every opportunity, yet she's always the first to grab her hand as the class walks through the hallway.

Padme isn't sure whether to find this slightly bittersweet or not.

As she waits, she shifts through the girl's drawings and classwork, pausing at the most recent painting. She'd had the class paint their family and plans to display them on the wall to the left, parents always enjoy seeing such things whenever they're here and the children enjoy showing them off even more. Leia's however… It caught her attention. There's more than one child of a single parent in the class, it's nothing unusual in this day and age, however the painting has no grandparents, no aunts or uncles… Merely her father and herself.

Leia has always given the impression of coming from a small family; she's struggled not only with sharing but also with relating to other children from time to time about talk of siblings or family parties. There is nothing wrong with such upbringings, Padme only wishes to discuss certain options with Leia's father, little changes she believes the girl would benefit greatly from.

Through the open classroom door, she hears the sound of a child's delighted squeal and the thunder of little footsteps before Leia herself bursts through the door, laughing so much her little head falls back. Seconds later, her father appears, feigning exhaustion, as if the little one has just outrun him along the hallway. It's very sweet. The blonde man turns to face her, smile turning something close to sheepish as he approaches the desk. Padme stands to shake his hand, returning his smile easily.

"Thank you for waiting for us, I know you probably have a million other things you'd rather be doing." He winces, glancing at the chair before settling down. By his side Leia scrambles into her own chair, and Padme watches the girl cross one leg over the other in a way the class assistant, Dorme, is prone to doing. Very cute. "I would have been here sooner, it can be impossible to get away from work sometimes." Leaning her forearms on the desk, she tries to smile reassuringly. Really, waiting is no big ask at all, and it's been clear since the letters went out how eager he has been to attend this conference.

"You're a mechanic right?" She asks while she sorts the papers out before her. There is no need to get into the formalities right away, not until he's stopped worrying about keeping her here at least.

"Yeah, 'Watto's', down near the mall." Ah, yes, she knows the place. Sola swears by them for car repairs. Maybe she'll try them out next time her own car plays up… "The boss – Watto – can be a real slave driver sometimes. Sorry you had to wait around." He smiles that sheepish smile once more and Padme shakes her head. He is not the first parent to arrive a little later than planned… And he shall not be the last.

"Really Mr Skywalker, it's alright. I would have been here anyway." She lies smoothly, and he seems to believe her, visibly relaxing into the far too small chair. "And how are you Leia?" She asks the girl, watching her little legs swing as she listens to them speaking. The children do tend to get bored of all the grown up talk pretty quickly, so Padme always tries to make a special effort to keep occupied at these things.

"Good!" The girl gives her a toothy grin, and she nods in response, leaning a little further over the table to speak to her playfully.

"You know… I have a bowl of candy right over there by the window. Why don't you go grab a piece and finish that colouring we worked on today?" Padme watches the girl look at her father for permission which is granted with an amused tip of his head. At once she's off, speeding across the room as fast as her little legs can carry her.

"Alright Mr Skywalker, before we begin, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" The man in question shifts uncomfortably in the plastic chair as almost all parents do, and gives a little shrug.

"Anakin, please. And I suppose I'm just wondering… How she's doing in class? She's always _raving_ about you at home." Anakin grins, chuckling quietly. "You're her hero." Padme glances at Leia over her father's shoulder, not bothering to hide her own smile. Such a darling little girl. What he says isn't surprising to hear; she's always receiving little flowers from Leia or classwork art being dedicated to her. There's a whole stack of such drawings in her house, Padme can never bear to throw away anything her students give her, it would just feel wrong.

"Alright, Anakin then. Well to answer your question, Leia is doing wonderfully in class. More than that, she's further advanced than her peers what with being able to read almost fluently already." She still remembers her surprise at the discovery… By the time she'd handed out the books to everyone in class Leia had finished, looking around for something else to do. "The only downside of this is she tends to get a little bored from time to time. Unfortunately she has to wait around for everyone else to catch up to her reading levels before I can let her move on."

"Ah… Should I not have taught her? She just ready, you know? Always asking me what the words said. It seemed like a good idea at the time-"

"No, no, I think it's wonderful! A great bonding experience for the two of you. Once the class is caught up, the issue will resolve itself. Keep working on it with her, but stick to the level of reading she's already on."

They talk for a little longer about Leia, her progress and where she hopes the girl will be with her studies by the end of the year before Padme reaches for the painting she looked at earlier and slides it across the table so Anakin can see it too. She just hopes she isn't about to overstep the mark with this. "This is something Leia painted. Her family." His rather striking blue eyes glance at the picture before flicking up meet her gaze. Despite this being a strictly professional relationship, she allows herself to look at him sometimes. He's very… Handsome. She's heard some of the mother's gossiping and giggling about him in the schoolyard more than once.

"Yeah…" He winces again, pressing his lips together in a thin line for a moment as his eyes scan the painting. "It's a little… Lacking, right?"

"Excuse me for asking, but what about Leia's mother?" Normally she would _never_ dare ask such a thing, but right now she believes he'll forgive her such frankness if it means discussing the welfare of his daughter. Anyone can tell how Anakin dotes on the little girl, she's seen it countless times out in the yard before school begins or when he's there to pick her up, and heard about it even more from Leia's own lips. This man is the type of father to buy his little girl roses on Valentine's day, teach her to read by himself and even takes part in her little tea parties from time to time. She just hopes he doesn't take what she says as an insult to the life he gives his daughter because that is far from her intention.

Anakin swallows and glances at Leia who is happy enough colouring in the outline of the Princess she'd started in class today. At the mere mention of her mother his whole body tenses once more, though this time it isn't from nervousness. "She uh, well if I may speak candidly," Padme nods, leaning somewhat closer so he may lower his voice. "Her mother never had any real interest in being, you know, a _mother_ to her. She hasn't been around since Leia was a baby."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" That poor little girl, how could anyone just abandon her like that? Padme simply cannot fathom such a thing and Leia is merely her student.

"No, no it's alright… We get along just fine." Nodding, she takes back the painting, placing it off to the side of the desk. Yes, they certainly do get along perfectly well, better than many of the other parents she has had the pleasure of meeting in the past few years.

"My advice, if you wish to hear it, is Leia needs a little more female influence in her life." For a moment his eyebrows knit together and she realises what he's thinking. Oh dear. "I- I mean, I'm not suggesting you run out and begin dating or introducing her to woman for that purpose – of course not. What I mean is, perhaps have her friends over for little slumber parties from time to time, have her go to their homes too. Make it a regular occurrence. Deep down Leia is a girl's girl, but I think we both know all about that tough little exterior she has."

Anakin smiles, genuinely amused for a moment. "Yeah, you're not wrong with that."

"It's just, I worry about her sometimes. Perhaps I should have called you when it happened, but there's this boy, a year or two older than her, Han Solo. He's… Well renowned for stealing lunch money so to speak. Last week he attempted to take Leia's and well…" Trailing off, Padme swallows, thinking back to the incident. If the boy's parents were a little more interested then there would have been more than one full blown parent teacher meeting concerning Leia's actions. While perhaps, she can't blame the girl for what happened, it was still very wrong.

"Well?" Anakin demands, sitting up straight and worried suddenly.

"She pulled his hair, pushed him down onto the ground and began slapping the boy's face… Until he cried." Following her words Padme sighs, raising her gaze to the ceiling for several long moments. _That_ had been quite a day. Principal Palpatine was _furious_ , demanding punishments be delivered and perhaps she should have at least given Leia detention but at the time she couldn't. After all she did the wrong thing for the right reasons. Instead she'd given the girl – and then later the entire class – a lengthy talk on what one _should_ do when bullying occurs.

When her gaze once more returns to Anakin's, the glimmer of amusement in his eyes is _clear_ to see, he doesn't try to hide it. _He's on the verge of laughing!_ "That's my girl…" He mutters proudly. Padme narrows her eyes, fighting the urge to shake her head. Behaviour like that is neither something he should be proud of or encouraging. She really should have scheduled a meeting…

"Mr Skywalker-" the man in question gives her a look at the use of titles and Padme sighs for the umpteenth time this evening. " _Anakin_. Leia could have gotten into very serious trouble if Han's parents had escalated the matter." The Principal had certainly pushed for severe punishment, but he is far too harsh, nor suited to such a role of leadership – especially where children are involved. The man has no patience for the kids, and even less interest in them. Vice Principal Organa would be a much more fitting replacement in her eyes.

"So you think it's wrong for her to defend herself?"

"Well, no of course not, but-"

"But nothing Miss Naberrie – _Padme_ – I get it, the way she went about it was wrong and I'll talk to her about it, but you can't expect me to be angry with her for kicking a bully to the curb." Anakin looks at Leia again who is looking up at them from the bowl of candy, hand deep within its contents, frozen and eyes wide as she realises she's been caught. Pressing her lips together Padme _barely_ manages to keep from laughing. Her father turns to meet catch her eye, once more not bothering to hide his amusement at his daughter's antics.

"What're you doing Princess?" Anakin asks the girl who swallows nervously much like her father has multiple times tonight and slowly withdraws her hand from the bowl. The sight warms her heart… God she is the sweetest little thing… It's wrong because she is her teacher and should not form such attachments, but she adores this girl.

" _Nothing_ daddy…" Leia lies, reaching behind the bowl for a fresh piece of paper instead. Keeping up the ruse, she returns to her seat as if nothing has just happened. Looking at the table, Padme shakes her head giggling quietly. While she admires the girl's quick thinking in lifting the paper, she cannot let her know this. It would only encourage her little nefarious acts after all and what kind of a teacher would she be if she did such a thing? When she meets Anakin's eye again, he's watching her closely and silence descends for a moment between them… He _really is_ handsome…. It's a wonder he has remained single all this time.

"Leia really is a wonderful student…" She begins, trailing off quietly. Where was she going with this again? "One of the best I've ever had." Stop looking at him like that! God, she must look like a complete moron right now, gawking at him like this. "You should be very proud of her."

"I am, she's the best thing to ever happen to me." He means this, every word is laced with such sincerity that it makes Padme smile. The honest love Anakin has for his daughter is beautiful, there are few parents so fully dedicated to their child as he is and she truly admires it. Something like that should be nurtured, encouraged in every way possible… The way he is with Leia is what she wants, someone to start her own family with, someone who adores any child they may have completely and utterly. "Do you have any of your own?" He asks suddenly, as if reading her mind and she tries with all her might not to reveal how flustered she feels.

"Oh, no… No, I don't." She shakes her head and Anakin leans forward, resting his forearm on the wood of her desk as she speaks.

"You'd be great at it… I-I mean if that's something you want of course." He stutters nervously and the sight of him reaching back to scratch his neck awkwardly pulls another amused giggle from the teacher. Just like Leia, he is adorable, it's easy to see where she gets it – no, she can't think like that. It's inappropriate. He is the father of one of her students; she shouldn't find him _adorable_ … Or breath takingly good looking either for that matter. It's a battle she's been fighting since they were first introduced and it's just not fair.

"I do. One day." The sooner the better as far as her mother is concerned… But that is an issue for another time, with a very large glass of wine.

"Yeah? Well, like I said… You'd be great." Anakin grins and for a moment Padme swears her stomach flips. Good God she has to get a hold of herself! This is ridiculous; she is a grown woman, not a blushing school girl. She's never felt like this before; not even with past boyfriends or crushes… She barely knows him yet she constantly finds herself searching for him in the yard when she comes out to lead the kids inside, or when she brings them out at the end of the day. And Dorme's constant teasing doesn't help matters either.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Leia appears by her father's side pouting, picture in hand and preforming the little bounce girls her age seem to when they want something. Padme watches the girl climb up onto Anakin's lap, perfect pout still in place. She has him wrapped around her little finger as all daddies' girls do.

He checks his watch and winces, "yeah, we have been here a while huh?" Standing up, he holds Leia up with only one arm as small chubby arms wrap around his neck and Padme stands with them. She's said all she planned to, and perhaps more than she should have. If it benefits the little girl he holds then she's done the right thing. "Thank you again – for waiting I mean. Not every teacher would have."

"It's alright. I really don't mind. Though I hope you'll keep what I said in mind…" Stepping around the table, she smiles first at Anakin before her gaze wonders to Leia. It's already past six, no wonder she's hungry. It's a wonder she waited this long before complaining about it in the first place. She's been very well behaved tonight, even considering the attempted candy robbery, better than she could have hoped for. Anakin really should be proud of her.

"I will. Hear that Princess? We're hosting _all_ the slumber parties from now on." The girl's face lights up at the prospect and immediate excitement bursts into her dark eyes. She can almost see the gears working in her little head, planning all the fun she can have with her friends when the time comes. This is exactly why she suggested such a thing, Leia needs an outlet for such things, and being around more girls will do her a world of good. And poor Han Solo's face too apparently.

" _Really?_ Can Miss Naberrie come too?" Anakin's laugh drowns out her own quieter one. He almost looks embarrassed as she walks them toward the door, and the feeling is mutual. _Children._ If only they understood exactly what they said from time to time.

"Well, that's really up to her sweetheart." He plants a kiss to Leia's cheek before setting her done again. "Run along to the hallway doors and wait there alright?" She's off a second later, the sounds of little footsteps echoing along the abandoned hall, filling the silence until she's gone.

"So… Leia will need to bring back that permission slip for the field trip by Monday." Padme begins, slipping casually – _easily_ – into the role of teacher again. It ends the quiet between them despite how forced the act feels suddenly, especially when he's looking at her like that and oh God why is he looking at her like that? How is she supposed to keep things professional when those striking blue eyes are flicking down to her lips and back? This is ridiculous… So utterly ridiculous… And now she's doing it to him too… _Wonderful._ "…And she'll need a lunch packed and spending money… I'd recommend around ten dollars at most…"

"Do you wanna get coffee sometime?" He asks and her eyes almost pop out of their sockets. _What?_ Did he just ask her out? What is she supposed to say? Half of her screams _yes!_ She'd be mad to say no, her mom would smack her upside the head if she did and she can only _imagine_ Sola and Dorme's reactions. But the other half knows it's unprofessional… Palpatine is just _looking_ for a reason to reprimand her and dating the father of one of her students would be just the ammunition he needs. She can't. It would be stupid, improper, and dangerous to her career.

"I'd love to."

 _ **Will there be follow ups to this? Absolutely! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Finally chapter two is here! If I didn't get to your review of the first chapter, I'm so sorry! I got so busy that it really came down between answering reviews or writing and I thought you'd all prefer an update.**_

It's quiet as they sit down, not nearly empty by any means but somehow not full enough to lose the intimate feeling the entire shop carries. When he mentioned getting coffee, Padme imagined being taken to the local Starbucks, surrounded by writers tapping away at their laptops or tablets, teenagers giggling loudly over their lattes and the constant shout of orders and when they're ready to be picked up. Instead, he brings her to a small, independent coffee shop that has the feeling of one of those old bookstores her grandmother took her and Sola to as little girls. The moment they stepped inside she felt her nervousness fade (at least a little) and a feeling of comfort and warmth wash over her. She can't pin down if it's from the store itself or the warm smiles from the elderly couple in the back or even the sensation of Anakin's hand on the small of her back… Whatever it is, she's glad they came here.

"So have you always been a mechanic?" She asks then sips her tea. He's full of questions about her, her job, how she copes with all the kids and parents who always think they know better and he's genuinely interested in her answers. It's so refreshing. Most people ask about her job only to become condescending when she answers… _"Oh kindergarten! So not real teaching then?"_ Padme loves both her job and her students so there is nothing worse than smiling politely through thinly veiled jibes directed at either of them. Anakin smiles and shrugs keeping his gaze on the table for a moment before he looks at her and answers.

"Pretty much… I kinda fell into the job when I was a kid. There was this mechanic's place just 'round the block from where my mom and I lived and well, my kind of fun was sneaking in and playing with the tools." He grins and Padme finds herself matching it. She can't imagine a child actually sneaking into a mechanic's just to play with the dangerous equipment just for fun. "The first time the owner – Qui-Gonn – caught me, I thought for sure he was going to give me a hiding." Her eyes widen involuntarily at the thought and he laughs.

"What did he do?"

"Well, the first time he put me in his car and drove me home." He smiles again, softer this time; it must be a fond memory. "The second time, he rolled his eyes and threatened to call my mom if he found me in there again…" He trails off, chuckling quietly with a small shake of his head.

"And the third?"

"He put me to work. Figured I was gonna keep coming back so he may as well teach me a thing or two. He taught me most of what I know today." Smiling, Padme's fingers play with the rim of her mug as she listens to the story. His experience is certainly a unique one… She can't possibly imagine breaking into anywhere as a child and yet for him it was seemingly a normal occurrence! There's an aura of recklessness that radiates from him, not that she believes in auras or anything like that, but there's certainly _something_. He was probably the _bad boy_ in school, she can tell.

"And your mom was alright with you doing that?" She asks, frowning. Her parents weren't happy when she started _volunteer_ work at thirteen never mind doing something like helping out at a mechanics all day. Her dad would have thrown a fit! Maybe it's just her parents though… She loves them but God knows they can be a little… Traditional at times. In their eyes Sola is the _perfect_ daughter… Married her high school sweetheart after college, bought a house and had children. Padme just… That is not the life for her. How can she settle for either a career _or_ a family? It would be like living half a life. She fully intends to find a way to successfully do both somehow.

"Actually she encouraged it. I've always been good at fixing things… Even way back then. I was constantly messing with toasters, TV's, anything I could get my hands on. She thought it was great that I was learning a skill, or putting 'my curiosity to good use' as she called it." His smile quickly becomes something closer to sad and wistful than fond, she watches his face closely as just like the other day at the conference with Leia, he swallows nervously. Part of her wants to ask what's wrong, but she knows better… He'll talk to her in his own time, or change the subject to something he's more comfortable with. Either option is fine; she's willing to move on if that's what he wants. However he surprises her, and meets her gaze sheepishly, "she uh, she died when I was nineteen."

Oh… Oh god. No wonder he was so hesitant to speak! Sliding her hand across the small round table, Padme covers his with her own. The action comes as naturally as breathing; her desire to comfort him overrides any nervousness or worry. "I'm so sorry…" She can't begin to _imagine_ losing her mom now, much less at _nineteen_! He was only a teenager really, barely an adult. It's too horrible to even think about. She can tell just from this, his clear heartbreak just from the memories alone just how much he loved her, how much pain her loss causes even now. Anakin swallows again, tries to smile and gives a little shrug. He probably doesn't want to talk about this. She can't blame him. It must be so painful to relive… To even _think_ about.

"No, it's alright…" His fingers lace through hers suddenly, and she can't resist squeezing a little because it's only the first date, and this is the best comfort she can offer right now. Anything else would be… Well it would be inappropriate, right? Too quickly given… But she really wants to hug him right now. "I like talking about her." Glancing at their joined hands sends a smile too powerful to fight across her lips. The simple contact sends the strangest shivers along her arm and tingling down her spine. It never felt like this with Palo… Then again, there were _many_ things lacking in that relationship, least of all shivers.

"Tell me more about this work experience of yours then." He half-laughs, glancing down at his lap for a second before speaking.

"It's not exactly the most interesting subject…" And this time its Padme's turn to shrug. He _does_ remember where she works right? Her day is filled with hearing overly detailed nothing stories about the most mundane activates. At least this won't include trailing off multiple times and forgetting the subject half way through. Or at least, she really hopes it won't.

"Well, the owner – Qui-Gonn – his son and I became fast friends. Ben – or really, Obi-Wan, and I are still close today actually." Frowning, Padme lifts her mug up with her free hand and sips again while he speaks. Wait, so his friend has two names? How did that happen? She supposes it's almost like the brief period in college where she dropped her last name in favour for the middle… _Padme Amidala…_ Sounds rather pretentious now that she thinks about it. However back then, well she thought it was more… Refined. Professional.

"He changed his name?" Anakin laughs again, so genuinely amused that she smiles though she has no idea what he's laughing at… His humour is infectious, she can't help it.

"Yes, well he goes by either to an extent. He prefers Ben though, says Obi-Wan makes him sound like something outta Flash Gordon". She can't help it, her free hand flies to her mouth to cover her lips as she giggles because he's right, it does! No wonder he goes by Ben now… Anakin laughs along with her. She feels guilty, for laughing at this Ben's expense when she doesn't even know him, but she can't fight it. When their laughter subsides, somehow their hands part and the loss of contact stings… It's very bizarre. If Anakin feels it, he hides it well, and she follows his lead. The last thing she wants to do is freak him out by over analysing everything, that's what she's doing right? These weird feelings, they're just… She's probably still nervous.

As is the case with most first dates, the conversation eventually shifts to the tricky topic of ex's… Padme isn't even sure who brought it up, or how it came about, it just _did._ And now she's wondering how much to say. What's appropriate to talk about on a first date exactly? Is there some kind of unspoken rule here, one she isn't privy to? Damn her inexperience with these things! Anakin, sensing her discomfort smiles kindly, gaze flicking between her eyes and her fingers playing with her long empty mug. "Your ex that bad?"

"How could you tell?" She smiles thinly, somewhat relieved. Is she really that obvious?

"Well for starters you've spun that poor cup around at least a hundred times in the past ten seconds…" Oh… She immediately stops, embarrassed. God, she must look like a complete _idiot_ right now! Pushing the mug away, just out of arms reach, Padme meets his eyes for a moment then looks at the table. It's not that Palo was _that_ bad… She just… She doesn't usually talk about these things. Not to Dorme or even her sister and certainly not the ridiculously cute date across the table. Anakin laughs and it's so effortless that she can't help but join him. "You know, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand."

Oh he's so sweet… She has to actively try to keep herself from just staring at him. Maybe she shouldn't talk about it, even now the memory stings, reminding her of what perhaps comes close to being the worst time of her entire life. She did nothing wrong, that's what Sola says, so why should she be ashamed? If anyone involved should feel guilty and reluctant to talk about what happened, it should be him not her! Screw Palo, she's talking about it. "No, no, it's alright. Well, don't laugh…" At once the corners of his lips twitch and she tips her head warningly. If he laughs at her she'll pour what's left of his coffee over his head… Still… He's trying, and oh god now she's laughing too. " _I mean it!"_ She giggles while he tries to hide his chuckling by looking down at the table.

"Okay, okay… No laughing. I promise." He holds up his hands to aid his pledge but Padme narrows her eyes anyway.

"Alright… My last relationship was…" She pauses, hesitating for a second before taking a breath. "Well, it was back when I was in college and-"

However the words about to leave her lips never finish their journey as Anakin's eyes widen in shock and he interrupts suddenly. "Wait, you've been single since you were in _college_?" Well, he's shocked but at least he isn't laughing… That's something right? Oh god this is so embarrassing! Burying her face in her hands, Padme almost wishes she hadn't said anything at all. "Wait, that didn't come out right – sorry I just…" Anakin stutters and she lowers her hands, watching him curiously. "I mean, you're stunning… And amazing and so nice, it's just…" Despite her humiliation she surrenders easily to the smile his words create. Well she's never had a guy ramble about her positive attributes before… He stops and grins, flashing his teeth and if she's not mistaken even blushes a little… "Sorry…" He chuckles, shaking his head, avoiding her gaze for a second.

"Thank you…" She means it. It's not often that she gets complements that aren't from children these days, and though she appreciates every one of them, it's nice to hear something kind come from a grown up every now and again too. He called her stunning… Not pretty or hot or even just good-looking… He said _stunning._ No one has ever called her stunning before. While Padme knows she isn't unattractive, the complement still heats her cheeks much like his and it strikes her how odd they must look, two adults sitting here bushing at each other. "Now, _Mr Skywalker_ , please keep your interruptions to yourself while I speak." She commands, easily slipping into the teacher persona.

His eyes widen for a second before something playful comes across his face. It's alluring; she wants to know _exactly_ what's going through his mind right now. He gives her a half-laugh then says, "I'll certainly try my best." Something tells her this is the most she can expect from him. Alright… The nerves strike her again as she begins to reopen that old wound for re-inspection, something she hasn't done in a very long time. She opens her mouth for a long moment but no words leave her lips. Where is she supposed to begin? Maybe a more summarised version of events will do?

"His name is Palo… We dated for around three years in college, his dad is my dad's best friend so us getting together was music to their ears. I'm sure my mom already had a hat for the wedding…" Her whole family loved Palo, how could they not? He was so charming, very talented, a real up and comer in the art world. Her dad doted on him most of all, referring to him as "his future son in law" constantly. Thinking back to it only makes Padme want to roll her eyes. With hindsight she thinks her parents loved Palo more than she ever did. She meets Anakin's gaze again and smiles wryly. "But um… Well, he wasn't very good at staying faithful."

"He cheated on you?" Anakin asks, and for a second all she can give him is a nod. Reliving the memories of broken trust and betrayal isn't easy, especially when she hasn't allowed herself to think of such things in years. She _had_ loved Palo… Perhaps not in the mad, passionate, I can't live without you kind of way that you see in the movies, they had something calmer, more… Comfortable than desperate. But she would have settled for what they had, she knows she would. Maybe she would even have been happy with it. Honestly, Padme half convinced the other kind of love doesn't really exist.

"From the start." She manages, and then shakes her head. Yes, she would have settled for Palo if he hadn't betrayed her trust, probably would have married him after college too and God knows what would have happened to her life then. The memory hurts, but Palo cheating on her with half the campus was the best thing that could have possibly happened to them. "But it was a long time ago, I've moved on with my life and so has he." Despite everything Padme wishes him nothing but the best, Sola says she's too kind, but she prefers to think of it as… Forgiving.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying this, he's an idiot." Anakin's hand slithers across the table just as hers did before, and covers her own, and this time she's the one lacing their fingers together. Somehow despite what she's been talking about she manages to smile. It's as if a weight has lifted off of her tired shoulders from talking about Palo and she wishes that she'd done it sooner if this is how it feels. She's finally free of that old ghost hanging over her and suddenly the air in the room feels fresher, easier to take in despite the aroma of coffee surrounding everything.

"Yeah," she laughs, "he is." His thumb moves along her finger gently, up and down, so slowly that she wonders if he's aware he's doing it. Somehow, such an innocent little action manages to tear a shudder from her. They've talked a little too much about her for her liking, so Padme smiles at him tipping her head just slightly to the right as she speaks, "well now you know all the sordid details of my love life, or lack thereof really, it's only fair that I get hear about yours."

Anakin's free hand flies to the back of his neck, rubbing as a nervous smile blooms on his mouth. "Well I, uh… After Leia' mom, I dated around a little. But nothing ever came of them." He laughs again and gives a light shrug. "Sorry to disappoint you, my life's a little boring in that department." She laughs as he does because they make quite a pair… And _he_ was shocked she hasn't dated since college! He's wonderful and gorgeous and so far very kind and sweet, it's a miracle he hasn't been snatched up by someone yet. Part of Padme supposes that it's just as well for her he hasn't.

* * *

"That's it; follow along with your fingers. Winter, turn it the other way sweetie… Perfect." Once she's content they're all doing what she's asked, Padme glances back down to the book in her hands. Very brightly coloured pictures of a dog surrounded by diverse children cover the page with very little words. "Trixie barked, and barked, and barked." She reads aloud, gaze flicking up to make sure everyone is still paying attention, good, so far nobody has strayed. Almost naturally her eyes flicker over to little Leia Skywalker and as she expected the girl looks bored. She's always is during reading lessons, but until the rest of the class catch up to her level, there isn't very much Padme can do. Part of her wants to just give the girl new books, to challenge her and spark her interest, but in the long term, she'd master them and grow bored all over again by the time the class starts the same ones. "Silly dog, Wilma said." Before she can continue, a quiet clearing of the throat catches her attention.

Oh. Standing in the door way watching is the Principal himself, Sheev Palpatine. What's he doing here? He almost never drops by classrooms during the school day much less hers… She has a bad feeling about this. "Dorme, can you take over please?" The classroom assistant looks up from where she's sitting pretending to follow along with the book, but Padme knows behind the book she's hiding her phone. Wordlessly, the woman stands and comes to take her place as Padme walk toward the door. More than one of the students glance back to see where she's going and in different circumstances, she might have smiled. "Children, say good morning to the Principal." She instructs.

" _Good morning Principal Palpatine."_ They all chant, loudly and somehow completely in tune with each other. Sheev raises a hand to quiet them and smiles thinly. It's not a friendly smile, it serves only to make Padme nervous, and so she cannot imagine how the little ones feel when it is directed toward them.

"Children." He nods curtly, "back to work please." They do as they are told and she hears Dorme ask where they left off, pretending it is to quiz them, but she knows the woman just hasn't been paying attention. Frankly she can't blame her, reading lessons can be taxing sometimes.

"Sheev, what can I do for you?" She smiles politely, because despite how she feels about him, this man is still her boss. And she cannot say she isn't a little curious as to what has brought him down here… He's usually almost always hauled up in his office with his assistant, door closed while they work. It's odd to see him out and about like this. Once more he smiles thinly, but this time it is much less forced than before… Odd. Whatever it is, she has a sinking feeling she isn't going to like it.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news my dear," he begins, confirming her suspicions. Oh God, what is it? Has something terrible happened? "They've slashed the funding, again. Things are about to become much tighter around here." _What_? That's not possible! How can they do that?

"Surely they can't do that? We're already running on fumes as it is!" More and more over the past year she's been forced to begin supplying classroom essentials out of her own pocket if she wishes the students to have access to them. But there's only so much she can do. She doesn't understand any of this, this isn't a bad school. They're in a lovely area; they have a full body of students of all ages in attendance and a waiting list a mile long… Why can't the school board see that by trying to save money this way they're only running them into the ground?!

Sheev's cold gaze drifts behind her to look at the children for a moment before it returns to her. "Yes, pity isn't it? Such bright young minds… Such _potential_ being wasted… It's a sorry sight." What are they supposed to do now? She's doing the best she can to provide the extra's so the lessons don't boil down to simply arithmetic and language… Those _are_ important, especially at this age, but children need more than just that. They need music, games and art… Their minds have to be kept stimulated or else they grow bored and restless. Education should be well rounded, not strict and ridged. What are the higher uppers at the school board _thinking_? Palpatine turns to leave once more, as silently as he came until he pauses by the door, looking back at her over his shoulder. "Perhaps we should strike off a teacher's wage or two… Combining classes shouldn't be too much of a bother. Especially with the younger students." Then he is gone, leaving her staring at the door, wide eyed and shocked. She must have misheard him somehow… He didn't just… Did he just threaten her job?

* * *

Lunch has not come soon enough today. Not that she's particularly hungry, but the peace it brings her is something Padme is in desperate need of right now. Having asked Dorme to take the children up to the cafeteria on her behalf, she sits at her desk, alone in the classroom with fingers rubbing her aching temples. She just doesn't understand. What has she done to deserve these constant backhanded complements and threats from Sheev? How could she have possibly offended him enough for all this? It's been getting worse and worse over the past year or so. It feels like… He's just _looking_ for a reason to fire her now. And these damned budget cuts look like the perfect way to do it. If she does lose her job, she'll be alright, financially at least, for a while. But she'd miss her students here, her colleagues and friends not to mention she potentially would have to move somewhere else for a new job. She'd have to start all over again.

"Have you heard?" A familiar voice cuts through the quiet, startling her out of her thoughts. Her eyes fly open to see Bail storming into the classroom and beginning to pace before her desk. She should have known the quiet was too good to be true. At least Bail is a friend, someone she trusts unlike the Principal. She can talk to him about these things and not have to worry about it getting back to Sheev; however the same cannot be said for all staff members here she is afraid. He's talking about the cuts, he must be. What else could have gotten him so worked up? With a sigh, she merely nods, not trusting her own voice for the moment. She feels exhausted, weighed down heavily by the day's events and they're barely halfway through. Maybe this is a movie kind of afternoon for the students? "I cannot believe the school board could do this! They know we're getting by, by the skin of our teeth! How could they approve such cuts?" Leaning back in her seat, Padme shakes her head, fighting back another sigh.

"It's times like I'm glad I teach the class I do. I'm grateful they have no idea anything is happening, I've been purchasing the extras to keep everything same for them so they haven't noticed a difference. It must be different for the older kids… How much do they know?" She's always admired him for taking on a class each year despite his active role as Vice Principal. It must be exhausting, balancing both jobs but never once has she heard him utter even one word of complaint. With a long, tired sigh, Bail grabs one of the plastic chairs and sits down opposite her. Usually she finds the sight of adult squeezing themselves into these little chairs funny – for a moment she thinks of Anakin, long limbs far too big for the chair looking equally ridiculous and adorable but she quickly dismisses such thoughts – but not now.

"Enough to tell their parents. I've had countless worried phone calls this month alone. They think the school's on the verge of closing down – there's been talk of withdrawing students before that happens." Pursing her lips, Padme wants to groan. That'll only make the issue worse! If the number of overall students reduces, the budgets will only be slashed further. This is a complete and utter disaster. There must be something they can do about this… Surely they can't just take this lying down?

"What if we get other teachers together? We could plan something out, maybe petition Palpatine to go to the school board and ask them to reconsider… I'm sure if they sent a representative they'd see this school more than others deserves it's funding." It could work… The more she thinks about it, the more she thinks it could work. She understands what the school board is trying to do, saving money in any way they can is what they're renowned for. But if they can be made to understand things from every one here's point of view, they may change their minds. Bail is quiet for several long moments; until she's almost afraid he'll shoot her down and reject such an idea.

"I'll make some calls."

* * *

The entire walk is filled with excited chatter though none of it is from her. All around her the children are glad to be done with school for the day, happy at the prospect of seeing their parents and telling them all about what they've learned. They're so enthusiastic at this age, it's one of the reasons she chose to teach at this level in the first place. Padme walks ahead of everyone, while Dorme is at the back ensuring there are no stragglers. In each of her hands are the much smaller hands of Joseph Trainer and Leia Skywalker, though she's come to expect the latter by her side at this point. It's strange being around the girl now, after going on a date with her father. She isn't quite sure how to act around her anymore… Carefully, she leads the children down the stone steps and into the school yard where the majority break away and take off to find their parents. Beside her Dorme yawns loudly, leaning back against the black fence where the janitors keeps the balls and toys at this time of the day.

"Thank God today is over huh?" Her friend mutters, barely suppressing a second yawn and any other time Padme would have rolled her eyes and laughed. But today… Well thank God indeed. She watches parents leave, waving back when the children shout goodbyes until one of the little boys, Kieran Tess, comes running her way,

"Miss Naberrie I can't find my mom." Oh, alright. This happens all the time. Maybe she's late, or he just can't see her. Carefully she squats down beside the boy letting him slip his hand into hers. She looks around the yard for a few seconds until she spots the boy's mom, over by the gate, chatting away to one of the dad's. Good… She hates taking the little one to the office to wait; they always get worried and look so small and sad that she can never resist waiting with them until one of their parent bursts in, apologising profusely for being late.

"There she is." She points, and the boy's face lights up when he spots her. He calls out thanks as he runs off, and Padme watches him go… Such a sweet little boy. The yard is almost empty now with only a few stragglers waiting behind to chat to each other while the kids play, it happens every day, but it doesn't mean she has to wait around for them to leave. All she wants is to go home, have a long bath and forget this day ever happened. About to get up, she's surprised by a hand appearing out of nowhere, a silent offer to help her. Looking up, she _swears_ her heart stops for a second when she sees who it is towering above her. _Anakin_ … Oh God, for some reason she hasn't even thought of seeing him out here today! They haven't spoken much since their date, a phone call here or there and a few texts throughout the week. Now here he is offering to help her up and with a smile she slips her hand into his and lets him pull her back to her full height. Once she's standing, she takes a step back, glancing around them. The last thing she needs is anyone growing suspicious of what's happening between them.

"My Skywalker." She says loudly, keeping things formal as best she can, Anakin, however refuses to play along.

"Padme." She glares at him and he only smirks. Is he _trying_ to make people suspicious? It certainly feels that way right now. Narrowing her eyes in warning only serves to make him smirk even more so she gives up. He's impossible she decides, completely impossible. "So, just like you suggested, I'm shipping Leia off to a sleepover this weekend." His blunt phrasing makes her laugh because that _is not_ how she put it at all! That's a terrible way to put it. "And I was wondering if you'd want to come over. I can cook for us." Immediately her brain screams, _yes! Say yes!_ She's been hoping for a second date, torn between waiting for him to ask her or just taking initiative and asking him herself… But the other part of her wins over.

" _You_ can cook?" Thankfully he doesn't take offence, but instead laughs. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Dorme talking to one of the moms she calls "Yoga mom" and has to fight back a smile. She'll be furious about being caught by that woman. She's constantly attempting to draw people into her yoga classes and Padme's afraid there's only so many excuses in the world before she'll have to attend the damn things.

"With a daughter like mine? I'd have to have a death wish to offer her something less than perfection on a plate." The daughter in question sprints around them, squealing as her friend almost catches her. She watches Anakin's gaze follow the girls, how he smiles at the mere sight of Leia and laughs as she uses a tree to avoid being caught. He really loves that little girl… It's not like she hadn't known this before but it really hits home just what kind of a dad he is. Fiercely loving, probably _very_ over protective… Just an all-round wonderful guy.

"I can't wait to see what perfection on a plate looks like."


	3. Chapter 3

If there's one person in the entire world who has the ability to make Padme feel calm no matter what's going on, it's her sister. Even when they were little girls, it was always Sola she sought out after nightmares or terrible days, she always knows just what to say to make her feel a hundred times better, or even when not to say anything at all. Sometimes, silence is just as powerful as kind words. She supposes that's why she's here, in her sister's house while Ryoo and Pooja thunder around upstairs, playing blissfully… Between what's happening in school and her date with Anakin tonight, she needs… She just needs her sister. Even sitting cross legged on the sofa, iPad in hand as she works while Sola folds laundry on the chair opposite is already making her feel calmer. She has no idea how they do it, but her sister and mother's homes _radiate_ with warmth, and security and she relaxes more in their homes than she ever does in her own apartment. She just likes being here… And if she happens to stop by on a day Sola bakes then even better.

For a few moments the room is filled with the sound of her fingers tapping the on-screen keys and her sister's soft humming. A lullaby she's heard her sing to the girls more times than she can possibly count. Padme would much rather curl up and let the sweet tune lull her off of to sleep right here on the sofa but there are lesson plans to type, and Dorme will not do it. The work makes for a good distraction too, keeping her from over thinking tonight. She _wants_ to obsess over it, to drive herself mad by going over every possible outcome positive and negative, rehearsing what to say when she sees him tonight, and she can't even _begin_ to think about what she's going to wear…

No, she needs the calm. Or at least, she thinks, as Ryoo squeals playfully in the room above their heads, she needs whatever sense of calm it is she finds here. Allowing herself a momentarily break, she peers at her sister, so content in this life she's created for herself, smiling as she folds pile after pile of laundry… Folding laundry is always such a _chore_ for her, but here Sola is smiling and humming softly as if she's truly enjoying herself. She's been at it all morning, putting Padme to shame… She doesn't even do her own laundry… It's just too much work and the machine has too many buttons, she'd never get it right. Instead she just takes it to the little store around the block which does laundry for people like her. Idiots, she thinks, they perform the service for idiots like her.

"Would you put that thing down and talk to me? The tapping is driving me mad." Sola interrupts her thoughts and makes her smile. The lesson plans can wait a little while she supposes, and in worst case scenario she can always blackmail Dorme into actually _doing her job_ in some way or another. With a little pressure on the small black button at the top of the device, it locks, sending the bright screen into darkness and she reaches for her purse to put it away safely. Last time she left one of these laying around here she received a _lovely_ three hundred dollar app purchases bill… Padme loves her nieces but that doesn't mean she has to trust the little rascals.

"How's Darred, I haven't seen him since last month?" At the mention of her husband Sola's mouth twists into the brightest smile and seeing such love and happiness blossom into her sister's face tugs at the corners of her own mouth. Marrying her high school sweetheart right after college might have been a risk, but it was a gamble that has paid off wonderfully for those two, she couldn't be happier for them. Sola and Darred remind her of her parents, loving each other with little gestures and secret smiles. They're so… Peaceful. Always in sync, practically understanding the other's thoughts without having to hear them say a word. Maybe it just comes with marriage? Darred makes her sister happy, even going as far as to take the Naberrie name after Sola's inspiration from her women's studies classes in college. Padme always respected her sister a little more after that.

"He's fine. Working a lot, you know how it is. His firm are buying up littler architecture businesses across the country and starting up business with their clients. It's a stressful time right now but," she pauses, amusement dancing across her pretty features for a moment, "he thinks he's starting some kind of an _empire_." The news raises Padme's eyebrows, she had no idea he was that ambitious… He's always seemed so content with the firm here. Much like her father, ambition is something she holds a great respect for. She can't wait to congratulate him in person!

"That's wonderful news! You must be excited?"

Sola smiles, and then rolls her eyes playfully as she reaches for a very pink pile of small clothing to fold up. "Of course. Though it means lots of business mixers and dinners with new clients with deep pockets, which can be pretty punishing sometimes." Laughter slips through her lips before she's aware it's coming, she _knows_ the feeling… Staff parties can be… For lack of a better term, punishing as Sola puts it. Especially the awkward social functions held within the school. Somehow Bail _always_ has something else scheduled on that night and never has to attend… They fall into another silence for several moments, but blessedly it's not uncomfortable. It never is with Sola. Padme watches her fold dress after dress curiously until her sister's dark eyes flick upwards to catch her staring making her blush a little and glance away.

"How are the girls?" The question comes to fill the silence though she was assaulted by hugs and kisses from said girls the moment she stepped past the door. Tentatively she looks back at Sola who's attention has mercifully returned to folding. As if the children know they've been mentioned, Pooja's little voice thunders through the house, "that's _not fair_ , I wanna be Elsa!" So indignant at such a young age, she sees a lot of Sola in Pooja while Ryoo is all Darred.

For a moment Sola's gaze drifts pointedly to the ceiling before a wry smile crosses her mouth. " _Frozen."_ She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "If mom wasn't here every other day to help out I think I'd go mad. I love my girls but they're certainly a handful." Finishing yet another pile of children's clothes, she reaches for more, though oddly she breaks the pattern of immediately beginning to fold and instead grasps the differing fabrics in both hands and tosses them in Padme's direction. "And while you're here, you can help out too."

Once again they fall into a somewhat comfortable silence as she remembers how Sola folded everything and tries to replicate. She does an awful job however, and knowing her sister she'll redo it all later, but she's trying… In the quiet, her mind is free to wander again and predictably the first topic is her date. Is she nervous? _Yes._ She's never been invited to a home cooked dinner date before, not even with Palo; though neither of them were particularly good cooks. Dinner dates in that relationship would have inevitably led to hospitalisation. What's really making her nervous is, she has no idea what to wear… How is she supposed to dress for an at home dinner date? Casually? Or formal? But surely not _too_ formal right, since they aren't going out… God, this is ridiculous! She's a grown woman and she feels like an inexperienced school girl. Well, really, isn't that exactly what she is?

Inexperienced that is.

Maybe she should just ask Sola? After all who better to get advice from than one's older sibling? Then again, is the excited teasing she'll have to endure worth it? _Yes_. It has to be because she has no idea what she's doing. Quietly, almost hesitantly, her eyes wander toward her sister once more as she struggles to find her voice, "you know, I have a date tonight." Shamefully, she almost braces herself for whatever thrilled bordering on hysteric reaction Sola will explode with, however she's left surprised when the woman grins and pauses her folding.

"Really? Tell me about him! He _is_ a he right? Because if not that's okay too-" It's not the overexcited response she was expecting but as always it's not exactly _ordinary_ either. She listens to her sister's reassurances for another few moments and struggles not to roll her eyes, Sola's just trying to be reassuring she supposes. But if she did prefer women – and she certainly wouldn't be ashamed if she did – it would still be odd to have such a speech thrown at her after announcing her date.

"Sola stop… He's a… _He_ …" Trailing off with the shake of her head at the terrible phrasing, her lip sinks down into her bottom lip as something close to giddiness comes over her. She's never been so… _Excited_ for a date before. Last time, before getting coffee she'd almost cancelled six times from nervousness alone, but now, she's nervous but can't wait to see Anakin again. She likes him, that much is clear. But she's not an idiot either, if anything _were_ – and that is a _very large_ were – to happen, things have to move slowly… He has a little girl to think about. That'll certainly make scheduling future dates rather interesting.

"I see. So come on, give me details then." Sola's serene voice tears her away from such thoughts and back to reality. What can she tell her? There's only been one date so far and nothing as scandalous as she's probably hoping to hear about has happened yet. It's too early for that… Right? _Yes,_ yes far too early. "Are you still not done with that?" It's only then she realises her sister has already finished her pile of clothes and is almost half way through another while Padme has barely started her own… How does she do this so quickly? To catch up she folds a little faster, forgetting for the moment, about the quality of her work as she finally settles on what exactly to say about all this.

"The thing is, he's the father of one of my students… And to pursue any kind of relationship with him while his daughter is in my class is horrendously inappropriate but I _like_ him Sola… I really like him." She whines, giving up on folding completely and slumping in her seat. If _anyone_ found out… She could be fired! Or at the very least severely reprimanded. Not to mention the gossip that would spread around not only between the other teachers but the parents too. The only blessing is she doesn't teach older students, where whispers of favouritism could come into play with grading… "What do I do?"

"I think you should loosen up and go for it! For Christ sake Padme you've been single since that bastard Palo was sniffing around… You deserve to have a little fun too." She's right… Yes, why _shouldn't_ she be the one to relax and enjoy herself for once? They aren't doing anything wrong, not really… Sure, it's against school rules but it's only a date. Who knows, this could all fizzle out and lead to nowhere and she's been stressing herself out over nothing. Sitting up straight much to her spine's relief she looks at her sister just in time for another sly smile to cross the woman's mouth. "Are you going to sleep with him?"

" _What?_ Sola, no! It's only a second date, don't be ridiculous."

"Mhm. Well if you're sure make sure you wear ugly granny panties. God knows you have plenty of them."

* * *

She's almost finished getting ready when the shrill ring of her cell interrupts her quiet thoughts and for a moment she swears her heart stops beating for a moment as all the nervousness from before comes crashing down, making her hands tremble as she reaches for the shrieking device. What if it's Anakin? Maybe he's calling to cancel? Premature disappointment awakens and springs to life, threatening to tear down whatever confidence she found at Sola's despite certain jokes about her underwear… That is, until she reads the name on the screen.

 _Bail Organa._

 _Oh thank God_ … Relief courses through her, but is replaced within a moment by curiosity. What would Bail possibly have to talk about with her tonight? It must be important or else he'd just e-mail or wait until Monday… A single tap of her thumb on the green button on screen answers the call and she lifts the phone to her ear, frowning. "Bail, how are you?" Before the man can answer, she switches tactics with another tap of a button and so the call is louder, on speaker so she can continue getting ready while she listens.

"Quite well Padme, thank you. Look, I won't take up much of your time but I thought you would like to know, there are some others interested in a meeting to discuss our options, though there isn't very much faith in the idea of a petition." As the man speaks, she reaches for a brush and begins combing through her hair to attempt to tame her long curls. This isn't surprising; people prefer direct action over placing their fate into the hands of another, more so if that person happens to be Sheev Palpatine. At least there are others who want to fight back; it means they stand a chance. "It has to be kept secret; Sheev cannot find out until we know exactly what we're going to do." She catches herself nodding, then remembers Bail can't see her and searches for the right words.

"You're right. But you know as well as I do that he has friends among the staff, if word of our plans spreads then undoubtedly one of them will tell him." Padme can name a few of such people without having to really _think_ about it… There's Amedda of course, Moore and perhaps worst of them all, Tarkin. If they find out, they'll run to Sheev as if the devil himself is at their heels and with how strange he's been acting lately she isn't entirely sure he'd support their banding together this way. A long sigh escapes her lips, followed by the quiet _clicking_ sound of her hairbrush being placed back down onto the sheet of glass covering the surface of her vanity table. "Give me a little time and I'll think of something. I'll get back to you before Monday." It's not much at all but for the moment it's the best she can offer him. There must be a way they can do this without alerting Sheev or his cronies what's going on… But whatever it is, she has no plans to find it tonight.

"Yes, alright. Have a good weekend Padme." Comes Bail's polite goodbye then the small beeping chime to signal the call has been ended. Another sigh leaves her mouth as her head lowers onto her hands tiredly. Why is this falling to them? Isn't it Palpatine's job to do what's best for the school? Yet they're doing all this, tip toeing around him lest he finds out their intentions… This isn't _their_ job, but somehow it is. When did that happen? Lifting her head, Padme takes a single deep breath, in and out… Calm down. This is supposed to be a fun night. She's meant to be enjoying herself! There'll be time to think about the school and budgets and whatever else in the morning, but tonight she has to be a _real_ person, not just _Miss Naberrie._

It's a lot more difficult to shake that off than she likes to admit.

* * *

He answers the door exactly seventy seconds after she knocks. Yes, she counted… She's nervous and needed the distraction. The door swings open quickly and he's suddenly there, greeting her with a warm smile… He looks _great_ , black dress shirt and dark jeans work well on him in a way that would make anyone else look almost like they're trying a little too hard. With Anakin, somehow it comes off as effortless.

Thank God she didn't wear the black dress… It would have been weird…

"Hey! You're right on time," he glances at a watch strapped onto his right hand and she watches his eyebrows raise, "literally, right on time. Wow." Nervous laughter escapes her lips before she can stop it. Time keeping is important; her dad always drilled that into her and Sola's heads. _To be on time is to show respect for someone else's time_ and all that. Maybe she should have waited a minute or two in the car though… Does she seem a little… Eager now?

"It's a habit." She manages to shrug coolly, or at least, she _attempts_ to. He smiles and steps back, wordlessly inviting her inside and she does so gratefully. While he closes the door behind them, Padme steals a moment to look around… It's lovely… If she's honest she expected engine pieces scattered everywhere, tarnished overalls laying around and maybe tools here and there… Instead, everything is spotless, pristine from what she can see glancing through the open living room door. However perhaps the her favourite part of all are the plushie dolls seated along the couch… A decorating choice she suspects wasn't his. It's adorable; she can almost see Leia lining them up.

"Can I take your coat?" Anakin breaks the short silence, stepping in front of her and drawing her attention away from the dolls. Oh! She agrees with a smile, one that grows curious as she slips the heavy coat off her shoulders and spots the twin plastic swords laying around half way up the stairs. That's certainly… Interesting. Though, if there is anyone in this world who she can see playing with swords it's definitely Leia Skywalker. He follows her gaze curiously to find the toys and rolls his eyes. "You know, I told her to put those away before I dropped her off at her friend's place. Apparently the stairs are _away_ these days." He laughs and takes the coat from her hands and begins climbing the stairs, pausing briefly to grab the swords.

While he's gone her hands run over the sides of her dress, smoothing out the material for a few seconds before she glances down at herself. Is she too dressed up? He's made an effort clearly, so this is clearly not completely _casual_ … But it's a little on the shorter side and more than a little daring for her with the short split on the right side revealing just a little more leg than usual. However it's in one of her favourite styles, halter neck with a silver chain around her neck holding the material up on her body. That, paired with the flattering white colour drew her to the dress tonight… Though she does feel just a little overdressed.

He's back a few moments later, and this time she's greeting him with a smile as he stops on the final step meaning she has to crane her neck further than usual to look him in the eye but her complaint dies in her mind as pools of blue trail the length of her body obviously, without tact but strangely not in a way that offends her or makes her wish she was wearing another layer, and a quiet, "wow…" Slips from his lips, sending a blush firing into her cheeks. A second later those admiring eyes snap up to meet hers as his tongue flicks out to wet his lips, "I mean, you look good – _great._ "

"Thank you…" He's sweet, and the little stammer over his words helps her relax a little. Is he as nervous as she is? He stuttered, she doubts that's _just_ because she looks good… He _must_ be nervous too. "So do you, black is _definitely_ your colour." He descends the final step and smirks, lifting a single eyebrow playfully as he does so.

"Yes, I've been told." The way he says it immediately screams of _pure lies_ and his face only adds to it, so much so that she cannot resist laughing.

"And _who_ told you that?" After a beat, his face breaks out into a grin so amused that it only adds to her own. His gaze falls to the floor for a moment before it wanders back up to hers and holds it.

"You did, around five seconds ago… Keep up." She's scoffing and shaking her head before she knows it, which somehow only makes him grin wider, and chuckle quietly. She cannot believe she didn't see that one coming. "Come on, the kitchen is down here." He guides her to the room at the end of the small hallway. His kitchen much larger than her own, though apparently he can cook while she can barely boil a pan of water. Besides, her kitchen is a glorified storeroom of ready meals and pasta in a box. Her mother shakes her head every time she steps in there. To the right there's a small glass table already set up beneath an arch in the wall, where she supposes they'll be eating, and to the left is another door, left open enough to see the end of what she guesses is a dining table.

A few minutes pass and he sits opposite her, pouring the wine while whatever's cooking fills the room with the most delicious aroma. Whatever it is, it smells great and it reminds her of just how hungry she actually is. She's been too nervous to stomach more than a couple of slices of toast this morning, now she's just worried her stomach will growl loudly and ruin the moment… What is it about this man that makes her feel like a nervous teenager all over again? "What's it like working as a mechanic?" She asks after taking a little sip of the red liquid in her glass, without any food in her stomach wine goes _straight_ to her head which is the _last_ thing she needs tonight. Little sips will do until after dinner.

"Stressful usually. There's almost always pretty strict time limits set on the cars brought in, and the boss breathing down our necks doesn't help." He gives a half shrug, "but I like what I do, especially fixing things like old cars, or engines that've been written off up and running again. There's nothing like hearing the first rumble of the engine coming back to life after working on the damn thing for _weeks._ " Anakin's entire face lights up as he speaks about his job, she sees it immediately. It's not just a job for him, it's a passion. She knows that feeling well. "But it has its downsides too… Like just today, this guy brings in his car looking for a carwash… He figured if we can fix 'em we can wash 'em too…"

She covers her hand with her mouth as she giggles… "Oh no…" That must have been a pain in the backside, she's known a few parents like that in her time as a teacher, it's like talking to a brick wall sometimes. "What happened in the end? Did he leave?" This time it's Anakin laughing, and the sound of it only makes her more interested in the conclusion to this little story.

"Oh he left, after our secretary Ahsoka – who's also my apprentice on the sly – printed off directions to the nearest carwash and all but pushed him out the door." Did he just say… _His apprentice on the sly_? What on Earth is that? When she asks him this, an impish smile crosses his mouth and she suspects this'll be quite interesting. "She wants to learn to do what we do, but Watto – the owner of the joint – isn't looking to take on apprentices right now. So when he's not around I teach her."

"That's wonderful of you… Shame your boss won't allow you to train her through the usual methods though." He gives another shrug as she sips the wine once more as if it's nothing at all. She can't agree with that, actively taking time out of his days to teach someone who wants to learn is admirable – no, more than that it's amazing! And so kind… He's teaching this Ahsoka a skill for life. As a teacher herself, Padme can't not respect him more for that.

"What about you? How's it been teaching all those hellions?" He has quite a way of phrasing things sometimes, doesn't he? So blunt… She wouldn't quite describe the children as hellions exactly... Excitable? Definitely. Occasional troublemakers? Of course. But that's only natural for their age.

"Hellions? You remember your own daughter is in my class right?" This pulls quiet laughter from him as she smiles, fingers playing with the thin stem of her glass as she watches him. She's heard him call Leia "Princess" enough times to further prove just how much he adores the little girl, there's no way he truly thinks she's that terrible in the classroom.

"That's _exactly_ why I said it… If you'd seen the tantrum she threw earlier, you wouldn't be so inclined to defend her."

"That bad? What was it about?" She's endured her fair share of tantrums in class before, though none from Leia, she knows exactly how petty children can be from time to time. Her personal favourite is little Winter _screaming_ the place down after the yellow pens ran out. Anakin's face says it all, the flash of _exhaustion_ she's seen of countless parents' faces when this topic comes up, it would make her laugh if she didn't sympathise so much.

"Oh you see, she was _outraged_ that I had the audacity to make her wear shoes." This time there's no stopping her laughter, she doesn't bother to _try._ It's far too funny for that. She's never seen that side of Leia before, and from the sounds of it, she doesn't particularly wish to either. "A perfectly valid reason of course." He adds with a roll of his eyes.

" _Of course_." She giggles, "how dare you!" He laughs along with her until they fall quiet again, and he says nothing to fill it. He's waiting for her to talk about work. What can she say? He's Leia's father after all, she can't tell him what's going on at school. What if he decides to transfer her elsewhere like some of the other parents? Then again, there's every chance he'll hear about everything from another parent anyway and then her not saying anything now would be strange. "There are some… Funding issues with the school lately. More and more we teachers have to supply essentials for the students or else they'll go without. It's a little stressful." That's enough, right? That's all the other parents know anyway and everything else is… Well there isn't much to tell, not until she and Bail can arrange something with some of the other teachers.

A frown mars his handsome face, and for a moment she worries that he's angry about this until he speaks, "Isn't there someone you can petition for more funding then?" If only it were that simple… One particular person who made such a decision who they could appeal to and hopefully have this mess straightened out. Unfortunately they have an entire school board to win over and it may be out of even their hands.

"Bail – Vice Principal Organa to you I suppose – and I are trying to get our colleagues together to do just that. The problem is if the government has decided this, there really isn't much we can do about it." And if things stay the way they are, maybe it'll be _her_ who ends up transferring to another school. Given Sheev's little threat the other day, that may just end up happening without the help of budgeting cuts. With this in mind she lifts her glass and takes a much larger sip of the wine. It's all such a mess, and it's all fallen on her and Bail to fix it though she has no idea _what_ they're doing, or if fixing anything is possible at all.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Anakin asks quietly, snapping her attention back to him for a moment before a sigh attempts to claw its way out of her throat, into the air between them. The worst case scenario? Well that's certainly an easy question with multiple answers. Swallowing, she can't meet his eye when the answers flash before her mind so instead she looks down through the transparent table and at the hard wooden floor beneath their feet.

"That I lose my job… Or the school closes down throwing us all into chaos… Take your pick." She can't decide which is worse… Actually, yes, of course she can, it's the latter of the two options, of course that's the worst one. It wouldn't only be teachers without a job, but the cafeteria staff, cleaners, substitute teachers, janitors, the reception staff… And the students would most likely be separated from their friends and thrust into entirely new schools where they aren't comfortable. It's just one big horrible mess for everyone. Such thoughts vanish immediately when Anakin's hand slips into hers much like it did before, in the little coffee shop and just like then the familiar sparks tingle across her arm.

"Hey, hey… That's not gonna happen. I'm sure you'll figure something out. And if you don't…" He trails off, hesitating. He's being very sweet, trying to comfort her over this though she isn't very hopeful of it working. She _swore_ she wouldn't let the school ruin tonight and now she's doing just that. Why can't she put it out of her mind for just _one night_? "I'll stalk the other parents for donations until we have enough to pay your wages for you." She laughs but the sheer determination shining in his face almost makes her _really_ believe he'd do just that… And it makes her laugh even more. He's ridiculous, but totally and completely charming. Somehow in the midst of all this, he's managing to make her feel a thousand times better, and for that she's eternally grateful.

After another moment or two, he gently releases her hand and stands up, stepping toward the oven, "And onto happier subjects, I think we're almost done here." She watches him reach for the oven mit then lean down to open the silver door to the cooker and can't resist allowing herself a moment to appreciate the view of his backside… Maybe she's being immature, but he has a _very_ cute butt… Sola will be proud. It only lasts a moment, before she looks away, fighting another blush and reaching for her wine once again.

"You know, you still haven't told me what we're having?" She'd love to put a name to whatever he's making, the smell is mouth-watering and she suspects it'll be delicious no matter what it is. Three clicks catch her attention and she turns back to see he's switched the oven off, and is pulling the dish out from the intense heat. Once it's free of the confines, the smell intensifies, spiking her hunger tenfold. If it tastes half as good as it smells, it'll be amazing.

"Tender roast duck with citrus and carrots." Comes his answer as he places the dish onto the counter to cool and peels off the mit, tossing it off to the side.

"Oh… I probably should have told you before, I'm a vegetarian." His body whips around, face blanching at her revelation, panic clearly awakening within his mind, she can see it clearly all over his face and guilt begins to lick at her a little.

" _W-What?"_ He stutters as the panic flares to life and oh God, no… She can't do this, it's too cruel! The smile she's been holding back since the idea came into mind suddenly bursts to life across her mouth followed closely by laughter at his reaction. She got him! He looked like he was about to collapse…

" _I'm kidding_ , I'm sorry…" She can't stop laughing and thankfully, he joins her, thankfully seeing the funny side of things and leans back against the counter for a second. The relief that crosses his face is priceless. Of course, she feels _a little_ bad for making him panic like that, but not _too_ much… It was too funny to not appreciate.

"Christ," he mutters, half-laughing, and turns to reach for plates from a cupboard above his head. "That could have been bad."

* * *

After dinner, they move into the living room to be a little more comfortable, with the lights dimmed and a few candles lit across the small table in the centre of the room it feels very romantic. He's done a great job of setting everything up… She's impressed. Everything has gone so well this far, and she supposes things _should_ be drawing to a close soon, it's late, but she just doesn't have the willpower to actually get up and leave. Not yet, she can stay a little longer, right? Besides, he's so full of stories and interesting experiences she could sit here all night listening to him.

"… And my mom – rightfully, now I look back on it – tanned by backside when she found out." He finishes with a laugh and she joins him, unable to help herself. He really was the bad boy in school… Even as a kid! Always into some kind of trouble or another from the sounds of things. After a few seconds, his laughter fades, leaving something rather… Unhappy in its stead. Talking about his mom is obviously bittersweet for him, even now. Suddenly Padme can't help herself, she shifts closer to him and just like he did before for her, she takes his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together. Funny, how this is quickly becoming so natural for them both to do.

"You must really miss her." She murmurs, watching as his eyes flick downward and his lips thin for a second. He keeps his eyes low for a minute or so, but she doesn't mind waiting, it must be unbelievably difficult to talk about it sometimes. She's willing to wait. When he's able to, he meets her gaze and shrugs slightly, as if it's not a big deal… He's trying to play it off, pretend it hurts far less than it does. She recognises that move well, it was her signature after her grandmother's death a few years ago. She knows _exactly_ what he's trying to do.

"Yeah… This is going to sound terrible, but sometimes it gets worse around Leia." She shakes her head a little; it's not terrible at all… If anything it's _understandable_. "She uh, my mom never got to meet her." Oh God… And she didn't think it could get any worse. That's horrible. His poor mother and poor Leia… The stories he's told her tonight are more than enough evidence his mom would have made the most incredible grandmother. Attempting to be supportive, she gives his hand a little squeeze which is returned with a small smile.

"Did your mom know about her? Leia I mean?" From everything he's told her, he lost his mom and found out about Leia in the same year… What an incredible shift in his life for just nineteen! She couldn't have even _thought_ about babies at nineteen, much less have had one of her own. That was just… It was unthinkable. At that age she was beginning her relationship with Palo, and _thank god_ a baby didn't come out of that mess. This time when a smile crosses his lips, it's genuine and _happy_ and she's glad for the change.

"Yeah, she knew, I found out after she got sick. She thought it could be the making of me, a chance to turn my life around for the better… And she was right." Feeling bolder still, Padme shifts again; their legs brush against each other and it momentarily captures her gaze before it flicks back to his stunning pools of blue safeguarded by unfairly long eyelashes. Well, from everything she's seen, even before this… Whatever it is between them began, his mom was right. While she doesn't know much about his life before fatherhood, she _does_ know what a wonderful, happy, healthy little girl he has, and that's enough.

"She was right… You're a wonderful father Anakin." She whispers honestly because it's the truth… It's far from flattery or even a terrible attempt at flirting, its pure truth. Indisputable. "Though maybe you _should_ stop being so cruel in making Leia wear shoes." This draws the most incredible bark of laughter from him, and she can't help but join him. Honestly, she thought she'd faced every variety of tantrum by now but throwing a fit about wearing shoes? That's something else entirely…

"Thank you," he says suddenly, when their laughter dies down for a moment and she frowns. What's he thanking her for? She hasn't done anything worth gratitude. "For listening to all this I mean, I know it's not the most _romantic_ subject in the world." Oh… Now she understands. She can't believe he's _thanking_ her for listening to him! There's really no need for that. If anything, shouldn't she be thanking him for opening up to her like this? Not many people – let alone _men_ would talk this openly about such things, at least in her experience.

"Don't say that! I'm here is so we can get to know each other better, and obviously your mother's passing and her memory are important to you, so of course I want to hear about them." Their eyes meet for a moment; maybe she shouldn't have rambled like that… Did she come off as a little weird? It feels like it. Maybe she's just over thinking things again. Anakin doesn't say a word after she falls silent, but just like that night in the classroom those eyes flick down to her lips for a second, sending her heart jolting up, into her mouth… Is he going to kiss her? Suddenly all she wants is for him to kiss her. As if reading her mind he leans down a little, and she moves to meet him half way, eyes falling shut as she does so. When their lips meet, it makes the sparks and tingles she felt from their hands touching look like _nothing_ … She's a smart woman, she doesn't believe in _fireworks_ and music entering one's mind when you kiss, but this… This comes pretty damn close.

His lips are soft and full and so surprisingly… Tender against hers… He kisses her as if he's worried she'll pull back at any moment so she seeks to reassure him, reaching up to cup his face gently and feels him smile a little in response. Unfortunately, this triggers a smile of her own so they end up… Just _smiling_ against each other's faces until they pull away, sharing a laugh. The reprieve only lasts a moment however, a second later his lips are claiming hers all over again and Padme's helpless to him, more so as one of his hands cups the back of her neck gently. He's a good kisser… _Very good._ This kiss is followed by another, then another, and then one more before they eventually – unfortunately – pull back for the final time, flushed and slightly breathless.

"You know," he begins quietly, "I just realised I forgot to serve dessert…"

Then they're laughing all over again and dessert is the _last_ thing on her mind right now.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't get around to responding to reviews on the last chapter! I was so ridiculously busy and there just wasn't time. Please know that I read them all and they're the reason you're getting this super long chapter.**_

 _ **Also, to the guest reviewer who named themselves "Leia Skytantrum" in honour of Leia's antics in the last chapter… I've been laughing since I read that. Thank you for the amusement!**_

She should be working. She really _should_ be setting out the storybooks and reviewing her lesson plans for the day, class starts in fifteen minutes and she's completely unprepared for the day… Still, there isn't a single part of her that actually _wants_ to stand up and get to work. No, instead her mind drifts off, going over the past three weeks over and over again… Three blissful weeks… Things have been calmer here, at school and that is a blessing within itself. She's hardly seen Sheev – another blessing – at all lately. He's probably hauled up in his office doing God only knows what, because it certainly can't be his job. Yet she can't linger on such thoughts for long, she won't let them ruin her mood.

Sola says she's floating on a cloud, Padme prefers to think of it as simply _happy._

How can she possibly _not_ be happy right now? Forgetting the mess of budgets and horrid employers of course, everything these days is just… Good. Three weeks after their dinner date and she and Anakin are seeing each other a minimum of three times a week and that's excluding phone calls and near constant texts. She just… She _really_ likes him… It's almost embarrassing how often she catches herself thinking about him throughout the day. She's practically obsessed… Unable to help herself she reaches for her phone just to look at the lock screen picture… Her and Anakin. He'd taken it while they were _supposed_ to be watching a movie at her place, but she loves it. He'd also snapped a few while he kissed her, but she'd much rather keep those to herself.

Just thinking about that night last week sends a blush roaring to life beneath her cheeks… Things had gotten… Pretty _heated_ on her sofa. She can still feel him on top of her, kissing her breathless with those wonderful lips of his to the point where, even now, with a far cooler head she knows if he'd tried for anything more she would have let him. Fortunately – _unfortunately –_ Anakin Skywalker is a perfect gentleman and kissing was as far as things went. Still… If she closes her eyes she swears she can feel those lips leaving a wet trail along her neck, nipping just above her pulse… Sending her heart into a thunderous pace within her chest every time he moved lower and lower…

 _No._ She shouldn't be thinking about that now. Not right before she has to teach a class full of _children_ , one of which being Anakin's _daughter_. It's very strange, spending as much time with him as she can, then during the weekdays she's with his very oblivious little girl. It's a bizarre new territory she's found herself in, one she has no idea how to navigate through. How exactly is she supposed to treat Leia now? Padme will not play favourites no matter what; it's simply not in her nature to favour any one child above another… And yet still, part of her wants to reach out to the girl, attempt to bond with her in an all new way.

But she _can't_. Leia has no idea what's going on – and that is how it should be for now, she fully believes that, and thankfully Anakin agrees. It's too soon for her to know, and even if it wasn't, letting Leia in on this is… Risky. She could tell someone, one of her friends maybe, who could tell their parents. If Anakin had it his way, everyone – excluding Leia of course – would know about them but she just doesn't feel the same way… It's all well and good for him to want to be together publically, but it's _her_ job on the line. She could be _fired_ ; she thinks he forgets that from time to time. It's not that she particularly _wants_ to keep things a secret; she abhors deception and secrets in all forms, but with this… This is just how things must be for now. Besides, they aren't exactly _hiding_ it so to speak… She just won't let him show it off either… Perhaps when the academic year is over, and Leia is no longer her student, then she'll go to Sheev and tell him everything. To keep things quiet after that… It wouldn't be fair to her or Anakin. If they're still together by that point, then she'll reveal everything and what happens after that, happens. However for now, this is how it is.

To distract herself from all this, Padme swivels in her chair to face the computer on the right side of her desk and with a few clicks begins sifting through the numerous e-mails sitting in her inbox… She really has to get into the habit of checking these more often. She checks her work inbox every single day, numerous times, but her personal account often remains neglected for weeks at a time. Five minutes after beginning this venture, she's gone through at least fifty pieces of spam mail and then she finds it… Standing out amongst all the junk, the name _Bail Organa_ catches her eye. Odd… If he had something to tell her, couldn't he merely have sent her a text? Or come along to see her? Well, whatever. One click, and the page loads, revealing the words her friend has typed:

 _Padme, I hope you forgive my contacting you like this rather than through the normal means. I thought it better this way._

 _Your idea of meeting in smaller groups is brilliant, this way we can control who exactly hears what's going on and limit_

 _any chance of Sheev hearing of our plans prematurely. I've reserved a table at Dex's for you, Mon, Craine, Varrs and myself for four_

 _in the afternoon tomorrow. I hope you can make it_

 _B.O._

Without responding, she closes the message quickly. It's gone in the blink of an eye, leaving the standard blue computer background with the school's emblem in its stead… Having that on display instead feels safer somehow, more innocent. This is risky, even with their precautions of smaller groups… Someone – anyone could rat them out to Sheev and then what? He'll assure them everything is perfectly in control, that he is handing the situation and there's nothing to worry about. Then, after a few days, once the dust has settled, pull them into his office one by one for dismissal… Yes, she can picture that happening easily enough. They _have to_ act and force Palpatine to do something to save this school before it crumbles, but he likes to be commander, not the commanded. He isn't likely to take any of this well at all.

Such thoughts are stolen from her when the shrill bell tears through the school alerting everyone outside and in that the day has truly begun. While part of her wishes there was a little more time to sit here and mull everything over, another, more secret part of her is excited at the prospect of a certain handsome mechanic being right outside in the yard this very moment and that is enough to drive her out of her chair and out of the classroom.

Xox

"So where is Leia anyway?" She asks as Anakin toils away in the kitchen putting the popcorn into the microwave… Honestly, she _could have_ done it, but he _insists_ that she doesn't lift a finger to do anything whenever she's here… Then tries to do the same in whenever he's in her apartment too. She may be terrible in the kitchen, but she _can_ make popcorn. _Alright, she burnt it once, but that was only because she accidently set the timer for seven minutes then forgot about it._

"She's upstairs in bed." Comes his response drifting out of the kitchen and into the living room where she's waiting. Leia's here? Oh… It's not the first time she's snuck in after bedtime but every time it happens she's terrified Leia's going to wonder downstairs and catch them and despite what Anakin may say there is no way they can just convince her it's a dream. While she waits for him, Padme steps closer to the wall, admiring the numerous photo frames nailed up… There's countless pictures of Leia spread throughout the house, it's adorable, but there are others too, some of a dark haired woman she assumes is Anakin's mom, there is also a auburn haired man with Anakin and a long greying haired, bearded man with his arms around the two of them… They look so happy. Anakin looks so _young_ with short hair and _boyish_ looks… While certainly extremely good looking, it's a far cry from the _man_ she knows.

As he appears from the kitchen at last carrying a large plastic bowl of popcorn she raises a hand to point at one particular picture, "this is a lovely picture of you and Leia…" Once again he looks so very young that it shocks her that he was a father so early on. The picture of him, looking down at the little bundle in his arms must have been taken without his knowledge, but what a beautiful moment to have captured… "You look so young." She adds, unable to resist.

"Well I _was_ nineteen when she came along." _Nineteen_ … That's just… It's crazy. She can't begin to comprehend what that must have felt like, at nineteen she was in college, going to parties and generally being more than a little irresponsible. She probably couldn't have kept a goldfish alive then, much less a baby. "You know at first I was almost too scared to hold her." Tearing her eyes away from the pictures on display she catches him staring at them instead, half lost in a memory. "I was _convinced_ I was gonna drop her or something so made an excuse every time one of the nurses tried to pass her to me. But when we took her home, she just kept _screaming_ , and her mom needed some rest, so I finally grew a pair for lack of a better term and picked her up." Transfixed, Padme watches the smallest hint of a smile cross his mouth fondly, "she threw up on my shoulder, but she fell asleep after a minute or two… I didn't put her down for _hours_ after that… That's when it really hit me I think, I was a _dad._ It was suddenly _my_ job to look after this tiny little person. She was all I had, and I was sure as hell all she had so I _swore_ then that I'd be enough – more than enough."

"Wow…" She murmurs so quietly it leaves her mouth as something close to a whisper. That's… What a beautiful story. She forgot just how young he was when Leia came along, and it's so… _Impressive_ how he stepped up to the task. He's the best father that little girl could have asked for. "What… What about her mother? I know you said she isn't involved now, she was then?" Should she be asking him this? It's the first time the subject of Leia's mother has come up since the parent teacher conference, she's been too afraid to ask him anything about this woman so far. But things are different now, right? He can talk to her about these things, if that's what he wants.

"That's uh… That's a whole other story." He sighs, tearing his attention away from the photographs to look at her. "I haven't heard from her in years." Oh… So she really does have nothing to do with Leia then. That's… Very sad. Then again, she doesn't know the whole story, there might be much more to all this than simply a woman not wanting her child. "Her name's Sienna. We weren't even a couple, not really… She just wasn't cut out for this kind of life I guess." There's more, parts of the story he isn't telling her, Padme can see the hesitation lingering in his eyes and it lights her curiosity on the subject tenfold but she doesn't ask for more details. She has no right to… If he wants to share more with her, he will.

"Well… Leia has you. From what I've seen, she doesn't need anything else." With a smile, she reaches out to take his hand into hers, threading their fingers together and squeezing lightly. "Now come on, after the day I've had, I need a little downtime tonight." Leading him toward the couch, she hears him chuckle and let's herself smile. Good… While she's glad he opened up to her even a little bit, she doesn't want things to become sombre. She senses there's a lot of sadness attached to the story of Leia's mom, this Sienna woman, and what happened to make her walk away.

"Yes, _I'm sure_ chasing after a bunch of kids all day has aged you by ten years." One glance back at him tells her he's smirking, but still, Padme can't not take the bait, it's just not in her nature to let these things go.

" _Excuse me_ , I may not have to, I don't know, _glue car parts together_ or whatever but my job can be extremely stressful from time to time you know." It only takes a moment for her mistake to register in her mind but by then it's too late. Anakin's eyes widen and his mouth falls open just a little bit. Oh no… _Glue car parts together_? Why the hell did she have to say _that_ of all things? God, she must sound so stupid!

"Did you just say, _glue car parts together?"_ He's on the verge of laughing at her, its obvious… Damn it! This is an extremely low moment where her intelligence is concerned. An all new low. Not just for her either, but for all humankind… Maybe she should just go home, lay in bed and think about this over and over again until she wants to _die._ Then again, she isn't very far off that right now anyway…

" _No._ Of course I didn't, you misheard me…"

"Uhuh. _Right._ And what _did_ you say then?" Crossing her arms over her chest defensively, Padme's eyes narrow at the challenge. Is there any way to fix a blunder like this? If there is, her mind races to find it and horrifyingly comes up with nothing of true use to her at the moment.

" _I said…_ " She begins slowly, watching his eyebrow raise, " _put car parts together._ You really should have your hearing tested…" Adding the most realistic laugh she can muster, she turns around and sinks down onto the couch, praying this is the end of it. Of course, she should have known Anakin wouldn't let this drop… How could he when she's _handed_ him an opportunity to tease her.

"You know, you _could_ probably glue the parts back together but I really doubt it would actually _work_ anymore. I should get you one of those ' _mechanics for dummies'_ books." God, alright she _cannot_ listen to this anymore!

"Alright, alright, you win, I'm an idiot…" The words leave her lips sullenly almost to the point of pouting though Padme _does_ _not_ pout. He reaches out placing the bowl onto the table, flops down onto the sofa beside her and grins, shaking his head slightly. Yes, well, she's so very happy he's having plenty of fun with this.

"You're not an idiot, you're fucking adorable." A moment later, she's being pulled closer to him and once more those lips are on hers, and any complaints she may have had following her moment of idiocy die after that. Instead, she parts her own lips for him in the way she's learned he likes... She has to lean up, on her knees to kiss him like this, he's just so damned tall, it isn't fair. When they pull apart, Anakin smirks lazily tongue flicking out to swipe across his lips as if to savour her taste and it takes everything she has to not kiss him all over again right now.

"You know, you really shouldn't use language like that…" She whispers, brushing a stray hair or two off of his face gently and hears him laugh in response. Despite the reprimand hearing him curse is rather… _Exciting_. The way he said it, all low and husky sent shots of heat straight between her legs. It should not be _that_ easy to affect her, it never has been before, but apparently now it is.

"You are _such_ a _teacher_ …" He laughs, rolling his eyes and pulls her down again so she sits draped over his lap, legs slightly bent into an arch across his hips with her feet resting on the sofa while his own legs stretch out to lean on the table. It's not the first time they've sat like this while watching a movie together, but for the first time it strikes her that, this feels like something a _couple_ does… They aren't a couple, are they? Sure, they've been seeing each other for a few weeks now, but nothing is official. They're just dating, not in a _relationship_ , it's different. But right here, sitting like this, she thinks she could certainly get used to this…

Xox

He loses their game of " _Rock, Paper, Scissors",_ so Padme gets to choose what to watch, and grins the entire time she enters her Netflix account details. She _won…_ That means not having to watch some God-awful scary movie like last time… She's only _just_ sleeping with the lights off again since he made her watch one a few weeks ago. No, tonight she's going to make _him_ sit through something completely out of his interests and see how he likes it! When she settles on a documentary from her list about Bill Clinton's presidential campaign back in 1992, he thinks she's kidding… Sadly for him, it's far from that… She's been meaning to watch this for a while now, and what better time than tonight?

He's bored less than thirty seconds in, she hears his fingers tapping on the arm of the soda behind her back but he tries for her sake to watch, and she appreciates it. She's always been fascinated by politics and the running of the country, and came close to perusing a career in that field… But the constant rot of corruption, the underhanded deals, daily scandals… It would have driven her mad. She's making a difference in the world anyway, just in a far smaller way than a political career would have. Still, she has no regrets about her choices; she loves her job and her students. To her surprise, he lasts twenty minutes and the entire bowl of popcorn before beginning to talk over the voices on the screen. "I know you don't like the scary movies, but Christ Padme, this is punishing." Despite her best efforts her lips curl upwards, into a small smile she has no hope of restraining.

"It's not supposed to be _punishing,_ it's supposed to be educational… Informative." He just has no patience for these things. Sure, documentaries like these can take a little while to really hook you, but you have to give it a chance! Its shows like these that truly give you a look into the truth of politics, how everything _really_ works behind the TV spots and campaigns and if that doesn't peak someone's interest then she just doesn't understand.

"Well it's certainly educated me alright." He mutters, and she narrows her eyes… For a man with a child of his own he's just… Well, he's a _child_! He's practically pouting at not getting his own way, and while she's tempted to find it cute, she just shakes her head. She can see where Leia gets her tendency to brood from. Perhaps it's one of the more negative Skywalker traits.

"Oh? And what have you learned then?" His gaze lifts to meet hers, and holds it for a few moments before he gives a small shrug and glances back at the TV.

"That I can tell a way better story than this old guy here."

"Old guy- Anakin, that's _Bill Clinton_! You know, the former _President_ …" Once again he shrugs nonchalantly and leaves her jaw practically hanging open… How can he be so unconcerned with who once governed their country? Of course she understands not everybody enjoys learning about the political world, but to be so dispassionate about something so important… She can't comprehend it. He rolls his eyes and twists one of her curls around his fingers while she sits there, speechless. Honestly, it's like he's about to start laughing at her all over again… Which really isn't so surprising at this point.

"C'mon, I'll make you a deal. If I can tell you a story more interesting than…" He gestures toward the TV with a wave of his hand, " _that_ , then you never make me sit through one of these again." If he's bored enough to have come up with this sort of game, then she pretty much _has_ to play along, doesn't she? This is supposed to be fun for him too after all, not just her. _Fine._ But if she wins this, she'll make him watch everything on her list, she'll make him watch it _all_!

"Alright… And when I win, I get to choose what we watch for the next… Eight dates." That should just about cover everything she has. Maybe she can get him to sit through one or two other things on the side too, but then, she might be pushing her luck with that. Anakin's eyes narrow for a second, and a spark of a challenge lights within them. He just can't resist, can he?

"Fine, deal, but when I win-"

"No, you already offered your terms! You can't just change the game to suit you Anakin!"

"Alright, alright… Ready to be blown away?" In response Padme only raises a single eyebrow curiously which she'd hoped he'd find… Challenging, maybe even _intimidating_ alas he only smirks, and shakes his head. Well, fine. Let him tell his story… What can he possibly tell her that'll be more thrilling than Bill Clinton's rise to power? _Quite a lot actually,_ part of her thinks, but she'll just wait and see what he comes up with. To her surprise, or perhaps horror, he tells her all about the time he and his friend, at just nine years old breaking into an electronics store to steal parts for their _time machine_ … She almost wants to think he's making all this up, but… He isn't, that much is obvious. It's unbelievable! They could have gotten into _so_ much trouble!

"… So Kitster's calling me like, ' _Ani_ , we've gotta go and-" While she's interested in the story and what happens next, she can't help but interrupt with a question.

"Wait, _Ani_?" As if realising what he's just said, his eyes widen a little and if she isn't mistaken she sees something close to a blush coming across his cheeks. That is _adorable_! Ani… It's obviously some kind of nickname from back then, one from the looks of it that's been long forgotten by now. A small laugh falls from his lips and it rings with embarrassment which only makes her smile… Well she's _very_ glad she got to hear this story now. Even if it means she's stuck watching Netflix on her own from now on.

"Yeah… It's an old nickname from when I was a kid. A little embarrassing now I suppose." No, it's not embarrassing at all, it actually suits him… There are certainly worse childhood nicknames in existence. Reaching out, Padme brushes the wayward curls off his forehead tenderly, unable to help herself. He's still flushed, mortified at the slip up but there's really no need to be. If he ever meets Sola, then he'll hear _many_ embarrassing childhood stories of hers.

"Ani…" She repeats the name again, letting it roll of her tongue fondly… Yes, it suits him wonderfully. "I like it. Can I call you it?" The urge to do that comes from nowhere, crashing into her mind so unexpectedly that the question leaves her lips before she's even registered that she wants to call him it at all. The smile he rewards her with is something between amusement and amazement as her hand comes to rest on his chest gently. If the name comes from his childhood, then she wonders when the last time someone said it? Perhaps it was a long time ago, that's why it's been left half-forgotten in his mind.

For several long seconds, he says nothing and she wonders if she should have just let him finish his story, until another smile stretches its way across his face. "You really want to?" Now she's the one smiling, playing with the collar of his shirt gently. Of course she _wants_ to call him it, it feels… Intimate and special. Something not many people get to call him, it just feels right. Is that crazy?

"I do, if that's okay…?" Lowering her gaze to her fingers dancing along the neckline of his shirt, she hears his chuckle but is denied the look of amusement on his face this time. That's alright, she doesn't need to see it to know it's there. Her curious fingers trail a little lower, tracing across the hard muscle hidden beneath the thin, soft material of the white t-shirt that graces his body and she can't tear her eyes away from the sight. It's mesmerising, captivating… Suddenly there's nothing she wants more than to dip her fingers beneath his shirt and feel his warm skin beneath her own.

Anakin clears his throat audibly, and dark eyes flick upwards to meet light. The air around them feels thick suddenly, near impossible to breathe in without the assistance of her mouth, no amount of air is enough… It's as if… She just needs… Something. It's difficult to put into words exactly. "That's uh…" He mumbles quietly, and then swallows… Something she's noticed seems to be a habit of his. "That's, that's cool." The rush of regret at his choice of words is immediate and it is so _very_ , _very_ obvious that she almost laughs. Almost. He sounds something like a smitten teenager, stuttering and nervous in front of his crush and it's something beyond what endearing can describe.

Neither of them speaks for a time, whether it's just a moment or several minutes, Padme has no idea… She hasn't noticed. Nothing is awkward between them, but it is tense… A different kind of tense, as if is they're dangling on the edge of something and waiting to see who'll be the first to let go and send them into a freefall. Surprisingly, it's not Anakin who leans forward and kisses her, for once she's the first to lean up and he simply follows her lead. However after their lips meet, nudging each other gently, he shift slightly and quickly deepens it, licking his way into her mouth just like he did that night on her sofa. The memory coupled with the sensation of it happening all over again makes her shudder.

The hand which had previously been exploring his chest comes to cup his cheek softly as their tongues dance together and he groans into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the sound, sending delicious heat rushing between her legs. For a moment she wonders what sounds he'd make if she touched him much, much lower… Feeling bold, she breaks the kiss and meets his slight confusion with a smile as she manoeuvres herself up, onto her knees and slings one leg over his hips. Two large hands fill their palms with the subtle curves of her waist while her own hands get busy in his wild curls. This time he kisses her, just as deeply, filled with an unbridled passion she's never experienced before… It almost verges on frantic.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

When he tugs her bottom lip between his teeth, the wanton moan that slips past her lips surprises Padme just as much as him… _Where the hell did that come from_? She's _never_ made a noise like that before now… He pulls back for a second and looks at her with rapidly darkening eyes, "fuck Padme… You're so…" When he kisses her again, giving up his battle for words, she meets him with equal enthusiasm this time. What was he going to say? She thinks he liked her moan… That's certainly what it seemed like at least.

She _wants_ him, she realises with a gasp. She wants him to satisfy the ache between her legs by any means necessary, wants to feel his skin against hers… Wants all that even more when his kiss moves along the curve of her jaw, threatening to drive her mad. This is crazy! Right…? Maybe. Or maybe it's not. They've been dating for three weeks now, most people indulge in… _Such things_ far sooner than this. Maybe it's long past time they had a little fun too? She wants this, she wants _him._ Tonight. _Now._

Thank God she bought new lingerie yesterday.

Feeling bolder still, she gasps as his lips find _just_ the right spot and presses her hips down enough to feel him, _hard_ against her. The feeling tears an all new gasp from her hips as he bucks up to meet her with a sharp hiss. It's been so long since she's done this, and she's a little rusty, and nervous and more excited than she cares to admit. She's only ever been with Palo, and with the bitterness that shrouds those memories it would be easy to say it was never good between them, that she never enjoyed herself… But she can't. It wasn't always great, sure, he wasn't the most generous lover, but there were some good times… There were some _great_ times too. She wants tonight to be even better… There's more between she and Anakin after three weeks than there was after years with Palo. Everything feels heightened, more sensitive and God, if he presses up against her one more time she can't be held responsible for what may happen.

Anakin breaks off the kiss with a shuddered breath, face flushed and eyes wild with such obvious desire, she wonders if they're merely mirroring her own. "Are you uh… Is this alright? I mean, I don't want to-"

He's sweet, so, so sweet… Not many guys would pull back in the heat of the moment to make sure she's okay, that she's actually enjoying herself. Affection swells within her chest and she can't stand to even let him finish what he's saying. "Ani," she murmurs, brushing her lips against his, once, twice, three times before pulling back again. She feels his fingers slip beneath her shirt just a little, and finds herself swallowing thickly. "I want you."

All it takes is one last roll of her hips against his for him to gather her in his arms and stand up. The movement is so sudden and out of nowhere that it's all she can do to wrap her legs around his waist tighter and hold on for dear life. He's moving, but she doesn't care where to… The floor, a bed, the nearest surface… Anything will do. It's only when she realises he's climbing the stairs, that she pulls back, ending the trail of kisses she's been gracing his neck with and frowns.

"Wait, wait…" She pants, and he pauses immediately, frowning. "What about Leia?" She's just upstairs in bed, what if she wakes up? That would be… She can't even _begin_ to imagine what kind of scarring the poor girl would have after that. What if she actually comes in? What if-

"You realise we have separate rooms right?" Anakin only chuckles and steals another kiss. She shouldn't let him… But she just can't resist right now. "You know, if you want to wait, we can." The offer to stop isn't so surprising and maybe they should. Maybe now, with Leia sleeping just a few doors down isn't the right time… Waiting makes more sense, doesn't it? But, that's not what she wants… Right now that's the furthest thing from what she wants.

"Do you want to stop?" The question leaves her mouth as a whisper, curious and eager to hear the answer she hopes will come. She doesn't want to stop, not at all. A slow grin stretches across his mouth telling her everything she needs to know, but strangely, she wants to _hear_ him say it.

"Fuck no…" Now she's grinning too, and they must look like complete _idiots_ but she doesn't care. Padme slides one hand from his neck, up, to cup his cheek and leans forward, stealing a kiss of her own this time. People have always said she's quiet… That she's _shy_ , closed off. She likes burying her nose in books, likes spending hours staring at the bright glare of her laptop screen weaving entire worlds into words from her imagination, she's never been one to spend all her time socialising, so maybe, she supposes it's that behaviour which results in people thinking she's some kind of wilting flower, locking herself away just waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet. That's certainly what Palo believed, it's what her parents believe even now, but it couldn't be further from the truth. She's _strong_ on her own. Always has been. And more than that she's a thrill seeker as much as anyone else, willing to step out into the unknown for whatever adventure may await. Sure, there hasn't been very much opportunity for such things in her life thus far, but that part of her is there and right now it's thrumming with life.

And it's that part of her that leads her to pull his lip between her teeth then smirk as she releases him. She's a smart woman, there is only one way this is going and she can't wait to step into the eye of the storm… To explore a new side of them and what they share… The raw, _carnal_ side. Maybe this is fast – maybe it's _too_ fast but this is what she wants.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

A curse or two slips from his lips in the single moment before their lips collide again, and now there's no hesitation before she moans into his mouth. She supposes they're at the stop of the stairs when her back collides with a wall so forcefully that her head smacks painfully against it, making her break away from the kiss with a gasp. _Ouch_ … For a second, she thinks she's seeing stars but it passes, and Anakin tightens his hold on her and mutters a quick, "Sorry…" Then thankfully manages to get them inside the bedroom without inflicting any other injuries.

The grey zip up hoodie he let her borrow earlier comes away with a small shrug thanks in part to it all but drowning her, falling to the floor and he wastes no time before feasting on her skin, setting her nerves on fire and no doubt leaving some kind of mark in his stead… She'll stick to scarves for a while if it means more of this. Unable to help herself, she rocks her hips again, seeking any friction she can get through their jeans. Just like before, she feels him, hard and stiff right against where she aches. She hears him curse again, quietly, and kick the door shut behind them then it's only a second later she's landing on his bed with a small bounce. Despite the mood, she can't resist laughing and he grins above her.

This _is_ crazy… Completely crazy, she's never slept with a man this soon into a relationship… Well she only has Palo to compare to, and she made him wait a year and a half before taking this step. She's only known Anakin three weeks. _Three weeks._ It's risky, she could be setting herself up to be hurt all over again but that's a risk she has to take. She's played it safe all this time and it's been… Boring, stagnant just plain _dull_. Does she to look back at her life when she's old and congratulate herself on how safe she played the choices in her life? No, of course not.

Besides, Anakin likes her, right? He's never given her reason to think otherwise, and she doubts he'd open up about his mom or Leia so much with her if he didn't. He's not like Palo, he _won't_ hurt her… She's starting to really believe that. "What do you want?" He asks suddenly, that terribly smug smirk slides into place as he reaches back, behind his neck and tugs his shirt off his body so effortlessly she's almost left gaping. How did he… It doesn't matter. He's… Stunning. All hard muscle and masculine pride as he climbs onto the bed, and she's rendered speechless for a moment. Working in a mechanics really pays off apparently… "C'mon, tell me…" He urges, kneeling before her and pressing his palms to her knees. "What do you _want_?"

This is… Terrifying… Thrilling… She wants to tell him _exactly_ what she wants but can't find the words. She's new at this to an extent. It was never, _ever_ like this with Palo… It could be good, yes, but she was never dancing the line of apprehension and amazement like this. She was never _this…_ Turned on. And Anakin Skywalker, in all his experienced glory, is waiting to hear what _she_ wants. Wants to please her and hear her desires. Leaning up on her forearms, Padme allows herself a second to just admire him because God, he's perfect. Beautiful in every sense of the word, and she feels rather plain in comparison.

"I want you," she says, surprised by how easily the words leave her mouth. It's the truth, she wants to open her legs, letting him crawl into the space there and feel him against her again. More, he wants to hear more… Alright… This should be easy. She's a teacher; words have always come naturally to her… Until tonight apparently. "I want you to…" What _does_ she want exactly? What can she tell him? She _cannot_ say she wants him to _fuck her_. There's just no way. She could _never…_ Her cheeks flush at the thought of actually saying that. "I just… I'm just a little… Nervous."

She comes very close to smacking herself in the face. _Wow_. That must be the biggest turn-off he's ever heard. _Oh God,_ she's such an idiot sometimes! But what she said was true, she _is_ nervous. She's made her decision and she wants to do this, but that doesn't mean she isn't afraid. Maybe she's being stupid, this isn't her first time doing this, but it _is_ the first time she's trusting anyone like this since Palo hurt her. He _really_ hurt her. If this, what they have is something they're going to pursue together then she has to trust him. She's starting to think she can, but before this happens… She just needs a little assurance.

"You don't have to be." Just as she wanted before, he uses his grip on her knees to part her legs and crawls over her body, lowering her back down against the mattress. "I promise you." His lips pepper soft, gentle kisses along the curve of her jaw, until his lips reach her chin where they leave another kiss. "I will never," he ghosts a kiss against her lips softly, " _ever_ " then her nose, which draws an unwilling smile from her, "hurt you Padme." His next kiss falls against her cheek so sweetly that the smile he inspired before remains firmly in place despite the serious mood she's created between them. "If you wanna stop, just say the word and we'll stop. I want you, _you_ , all of you. Not just sex." His lips find hers once more stealing a few brief kisses that she can't find the will to deny him then pulls back with a smile. "That's just an added bonus."

Every sweet little kiss he gives her is a balm to her nerves, calming them until they're all but eased entirely. "You're a dork." She mutters because she's too awed by everything he's said to think up a more appropriate response to give him. He only laughs and takes another kiss before gifting her with a response of his own.

"You're _gorgeous_." She feels so much better now she's voiced her fear even a little. She has to give him a chance to prove he's nothing like Palo, and how can he do that if she closes herself off and constantly makes comparisons between the two of them? No… It's not fair. That's not how she wants to live her life… She let that bastard rule her for far too long to let him ruin this. She cranes her neck up, to kiss him and is relieved when he kisses her back. After her little outburst she was half afraid he'd want to stop… But he doesn't. Far from it, she can still feel him against her, the evidence of his still present arousal pressing against her stomach. There isn't much more time to _think_ as their kiss deepens again and his fingers are tangling themselves in her hair, tugging at it just enough to create a sting, but not so hard as to really hurt. Still, despite everything when she feels his fingers begin to undo the buttons of her blouse, she tenses a little.

She breaks free from his kiss and watches him as he fiddles with the tiny buttons, panting all the while. It only takes a few moments for him to expose the her breasts confined within the confines of her pale blue bra, but the look on his face becomes so intoxicatingly lustful that she cannot find it within herself to feel self-conscious. "Fuck, you're perfect…" He mutters, not bothering to tear his eyes away from her chest, but she doesn't care. The complement only adds to the fire blazing between her legs.

His eyes flick up, to catch her gaze for a second before his hands move, reaching around beneath her to find the clasp holding her bra to her body and the nerves are back momentarily because nobody has seen her like this for a long time… _Relax_ … There's nothing to be afraid of! She has nothing to be ashamed of, it's not like he _isn't_ enjoying the view of her body, that can't change when she's fully exposed to him. Can it?

The clasp comes away easily enough and she arches her back to aid him in ridding her of the material. There's no turning back now she supposes… It comes away, straps sliding off her arms and when she's free of it, he tosses it away to the side, letting it fall to the floor with their other clothes. He doesn't give her time to be self-conscious before his lips create a trail of worship along her skin moving lower, lower and suddenly he takes her nipple between his lips and she's no longer control of the sounds leaving her mouth. " _Oh God…"_

He's good at this… Alternating between sucking and nipping on the rapidly hardening peak, driving her closer and closer to insanity with every moment of this blissful torture. She wants more, needs something more, the aching between her legs is a constant throb now, demanding attention. Shamelessly, she parts her legs wider for him, and as he releases her nipple with a wet pop, her hips push up, against his, seeking whatever friction she can get. Anakin buries his face in the crook of her neck and groans, mouthing gently at her skin as grinds back, moving his hips against hers, mimicking the movement that'll come later. The way he moves is different than hers, Padme is a desperate mess of fire and want, but he's more controlled, yet wildly passionate at the same time… He reminds her of a pot on the verge of boiling over with everything he's holding back. He grinds against her almost roughly, a movement so vigorous that the stiff feel of their jeans almost hurts but she doesn't care. She feels hot… She's never been this aroused in all her life and they've barely done anything at all. God help her. His hips shift _just right_ and her eyes close automatically, lips parted in a silent moan until a second later she feels his mouth against her breast again, this time treating it's twin to the same treatment from before and she lets out a loud moan against her will. Dammit, she has to be _quiet!_ He has a child just a few doors down.

He glances up at her with a devious smirk hovering just above her breast, "you like that?" He breathes, and leaves a much too gentle kiss above her aching flesh.

"Don't stop," she begs, brazenly even to her own ears. " _Please don't stop_."

The smirk grows in its smugness for a moment before his mouth gets back to work, tearing yet another low moan from her throat. If her heart gives out right here, right now she wouldn't be surprised, it's pounding so powerfully against her chest it's a wonder there isn't an indent left in its wake. However when he releases her once again and begins unbuttoning her jeans, it almost leaps straight up, into her throat. Still, she's almost _shaking_ with want and he's not doing this fast enough. The button comes undone, and with another smirk he ducks his head, lowering his body and Padme leans up on her forearms once again to see what the hell he's doing. To her surprise he takes the thin golden little zip between his teeth and tugs, tearing a gasp of a different kind from her. _Holy_ … _Wow_ … It's possibly the hottest thing she's ever seen in all her life.

She isn't sure how he does it but somehow he tears her jeans and panties off in one smooth pull, leaving her naked beneath him. Anakin leans back, unabashedly letting his eyes roam every inch of her body, eyes dark and mouth hanging slightly open. It's been so long since anyone has seen her like this, she half wants to cover herself from his gaze but when he speaks, he eases any such thoughts out of her mind. "You're _so_ beautiful…" He leans down again, capturing her lips in a kiss she's suddenly dying to give him, and her fingers find their way into his hair as the kiss deepens, their tongues mating wetly.

The kiss only ends when she's so desperate for air she doesn't think she can go another moment without blacking out, and though she takes a moment to pant and recover, he does no such thing. His body moves, leaving a kiss here and there across her skin as he moves lower and lower. What is he…? Just like before he rests his palms on her knees though this time there's no hesitation, no pause before he pushes her legs apart a little further and leans down, brushing his lips against the inside of her knee. The realisation of what he's going to do washes over her, followed by a violent crash of want. Is he really… She's wetter than she's _ever_ been and it's only getting worse. She needs something… His touch, his kiss… _Anything._

"Ani…" She pleads, no longer caring about what kind of desperate mess she must look like right now. So long as he gives her what she wants, she'll beg all he likes. " _Please_ …" She feels him chuckle against her skin and fists his sheets at either side of her body tightly. This isn't fair, he's being cruel! He mutters something involving the word perfect but she doesn't make it out and begins to kiss his way along the inner side of her leg, higher and higher toward where she's aching for his attention. When he's finally, _finally_ exactly where she wants him and she's ready to _burn_ all he gives her is a whisper of a kiss against her clit, and moves his face away as she bucks her hips toward him.

"Say it." He demands, then blows cool air against her heated flesh.

"What?" She gasps and tries to keep her hips still as he runs his rough palms along her thighs. What does he want her to say? Whatever it is, she'll say it… She'll say whatever he wants if it means he'll stop teasing her. "What do you want me to say?"

" _My name_ ," he gives her another too gentle kiss and grins as she whines. "Say my name again."

"Anakin… Please, Ani, please... I want you so- ah!" Her words are cut off by a loud moan as his tongue licks a broad stripe across her wetness. _Oh God_ … It's all she can do to sink her teeth into her lip to keep back the too loud cries that desperately attempt to leave her lips. The savage onslaught of pleasure he gives her is unreal… It's never felt like _this_ before. It was always… _Nice_ with Palo but now, she can barely keep her hips still on the bed, or not scream Anakin's name, waking Leia up and ruining all of this. Maybe he's just _better_ at this than Palo was-

She's supposed to stop comparing them. Right.

One finger slips inside of her while he sucks on her clit, and there's no stopping her moans now. It's just not possible… "Anakin… _Oh God…_ Mmm…" While her control slips, her hips rise to ride his face trying to get every drop of pleasure she can from him. "Fuck, you're so wet…" He growls against her burning flesh as one of her hands runs through her hair, desperate for something – _anything_ – to hold onto while she writhes against him. She doesn't beg for more as she wants to, after all she still has _some_ dignity left, doesn't she? But the tension is building between her legs and he can't stop… She's so close, he _can't_ stop. "Oh yes… _Ah_! Ohgodohgodohmygod…" Her moans leave her mouth in a cluttered tumble of words mixed together. She must sound like an idiot but she'll be damned if she cares right now. He works her with lips, tongue and teeth almost to the point of roughness but it's _so good_ , everything feels beyond amazing, she could almost cry from pleasure. Somehow he manages to torture her clit with a delicious rhythm of sucking, a brief scrape of teeth and licking. She has no idea how he does it but she's _so_ glad he has this figured out.

All it takes is his rough, husky voice, so full of lust and restraint murmuring, "come for me. _Now_ , come for me Padme…" Coupled with one hard suck on her little bundle of nerves and her orgasm comes rushing over her, tearing the loudest cry from her throat yet as back arches violently. When it's over, she slumps down onto the bed, exhausted, and a little too sensitive for touch right now. That was… She has no words. For a moment her eyes flutter shut while her chest heaves and she feels the mattress dip as Anakin lays beside her, giving a breathless chuckle. "That good huh?"

She doesn't answer for a moment, too busy struggling for breath, but when she's able to, she opens her eyes and glances at him with what feels like a _thoroughly_ satisfied smile. " _Yes…"_ She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth once again and watches his eyes follow the movement hungrily. "Very good." Still a little shaky, she manages to lay on her side, and run a hand along his hard chest. "And now," her fingers begin to play with the buckle of his belt as a smirk of her own blossoms. "It's your turn." Turnabout's fair play right? Besides, if he can do _that_ to her, then she should do her best to replicate… To an extent.

As it happens, undoing a belt with one hand is far more difficult than she'd anticipated and she falters more than once. _Damn it_ , she was _trying_ to be seductive and alluring and now she's all but pushed him onto his back while both hands fumble to rid him of the stupid belt. Very sexy… Finally the belt comes away with one sharp tug and a loud _hiss_ and she drops it by the side of the bed. "You uh…" Anakin begins, sporting a sheepish smile for once rather than that smirk that radiates its smugness, "You need some help?" _No._ She does not need his help; she can undo a pair of jeans by herself…

"No, it's fine…" The button gives out far easier than the belt did, popping open and leaving the zipper as her final hurdle. Should she do what he did? Pull it down with her teeth? Is that something he'd like? She considers it briefly then decides to remain somewhat a little more traditional and simply use her hands. Rather safe than sorry, right? For a moment her nervousness flares up once again just as her fingers curl into the stiff material, ready to yank it down… It's alright… There's no need to be nervous. It really is alright. Just like he did, she tugs at his jeans and underwear together and thankfully the movement is fluid and they're gone, letting his erection spring free. Unlike, him however, she's much more modest when it comes to looking at him which may be ridiculous considering what's just happened between them. Still, she peeks at him through her lashes and fights back a gasp… He's definitely… _Impressive_.

Do not compare him to Palo… Really, it wouldn't be fair on Palo anyway, by comparison he's far sm– _stop it!_

"Like what you see?" The smugness is back again, and it breaks her away from such thoughts and she rolls her eyes. Must he _always_ be so damned cocky? Well, maybe right now such smugness is somewhat _deserved._ Without another second of hesitation she wraps her hand around his cock and moves slowly, gently… Testing the waters. The touch pulls a low groan from his lips, then a curse and watching him like this reawakens that pool of want between her own legs. He unravels beneath her touch as she starts moving her hand faster, tightening her grip a little. The low, throaty moans he gives her make _her_ feel smug, it sends a rush of _power_ through her blood. But while that desire pushes her to do this, it's all very new… What she's bracing herself to do, she's never done it before and that's more than a little nerve-wracking. What if she doesn't do it right and disappoints him? She supposes she's just going to have to rely on beginners luck. With that in mind, Padme shifts her position and climbs between his legs, wets her lips then leans down and takes him into her mouth.

She moves her lips over his skin, engulfing him into her mouth again and again all the while keeping her hand on his base so as to not overreach herself. This is the first time she's done this after all. It's a marathon, not a sprint and all that. The near constant moans and grunts dancing their way out of his lips and into the air mean she _has_ to be doing something right, so she follows her instincts and continues. Her name falls breathlessly from his lips and she'd grin if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied.

When she can't resist anymore her eyes wonder up the slope of his hard body and glance at his face… He is a vision. Eyes clenched closed, jaw slack with bliss one hand is fisting the sheets much like her own not too long ago, and the other moves to tangle itself in her hair. As she sucks a little harder, his grip tightens, becoming rough and something close to painful but manageable. It's not exactly pleasant but it's far from unbearable… Besides, it means she's doing a good job, right? It's a strange sensation, doing this… Certainly very different and… New. Far from unpleasant however. He feels warm and heavy in her mouth and she thinks this is definitely something she could get used to. Additionally, the sounds he makes… Good lord, _the sounds_ groans from low in his throat, husky growls of her name… And the grunts… They fuel the reawakening of the aching from before so that it explodes once more into an inferno of want. Every pleasured sound he makes sends a jolt of desire between her legs; every one of them encourages her to move faster, to give him as much pleasure as he gave her.

Suddenly, as she feels Anakin's hips rise to meet her, forcing her to take him fully into her mouth her and throat tightens uncomfortably, making her eyes sting and her vision blur. _Oh!_ It isn't a particularly nice feeling, so she pulls back, freeing him from her mouth then emits something between a choke and a cough… "Fuck, I'm sorry!" He leans up on his forearms to look at her as she swallows, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes. "I just, fuck… I got a little carried away."

She has to swallow a few times before she's able to speak and even then her voice is more than a little hoarse… "It's alright." It really is. She couldn't have kept her own hips still before if her life had depended on it. It wasn't _that_ bad, God knows there are worse things in the world. "Honestly, I'm fine." This time she manages to smile and means it. If nothing else the sound of his voice when he curses like that is pure sex… And it leaves her aching all over again.

"Come here." He orders quietly, and any other time she might have refused him just on principle alone but right now she's aching for stimulation again and there's only one way to get it. Once more she tries to be seductive, this time as she crawls her way along the length of his body, straddling his waist. The moment she's close enough, his arms wrap around her body, pulling her against him and crushing his lips to hers. Being pressed against him like this is wonderful, arousing and somehow relaxing all at once. She can't explain it, it just… It feels right. He rolls them so he's hovering above her, and his lips fall on her collarbone for a moment before she hears his muffled murmur of, "You have _no idea_ how much I wanna fuck you…"

Those words send heat rushing to her core even more powerfully than anything before… Good God. What is she supposed to say to that? It's everything she was too afraid to voice earlier, and now he said it. He wants to _fuck her_ … It sounds so dirty, so scandalous that she swears she's blushing. Does she want that? To do that with him, here, now? The answer comes screaming into her mind, refusing to be ignored or denied for even a moment. _Yes._ She wants that, she wants that so much.

She kisses him, deeply, wetly, sliding her tongue into his mouth while lifting one hand to tangle in his hair this time albeit far gentler than he was with her. When they pull apart it's all she can do to smile and say, "I want that… I want you too." He grants her another kiss, rougher than the last, all but devouring her mouth and he pulls back _just_ as suddenly, leaving her breathless and confused for a second. What is it? Has he changed his mind?

"Just… Just stay there. Don't move." Then he's climbing off the bed, and taking the few steps toward the set of drawers against the opposite wall and providing Padme with a rather wonderful view of his backside. She has no complaints. None at all. He returns to the bed using his teeth to tear the corner off a blue foil packet and her own teeth begin their abuse of her bottom lip all over again. Watching him pull the condom out of its package and begin to roll it on suddenly makes all this _real._ This is really happening and there's no turning back now. She doesn't _want_ to turn back, not at all.

When he climbs onto the bed once more she welcomes him with open legs which he moves between effortlessly, ducking his head a little lower to pull her nipple into his mouth for a second, sending a jolt of pleasure running through her body. By the time his face becomes level with hers, she's more than ready to pull him down into yet another deep, wet kiss, already tangling her fingers into his hair as their mouths move together. With a gasp she tears her lips from his when she feels him move against her slick folds, teasing her and himself with entry… "Ani…" His name falls from her lips in what she hopes sounds like a warning, rather than pleading… He chuckles against her cheek and hitches her leg around his waist, holding her thigh in place with a tight grip then slowly pushes inside her, pulling pleasured moans from both their mouths.

He felt good in her mouth, but this… This is something _indescribable_. He fills her so deliciously, and so, so slowly that she's half convinced he thinks this is her first time or something. The painstakingly slow pace doesn't last longer than a single thrust thankfully, as whatever control it took to create it, shatters. "You feel so good" he groans, sucking at the hollow of her throat, "so _tight…_ " The only answer she's able to give him is sharp nails raking over the sweaty muscled of his back. _He_ feels good… Between every thrust creating euphoria between her legs, his mouth suckling tirelessly over her pulse, and his hard chest ghosting over her hardened nipples Padme swears she's in heaven.

She cries out loudly – _too loudly_ – when he gives her a particularly vigorous thrust and releases her thigh in favour of holding himself up above her. Something about all this feels… Almost _animalistic_ , they move together, grunting and grinding against each other desperately, teeth biting lips, tongues mingling when they kiss and all the while his hips thunder into hers over and over again. They fall easily into a rhythm together, moving their hips to match the other's movements and it _works_ … _Oh,_ it works. Every lift of her hips to meet his thrusts makes her inner muscles clench around him, prompting a string of " _oh_ God… Yesohyes _Anakin_ …" From her lips, and he grunts against the shell of her ear, sending sharp shivers tingling along her skin.

Her cries fill the room when he moves that much faster, slamming his hips into hers harder than before… She's being too loud, she _must_ be but he does nothing to quieten her, if anything he encourages it with one hand reaching between them to rub rough circles against her clit. In return she all but _mewls_ for him and he grins against her collarbone, not hesitating to nip at the skin there while he's at it. It takes great effort to open her eyes, but somehow she manages it and good God, what a sight he is, labouring above her… He always towers over her, bigger and heavier in every way and right now he makes her feel so small, and feminine beneath him. It's not something she'd have ever thought she'd appreciate, but she does, she really does.

Suddenly, she feels herself tensing beneath him, the constant wave of pleasure begins building higher, growing into a tsunami and not even her teeth drawing blood from her lip can contain the majority of her cries. She's close, so close… She just needs… Something, one last push. Anakin steals a shallow kiss from her lips as her legs wrap tightly around his hips, ankles locking just above his backside as she desperately tries to fall over that blessed edge. "You're close aren't you?" He growls, kissing his way along her jaw, "I can feel you." How does he know exactly what to do? What to say? The constant stimulation of his thrusts, his fingers playing on her clit and now the rough, husky words spilling from his lips leaves her soft and receptive, her inner walls clenching and fluttering madly, and she hears him choke on a breath. " _Jesus Christ_ …"

" _Yes_ … Oh _God,_ that's it…" She moans, almost delirious from pleasure. " _Harder_ … Ugh… Don't stop, _please don't stop."_ His lips fall upon hers and she's happy to receive them, opening for him as her hips buck up wildly. He moans into her mouth, plundering her almost viciously and her nails scrape across his back again, gentler than before, but enough to leave a mark. The tsunami grows higher still, reaching new heights of ecstasy as she breaks away from the kiss as it finally comes crashing down, sending a frenzied, breath stealing, powerful orgasm shuddering through her body. " _Anakin_ … Yes… Oh God yes… Oh, _oh_ …" The pleasure doesn't vanish, instead it slowly washes over her, the tide calming even as he moves faster still inside her and all she can do is hold him tighter as he races toward his own climax.

A string of _vile_ – yet somehow utterly arousing when they come from him – curses fall from his lips and into the crook of her neck as her hands wonder the length of the slick skin of his back, feeling him tense and clench over and over again. When he comes, it's with one final, _hard_ thrust and her name growled loudly through clenched teeth and she feels him throb almost violently inside her until it's over. It takes several long minutes for any kind of recovery, so they're left like this, laying tangled up in one another even as her legs slide off of him and desperately attempting to catch their breaths. He manages first, carefully withdrawing from her and disposing of the condom before collapsing beside her.

"Wow…" She pants, exhaustion beginning to set in and somehow manages to roll onto her side to look at him. Anakin meets her eye with a cocky grin that melts away into a more genuine, affectionate smile as he reaches out and twirls one of her curls around his finger gently. She really hadn't expected it to be _that_ good… What just happened surpassed any… _Imaginings_ she may have had about it.

"Mm, yeah." He hums and pulls her closer as their heated bodies begin to cool. One of her legs slings over his and her eyes close tiredly. "You should stay." The words are mumbled quietly, he's already half asleep she suspects. "Spend the night." He adds as if the invitation to say wasn't clear enough on its own. She _wants_ to, they've never spent the night together and getting up is the very last thing she wants to do right now, but she _should_ leave. Right?

"What about Leia? I'm sure seeing her teacher leaving her dad's bedroom first thing in the morning would be the stuff of nightmares even at her age Ani." She hears him chuckle tiredly, and despite her words he reaches down to grab the blanket and pulls it over them. Does he listen to her at all?

"It's alright… She's a late sleeper." Is all the answer he gives her, and right now, it's more than enough to convince her to relax further against him and let the exhaustion win the battle and carry her off to sleep.

Xox

"What they're doing can't be legal! No school can run on budgets as low as this… Why hasn't Palpatine made a fuss about this?" Amira Craine, one of the teachers for the 9th graders smacks her palm against the wooden table for emphasis. While she agrees with the sentiment the dramatics are a little over the top for Padme's tastes. The blonde man across the table rolls his eyes at the mention of Sheev's name and returns his coffee to the table.

"They could knock down half the building and he wouldn't so much as blink so long as his pay check remains untouched!" He mutters unkindly. With a sigh she lifts her mug of tea to her lips and slips for a moment, watching the two. It was Bail's idea to meet in smaller groups like this to discuss everything, and though it's a good idea, it would have been nice if he'd actually managed to show up. She's checked her phone three times since arriving and nothing, no messages, no missed calls… Nothing. It looks like this has been left to her.

"Look, we could sit here and complain about Sheev all day long, but it isn't going to accomplish anything." She tries to soothe the pair of them and it seems to work, to an extent. They're quiet again and she'll take what she can. There are only one or two other people in Dex's greasy little diner, and she'd much rather not create a scene. The redhead in question nods in agreement, and leans forward; ignoring the pancakes she hasn't so much as touched since receiving them from the waitress.

"Padme is right. The problem is, with the school in the mess it is, the students would be better off transferring elsewhere." No… She doesn't agree with that. Not at all! Surely it hasn't come to that yet. Unfortunately Jorah and Amira nod their agreement, so she remains quiet. Yes, things aren't running as smoothly as they should be but the students aren't missing out too greatly, not while there are teachers willing to pay out of their own pocket to ensure it remains that way. Of course, it can't stay like that forever, can it? People will grow impatient, unwilling to surrender their hard earned money just to supply what should already be supplied. It's only so long before the tide turns in that respect.

"Hell, _we'd_ be better off transferring!" Jorah seethes, "there's always private schools. God knows they'll keep things in top form." _Why_ can't Bail be here? He's much better at handing people when they're like this than she is. It's one of the many reasons he's wonderful at his job. Give her a child's tantrum over this any day.

"Maybe we should strike?" Amira suggests, "that'll certainly get the board's attention."

"That idea certainly has some potential…" Mon hums quietly, thinking it over with a tip of her head. Strike? No, that's a terrible idea. If anything they're likely to end up angering the school board and worse, the parents with the stress of the students' routine being disrupted. People have to work; they can't take time off at the drop of a hat because of strikes. However before she's able to voice these concerns the man they've all been hoping would show up bursts through the door of the diner, panting as if he's run here. Oh thank God! Maybe he can talk some sense into these people.

"My sincerest apologies for being so late," Bail begins breathlessly, shrugging off his coat and lowering down onto the empty seat. _Did_ he run here? It certainly sounds like it. "But you simply will not believe what I've found out." Oh? This is certainly interesting. It must be something important or else he would have been here on time, or at least, wouldn't have run here from who knows where. She hopes its good news. She's been floating on a cloud all day since leaving Anakin's place after some… Breakfast in bed which lacked any trace of actual food. Just thinking about it tugs the corners of her lips up into a secret smile.

"Breha has a friend who works for the school board, so at my request she contacted him this morning on our behalf and he has promised to look into the excessive cuts we've faced. Perhaps if he's able to give us a reason we can begin working toward a solution." That's – that's wonderful news! Better than she could have possibly hoped for!

"Well done Bail!" Amira smiles and raises her coffee in something akin to a salute and Jorah claps him on the shoulder respectfully. While this is certainly _good_ news, Padme can't feel relieved. She won't be relieved until this mess is well and truly over.

"How long does Breha's friend believe it'll take to look into everything?" She asks curiously, and then takes another sip at her rapidly cooling tea, letting the lukewarm beverage wash away whatever nerves she still has about all of this. This can only lead to a solution, she should be happy… She _is_ happy. But she can't be as happy as everyone else is, not until they've truly reached a resolution.

"About a week apparently, two at the most since he's doing this under the radar." Well, that's definitely something to look forward to. They'll have their answer then, and from the sounds of it, all this could be over much sooner than later and _that_ is certainly worth being happy about.

"Come on," Mon beams; she's never seen the woman smile like this before. It's really… Something. "This is certainly worth celebrating over something much stronger than coffee! Since my car is out of service anyway I have an excuse to call a cab afterward."

"Your car is broken?" She asks quietly, then has to fight back another smile as the red haired teacher nods, "well, I actually know the most _amazing_ mechanic."

Xox

"Thank you for this." Anakin's hand squeezes her hand as they walk through the quiet mall. She'd thought it would be much more crowded than this on a Saturday morning but it's pleasant surprise to be wrong this time. "Ben would have killed me if I didn't pick up something great for Satine's birthday this year. I _was_ going to employ Leia for the job but she'd only pull me into the Disney store. _Again_." She can only laugh at this… It's so like girls Leia's age to suggest gifts for others that they just want for themselves. It's very cute. And cuter still is him constantly indulging her by the sounds of things.

"I'll have you know the Disney store is one my favourites." Her little joke works, now he's the one laughing as she glances into a store window while they pass it. What is she supposed to pick out for a woman she's never met before? When he'd first asked her, she thought it would be easy, but now they're actually here… Alright, between them both, _surely_ they can find something his friend's girlfriend will like.

"I'll keep that in mind." She hears him mutter and smiles. She bets he looks like such a _dad_ in that store… Lost among the fairy and Princess costumes, being dragged along by an overexcited Leia, just completely out of his element. What a sight. It's definitely something she needs to see at some point in the future… That is if she can't convince him to go in with her today…

"And what is Leia up to today?" She asks curiously and watches his lips curve into a smile as he glances at his watch.

"Well she's in her ballet class right now, and then when that's over she has archery. They're in the same building and the ballet teacher offered to walk her along to save me the trip." Wow. Leia does more in one day than Padme in a week. And she's _five._ That's just crazy.

"Wow, busy girl." She muses. Archery and ballet, those are some very opposite hobbies. But she can respect that, she fenced at seven while doing ballet… Sometimes taking varying classes like that can be a good thing and if there is a child in this world she can imagine doing archery in a tutu its Leia. It's the swords all over again. Such an interesting little girl. If she keeps this up she'll be able to scare off the Han Solos of this world without batting an eyelid.

Anakin chuckles and shrugs a little, "She's been bugging me about the karate classes starting up in school too… But I'm not sure that's a good idea. I don't wanna let her take on too much. If anything what she needs time to relax a little, not learn more ways to injure someone." He laughs, but she understands his point. There's a balance to these things, it can be difficult to find sometimes. She's far from an expert but as a teacher she's asked about these things all the time.

"Well I'd say let her try it out at least once. If she doesn't like it, then at least she got to try and if she does… Well it can't hurt right? She'll have fun and learn how to kick you in the head when she doesn't get her own way." This makes him laugh and she can't resist joining him. Maybe she's being sappy, but she likes his laugh… Hearing it always makes her smile even a little bit, even if he's making fun of her which he's prone to doing these days. That paired with the way his face has lit up since Leia came into the conversation… It's just adorable. She's fallen for him, _hard._ "But I'd also say that should be the limit of classes she can take. She's only five, there's plenty of time to try everything out."

"I think you're right. Since you're the teacher, I'll let you break that one to her, right?" He grins, and she can't help but follow his lead. With what she's heard about Leia's tantrums, she has no interest in causing one. No thank you…

"Well, as her teacher, I feel inclined to warn you; _extracurricular activities cannot come before course work and homework._ " She rolls her eyes as she speaks, repeating that god awful line all teachers are forced to endure saying over and over again to parents. It's more than a little irritating, and most parents just barely hold back eye rolls of their own when they hear it directed at them.

Anakin however has no qualms about scoffing, even playfully, "oh yeah, all that colouring really has to take priority." What? He _cannot_ be serious… Can he? She narrows her eyes at him for a second, though he keeps his face impassive, and just as she thinks he's really serious and begins to take offence, his resolve slips and his lips quirk up. He's _kidding_ … Damn it, she actually believed him for a second! With a shake of her head she swats his chest with her free hand which only makes him laugh as he attempts to dodge her attack.

"You're making fun of me!" She lands a final smack against his chest and he grabs her wrist, still laughing. She can't _believe_ she fell for that… She's an idiot through and through. _Honestly._

"No, no, I'd be too afraid to make fun of a teacher… Wouldn't want to end up in detention, would I?" He's still laughing but she can only roll her eyes again. He thinks he's _so_ funny, doesn't he? Well he's not. Far from it.

"Oh _ha ha._ " She rolls her eyes even as he laces their fingers together again and pulls her along with him through the mall as if nothing happened. He's still smirking… Bastard. "You know, I teach them more than just _colouring_ Anakin."

 _ **Does this make up for my lack of review responses? I'll definitely get back to everyone this time, I promise. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter, I live for the feedback, it keeps me inspired to keep writing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"God, Padme… _Ugh_ …" She hears him groan and sinks her teeth into the pillow of her bottom lip in response; his rough, calloused hands are gripping her hips tighter and tighter with every passing moment until she's sure there'll be purple imprints staining her skin for the next week or so after they're done. It's all she can do to moan his name in a muffled cry from where her head rests on her forearms. "… So fucking good…" He moans, and pulls her hips back to meet every brutal, desperate thrust. Each time their hips collide it tears another pleasured cry from her tired lips, it's uncontrollable and she never wants it to stop.

His passionate words send yet another wave of white hot pleasure rolling over every inch of her body, and if she wasn't still recovering from her third climax of the morning, she probably would have come yet again. Instead she just moans for him and uses what little energy she has left to push back against his body, eager to give him the same pleasure he's given her. He doesn't last much longer, too pent up and teased and aroused just for her; it makes Padme feel powerful in a way she never has before when she feels him coming apart behind her – _for her._ She's prepared for the hard thrusts, mixing the ever thinning line of pleasure and pain, even more ready for the rough circles his thumb draws on her still sensitive clit but what she isn't prepared for is Anakin's body leaning down over hers moments before sharp teeth sink into her skin, tearing a cry of a different kind from her lips. It hurts, but coupled with the vicious thrusts of his hips, it's _so good._ His tongue moves quickly to soothe the bite, but she's sure he's left a mark – _again_ … One loud growl from Anakin and his hips still against hers, holding himself as deeply inside her as he can, making her gasp as he comes with a deep groan, fingers finding a way to tighten further around her hips but she doesn't mind, not even a little.

He slumps over her back, sending them back crashing down into the mattress, breathless and boneless as they recover. What a way to start the day… He's heavy above her, practically squishing her against the bed but that's the last thing Padme cares about right now. If anything the heavy weight of him is nice, it feels right, safe and alright, maybe it's _a little_ uncomfortable but the way his lips mouth gently at the skin of her shoulder is too nice to even consider pushing him off. Eventually, when he softens inside her and regains the ability to move, he pulls out of her, drawing soft moans from both their lips and disappears. Somehow she finds the energy to crawl back to the correct end of the bed and collapses against the pillows, it's only then she sees he's climbed off the bed to dispose of the condom. As always, he recovers far quicker than she does and all but jumps back onto the bed, making the mattress bounce. " _Really?"_ She rolls her eyes but he gives her no answer. At least, no verbal answer. His lips take hers in a languid kiss and she's helpless to resist him… He breaks away from the kiss far sooner than she'd like, so she reaches up to stroke his cheek and murmurs, "what is it?"

He looks nervous, which is strange, Anakin Skywalker, with an ego bigger than any building, so full of confidence and self-assurance, is rarely nervous. But there _is_ something, and whatever it is must be important or else he'd have brought it up easily, without a care in the world as he does most things. Her hand glides back into his hair, threading through the slightly damp locks while she waits, curious and eager to know what's going on in that head of his. "Well, I wanted to ask you this last night, but we uh… Got busy." He finishes with a smirk and she can't deny his words… They hadn't exactly done very much talking at all yesterday. With Leia spending the night with his friends Ben and Satine, they had an entire night to take advantage of… And they did. It can't be healthy, the way they're ready to tear each other's clothes off at any given opportunity, always hot for each other's touch and eager to feel it… It was _never_ like this with Palo. She could go weeks without his touch and not even notice. But if she has to go more than a day without Anakin's, it drives her mad.

"We've been together about a month, right?" He pauses, searching for confirmation and she's willing to bet he _really_ had to think about how long it's been. She gives him a silent nod and he continues, "I think it's pretty safe to assume things are going well?" She has no idea where he's going with this, but he's certainly lit her curiosity aflame. Her hand slips down, caressing his neck, then lower still along the hard muscle of his chest gently.

"Yes…" She drawls playfully, and lets her hand begin its climb back up the length of his broad chest once again, "very, very well." With a smirk, Anakin shifts his body so he's leaning over her, one forearm resting just to the side of her head… It's a welcome change; she always likes it when he hovers above her like this. That smirk of his stays in place, even as his head ducks down to steal another kiss from her, though this time much gentler than before. He gives her a sweet kiss, almost chaste in nature and Padme melts into it every bit as much as any other kiss they share.

"That's what I thought." He whispers against her lips when they pull apart, "so I – I wanted to – I thought we should make things official. If that's what you want, obviously." At once she's snapped out of the dreamy, sensual and relaxing mood by his words… Make things official? What's he talking about? Anakin must see the confusion in her face and chuckles quietly, leaning down and beginning a wet trail of kisses along the hollow of her throat. She doesn't know if he means to calm her confusion or distract her from it, whichever it is, it doesn't work.

"Ani, what're you asking me?" His kisses stop immediately and he pulls back to look her in the eye. Whatever he's asking, he's confident he's going to get the answer he wants, she can see it in his eyes. How very Anakin. He braces his weight above her on his forearm and uses his free hand to brush a stray hair or two off of her face and behind her ear. He's acting cocky just as he usually does but Padme can see past it – he's nervous. Maybe he already knows he'll hear what he wants to hear coming from her mouth, but actually saying it is still making him anxious… It must be important. Well, he did say, 'make things official', didn't he?

He steals another kiss, then another and one more before pulling back once again and she waits, giving him whatever time he needs. He's obviously apprehensive, and if he needs a minute or two before explaining himself, then she's happy to give him that. She slides one hand into his hair again and pulls him back down for yet another kiss, unable to get enough of him this morning. Maybe it's getting closer to afternoon now? It feels like they've been at it for hours. "I'm asking you," he whispers suddenly, slightly breathless from the kiss, "to be with me. Officially – _exclusively._ "

 _Oh_. She should have seen this coming… Everything has been wonderful between them, and she's happier than she's been in a long time. This is the natural course of things, right? He wants to be with her – only her. That's what he said. She hasn't dreamed of seeing anyone else, so shouldn't hearing him say he doesn't want anyone else either should make her happy? It does! She just… She's just surprised is all. Despite everything, she's never really thought of Anakin as her _boyfriend_ , and now he's asking to be just that and it feels so out of the blue even if she should have seen it coming. It's not that this isn't what she wants, because she _does_ want this… It's just… She hasn't had a _boyfriend_ since Palo and the prospect of taking that leap with someone else is terrifying. Things weren't always great with Palo, but she _did_ care deeply for him and he hurt her. To say yes to Anakin now is to hand him her bruised and beaten trust and expect him to handle it with care and keep it safe in every way Palo did not.

Anakin _is not_ Palo. She's told herself this countless times now. She _can_ trust him not to hurt her… Can't she? It's a question she's asked herself more than once during this courtship and she's surprised to find confidence behind her answer, not apprehension… He _won't_ hurt her. This man, this wonderful, amazing man isn't going to hurt her like Palo did and it's long past time she let herself start believing that. "Padme?" Anakin's voice pulls her free of her thoughts, if she thought he looked nervous before, this is an entirely new level. It's itched onto every inch of his face… How long has she been quiet? No wonder he's tense! Seeking to reassure him, she leans up and captures his lips this time, and it's him melting into her now. For a few moments their tongues mingle wetly, it's a sloppy kiss; if it had happened earlier she would have considered it pure sex… She's the one to pull back and when she does her swollen, well kissed lips stretch into the widest smile she's worn for as long as she can remember. It almost feels like her face is about to crack the smile is so wide but she doesn't want it to stop. Quite the opposite. She's _happy._

"Yes." She tells him simply, then elaborates after a small laugh bubbles its way out of her mouth. "I want that. I want to be with you – _officially._ " She feels Anakin's fingers stroking her cheek and the smile that blossoms across his face is enough to rival her own. Maybe they're equal… Equally happy, equally smitten… Yes, equal sounds about right. When he kisses her again, she meets him halfway and physically, it's about the worst kiss they've ever had. It boils down to them pretty much smiling against each other's mouths but she doesn't care, and he doesn't seem to either. He only wants her, and she only wants him… If that's not something to smile about, then what is?

This time, when their lips part, the hand on her cheek skims lightly over her body, moving lower, until he cups her breast in his palm and azure eyes follow the movement closely. "Thank God…" He mutters, rolling her nipple gently, making her gasp. Can they ever get enough of each other? "I've been calling you my girlfriend to everyone for weeks." There's no stopping her snigger, not that she even bothers to try. Well, that was rather risky of him… What if she'd said no? "That could've got pretty awkward, huh?" He murmurs sheepishly and Padme only shakes her head at him… He really _is_ a huge dork sometimes. He releases her breast in favour of sliding his arm beneath her body and rolling them so she's draped over his body, a knee on either side of his hips. There's always, always the burn of arousal between then, always hot, always waiting for its chance to become a raging inferno of want, but that's not what this is. Something tells her he's not quite done with her yet. "There's something else." He whispers, confirming her suspicion a few moments later. What else could he possibly want to ask her?

"And what's that?" Unable to resist, she begins pressing a kisses along the sharp line of his jaw, lingering on the sweet spot she knows he has right below his ear. Her actions tear a small groan from his lips and it has her smirking against his skin. She likes knowing she can affect him like this. It makes her feel beautiful, alluring and sexy all at once. "Hmm?" She hums when he doesn't answer her question, panting instead as she tugs his earlobe between her teeth. Whatever question he has seems important, surely it's important enough to rise above her teasing?

"I want you to meet Leia." The words leave his lips in a breathy groan, but the moment they register in her mind, Padme pauses what she's doing and sits up… Wait, _what?_ He wants her to _meet_ Leia?

"Ani, I'm her teacher… She's in my class five days a week." This pulls a small chuckle from him and she narrows her eyes. What does he think he's laughing at exactly? Anakin follows her lead and sits up too, pressing their chests together in a way she'd usually find erotic, but now she wonders if he can feel her heat pounding against him. Does he mean… Surely he can't… It's too soon, isn't it? Does he really trust her so much already?

His strong arms come around her, and on instinct her legs cross around him tightly. It's almost strange, how comfortable she is with him in this way now… Everything feels so natural and easy. There's no such thing as shyness between them anymore. A moment later Anakin confirms her suspicions with another quiet laugh at her expense, "that's uh… That's not exactly what I meant." Oh my God… He really wants that? He really wants her to meet Leia? She hadn't expected him to ask her to make their relationship official, and she sure as hell wasn't expecting _this_! "I want her to know you as more than her teacher Padme. I want her to know how much I care about you." What should she say? What is she _supposed_ to say to this? He is so incredibly sweet… The very fact Anakin trusts her enough to introduce her to Leia outside of school, as someone he cares about means _everything_ to her. But this is a huge step he wants to take. Massive!

If things were to continue the way they are, then she can certainly see a future for them, but meeting Leia in the context of being her father's girlfriend is like agreeing without words that that future is an _inevitably,_ not merely a strong possibility. Doing this would mean not only a commitment to Anakin, but to his daughter too. His daughter, the sweet little girl who picks flowers in the school yard and gives them to her, the girl who almost always holds her hand in the hallways, the child whose abilities where her education is concerned have impressed her time and time again, the _child_ who draws pictures for her. Thus far in her life, it's the biggest commitment anyone has ever asked from her in her personal life, and though Padme has no fear of commitment, she's never been faced with such serious responsibility in a relationship before. It's intimidating to say the least. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips as she considers exactly what to tell him… The truth. She should just be honest with him.

"I want to… I really do. But Ani, this is a _big step._ For both of us." Does he understand? She truly hopes he understands because, yes, this is the natural progression of their relationship but there's so much to consider. And she has no doubt he's already thought about this long and hard, but she needs a little time too… There's a lot being asked of her after all. Thankfully, Anakin nods and ghosts a kiss across her forehead. The little gesture does wonders in soothing her worries.

"Look, I know. It's a lot, I get that… But I – I just feel like…" He trails off, frustration evident as he stumbles over his words to tell her how he feels. He does this from time to time; Anakin can swing between a wordsmith and a bumbling blushing boy in a matter of seconds and it never ceases to fascinate her. What is he trying to tell her? "Fuck it," he mutters quietly and she thinks he's giving up on this endeavour altogether until, "I'm so in love with you…And I want this to go somewhere. I want us – the three of us to be a family someday. Maybe not right away, maybe not even for a few years, we'll do what makes us all comfortable but this is what I want."

Stunned. She's absolutely and completely stunned. He's full of surprises for her this morning apparently and her mind just can't keep up with him… Everything he's said… She _can't believe_ – did he really just say all that? Her mind has to work overtime to catch up, he loves her – he wants her to meet Leia – he wants them to be a family… It's… It's certainly a lot to process in a matter of seconds. Part of her wants to kiss him senseless right now, but the other part, the more practical part wants to get up, to get a little space and just _think_. How the hell is she supposed to respond to all this?! What does she say? Which part does she respond to first? She doesn't even _have_ responses for him yet! He's just sprung all this on her; she needs a second – she needs a whole year to think all this through. One shuddering breath leaves her mouth, and it helps… Alright, calm down. Stop stressing and just _think_. He loves her… This amazing man is in love with her. That's what comes to mind first. _He loves her._ The confession is out of the blue, almost as unexpected as everything else he's said… But she can't say his admission doesn't make her heartrate speed up until she's half convinced the organ is about to leap up through her throat, or burst through her chest completely.

But that's not all he said – far from it. He wants them, all three of them, he, his daughter and her, to be a family. _A family_! They've only been seeing each other for a month, hell they've been officially in a committed relationship with one another for less than an hour. It's far too soon for that kind of talk! What is he thinking? Anything could happen – they could break up next week for all he knows. This isn't… It's not the right time for talk of family, not even nearly. Anakin is… He's an emotional creature, she didn't need to know him long to figure that out. He's not thinking clearly, he's just caught up in his feelings. She has to be the rational one here – especially with this.

She has no idea how long she spends sorting through her thoughts; probably much too long for Anakin to take… Her lack of answers has to be frustrating for him, but she's grateful for his continued silence. She's just… Not ready to answer everything he said quite yet. Agreeing to make this, what they have, official was a huge leap for her and now there is a love confession too. He loves her; she repeats it to herself yet again, still unable to believe it fully. Padme has never been one to think she'd fall in love too quickly; it took her years before even _considering_ if she loved Palo or not… Life isn't like the movies; whirlwind relationships almost never work out. But all that, that's what she _thinks_ … How does she _feel?_ That is a very different question. How exactly does she feel about Anakin? This isn't something she thought she'd be asking herself so soon… She certainly has feelings for him, deep ones. She _adores_ him. She thinks about him all the time… She has feelings for him she never had for Palo; there wasn't even the faintest glimmer of them with him… Anakin makes her feel safe, and she _trusts_ him.

She loves him.

The realisation washes over her not gently, but like a tsunami coming down onto her unprepared mind, washing away every single doubt she has, breaking down the wall she spent so long building – though Anakin has already all but torn it down himself. She loves him, she loves him, she _loves_ him. Now she lets herself see it, there's no denying it. She loves how caring he is, how emotional he can be, loves watching him with Leia… She loves his passion, loves that he'll never buy a new version of something if he thinks he can fix his own one. She loves Anakin Skywalker and there is no disputing it.

"I love you too…" She tells him at last, putting him out of his misery. She means it; she truly, deeply means it… "I love you and if you think now is the right time for me to meet Leia, then I trust your judgement." The corners of his lips twist upwards, stretching his lips into the most beautiful smile she's ever seen. The joy she feels is mirrored in the twinkle of his eyes but that is _nothing_ in comparison to the delighted laughter that spills from his lips at her revelation. Those stunning cerulean eyes flick down to glance at her lips, then back to her own rather boring, brown eyes and she sees his tongue come out to wet his own lips. She has to tell him the rest now before he kisses her or gets carried away again. "But I-"

" _But_?" He repeats, interrupting her words and frowning. His eyebrows knit together in confusion and perhaps a little frustration. Well, if he'd just let her finish he'd understand what she's trying to say…

" _But_ ," she begins again, sending him a warning glare to keep quiet and listen this time. It seems to work, at least so far… "I just think, maybe it's a little too soon for talk of being a family. Ani, for all we know Leia may not even _like_ me." Where she expected him to take her words seriously, he only scoffs and rolls his eyes. Of course… He doesn't like what he's hearing so he scoffs it away, like it doesn't matter.

"Padme, she _loves_ you!" He argues and while he has a point, Leia likes her just fine in school… But outside of school is a very different territory. Carefully, she pulls herself out of his arms and climbs off the bed, reaching for the silk lavender robe draped across the chair in the corner and pulls it on. This isn't exactly a conversation she wants to have naked and sitting in his lap. Anakin follows her lead and grabs the black pyjama bottoms he wore briefly last night and pulls them on, albeit much more slowly.

It's not the same, can't he see that? Its two very opposite sides of the scale, Leia knows Miss Naberrie, not Padme. Despite what he says, there is a very real chance she might not like her at all. "She loves her _teacher_ Ani, not her father's girlfriend. It's different." As her hands busy themselves with tying the thin cord of her robe, she watches his eyes fall closed and hears him sigh. She doesn't doubt that he has a beautiful vision in his mind of how it could be, and yes, it _could_ be completely wonderful but she just… She isn't in that place yet. And God knows neither is Leia.

"Alright, alright, you have a point." It's as close to him conceding as she's going to get, that much she knows. "We'll take it slowly. As slow as you want." Thank goodness he understands… For a moment she'd been afraid there was an argument brewing about this and after all the incredibly sweet things he's said to her, arguing is the very last thing she wants to do with him. With a nod, Padme steps toward him, reaching up to caress his cheek again and smiling when he leans into her touch. This is the right way to do it, she knows he knows that. Maybe one day they can be the family he mentioned, but not yet.

"I love you." She whispers quietly, and the smile he gives her is better than any words he could string together. Instead her words are followed by a kiss and he doesn't have to say the words back, not right now. She can feel it pouring into the kiss, she's already seen it in the way he trusts her with meeting his child… After such a gesture, words are meaningless in comparison.

* * *

She's halfway through another documentary that Anakin refuses to watch with her, but she hardly pays it any attention. How can she pay attention to something on TV when she agreed to meet Leia tomorrow? _Tomorrow._ Nervous doesn't come close to describing how she feels about it. Especially after what Anakin said. He _clearly_ has very high hopes for this meeting so she doesn't want to let him down. And she wants Leia to like her, she really does. But she wants her to like _Padme_ , not _Miss Naberrie._ How does she help a five year old differentiate between her work self and true self?

Finding out her dad is dating her teacher is going to be… Odd for Leia. It would be odd for anyone at any age; but this isn't anyone else and she has no idea how to make this work. She should call Sola… No one gives better advice than her sister. She'll know _exactly_ what to do. Plus, who knows more about how to impress little girls than someone with two of her own?

Honestly, she's so nervous about this, she's almost _dreading_ it. Is that bad? It _feels_ bad… Shouldn't she be excited about taking this plunge with Anakin? She _is,_ but she's also bone chillingly afraid too. What if Leia _doesn't_ like her? Anakin has to put his daughter first; there is no disputing that, so if everything goes wrong and Leia hates her, he'd have to walk away. This future he wants – that they both want – rests firmly on those little shoulders and Leia has no idea.

A quiet buzz from within her purse catches the teacher's attention and she leans over to pluck the device out of its confines. Who could be texting her now? Anakin should be with Leia, probably getting ready to put her to bed, her mom only calls people, never texts, and Dorme is out on her date tonight.

 _Dorme_ …

The little notification displaying the beginning of the message confirms her suspicions as her friend's name catches her eye… There's only one reason she'd send her a text in the middle of her date and it means she's miserable. The thought should cause Padme concern, but she only laughs. She quickly taps her password into the phone with the pad of her thumb and watches the message flash up onto the screen.

 _ **Text from DORME 8:30pm:**_

 _SOS_

 _Send help immediately_

 _This guy is a total snoozefest_

 _He collects stamps_

 _STAMPS!_

She shouldn't laugh… She really shouldn't. But she just can't help herself. It's too funny; she can practically see Dorme's face after her poor date shared his hobby with her. It could be entertaining, to refuse her help and leave her friend stranded on the date for being so judgemental, unfortunately she cannot. Partly, because she is not that cruel, but also an agreement is an agreement and her terrible classroom assistant has saved her from plenty of awful dates in the past. One tap of her thumb on the little phone icon begins the call and as she waits for the woman to answer, she rises from the sofa. If she's going to get through this, she needs wine. And lots of it.

When the call is answered – after only three rings – Dorme's attempts to sound surprised at hearing from her for her date's benefit sound so terribly forced to Padme's ears that she shakes her head. How does _anyone_ believe her when she does this? "You know, I heard stamp collecting can be very therapeutic." She smirks as the words leave her lips; she already _knows_ Dorme will be fighting back the urge to roll her eyes. She can't believe she's really leaving a date because the guy enjoys stamp collecting, it's terrible.

Strangely she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach for one of her glasses and frowns… They're _never_ this high up – she can't reach them when they're on this shelf… How did they – _Anakin._ _She is going to kill him!_ Why he finds it _so_ humorous to put her things where he knows she can't reach them is beyond her. He's a child, a complete and utter _child_. "A car accident?! I can't believe it? Is everyone alright?" Dorme cries out and it gives Padme pause. _Really?_ A car accident? Is she serious right now? They've gotten each other out of God-awful dates before but neither of them has ever sunk quite this low to do it. Is the guy really _that_ bad?

"I hope you're touching wood, because I don't need that kind of bad luck right now." She mutters as she pulls open the fridge to retrieve the unopened bottle of wine her father gave her a few weeks back… He lives for good wines, the finer the better and it's something she's inherited. Dorme ignores her completely and she hears the scrape of a chair being pushed back suddenly… She is not wasting any time in getting out of there, is she?

"I'm so sorry," her friend apologises and she figures she's talking to the stamp collector. Poor guy. "Yes, yes – I'll definitely call you! Goodbye!" She waits, not saying a word as her free hand works to pop the cork. She'll let Dorme take it from here. A moment passes, then another, and then, " _ugh, thank you!_ I thought I was going to die of boredom in there." There it is, the whining she was expecting… She loves her friend dearly but _honestly_ , she's as childish as the kids they teach sometimes! Still, there is no one in this world quite like Dorme…

Pouring the maroon liquid into the waiting glass, Padme can't fight her smile no matter how badly she wants to smack the other woman right now. "Was he actually boring, or was the thought of stamp collecting boring? There _is_ a difference." Through the phone she hears Dorme's scoff as clearly as if she was standing beside her now. That right there tells her all she needs to know. Her date was probably lovely! Picky, picky woman…

"Alright then, how are things going with that guy you're seeing then _oh wise one?"_ Placing the bottle back in the fridge, Padme lets Dorme's words pull a smile across her lips. Is she really smiling at the merest mention of her relationship now? She is pathetic… Totally and wonderfully pathetic.

Should she tell her? It's about time she told her everything, isn't it? She _wants_ to; it'll be nice to talk about Anakin with someone who isn't Sola for once. And Dorme always brings a certain… Unique viewpoint of things to the table. She already knows she won't disappoint with this one. " _Actually_ , he told me he loves me. And he wants me to meet his daughter – as his girlfriend."

She hears Dorme's whistle and lifts her glass to her lips and sips to avoid grinning. "Wait, what else would you meet the kid as?"

"Well, she's uh… She's one of the students from our class." The words leave her lips as more of a wince than anything else; she's excited to hear what Dorme will have to say but apprehensive too. With her, everything is one extreme or the other, so there's no telling exactly what her reaction will be. At least she can count on it being interesting… At first there's silence. Then she hears the woman's surprise gasp as what she's said registers and it's not unexpected.

"Padme no!" She almost thinks Dorme's going to scold her for breaking the school rules and actually braces herself. That is until she hears, " _please_ tell me you haven't been dating a student's dad and doing the first exciting thing of your life ever without talking to me about it!" There is it… There is the Dorme she adores. Anyone else would call her a fool for risking her career for a relationship but her friend is actually _excited_ by it. "Wait, who is it? Please tell me it's not Jacen's dad? No, you're better than that… What about…" Her words trail off and are replaced with a loud gasp and Padme winces again. "It's not um, what's his name? You know the one, tall, blonde – great body? _Leia's dad!"_

She feels like a giggling schoolgirl when she does just that – _giggles_. She really is pathetic. "It is…" For a moment all she hears is the clicking of Dorme's heels against the street but the woman's excited voice quickly fills the void with three little words that tell her she's in for _quite_ a night.

"I'm coming over."

 _ **A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! I've been reworking a lot of my chapter plans for this story, moving things around and doing some rewrites and let me tell you, the overall plot is 300% better for it. We're in for quite a ride. And second of all, I'm even MORE sorry this is a filler chapter… We all hate filler chapters; you hate reading them and I hate writing them, they're the worst and ugh. If there was a way around it, I would have done it, I assure you. Maybe this will make you hate me a little less, in the next chapter we have… Padme meeting Leia as her daddy's girlfriend! I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, so I'm going to write like the wind.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think in a review! Thank you so much for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Everyone who has a Tumblr, go follow my new blog there! You can request prompts, I'll be posting information about when my updates will be posted there and all the Anidala content you can imagine! My url is on my profile!**_

Carrying five binders full to the brim of worksheets and colouring pages is far more difficult than she'd originally thought. She spends the entire climb up the stairs desperately attempting to keep everything balanced and wishing she'd taken up Bail's offer of help… Well, it's fine. She'll _manage_ , even if her arms are aching and there's around a ninety percent chance she's going to drop everything before she reaches the classroom. She's both surprised and relieved to find the door to her classroom unlocked and slightly ajar… Nobody should have been here… It's always her who unlocks it at the beginning of the day. Strange… Maybe the cleaners just forgot to lock it after they were done last night?

Well, she is not complaining, the sooner she can get inside, the sooner she can put down these damn folders. Unable to use her hands, the teacher resorts to kicking the door open and stumbles inside with a long sigh. Where is Dorme when she needs her? _This_ is part of her job, not Padme's! She's long gotten used to doing her assistant's job for her – Dorme probably wouldn't do things _right_ anyway and she'd just have to do it all over again anyway. With another kick, the thick door slams shut behind her and she turns around to find the looming figure of Sheev behind her desk, looking out the window toward the empty yard, hands clasped behind his back. The sight of him in here is so unexpected that she gasps, jumping like a cat and comes very close to dropping the folders. _What the hell is he doing in here?_

"Sheev!" Her heart is pounding in her chest and it takes a moment to compose herself. Usually she has a little time to prepare herself before having to see him, now he's here, waiting for her in her classroom… This _never_ happens. He's rarely out of his office these days, never mind in _her_ classroom. "I didn't expect to see you here this morning." What does he want? Surely he could have just e-mailed her or sent a message on a sticky note or _something._ Anything that means she doesn't have to deal with him directly. The headmaster turns to look at her as she – _finally –_ lowers the heavy folders down onto the nearest little desk much to the relief of her tired arms but the expression painted on the older man's face tears away any shred of relief she feels. He's so very _solemn_ … He looks almost… Disappointed…

What if he knows? What if he's found out about Bail and Breha's friend and what they've asked him to do? No, that's impossible, right? No one would have told him… Surely they wouldn't have. And if they had, wouldn't it be Bail he sprung himself on, rather than her? "Forgive me for startling you Padme. I'm here because I've had to make some rather… _Difficult_ decisions in these times of hardship my dear." He drawls and despite her best efforts she feels herself frowning. Difficult decisions? What difficult decisions? She knows Sheev, he won't want her voicing such questions. He prefers silence while he speaks so she gives him just that, wide eyed silence. He steps around her desk, running the tips of his wrinkled fingers along the wood gently as he does and comes closer much to her chagrin. She'd really much rather have dealt with this in an e-mail… "In light of the severe financial cuts this school is facing I have decided to… _Let go_ of Mrs Jornmum and Mr Bardock… Their classes shall be taken into the care of Miss Thul and yourself…"

 _What_? He can't… He can't be serious! That's just impossible! Despite the ever growing need to be careful around this man, Padme can't hold back her scoff. What does he expect, when he _fires_ two of the other kindergarten teachers, leaving only Jessica Thul and herself to take care of four classes between them! It's too much! And the change isn't going to be any good for the students either – has he even thought of their welfare at all? "With all due respect-"

Her words are cut off by his hand raising, calling for silence as if she's some kind of petulant child. "I'm trusting you and Miss Thul to do what must be done." Is he mad? How the hell does he expect this to work? How are all the kids supposed to fit into two classrooms?

"How do you expect two of us to look after two classes each at the same time? I'm sorry but it's too much." This will never work, what could possibly have made him think this could ever work? Yes, perhaps without the payslips of two teachers there'll be a little more money to use – that is, if Bail's friend can't offer a solution to all this – but is that really worth all this upheaval? Is it worth two people losing their jobs? Firing people should be worst case scenario, the very _last_ resort, not something done on a whim one Monday morning!

Sheev is a mere step away when she speaks, and though he hides it beneath a mask of calmness, Padme sees the anger in his eyes. He's old fashioned, he doesn't like it when people argue back with him – _too bad._ He's wrong this time, and she will not hesitate in letting him know it. " _That_ is not my issue Miss Naberrie. I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out, or else poor Miss Thul will have yet another class to teach." He spits and steps around her, walking out of the classroom without so much as a glance back in her direction to sooth the blow of his words, leaving her wide eyed and jaw slackened. Did he just… He did! He threatened her job – again! Much more obviously this time too. As the door slams closed, she leans back against the nearest table, mouth gaping… If it's so easy for him to cut off members of staff these days, given the way he's been treating her lately… What if she's next?

* * *

With her legs in a basket and a plastic tub of salad in hand, Padme barely pays attention to a word Mon says to her. The redhead teacher joined her for lunch while they wait for Bail, opting to just stay in her classroom than go out… She heard the woman say it looks less suspicious or something. She wasn't really listening. Even hours later, she can't stop thinking about what Sheev said. Would he really fire her? Threats are one thing, but actually _doing_ it is quite another. He has no reason to fire her; she's a good teacher with a great relationship with her students and their parents.

A great relationship with one parent in particular…

What if Sheev finds out about her and Anakin? It's the perfect excuse to get rid of her… A relationship with the parent of a student is strictly forbidden and she's pursuing one anyway. It's a ridiculous risk, a stupid one. One she _should_ be too smart to take but… But she _loves_ Anakin. And he loves her. That is more than worth the risk to her job, isn't it? Look at everything he said to her, he _wants_ there to be a future between them… He wants her to meet Leia and get to know her… He wants them to be a family – _someday._ Not now, it's too soon for that, they've already established this. Screw Sheev, she won't let him scare her… Not when he is in the wrong and she has done nothing to warrant these threats.

"Padme?" Mon's voice catches her attention at last and she blinks, snapping out of her thoughts. She hasn't been listening again… She's being rude! There'll be time to think about Sheev and his damned threats later, but for now she has to at least _try_ to be good company… Then when Bail arrives she'll let him take the lead with this. She can't say she isn't dying to hear what Breha's friend has said. What have they done to deserve all these cuts? They'll find out soon enough she supposes.

"Sorry I… I was just thinking about Jornmum and Bardock." She lies through clenched teeth, hating to use her poor former colleagues as an excuse. Mon nods and places her lunch to the side, leaning back on the small table she herself is perched on and sighs. She should send them cards to apologise for Sheev's behaviour… They deserve _something_ to know no one agrees with this decision, don't they? Maybe it'll even bring a little comfort?

"Yes, it's terrible isn't it? They have families to support and from the end of the week onwards they're out of a job through no fault of their own. It shouldn't be allowed." No, it shouldn't. Sheev has too much power over this school. He treats it as if he _owns_ it – and them – like a tyrant of some sort. The job has gone to his head and she has absolutely no faith in him anymore, especially not after this. She has always said Bail would be a much better principal and now more than ever she believes that. He would never have done this… Then again, he wouldn't have gotten them into this mess in the first place.

"Jessica and I are being left to handle four classes between us both. I don't know how he expects us to manage." Mon shakes her head and opens her mouth, but whatever she had planned to say is lost and forgotten as Bail walks into the classroom, face as white as her chalk and quickly closes the door behind him. Something's wrong. It must be. She isn't sure how much more bad news she can take in one day…

"Bail, what's wrong? What did Breha's friend say?" She asks immediately, carefully tossing the plastic tub containing her untouched lunch to the next table. Bail doesn't shock easily, but his face… Something has happened and it's not good. He looks almost _ill_ for Christ sake! For several long moments the Vice Principal is silent, leaning back on the table beside Mon and shaking his head. None of this does anything to soothe her nerves as she and Mon exchange a worried glance. What could have done this to him?

"What I'm about to say, stays in this room until we can figure out the best course of action." The Vice-Principal speaks at last, dark eyes flicking between them as he waits for confirmation. Mon nods immediately but Padme hesitates… If this is truly as bad as she's beginning to think it is, then people should know what's going on! Still, she doesn't know anything and he knows everything, maybe he's right… Like the redhead, she agrees with a silent nod. Satisfied with their agreements, Bail swallows, and she leans a little closer. "I heard back from Breha's friend today, just before I came in here and he says there are _no_ records of any budget cuts here. The records show the school's funding is as it's always been, he doesn't understand why we would believe there have been any changes to our finances."

She feels, rather than hears herself gasp; her mind is too preoccupied with processing what Bail has just said… There've been no cuts? _None_? But… But that doesn't make any sense! She's seen first-hand the gradual decline of funding and how it has affected the entire school – two members of staff have been fired in attempts to spare money! Breha's friend must be wrong! They _must_ be. Either that or Sheev… There must be some mistake, why would he do this? What could he possibly be gaining? That is, if he's even the one behind this… No, she doesn't believe it. Sheev is many things, but he lives and breathes everything to do with this school. It's his pride and joy, he'd never do anything to – what he'd call – lower the equality of education here He is many things, but the man values education above all things. Someone else is at fault here.

"But – but what happened to the money?" Mon asks what they're all thinking and Padme is grateful for it. She isn't sure she could even begin to form words at the moment… There's just too much to process. What _has_ happened to the money? It has to be somewhere, in someone's pocket or hidden away in another account. How did whoever is doing this get to it without tipping Sheev off? He's a smart, calculating man, getting past him could not have been easy… Bail sighs loudly, running his hands over his face and shrugs. He's as clueless about all this as they are.

"What indeed…" He mutters quietly and she looks between her colleagues for a moment… Wait… They cannot seriously want to keep this to themselves, can they? Now she knows what she knows Padme wishes she'd never agreed to keep anything secret. This is too much! Something is going on here and people have to know about it!

"I know you want to keep this between us, but if there's money going missing we have to tell someone! This could all be one big misunderstanding-" She tries but Bail's voice booms over hers, not only interrupting her but completely drowning her out. She'd be angry if she wasn't so shocked… He has _never_ talked over her like this before.

"No Padme! We already decided it is best to keep quiet until we know for sure what is going on." Why exactly do people seem to believe it's alright to treat her like a _child_ today? First Sheev, now Bail? No. She won't have it, she's a grown woman and she'll speak if she wants to speak! Her opinion is _just_ as valid as anyone else's here.

"The best course of action is to go to the _police_! If we don't, then we're every bit as bad as whoever is doing this." Bail looks ready to combat her but Mon rises from the table and much like Sheev earlier, holds up her hands to quieten them both. The gesture may be supposed to calm the situation before things grow heated but it only inflames her further. Somehow, she finds the strength to hold in her words, but cannot resist rolling her eyes at least. The woman seems to take their silence as encouragement and nods.

"Now, look, I can see where you're both coming from. But I _must_ agree with Bail, Padme. We can't just run around screaming accusations with what little we know until we have solid evidence… Only then will the best course of action reveal itself to us. Until that time arrives, if something nefarious is indeed happening, why let the culprit know we're onto them before we can prove anything?" She meets Mon's gaze for several moments, silent. Stubborn as a mule, that's what her father always said about her, and right now Padme feels inclined to agree with the assessment. Mon's right… She is. But that doesn't mean she's happy about admitting the fact. Finally with a sigh, she nods, gritting her teeth together to force out a single worded response.

"Fine." She'll do it their way… But if things grow any worse she _will_ tell people. They can't keep this to themselves for long. The longer they sit on this information without making proper use of it, the worse they're going to look when it all inevitably comes out. If she can see that, why can't they?

* * *

Ten minutes. She's been sitting in the car for ten minutes now… It's beyond ridiculous. It's bordering on _embarrassing_ really… Should she be _this_ nervous? It feels like she should – it _feels_ like she can't breathe. Why is she so nervous? What is it she told Anakin again? Yes, she teaches Leia five days a week! Besides, like he said, Leia already likes her so what is there to worry about? Well, she likes _Miss Naberrie_ , what if she doesn't like her daddy's new girlfriend? There's a big difference. _Huge_. Leia might not even be comfortable with Anakin seeing anyone at all, much less _her._

Stop freaking out… It's going to be okay… It is. They're just going to hang out for a while… Even if this evening doesn't go completely perfectly, there'll be other chances… Right? But what if everything goes completely wrong? Anakin has to put his daughter first, of course he does. If Leia isn't ready to share her dad's time and attention, then she'll have to step back. Stop! Relax! Alright… Everything is going to be alright. Just – Just take a deep breath. It's her _job_ to make little kids like her. She knows how to do it. But she doesn't want to go in there as a teacher; she just wants to be herself. It's important that Leia can differentiate between _her_ and Miss Naberrie.

Alright… She's supposed to be knocking at the door right now. The thought of being even a minute or two late eats at her, so there's no other choice but to climb out of the car. Reaching over to the passenger seat, she grabs the glittery pink gift bag. Sola suggested bringing a gift, and Anakin once told her Leia is obsessed with "Frozen" so she took a little trip to the Disney store. Gaining a few brownie points like this can't hurt, right? At the very least it'll sweeten the girl up enough to give herself a fighting chance… It's important Leia likes her. _So_ important to both her and Anakin. It only takes a few seconds to reach the door but Padme wishes it took longer, much longer… Is she even ready for this? She thought so before but now… Now the only thing she wants is to get back into her car and drive as far away from here as she possibly can. _No_ , her parents did not raise a coward and she will not become one now.

Besides, she's not afraid of a little girl.

Three knocks against the wooden door sound much louder than they actually are, the noise of them resounds all around the quiet street and she would cringe but said door swings open suddenly, bathing her in the warm light from inside and the knocking is completely forgotten. Anakin grins down at her, relaxed and calm as if nothing truly monumental is about to happen – _how_ is he always so calm? She shouldn't be surprised by now. It's like nothing fazes him sometimes. Before she can so much as open her mouth to speak, to ease herself into all of this with a quiet "Hi", she's hauled inside the house by strong arms and his lips are on hers. Despite the nerves, despite what's about to happen Padme melts into it. She always does. It's been a long and pretty awful day and seeing him is all she's wanted since the start… And here he is. As terribly as she'd like to fetch herself a – very large – glass of wine and tell him all about it, this isn't the time for that. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight there are much more important things to do than mull of Sheev's petty threats and an apparent mystery embezzler in school.

Anakin breaks the kiss with his smug smile and it's all she can do not to shake her head as he reaches behind her to shut the door. It's like he's _enjoying_ this! Maybe he is… Meanwhile she's pretty sure she's shaking like a leaf, it certainly feels like she is. She wasn't even _this_ nervous about her finals in college for God's sake! "Where's Leia?" She hears herself ask as he leads her into the living room. She's been here countless times before, spent the night many times, she's passed being anything but comfortable in this house but tonight it's different… She's hypersensitive. Every little sound catches her attention, her eyes dart toward the door every few seconds thinking, _is this it?_ By the time Leia does actually come in here she's probably going to have some kind of a nervous breakdown right here on the couch. _Calm down! If Anakin can be calm, so can she._

"She's upstairs playing." All she can do is nod, if she speaks, she's afraid it'll only come out as some kind of squeak or a terrified squeal and the last thing she needs tonight is to humiliate herself. Anakin eases himself down onto the sofa beside her, stroking his hand through her hair and while the action is soothing, it does nothing to calm the raging storm howling inside her head. Nothing will, not until this is over, or at the very least, seems to be going well. "You don't have to be so nervous." He murmurs softly, and it's as if he's reading her mind. "She knows what's going on." She _knows?_ Wait, she knows? When did – Padme had no idea he was planning to talk to Leia about this before she came here. Well… Maybe that was a good idea.

"You talked to her already?" She croaks out. _Leia knows her teacher is dating her dad…_ Is she happy about it? Sad? Angry? Confused? What did she say when Anakin told her what's going on? There are a million and one questions she wants to throw at him, to hear his answers and get as much information as she possibly can before getting into all this, but somehow she manages to hold them back. No need to get frantic. She's sure Leia took it fine… After all, if she wasn't happy about this, Anakin would have cancelled tonight, right?

"I did… We went to the movies then talked over dinner. I told her there's someone I care about very much. Someone who cares about me too. Of course she had a flurry of questions afterward but that's Leia for you…" Questions, she had questions… Right. Yes. That's to be expected. Any five year old would have countless questions about all this and Leia's a naturally inquisitive girl so she must have thrown a thousand questions a minute at Anakin. What did she ask? She's suddenly dying to know but she can't ask that, can she? It would be rude. And not to mention completely inappropriate. At least Leia's young enough to not find the idea of her dad dating a teacher completely repulsive and humiliating… She hopes.

"What did she say? How does she feel about all this?" That's alright to ask, isn't it? Yes, she has a right to know those things just as much as he does. Azure eyes flick downwards, from her eyes to her lips for a moment and she thinks he might just kiss away her questions, but fortunately – _unfortunately –_ he thinks better of it and raises his gaze back to her eyes giving a laid back half smile paired with the most casual shrug she's ever witnessed.

"She seemed alright. I'll talk to her more tonight once we're done…" Yes, that's probably a good idea. Leia won't know how she feels about any of this until she's had a little time with her – he has a good plan. Maybe that's why he's so relaxed about all this. "Though she does seem to believe this means no more homework…" He adds sheepishly yet chuckles at the same time, promptly looking down at his lap as she shakes her head. Why is she not surprised?

"I wonder where she got that idea…" He refuses to meet her eye so she smacks him on the leg, which only serves to make him laugh harder. How does he manage to look so terribly guilty and adorably proud of himself at the same time? Did he _tell_ her to expect no more homework? He did, didn't he? "You're terrible! She's gonna be very disappointed on Monday and it's your fault." At last his stunning cerulean eyes meet her own, much darker eyes and the amusement dancing in the pools of blue tells her all she needs to know. He's an awful person. Putting false hope into a little girl… Truly heinous. He shifts closer, gaze flicking between her mouth and her eyes once more and Padme can't tear her eyes away from his throat as he swallows, making the prominent male lump there bob slightly. She's almost overcome by the sudden urge to kiss him there, to leave a wet trail along his throat and suck a bruise into his skin the way he's done to her so many times before.

"Well, you know… I'm willing to make a deal." Comes his low whisper, sending pleasant shudders racing through her body. She should be ashamed of herself for being so darn sensitive that he's capable of making her melt with words alone… It's like something out of a naughty romance novel. Pathetic and cliché and she loves it. When did she become this person? A deal, she thinks? What's he talking about now? When she says nothing, Anakin only smirks, and oh no… She has a bad feeling about this. "You know, _sexual_ favours in return for Leia's homework to just… Disappear…" He leans closer still, ducking his head down to steal a kiss but unfortunately for him, she decides to play his little game too. It's easy to avoid the kiss, all she has to do is raise a single finger mere inches away from her own lips, holding him back as she smirks.

"Who says I _want_ sexual favours from you?" It's a strange sensation, all that keeps their lips apart is her finger but the frustration in his eyes is so adorably hilarious, she has to take it a step further. "You see, there's this _very_ cute guy who works where I get my coffee on the way to work… Now maybe if _he_ proposed such a deal, I'd consider it." Lifting her chin with a smirk of her own, Padme delights in the obvious flare of jealously across Anakin's face and removes her finger from his lips. "So I'm afraid Mr Skywalker, your daughter's homework must be done." Large, calloused palms are on her legs suddenly, sliding higher and higher as their owner leans closer still, surprisingly not attempting to kiss her this time even as the hands take hold of her waist.

"If I wasn't about to bring Leia down here, I'd make you regret saying that…" The words leave his mouth in a harsh growl as full lips ghost over her ear, filling her entire body with liquid heat… He's pushing her, making her want to shove the couch up against the door and let him do what he wants – what _she_ wants really – until they're both boneless and exhausted. Unfortunately, like he said, he's about to bring a five year old down here and this could be awkward enough without traumatising the poor girl. Still… That doesn't mean she can't tease him just _a little_ more, does it?

"By all means Mr Skywalker… _Make me pay._ " Dusting a kiss or two across his jaw, then leaning back, she feels his body tense and knows her words have done their job and done it well. Maybe she's tempting fate, but watching him shudder because of _her,_ because of the effect she has on him is simply too delicious to deny herself. It's completely and utterly arousing. And inappropriate considering why she's here tonight. But that's for later… Right now she wants to tease and play with him until he has to excuse himself to… _Calm down._ Besides, all this makes for a wonderful distraction from her nervousness and that is something she needs desperately. This time it's her who leans closer to him, ghosting a kiss against his lips and slinging a leg over his hips. Would you like that?" She whispers against his lips, feeling bold and daring and very, very playful. She's _never_ done this before… Dirty talk… It's an entirely new concept… But she's read her fair share of books including love scenes, she can whip up something. And if the way Anakin is looking at her is anything to go by, she's doing a good job... "To make me pay? Hmm? Do you wanna put me over your knee," unable to resist, her hips roll against his, tearing a hiss through his clenched teeth and it feels _so good_ that she almost forgets there's still half a sentence to finish. " _And spank me?"_

She sees his shudder as one hand slides up his neck and into the wavy curls she loves on him and rolls her hips again. It's her who moans this time, but quietly – there's still Leia to think about after all – but the way his hands fly to her hips once more and hold her tighter than before makes staying quiet almost impossible. He's _hard_ , she can feel it through his jeans and she's never wanted anything as much as she wants to be alone with him right now. "You have no idea…" Anakin moans quietly, guiding her hips against his in a rhythm that must feel good for him because his words die in his mouth in favour of a choked groan. "You have _no fucking idea_ how bad I want that…" This time when he tries to kiss her, there's no stopping him – not that she'd want to –and he's ferocious, cupping her neck and holding her to him so there's no chance of escape. Their tongues mate wetly, mimicking the actions of their hips as his free arm pulls her closer still. He breaks the kiss just as suddenly as he started it, with a frustrated groan while her teeth sink down into her swollen, well kissed lips and watches him… Her hand runs through his hair as his chest heaves, fighting to regain some semblance of control over himself. Shame, secretly, deep down, she _loves_ this wild side of him, when he loses control it's… _God,_ it's so… So hot... He's on the edge of that now, pushed there by her teasing but he fights it rather than give in and take what he wants. " _Padme…"_ He all but whines, making it difficult to not roll her eyes. _He's a grown man!_ "How am I – _how the fuck can I…"_

"What?" She asks when he loses his battle with words, curious and amused all at once. Whatever he wants to say is being eaten up by the lust, and she can't blame him for that. The tension surrounding them is thick; it's difficult to breathe through… All she knows is she wants him. She wants him _now,_ here, on the couch… Against the wall, on the floor… Anywhere… He's throbbing and stiff between her legs, and _oh_ she's aching for him too. Who started this game again? Was it her? Who cares, she just wants him.

" _How_ …" he begins again, once more reaching for her hips and squeezing her flesh through the fabric of her dress and it _hurts_ a little, he's already left bruises on her from a few days ago but that's the last thing she cares about right now. "How the fuck am I supposed to go up there and talk to Leia now? Like _this_?" Each word leaves his lips in something close to a growl… Feral, rough, all but snarled though he's not angry, just frustrated… She can tell the difference; after all she's in the same boat. Maybe she's pushed this a little too far? It's inappropriate. His daughter could come down stairs at any moment and see them like this and that's _not_ how she wants this meeting to begin. They should probably… Calm down… Take a breather.

Trailing her hand up the length of his chest to play with the neckline of his shirt, Padme lets her eyes fall closed for a second to try to calm her racing heartbeat… Yes, that's the right thing to do. Calm down. It's not what she wants to do, quite the opposite, but needs must. "I'm sorry, you're right…" When her eyes open again, she smiles down at her very aroused and so very tense boyfriend. _Boyfriend_ … The newness and implications of that word haven't worn off quite yet. It's still strange to think of Anakin has her _boyfriend_ , but it's nice, a good kind of strange. "I shouldn't have teased you. Not now, now when we're…" When they're about to embark on something so incredibly important together. Sex should be the last thing on either of their minds tonight – and it _was…_ Until things just… Escalated.

The slight pain on her hips vanishes as his hands relinquish their grip and instead move to cup her backside just as tightly. This doesn't hurt, but it feeds her frustration instead of helping to smother it. Is he _trying_ to make this more difficult? "If you're really sorry you'll make it up to me…" Each husky word makes her _clench_ with need… How is she supposed to wait until they're alone when he's talking to her like _that?_

"You mean tonight?"

"I mean _now_."

 _Now_? Is he mad? Leia could come down at any second – she could catch them! "Ani, you can't be serious…" It's not that she doesn't want too, but it's just so _risky_. What if Leia did come down? Is that really how he wants this to go? She may not be able to vouch for his mind-set, but she did not come here tonight with the intention of scarring a child for life!

"What? Padme I can't go up there like… When I'm… You know, like _this_." He has a point she supposes. But that doesn't make what he's suggesting any less crazy! "And _fuck_ I want you so bad. There's no chance in hell _this_ is just gonna go away." Again, he has a point… And this kind of _is_ her own fault… Maybe – maybe this isn't so crazy… Maybe _not_ doing this is the crazy option. And it seems like it's either she takes care of matters or he has to.

"Alright…" Unable to resist, because he looks so cute when he's needy, she brushes a quick kiss against his lips then begins to move lower, carefully sliding off of the couch and onto her knees between his spread legs. This is mad – _what is she thinking_? Reaching up, she slides her hands up, from his knees to his thighs softly, then back down before repeating the process. "I can't believe you're making me do this…"

"Making you?" He frowns down at her, "Padme, if you don't want to-"

"No, no, I do!" Seeking to reassure him, she drops a gentle kiss to the rough denim of his jeans on the inside of his knee. She _does_ want to do this… Actually, she wants to do a lot more than this but now isn't the time for that. She's just… If there was a lock on the door, she'd feel a whole lot better. "Relax Ani…" When her hands make the journey over the length of his legs again, they make their way up this time, higher, until her fingers play with the buckle of his belt. She's taken his belt off enough times by now that it's easy, she could do it with her eyes closed, but sometimes – like now – she fumbles a little, knowing how much he likes it when she plays innocent and inexperienced – ripe for his corruption.

Once his belt is opened, getting the button and fly sorted takes mere seconds and before long he's hissing as she runs her fingers over the hard flesh aching for her attention. After only a moment's hesitation and glancing at the thankfully shut door, she slowly takes him into her mouth. She's never been able figure it out, but there is something unbelievably sexy about doing this, about pleasing him this way… The action screams submissiveness, being on her knees for him, giving him bliss and receiving none herself; but in reality Padme is very much in charge of what's happening. She can draw out this pleasure she gives him until its euphoric agony or have him spilling down her throat in just a few minutes if that's what she wanted. It's more than all that though… She _likes_ doing this, enjoys the feel of him in her mouth and knowing it's her who's making him feel so good. Anakin certainly has never had any complaints about the deed other than a few moaned instructions every now and again.

It's always sweet, when he tries to be gentle with her in the beginning though they both know he's dying to thrust up into her mouth and drag his hand through her hair. She always appreciated it, especially in the beginning while attempting to master this. This time however, there are no attempts at gentle, or patience. Maybe she's teased him too much, or maybe he's afraid of Leia suddenly appearing and catching them at it but either way Padme suspects this will be quick. His hand slides into her hair, fisting just enough to _sting_ but not enough to cause any true discomfort and uses the leverage to guide her up and down over his aching shaft. So aroused, he's throbbing already. No, this won't take long at all.

Anakin isn't the only one afraid of Leia walking in… Honestly she can't believe they're doing this when she's right upstairs. Letting her eyes flutter closed, she focuses all her energy into pleasuring him as best and as quickly as she can. He should be enjoying this, so she tries to make him forget everything else but her mouth and her tongue as she bathes him in saliva before taking him deeper into her throat. In response he grunts, tightening the hand in her hair as he pants. "Fuck Padme…"

It's almost impossible to keep herself from whining at his groan; arousal burns through her body, refusing to be ignored as the evidence of it ruins her panties but somehow, she manages it. This isn't about her. Her turn will come later, when they're fully alone. With that in mind, the teacher steels herself and takes as much of him as she can, exactly how she knows he likes it – _deep and hard_. "Padme…" He moans again, hips lifting to meet the decent of her mouth, forcing her to take all he offered. "Fuck Padme… I – I'm gonna…" He doesn't have to find the will to push out those last words for her to understand what's going to happen. This isn't the first time she's done this after all; she knows the signs. The muscles in his legs clench tightly as he swells harder in her mouth, throbbing more than ever.

She loves him like this. Right on that edge, so tense and practically singing her name for his pleasure. He's by far the most erotic thing she's ever seen. There's one guaranteed way to make him explode, an ace up her sleeve she's been saving for now, wanting to draw this out just a little longer than she has to. They're pushing their luck at this point, Leia is a curious girl, it's only a matter of time before she comes downstairs wondering when her teacher – her daddy's girlfriend is getting here… She has to wrap this up. Moaning around him as he sinks into her mouth yet again, she glances up, brown eyes meeting blue, and hears him grunt. Pulling back, all it takes is her tongue swirling the head of his cock once, twice, then a single hard suck as her hand busies itself with stroking the base and he comes, gasping her name, filling her mouth with the not quite pleasant yet not entirely unpleasant taste of him until there's nothing left.

Gently releasing him from the hot confines of her mouth, Padme manages to smile despite the slight aching of her jaw in protest and rises to her feet while he makes quick work of putting himself to rights again. "There…" She didn't _intend_ to sound smug, but it happens anyway. Not that she minds too much. She feels a little smug. "Are we friends again?" Still panting, Anakin yanks her down onto him once more though this time much more appropriately.

"And here I thought we were more than just friends…" His kiss touches her temple, then cheek and she's powerless to the smile the gesture inspires. She's powerless against him in general…

"How embarrassing for you." Tucking her head into the crook of his neck, she brings up a hand to play with the thin neckline of his shirt again and sighs contently. While she's _far_ from satisfied physically, sometimes it's nice to give without receiving in return… Besides, the second it's safe, she's pretty sure she's gonna do more than her fair share of receiving. Slowly, his breathing resumes a normal pace as he chuckles at her words.

"Are you alright?" He whispers suddenly, just as she's about to shut her eyes lazily. "I mean, if you are, I think – I think I should probably go get Leia… She's probably getting antsy up there." _Oh._ Sucking a breath in through her teeth, all the nervousness she's been hiding from while they… Had a little fun… Comes rushing back like a kick to the gut. He's right. The poor girl is probably wondering what's taking so long. _Oh God…_ Is she really ready for this? She thought she was, she really did… No, stop it! She can't talk herself out of this. It's important for her, for Anakin and for Leia.

"Yes, yes… You're right. You should get her." Anakin shifts quickly, untangling himself from her and pausing on the edge of the couch, face coloured with the biggest, most excited smile she's ever seen. How could she have hesitated about this? If he thinks this is the right time, then it is. Besides, she _wants_ this. Anakin is… She loves him _so much_ and she's ready to take this step with him.

"I love you." He murmurs, and then vanishes, walking out of the living room without another word. Through the wall she faintly hears the muffled thumping of him climbing the stairs and feels her hands trembling in her lap. There's no turning back now. This is really happening… In a few seconds he'll be back with Leia and then… And then who knows. All she can do is hope everything will turn out alright.

It will. She's sure it will. Why wouldn't it? It's much better to be optimistic about these things, isn't it? Good karma and all that. Still, she wants to get up and pace the room, or to run out of this house and get back to the safety of her car or maybe even all the way to Canada… Any of those options sound pretty wonderful at the moment. Okay, okay… Stop freaking out. She teaches _kindergarten_ for a living, children are the last thing she's afraid of. It's just… There's a lot of pressure placed on tonight, and not only from her. After everything Anakin said the other day, he wants this to go well so badly. He's practically planning their future already! She's afraid he'll be devastated if tonight doesn't go well.

When the door opens, Padme almost jumps out of her skin. This _really_ is it. It takes all her energy to not hyperventilate as Anakin reappears with Leia in tow, her little hand clutching his tightly. She looks so adorable that any nervousness is forgotten entirely for a moment. It hasn't once occurred to her through all this that maybe Leia is nervous too… This is as big a deal for her as for them after all. Forget how she feels, she has to make Leia feel comfortable around her… _That's_ what this is about.

Anakin leads the girl to the seat he'd occupied earlier and flops down casually, letting Leia climb onto his lap. Even before they'd pursued any kind of relationship, she always loved watching those two together… The sight was always so darn sweet. He really is a great father. "Hi Miss Naberrie." The girl in question mutters, keeping her gaze low shyly and it's so unlike the Leia she knows that she almost comes close to laughing. Leia has _never_ been shy around her before… She's usually first in line to take her hand in school! But this is different… Padme isn't her teacher right now in Leia's eyes; she's the woman dating her father. It's no wonder she's feeling shy.

"Hi..." What can she do to ease the tension a little? Yes, there's always one thing that kids like learning about their teachers right? "You know Leia, when we aren't in school I have a name you can call me." Always the curious child, her little head snaps up at the prospect of learning something new and there's no stopping Padme's smile. She can always depend on the girl's eagerness to know everything at least. What's truly charming about the whole thing, is the way she looks back at her dad with wide eyes, searching for the same surprise in his face as she evidently feels. Anakin does not disappoint and feigns shock to his daughter's delight.

When eyes eerily similar to her own find their way back to her, Padme waits. No need to rush this, let Leia take the lead and ask the questions. They're talking… This is a good thing. It's not awkward, at least not yet and that is certainly something to be thankful for. Hopefully she hasn't spoken too soon. "What is it?" She asks after a moment and she's more than happy to answer.

"You can call me Padme… But we have to keep it a secret from everyone else in school. Can you do that for me?" It takes a moment of serious deliberation from Leia, who, with her wide eyes and little mouth slightly ajar, looks as if she's learned the secret to existence itself before nodding enthusiastically. Kids are always glad to in on any kind of secret… At least this one is harmless enough if revealed somehow.

"You have a pretty name…" Once again Leia's small hand seeks out Anakin's own hand and as she thanks her for the sweet complement, he brushes an affectionate kiss to the girl's crown. "Are you my daddy's… Um…" She trails off, unsure of the word and looks back to her dad for a hint with a frown.

"Girlfriend." He reminds her with a smile and Leia nods in confirmation.

Sending a smile Anakin's way, Padme shifts a little closer before answering the girl's question. "Yes… I am." Leia nods again, leaning back against her father's chest and giggles as he tickles her. The moment of distraction allows her to finally notice exactly what Leia is wearing and almost grins when she does… It's a dress she has seen a thousand times before on her nieces – Elsa's dress. Leia likes Elsa. _Thank God!_ She already knew how much she liked the movie, but had to take a guess at which character in particular. What a relief! Glancing at the sparkling pink gift bag by her feet, she suddenly feels much more confident about the little gift she brought along. Sola was right… She'll have to call her to say thanks for the idea. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

What exactly does a five year old have to ask the woman dating their dad?

"Do you live in the school? Winter says so but Daddy says you don't but then _how_ are you always there before everyone else then stay after we leave?" Oh… Well… It's not the question she was expecting but it's certainly… Something. Casting a glance Anakin's way, it takes everything she has to not laugh and apparently he feels the same way. He can't even _look_ at her, instead his gaze are planted firmly on the ceiling. This is not the first time she's been questioned on the subject – don't all kids think teachers live in school? – but here, now, it's so unexpected that it's just _funny._

"You're right. I live in the classroom with all the other teachers. We stay there together." Why not let her believe what she wants her to believe? She's always found this particular belief from kids cute as hell… It's so innocent and sweet. How could she ruin that?

Leia, it seems, is _just_ like her father… The girl scrambles to her feet, smug smile perfectly in place and gives a small, "ha!" She certainly is Anakin's daughter through and through. "See daddy, I told you!" Smugness runs in the Skywalker blood apparently.

"You're right… You're right…" He murmurs with a laugh, pulling Leia back down so she's sitting once more rather than standing on the couch and towering over them both. "Who's the smartest kid in the world?" If she's ever thought anything Leia's done in the past was sweet, it's completely knocked out of the park when she watches the girl's cheeks turn deep crimson at her father's complement.

"I don't know…" She mutters bashfully, giggling quietly and Padme leans back a little just enjoying the display. Anakin however, has no time for bashfulness and once again starts ticking the child in his arms even as she squeals and kicks for the torture to end. He never looks happier than when he's with Leia… Sola is the same with her girls too and sometimes… It feels like – she wonders if she's missing out on something… Does she ever look _that_ happy to someone. Or around someone? Of course she's happy when she's around her family, or her students, or her friends and with Anakin of course…But it doesn't feel the same. It's not the same kind of happy.

"Yeah you do! C'mon, say it!" Anakin doesn't let up while his daughter tries to break away, laughing louder than Padme has ever heard her in school but it's useless, there's no escape. "Who's the smartest kid in the world?" He asks again as her little legs kick up aimlessly. _This_ right here, what they're sharing is the kind of happy Sola is. It's the kind of happy she sees in her parents eyes whenever the family is together… She can't put her finger on exactly _what_ it is… She only knows she wants it.

Whatever _it_ is.

"Me! Me! It's me!" Leia wails with another laugh and at last Anakin releases her at last. She slumps over him, sniggering and panting all at once. Padme lets them catch their breathes with a smile before reaching down for the gift bag with what she hopes will earn her those brownie points she wants. What little kid doesn't like getting presents? Ryoo and Pooja lose their minds when she brings gifts. Leia's not gonna be any different, right?

"You know, Leia… I actually brought you something tonight…" As she'd hoped those pretty brown eyes light up with surprise and excitement, and the little gasp she makes is enough to make her want to pull the sweet little thing into her arms. Unfortunately now is not the time for that. But this might just be the first step. "Here." The small brunette's tiny hands grasp the bag tightly and Padme wishes suddenly that she'd wrapped the gift… It would have been so nice to see her actually open it… Shame.

"You didn't have to do that." Anakin's voice tears the woman's gaze away from Leia with a shrug. Sure, she didn't _have_ to, but she wanted to. First impressions are important and what better impression can she give than a present?

"I wanted to…" The pretty bag is tossed aside within a moment, completely forgotten about in favour of its contents. The small gasp Leia emitted before was nothing on the one she gives when the Elsa plushie is fully revealed to her… She's pretty sure Anakin spoils her rotten, so she was a little afraid that she'd already have this, but thankfully by the reaction, it seems she does not. Good. It would have been quite the anti-climax if the very same doll was already upstairs sitting on her bed.

"Daddy look! It's Elsa!" When, accidently, Leia squeezes the doll's hand, the chorus of the song she's heard her nieces singing over and over again blasts out of the hidden speaker sewn into the stuffing. Oh yes… The slight downside to the toy. It drives Sola and Darred to insanity but she just _couldn't_ resist it. Throwing Anakin into the same boat was just too tempting to resist.

"Oh yeah, it sings by the way." She points out as he rolls his eyes, slumping further into the sofa. What a baby. The shortened version of the song comes to its conclusion and immediately afterward Leia starts it again, treating them both to her own rendition. Anakin, she's sure, has probably heard this a thousand times before, but Padme has not and it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen. Right up there with Ryoo and Pooja's own duet version. When the song ends – again – Anakin pulls himself up, tactfully catching his daughter's wrist before she can play the song again under the guise of holding her hand… He's terrible. Let her have her fun!

"What do you say to Padme, Princess?" Those dark eyes lift to meet hers once more and the smile she's offered is nothing short of enchanting. While certainly beautiful now in a childlike manner, Leia will definitely be a great beauty one day as she grows up. Anakin is going to have a heart attack when she starts getting male attention.

"Do you wanna watch 'Frozen'?" It's no thank you, but she's five and Padme is willing to let it go.

" _Leia_ …" Anakin warns and the girl gives a dramatic sigh – another inherited Skywalker trait apparently – then smiles and hugs the plushie close to her chest and the sight alone is all she needs. No words of gratitude are necessary at all.

"Thank you Miss Nab – Padme. I like my doll."

* * *

"Alright… Are you comfy?" Folding his long limbs, Anakin settles down beside the small bed hosting his Princess as best he can. She's completely tired out; their trip to the movies coupled with Padme coming over was a lot for her. Even now she's struggling to keep her eyes open for him – always fighting sleep, that's his Leia. He'd better make use of what time he has before she drifts off. "What do you think of Padme? Do you like her?" Granted, it's only their first meeting outside the classroom, but he thinks it's pretty safe to say it went smoothly…

Leia snuggles further into her blanket with a drowsy sigh… God, he loves her so much. Reaching out to tuck a stand of dark hair out of her little face, he waits and prays for the answer he's desperate to hear. She _has_ to like Padme. He thinks she does… She's gone to bed holding the damn singing doll after all. That's something, right? Half way through the movie, he saw her shift closer to Padme too… He knows his daughter; she wouldn't have done that if she didn't like her.

"Yeah…" Comes the answer he's wanted to hear all night – he almost feels like jumping to his feet in celebration. _Thank God._ He meant what he said the other day, even if it freaked Padme out a little. He sees a future for them, all three of them, together. Even if she needs a little more time to get there, he can see it.

"Daddy?" Leia's sleepy voice breaks the mechanic out of his thoughts as he strokes her hair gently. "Do you love Miss Na- Padme?" He wishes he could say he's shocked by the question, but she's always been brighter than most kids her age. A constant source of pride for him… She's incredibly smart, it's no surprise she saw right through him tonight. The answer is unquestioned in his mind, but still, Anakin gives himself a second before answering her. He loves Padme. He _loves her._ He knows it down to the depths of his soul. Nobody has ever – _could ever_ – make him feel this way but her… Not even… Not even Sienna.

One look into Leia's stunning eyes and he swears he'll never let her go down Sienna's path. An oath he's taken silently more times than he can count these past five years. Another being that she'll never know the full details of what happened… Never. On the darkest days he's more than once almost… He's come _so close_ to telling her that her mother is dead. But he couldn't lie to her like that; she deserves so much better than that kind of deception. And who knows how such a thing may come back to bite him in the ass eventually. Not to mention, Sienna _does not_ deserve to be glorified in Leia's perfect little head.

Maybe it's wrong – _too soon_ Padme would say – but part of him whispers that maybe, just maybe Padme could take that place… Seeing them together tonight gives him hope. He'd been a little worried the adoration Leia feels for her teacher wouldn't carry through to Padme herself, but it has. Tonight proved that. It's something he has no plans of discussing with her, not yet. Or at least, not again. He doesn't want that kind of pressure placed on their relationship… It scared her last time, and he promised to take everything slower. He intends to keep that promise because it's not just _his_ wants he has to think about, Leia has to come first. Still… He can see what kind of future they could have together and he wants it. Wants it for himself and for the little bundle of sass buried beneath her blankets.

"Yes, I do. Very much." He answers her at last, running the backs of his fingers across the smooth skin of her cheek as she yawns into the pillow. He really should let her sleep… She needs it. Even still, there's not a chance in hell she'll sleep past seven tomorrow, despite how tired she is. If she's still tired in the morning he's gonna be treated to Leia's grumpier side all day long. _Great._ Those big brown eyes flutter closed for several seconds, and he almost thinks she's lost the battle with sleep until they snap open again, wider this time with whatever's just crashed into that mind of hers.

"Do you love her more than me?" Anakin swears his heart stops beating for a second, frozen in horror because how could she _ever_ think that? She's his whole _world._ He lives for her… For the longest time she was his only light in the darkness. If she doubts any of that for even a _second_ then he isn't doing his job very well.

" _Never_ Princess. I'll never love anyone more than you." He means it. Every word is nothing but truth. He may love Padme with every fibre of his being, but such love just doesn't compare to Leia… There must be something beyond love. Whatever that is, his daughter claims it utterly. There'll never be any competition for the place in his heart she occupies – who could hope to compare to his Princess? She reaches for his hand and squeezes him so tightly – he barely feels it – that whatever insecurity she's feeling is suddenly clear as day. Why didn't he see this sooner?

"Promise?" Rather than answer her right away, Anakin leans down, pressing a kiss to her soft cheek, then higher, to her temple and her nose after that, tearing the sweet laugher he lives for out of that mouth. He doesn't have to promise, someone taking her place for his affections simply isn't possible… It cannot – and will not – happen. But if she needs to hear him say it, he'll say it over and over again until she can't believe anything else.

"I _swear_ it. I love you." The satisfied grin she gives him lights his world; truly, she's his beacon of hope through this life…

"I love you too daddy." Such simple words, yet they're his lifeblood, his reason for living… There is something beyond love for sure. There _has_ to be. When those eyes drift closed once again, Anakin rises to his feet, ready to let her sleep at last. Reaching for the small nightlight she refuses to sleep without, he flicks the switch and the room is lit with a comforting yellow hue, paired perfectly with the glowing stick on stars attached to the ceiling. Leia's idea, but he can't say he doesn't like it. As he reaches the door, she calls out for him again, stopping him in his tracks immediately. "Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"Can Padme come over again?" Just when he thinks he cannot possibly love her more, she surprises him like this… Tonight has gone so much better than he could have imagined and _fuck_ he's thankful for it. It's the first step, he feels it. Maybe the first step of many toward where he wants them to be, but he'll take whatever progress he can.

"Definitely. Now get some sleep. Goodnight." Shutting the door over behind him, Anakin takes a second to just _smile._ Right now it feels like everything's just falling into place and he wants to savour it. When the moment passes, a smile of an entirely different kind blooms across his lips… He can't help it. After all, he has a debt to repay on the couch to the breathtakingly beautiful teacher downstairs…


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hey guys! I got a lot of questions from reviewers without accounts on the last chapter so I thought I'd do a little housekeeping for you all.**_

 _ **Q: How old are Padme and Anakin?**_

 _ **A: Padme is 28 years old and Anakin is 24.**_

 _ **Q: How long has Padme been Leia's teacher?**_

 _ **A: A few months. Anakin and Padme started their relationship about a month into the semester.**_

 _ **Q: (This one struck me as odd but actually a few people went as far as to PM me about this so I thought I'd answer it here.) Was Anakin wearing a condom when he and Padme fooled around in the last chapter?**_

 _ **A: No, he wasn't. He didn't need to, they didn't have full sex so there was no need for protection. But rest assured when they did sleep together later (as hinted at the end of the chapter) full protection was used.**_

 _ **Q: Will we meet other Star Wars characters throughout this story?**_

 _ **A: Yes! There are plenty of other characters coming soon don't worry.**_

 _ **Okay, I think that's it! If there's any other questions you have feel free to ask them in a PM or review.**_

If she's honest with herself, she's never been the type of person who liked clichés or claiming she feels the kind of things you only hear about in movies, quite the opposite actually. That was always the kind of things reserved for Sola to whisper about during one of their late night chats as teenagers… She's never been able to relate to the _floating on a cloud_ sensation, no matter how much said sister claims that's exactly what she's doing these days. None of that ever sounded _real_ to her, and it still doesn't. Movie love is just that, for the movies. It's not something normal people like her get to experience, but right now, in the middle of the overcrowded mall of all places, it hits her that she has _never_ felt this, this happy before. It's a good feeling, the best she's ever had, even as obnoxious shoppers bump and shove their way past her in their rush to reach the next store, there's no stopping the smile stretching its way across her lips as the feeling finally registers in her mind. Since everything went so well with Leia the other night, she was happy to – _excited_ even – to take Anakin up on the offer join them for swimming today. More so when it he told her Leia actually _asked_ for her to come along. How could anyone say no after that?

It's so nice to forget everything going on with the school and Bail taking a damned eternity to make any kind of decision on what they should do about the cuts – or lack thereof – and just enjoy herself for the day. She doesn't want to worry about any of that today. Sheev and the school aren't seeping their way into her personal life too, they can't ruin this, she won't let them. One glance down at the five year old clutching her hand reaffirms that more than any mental pep talk ever could. _This,_ she thinks, is as close to movie love or those happy montages real people get… And she's perfectly fine with that. Just when she thought Leia couldn't get any cuter, the girl wedged herself between her and Anakin while they walked, taking one hand from both of them and swinging every now and then. The little giggles the swinging draws out of her are some of the sweetest things she's ever heard… Even if the first swing came so unexpectedly that it almost pulled her down onto the floor, much to Anakin's amusement.

It's been a great day right from the beginning, when she arrived at Anakin's place; she was greeted with the sight of her boyfriend and the child holding her hand dancing around the kitchen to the "Frozen" soundtrack while pancakes sizzled in the pan… If that wasn't enough, their duet was the icing on the cake. That, and his blush when he finally realised she was there of course. _God,_ she wishes she'd thought to whip out her phone and record the whole thing… _That_ is the best blackmail material she's ever come across.

No doubt she'll have another chance knowing these two.

Leia releases their hands to run up to look through the thick glass at the pretty display of jewellery laid out behind the glass window of a store and Anakin watches her go with a laugh. Ryoo and Pooja are exactly the same, they're like magpies, one hint of sparkle and they _have_ to get a look. "Daddy can you get me this one day?" The girl asks loudly with one little finger pointing at a long silver necklace, glittering with diamonds or crystals with wide, excited eyes. She doesn't even have to look at the price tag to know it's expensive; the store is high end and one of the best jewellers around. He'd probably have to sell his house to get come close to affording the accessory.

Instead of telling the five year old all that, Anakin settles for an amused, "maybe one day." It's enough for Leia who nods and turns her gaze back to the stunning trinkets on show, oohing and ahhing every few seconds. "You know, I think she's starting to like you more than me." He chuckles, leaning back against the slither of unused wall wedged between two stores. "Especially after taking her side with the swimsuit this morning."

The reminder of the near tantrum this morning before they left brings another smile to Padme's lips… While it was far from cute, it was definitely hilarious. "Well come on, no self-respecting five year old would be seen dead with a ' _Sleeping Beauty'_ costume these days Ani." After declaring her hated for the Disney Princess, Leia refused to wear the swimsuit and she just _couldn't_ resist chiming in to agree with her. It wasn't a full blown tantrum, but it could well have become one if Anakin had put his foot down. Or tried to… From what she's heard, Leia tends to win these things anyway.

"I can't believe you helped her bully me into buying her a new swimsuit…" He grumbles quietly, over toward the child in question and it's difficult to keep her eyes from rolling… _He_ sounds like the baby here, not Leia. Alright, _maybe_ she shouldn't have sided with Leia over him when her behaviour verged on downright bratty, but she's trying to win the kid over! Surely he can't blame her for that… And what's the harm really? It's only a new swimsuit, not a toy or something extravagant.

"But look how happy she is!" The wide grin is undeniable; she's been practically bouncing since they left the house to come here and even more so since picking out the pale blue number from the store. So much so, she even offered to carry the bag! Her nieces would never offer to do that. "And it's my job to bully you." She adds after a moment, reaching out to run the tips of her fingers across his cheek, feeling the slight roughness of stubble beginning to mar his skin. The sooner he shaves the better.

"You know, I hope this isn-" Whatever he planned to say is lost as Leia's sharp gasp interrupts him and draws both their gazes to where the five year old stands, jewellery now forgotten as her little head tips back to get a better look at the banner hanging high above them all. "What is she looking at?" He mutters, pushing himself up, off of the wall and she watches him crane his neck to see what's caught his daughter's attention. It has to be something good; from what she's seen it really takes something special to hold Leia's interest beyond a few minutes.

"Daddy look! They have ice skating here! Can we go? _Please!_ Can we? _Can we_?" While Leia begs, its Padme's turn to lean back against the wall and watch the exchange with a smile… First swimming now ice skating? That's a drastic change in activities… It's near impossible not to laugh when an exasperated sigh falls from Anakin's lips at Leia's enthusiasm, you would think he'd be used to this kind of behaviour by now… And besides, her excitement is sweet.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming?!" He can never win, can he? She feels a little bad for not siding with him earlier but that sure as hell doesn't mean she's going to side with him now – it's just too fun to tease him like this. It's not like he doesn't get chances to annoy the life out of her from time to time, there are at least _six_ glasses on shelves he _knows_ she can't reach in her kitchen… She's starting to think he _likes_ it when she has to ask for help getting them down.

"You know, we could always do both?" Her suggestion is met with a pointed look from him that just screams of, " _really?"_ Maybe she's pushing it with the siding with Leia over him but at least for now, it's hilarious. Her agreement gives new life into Leia's arguments and that adorable little face shifts into the perfect puppy dog eyes, pout and all. There's no way he's gonna say no now. She's impressed, the girl knows exactly how to play her dad – it's even better than Sola's talents of talking their dad round to her opinion when they were teenagers which were nothing short of magical.

When he glances at her, eyes full of accusation she can only shrug… It's not like she _suggested_ they go ice skating! She only… Encouraged it… There's nothing wrong with that! Besides, it's fun. She has wonderful memories of family outings for ice skating on the lake behind her grandparents' house. It's been a while since she did it, but it's like riding a bike, right? "See? Padme wants to go!" Leia whines and though Anakin shakes his head, he continues letting her pout up at him.

For once, she has reason to smirk at him and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't _revelling_ in it… There's one last card up her sleeve and if she plays it subtly, it'll go right over Leia's head – which is definitely the preferable option. Thankfully, he glances over at her as she leans off of the wall and takes the step or two toward them, it's better if he's looking… She wants to see his face… If this doesn't come out right, she's going to sound like a complete idiot, but if it does… Well, his face will be worth watching. "Yeah _daddy,_ I want to go too…"

She _wanted_ to sound seductive, or at the very least funny and for a second it feels like the comment was neither until his eyes slam shut for a long moment and he exhales in a way she's become _very_ familiar with recently. Better than that, she's lucky enough to catch his lips mouth a curse and _that_ right there is everything she needs to see to know her words have had the desired effect on him. _Thank God._ " _That_ ," he begins, eyes opening once more as he fumbles for his words. "That _should not_ be so fu- _so hot_ …"

Before she can do anything more than smile in relief, she's interrupted by a small voice, "what's hot? Is it hot in the ice? I thought ice was cold?" Oh no… She almost forgot Leia was there for a second! God, she didn't understand what she said, did she? No… There's no way… Still, the sight of those big, innocent eyes staring up at Anakin is just too much. When she bursts into embarrassed laughter, there's no stopping him either, especially when Leia demands to know what they're laughing at.

"Let's go ice skating!" Anakin declares and thankfully the whole thing is forgotten.

* * *

Since she's the only one with any actual skating experience, it's left to Padme to tie up Leia's boots as the girl watches her curiously with her lip drawn between her teeth. She's seen that look before, back on the first day of semester when the girl turned up, little braid perfectly done and the same nervous look painted on her face. Granted, it only lasted until they reached the classroom before something akin to determination replaced it, but she saw it then and she recognises it now. "What's wrong sweetie?" Finishing the laces on her right foot, she moves on to the left while Leia's poor lip is freed from its abuse only to be pursed against its higher twin.

"Am I gonna fall over?" Oh… She's nervous… Alright, well this she can handle while Anakin pays at the counter. Granted she doesn't remember being afraid of falling whenever she did this as a child, but she probably was at one point or another… What would have made her feel better?

Smiling up at the girl as reassuringly as she can, Padme reaches up to tuck back one of Leia's pretty curls. Sometimes with kids, all you have to do is be nice… That was the first piece of advice she was ever given at her first teaching job and it's stuck with her to this day. Right now, the words ring truer than ever. Leia doesn't need her to be condescending or patronising, just _nice_. "You might, but that's okay. Sola – my sister – and I used to fall over all the time. It's actually quite funny." With one tug on the laces to ensure they're tight enough around the girl's little feet, Padme releases her foot and stands up to sit down on the cold metal bench beside her instead. It's a little difficult to not go into teacher mode, to keep this personal but she's trying. Teacher Padme would tell Leia that she shouldn't be afraid, that trying new things is fun… But she can't be the teacher right now. Anakin wants her to bond with Leia as a person, as _herself_ , and she wants that too. Leaving work behind has always been hard for her though.

" _Funny?!_ " As if astonished by the notion, Leia's little face scrunches up and if it were either of her nieces she'd probably lean down and kiss her little cheek. But she's isn't, and it would probably be strange so she resists the urge. She can't believe Anakin has never taken her ice skating before… She takes part in an _archery_ class but has never ice skated… How does that even happen? Well, they're doing it now aren't they? Better late than never.

"When you see people out there wobbling around, you'll find it funny, trust me." There's no time to say anything else before Anakin appears at last, carrying own skates. At least he doesn't look nervous about going out there so she can focus on Leia. "Especially if it's him." Gesturing toward Anakin does the trick and the girl bursts into a fit of giggles, covering her little mouth with her hand. Looking between them, their victim narrows his eyes as Leia almost falls off of the bench after leaning a little too far back.

"What're you two laughing at?" He asks and it only makes them laugh louder.

By the time they actually make it out onto the ice, the nervousness has crept its way back into Leia and the girl clutches Padme's hand with a grip that verges on painful but she allows it… It'll only last a few minutes before she sees there's nothing to be afraid of, so what's the harm? Since Leia is so afraid, she steps out first and slowly pulls the girl out with her. Unused to the slippery ice, the kid stumbles and almost falls flat on her face but thankfully she's there to catch her. "Hey… See, it's alright… It just takes a little getting used to…" To ease her a little, she carefully skates in a small circle and let's Leia cling onto her as she does to, it works at least a little because rather than quiet whimpers, she hears her giggle instead. Good! There's really nothing to be afraid of.

One glance over her shoulder treats her to the sight of Anakin – just like Leia – almost falling over and it's impossible _not_ to laugh… The surprise on his face is too funny. She never gets to see him look nervous so she's going to enjoy this. "See? You can't possibly be as bad as he is, right?" Against her hip, she feels the slight vibrations of more giggles and the sensation feeds her amusement. From the looks of thing's it's going to be Anakin who falls here, not Leia and she has to wonder, which will bruise worse, his butt or ego?

His ego, probably.

Alright… Well, she can't help them both at the same time, can she? Taking Leia's little hand into her own, Padme skates backwards across the near empty rink with ease until her back collides softly with the wall surrounding them. This is how her dad taught Sola to handle herself on the ice since she spent most of the time on the lake on her back or ass, so it'll work for Leia too, right? "Here, grab onto the wall. Just like that." The girl does as she's told but hesitates with letting go of her hand for a second… That's alright, it's only natural. "Good! Now, hold onto the edge like this and skate around until you feel confident enough to let go."

At once she's faced with wide eyes and Leia's free hand grabbing onto her coat, but it's not unexpected. It takes a while to build up the confidence to let go sometimes. "What if I fall over?" The girl squeaks and she almost hopes that she _does_ fall. That way, she'll see it's not as bad as she's imagining. After the first fall, she'll be fine, just a little cold.

"Then you'll get a cold butt… And you'll get up and try again." After a second or two; the hand clutching her coat begins to loosen and finally lets go completely – though it and its twin grab the edge of the wall in a death grip but whatever. Baby steps. She waits until Leia skates a little, to make sure she's close enough to catch her in case she _does_ fall but despite the nervousness, she's taking to this pretty well. Or at least, as well as someone can take to ice skating on their first go… More than once her little feet slip in separate directions but she uses the wall to anchor herself in place and keep herself steady; she'll have the technique down in no time and then be ready to skate without help. Maybe not today, but if she comes back, she'll have it figured out.

"It's always cute when they're just learning, isn't it?" Startled, Padme herself almost slips but manages to catch herself in time to see a woman with long dark hair pinned in a high bun, wrapped up warmly in a thick read coat smiling at Leia with amusement shining in her eyes. She's not wrong, it _is_ cute.

"She'll get the hang of it." She glances over her shoulder toward Anakin and has to fight down another laugh at his expense… Oh, he's just _terrible_ at this! Maybe she should have guided _him_ to the wall instead of Leia? "I don't have much hope for her dad though." The woman follows her gaze and makes no attempt to not laugh but Padme can't blame her. He flails his arms slightly as once again any semblance of balance abandons him and if she didn't know him, she'd think he was a total klutz.

"Well, your daughter is lovely. She looks just like you!" The woman says, and for a moment she's too startled to speak.

What? _What_? No… This woman can't seriously think that Leia is – they don't… "Oh, she's not-" But before she's able to correct the assumption the woman skates off, leaving Padme gaping in the middle of the rink. Wow… She really didn't see _that_ coming from the conversation… Being mistaken for Leia's mom is… It's just… She's glad Leia wasn't close enough to overhear what was said. Another stunned moment passes and she snaps herself free of those thoughts. It's really not a big deal! Right? It's an easy mistake to make… No big deal… Shaking the encounter off, she skates toward her struggling boyfriend and this time doesn't bother to fight down her smile… Poor Ani… He needs all the help he can get right now.

She's not going to tell him what the stranger thought… It would be weird… She doesn't want to freak him out or make him think back to their conversation in bed last week. None of them are ready for the _family_ label right now no matter what he may want.

As she approaches, he almost falls over again but this time she's close enough to reach out and keep him steady. The last thing they need is him falling down and breaking his back… Leia would be furious at missing an opportunity to show off her new swimsuit. And she _did_ bring her best bikini for the occasion… Once he's safely balanced once again, she lets go and lets a little smugness settle into her smile… It's not often she gets to be better than him at something… And _he'd_ be teasing the hell out of _her_ if the roles were reversed!

It's easy to skate around someone so unsteady on the ice, especially someone who's stopped moving altogether in a weak attempt at remaining on their feet. "Look at this; I'm skating rings around you!" Anakin rolls his eyes and it only makes her laugh… He's such a baby sometimes… "Literally, right around you." Since she's feeling kind, her teasing ends there – for now – but there's no stopping her smile. It doesn't matter, she's sure he'll find some way or another to get even.

"Very funny…" He drawls with a shake of his head and he may as well be pouting. "Tell me then, _oh talented one_ , what else can you do?" Oh… Well she's never been very good at tricks on the ice, the one time she tried; she fell over and broke her wrist… But there are other things she can do. Things she already _knows_ he can't.

"Je peux parle Français…" She tells him quietly, switching English for French effortlessly before switching again just to show off a little, "Y también español." Her grandmother used to spend hours teaching her and Sola languages, and unlike her sister, Padme eat it all up. She's always loved learning languages and exploring other cultures… It's one of the reasons she became a teacher in the first place, to pass on knowledge while learning new things herself.

"Was that _two_ different languages?" He asks, wide eyed and the shock almost makes her blush… "That's – that's impressive…" When his arms come around her waist, Padme isn't sure whether he just feels like holding her, or he's disguising his need for help staying up as affection… Either way she lets herself inch closer to him. "Where did you learn them?"

"Yes, French and Spanish. My grandmother taught me when I was little – Sola too. She lived all over the world in her twenties and had so many stories… It's always been a dream of mine to follow in her footsteps a little." Her grandmother lead a remarkable life before settling down to marry her grandfather; living in places like Japan, Scotland, France, Spain and several others… She had friends from all across the world writing to her up until she passed away – even students she'd once taught English too as children. If she can emulate even a little of a life like that, she'll be happy.

"Oh yeah?" At his question she nods eagerly. She wants to experience _everything_ she can while she can. That's what her grandmother always said she and Sola should do, live their lives before they were old and wondering where the time went. Something about that always resonated deeply with her…

"Like her, I've always wanted to move and teach in Europe one day." Anakin's eyebrows shoot up in surprise but his isn't the usual reaction she receives after talking about this… Usually there's questions and excitement but he just seems… Shocked…

"Europe huh? That's uh… That's pretty far…" Blinking, she purses her lips slightly… Well yes, of course it's far. What does that have to do with anything? Her mouth opens to ask him this but there's no time, any chance of continuing the conversation is lost as _again_ Anakin's footing fails him and unfortunately, this time he doesn't only slip, but _falls._ And worse, he takes her with him. They collide with each other against the solid ice with the scrape of skates and a mutual pained groan – he probably hit his head… She certainly knocked hers against his collarbone.

"Ow…" She laughs against his chest, and for a moment makes no move to stand. They probably look like a pair of _idiots_ but who cares? She's _never_ ice skating with him again, there may be hope for Leia but Anakin is a lost cause. When she does finally begin to climb to her feet, she hears him chuckling and rolls her eyes. If she were a meaner person, she might have pushed him right back down the moment he gets to his feet again. Alas, she's too kind… "Are you alright?"

He gets up without any help, and to her amusement, reaches for the wall to steady himself a little. "Yeah… Just concussed, probably dying, no big deal."

"Don't be so dramatic…"

"I just smacked my head on the ice!" Reaching up to thread her fingers through his curls, Padme shakes her head. He's _fine!_ Just a total drama queen is all… It's lucky she loves him because _honestly…_ She doesn't feel any kind of bump, nor does he flinch when she touches him, so there is no reason for the theatrics.

"I think you'll live." Leaning up on her tiptoes as best she can while in ice skates, she brushes her lips against his gently before pulling back with a fond smile… He may be a drama queen, but she _does_ love him, inability to skate and all. "I'm going to pry Leia off of the wall… Try not to kill yourself while I'm gone."

* * *

From the odd looks they received from the barista's the moment they stepped foot into the Starbucks, she guesses they don't see people walking in with damp hair very often… They must look a little weird, especially without the swimming bags they left in the car. Oh well, let them look. She's had a lot of fun today between the ice skating and swimming – something it turns out Anakin is _far_ better at than her. And _oh_ he just _loved_ it. She on the other hand did not appreciate him swimming beneath her and pulling her beneath the water…

Leia did.

Like father like daughter she supposes.

"You know, you never told me if your friend's girlfriend liked the bracelet we picked out?" Being in the mall earlier triggered the memory. She'd completely forgotten to ask about it before… She hopes the woman – Satine, that was it, right? – liked it. For a second Anakin only frowns at her, confusion evident on his handsome face before realisation dawns and he understands what she's talking about.

"Well actually, her birthday has already past, she and Ben went on a cruise or something, I don't know." He pauses with a shake of his head, "but I'm giving it to her at her party. It's in a couple of weeks, you should come. I'm pretty sure Rex thinks I made you up at this point…" Made her up? Seriously? Rex… She's heard Anakin mention a Rex before… The name is familiar but she just can't put her finger on which story featured him. Beside him, Leia nods eagerly and puts her hot chocolate down onto the table with a _thud_ so the milky drink sloshes over the rim of the mug and onto the table.

"Satine asked me if I like you." She declares as Anakin reaches for a napkin or two to clean up the mess. "I said yes and then she asked me if daddy is…" She trails off, a frown appearing on her face as she concentrates on finding the correct word. This Satine woman was asking about her? That's… Intimidating… Has she even been _invited_ to this party? She'd like to go, it's really past time she and Anakin met each other's friends but she can't just turn up to this woman's party! " _Whipped_! That's what she said, and then Uncle Obi choked in his coffee."

Anakin who has only just taken a sip of his own coffee comes pretty close to spiting it out at what Leia spouts and she can't say she isn't a little shocked herself. Someone really asked a _five year old_ if her dad was whipped?! That's just – oh my God!

"Satine said that?" He demands, finally remembering the act of swallowing though she can't really blame him for being slightly appalled… "What did Ben do?"

At first, Leia's only answer comes in the form a shrug, then after another sip of her now probably lukewarm chocolate, she smiles, oblivious to their shock. "He laughed. Then shook his head and said something about repeating, but I don't remember." Throwing an exasperated glance her way as she hides her smile behind her mug, Anakin shakes his head. Shame Leia's too young to see the irony at play here… It seems like Ben had a reason to be worried.

"Yeah well, looks like Ben, Satine and I need to have a little chat…" Leia nods and she wonders if the girl will actually bring it up again. Probably… If she were Ben and Satine, she'd be quite worried. " _Anyway,_ do you wanna come? Everyone is dying to meet you." Placing her tea down – much gentler than Leia did – she reaches across the table to cover his hand with her own and squeeze lightly. Well, as she said, it's long past time they begin meeting the people in each other's lives… And she'd be happy to meet his friends and finally put some names to faces. Even if the idea of a party full of people important to him is a little daunting.

"If your friend Satine is alright with me coming, then yes. I'd love to meet your friends…" At her words, his entire face lights up with a smile and the sight of it almost makes her wish she'd brought all this up sooner. If he's _this_ happy at her agreeing to come, it really must mean a lot to him… She'll do her best to make everyone like her, for Anakin's sake. " _But_ I do have a condition." Withdrawing her hand to lift her mug to her lips once more, she watches his eyebrows rise just like before, on the ice rink, but this time there's less shock and more… Intrigue.

"Oh yeah? What condition?"

Now she's the one feeling a little nervous… Asking someone to meet their friends is one thing but what she's about to ask… It's different. It's bigger. And it's _so, so_ important to her. If he doesn't say yes then it'll just… Well she'll be the furthest thing from happy. "My mom and dad have been desperate to meet you for a while now – you and Leia – and if we're introducing each other to people, I just thought that-"

Thankfully, Anakin doesn't let her continue her apprehensive rambling and reaches for her hand once it's free of the white porcelain mug, lacing their fingers together with that smile she loves… So amused and relaxed… It looks the best on him in her opinion, much better than the smirk. "Of course I wanna meet your parents… Why wouldn't I?" Oh… Well, she feels a little stupid for being so afraid to ask him. Now she has and he said yes all she wants to do is call her mom and set up a date! She can't wait; her family are going to love him and Leia as much as she does. She wants them to see how happy Anakin makes her… Because he _does_ make her happy. Extremely so.

"You know Leia," she glances at the girl who's beginning to look slightly bored at their conversation, "my nieces will probably be there too. They're around the same age as you and they have a playroom there… It's great. You'll have a lot of fun." At once the boredom is gone, replaced by excitement and the pretty smile she's long grown accustomed to looking at. She'll love Ryoo and Pooja, they're little adventurers too. The three of them could really hit it off if things go well.

Things _are_ going to go well… She knows they are.

* * *

She hears the quiet thumps of Anakin coming back downstairs from putting Leia to bed just as her phone vibrates loudly on the table in front of her. Leaning forward to grab the device, the sound of the living room door opening and shutting again catches her attention though Anakin is quiet as she unlocks her phone so she pays him no mind for a moment. Who'd be texting her at nine-thirty at night? Sure, it's not very late but she doesn't generally receive messages at this time.

The moment Bail's name flashes up on her screen her stomach drops… They haven't talked much since he told her and Mon what Breha's friend said… She can't help but resent him slightly for wanting to keep this to themselves, even if it _is_ for the best in the long term. There has to have been some development for him to contact her… Has he changed his mind? Or come up with something they should do? Not a moment too soon in her opinion. One tap of the pad of her thumb against the screen selects the message and it opens to reveal the contents to her curious eyes.

 _ **Text from Bail Organa 9:31pm:**_

 _I have made contact with a private detective to further our investigators on the issue at hand. More details to come tomorrow._

A private detective? That's… That's certainly something… She'd never have thought of hiring one herself, that's for sure. It's definitely a step forward, albeit a sly one. She'd rather everything just be out in the open and allow the proper authorities to deal with it but if Bail believes this is the right path to take, she'll follow him. What can a private investigator really do for them? Provide proof? That must be it! Once they have proof, they can step back and finally the issue will have nothing more to do with them.

"Anything interesting?" Anakin flops down beside her suddenly, startling her out of her thoughts. She'd forgotten all about him for a minute there… His arm comes around her shoulders and she has _never_ resented Bail more for all this than in this moment. She wants to tell Anakin everything, she'd value any advice he could offer greatly and it would be wonderful to unload all of this off of her shoulders but she _can't_ … Whether she likes it or not, she promised to keep the secret between her, Mon and Bail. She can't break that trust. But at the same time, she can't lie to Anakin. She _won't_. Taking one last glance at the words on the screen, she sighs and quickly relocks the phone and returns it to its place on the table.

"Just school stuff." The words leave her lips in a tired whisper… She _is_ tired. Tired of lying, tired of hiding all this from people and she's _so_ tired of stressing herself out about it. Oblivious to all that, Anakin's hand begins to play with her hair gently and it's exactly what she needs right now. Tomorrow, she decides, she's telling him everything tomorrow no matter what Bail or Mon have to say about it. He mentioned Leia having a birthday party to go to, little Ezra Bridger's from the other class if she remembers correctly, and a sleepover at Winter's after that. They'll have a whole night alone in her apartment to discuss everything. But for tonight she just wants to relax beside him and ignore everything else.

Snuggling up against him so her head rests on his chest, Padme lets herself do just that… _Relax_. She doesn't want to think about what Bail's planning or what they'd say if they knew she's going to tell Anakin – a parent of one of the students – everything, she just wants him to hold her. And he seems more than happy to do just that thankfully, though he does turn the TV on for a little background nose but it doesn't bother her. They stay like that for a while, until she feels like she's about to fall asleep on him when suddenly a loud knock on the door breaks through the silence, pulling them both out of their sleepy embrace. One glance at the clock tells her it's almost ten, who could be at the door now?

"Are you expecting anyone?" To answer he only shakes his head, gently untangling himself from her and rising. Out of curiosity more than anything else, she follows him out into the hallway as he pulls open the door. The visitor is a woman, and the first thing that strikes Padme about her is how tall she is… She's only slightly shorter than Anakin but still towers above her, bottle blonde hair cascades down the woman's back in pretty curls though it's ruined by dark roots growing by her crown, to match what appears to be the signs of her natural hair, a pair of dark chocolate eyes look at Anakin for a long moment before flicking back to her. Who is this woman?

She doesn't have to see Anakin's face to tell he's shocked, every inch of him is tense and he grips the door frame so tightly his knuckles have turned a startling white… Does he know her? What's going on? "What're _you_ doing here?" He growls and the pure _dislike_ in his voice is shocking. She's _never_ heard him speak like this before to anyone. So they do know each other… They must, surely. The animosity in his voice is mirrored in the woman's eyes as once more her gaze lands on him.

"I've come for my daughter. Where is she?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I normally wouldn't do this but, I have to get this off of my chest. To the "guest" reviewer (yes, I know it was just the one person) hounding me in the reviews demanding an update, patronising me and threatening not to read any more of my stories until I update, kindly stop it. You have no right to demand** _ **anything**_ **from me and I have don't have to cater to you. I post this story because I am inspired to – not because you want to read it. I don't update on a weekly basis and have never claimed to, so please take comments like the ones you left and shove them where the sun doesn't shine. I will post new chapters when I feel the inspiration to write them – this is supposed to be fun for me, not a chore to appease you.**

 **I want to stress that this was aimed solely at one person. The rest of my reviewers are lovely and respectful and I'm very grateful for that.**

No… _This_ woman is Leia's mother? How is that possible? Anakin said she had no interest in being a parent to Leia, but if that were true, why would she be here looking for her? When the shock fades a little, the resemblance between Leia and this woman – Sienna – is strikes her and it's remarkable. Now she knows the truth, she can't unsee it. Leia has her nose and chin… And her eyes. This really _is_ her mom. But what is she doing here, especially at this time? It's long past Leia's bedtime… Surely she has to have an inkling of that?

Maybe she should go? Either home or upstairs to give them a little privacy… The tense conversation isn't something she has any right to overhear, much less witness! Besides, there's a lot of… History here between these two that she knows almost nothing about. She doesn't want to just stand here gawking at them while they talk. But she doesn't move… She's rooted to the spot as Sienna's gaze flicks back to her once again for a brief moment. This is crazy. She never – _never_ – imagined something like this would come of tonight! Hell, she never thought she'd _ever_ meet this woman!

The demand makes her jaw gape slightly… Surely she can't be serious… She's been gone this entire time; she can't just come here and insist on seeing Leia. These things take time and the parents working together, and if she knows Anakin, what Sienna has just said will only antagonise him, not make him willing to discuss this with her. She's proven correct when the muscles in back tense further speaking volumes of all he's holding back to remain calm. Leia is only upstairs… If things were to go bad, she'd definitely be woken up and overhear what's being said. No, keeping calm is definitely for the best.

His shock takes a little longer to dim than hers, but she supposes that's only natural… He probably expected this less than she did. The very idea of this woman wanting to see Leia must _sicken_ him… It's been years, almost the girl's whole life and now Sienna's back and asking for access… That's a lot to swallow. " _No_. You don't get to just waltz in and make demands." The words fly from his mouth furiously, in an animalistic growl like nothing she's ever heard from him before… Then again, she's never seen him angry before now… "She doesn't even know who you are!"

Sienna rolls her eyes with a bitter scoff, baring her teeth as she does so. The animosity in between them is awful… It's as if they _hate_ each other… Maybe they do… She doesn't know what happened between them, not really. Anakin has only ever opened up about it once or twice and even then he never revealed much. She'd always assumed that it was painful to think about and worse to talk about, but perhaps the memories just made him _angry_. Whatever happened between them must have been terrible for things to become this bad. He said they weren't a couple so it had to be worse than a bad breakup… Something much worse.

"You can't keep her from me! You have no right! I'm her _mother._ " The blonde's declaration is met with a snort of derision from Anakin, and if she's honest with herself, she can't blame him for that. Sanctimoniously claiming to be Leia's mom after being away for so long is more a little hypocritical… She may not know everything, but she knows enough to see that statement is a little rich considering the circumstances. What must Anakin be thinking?

"You aren't her mother – you gave up the right to call yourself that when you walked out! You're a selfish _bitch._ " He snarls, at last releasing the doorframe from his grasp to stand straighter… Oh my god… Anakin has a habit of cursing from time to time but not – not like _that_! This is growing too heated, any more comments like that and it may just escalate into screaming match out on the street! Maybe she should say something? Some kind of intervention couldn't hurt. She could offer something of an impartial view – she's done it before countless times with arguing parents at work. But then, this is a wildly different scenario to those, isn't it?

They may not even _want_ her help.

No, keeping quiet for now is better… Let them… _Talk_ … She'll speak up if things get any worse, but until then, she really has no place saying anything given her lack of context does she?. _Anything_ could have happened between them in the past, how could she ever weigh in without knowing what? Despite the tension and confusion, she wishes she could slip her hand into his, just for a second. He _lives_ for Leia… This woman's sudden appearance has to be terrifying for him, especially with her spouting claims to so called rights. Beneath all the anger, she's willing to bet he's petrified.

"I didn't walk out on her! I just…" The woman's dark eyes avoid Anakin's for a moment as she stutters for the correct words. "It doesn't matter! I'm here now and I want to see her. Where is she?" Surely she knows what time it is? Leia's only five, why would she still be up at this time of night – on a school night no less. Has she thought any of this out at all? Perhaps a phone call to begin the process of mending old wounds would have been better, not turning up at the door and ordering him to fetch Leia. What did she _think_ was gonna happen?

"If you were any kind of a parent, you'd know she's in bed." The responding roll of her eyes speaks volumes of _exactly_ what she thinks of Anakin's response… She doesn't believe him… Does she know anything about kids at all? With a shake of her own head, she leans back against the hallway wall so Sienna is no longer in her sight. Listening to her is enough; she doesn't want to endure watching the woman too. She _shouldn't_ be listening to this all, but there's no way she can stop now… She has far too many questions for that.

"Tomorrow then."

" _No_."

"You can't keep her away from me! I – I'll file for custody if I have to!" _No…_ As her jaw slackens in horror, she sees every inch of Anakin's body fall limp for a moment as Sienna's threat sinks into his mind. It passes in the blink of an eye but she sees it. Oh Ani… If he was afraid before, this has to be… She can't _begin_ to imagine how he's feeling right now. In the span of five minutes this woman has gone from demanding access to threatening a custody battle – his head must be spinning!

"You wouldn't dare… You'd be laughed out of court Sienna!" At first, the only response she hears the clicking of Sienna's heels on the concrete path… She's stepping closer to the door. Is she _mad_? After what she just said the very last thing she should be doing is coming closer! Though she can't see it, she can tell the action just _screams_ of smugness. Smugness which carries through to her voice, lacing between her words until they're exuding arrogance.

"I will spend _every_ cent I can get my hands on if need be. If the case is thrown out, I'll file it again and again until I get what I want." Each word leaves her mouth slowly, _deliberately_ and completely dripping with distain. The dislike she sensed between them earlier has heightened just as she feared it would… Now in the span of a few minutes they've already reached worst case scenario. How the hell can this be fixed?

"What _you_ want?" He repeats at last, the shock having cleared enough to form words in response. "What about what _Leia_ wants? Have you thought about that at all?!" As terrible as the circumstances may be, his answer serves as a reminder of just _why_ she loves him so much… Anakin isn't just a father; he's an _incredible_ father… His child is his life and what's in her best interest is exactly what he does. This woman, Sienna, clearly hasn't taken the time to think this through, to wonder what might her turning up out of the blue may do to her child. Even now, when his anger could easily – _justifiably –_ get the better of him, he's thinking about Leia. To Padme, that is nothing short of incredible.

"I think I've made myself clear. I'll be in touch." There is no time for anything else, neither a final word nor parting glance as with a single angry shove, Anakin _slams_ the door shut so violently that the walls around them tremble. The resulting bang is so loud she worries for a moment that Leia will wake up but she doesn't say that… She doesn't say anything at all. There is _plenty_ she'd like to say but she just… She doesn't know how… After something like that, what _can_ you say? He hasn't moved since shutting the door, not to look at her or leave the spot. What must be going through his head right now? _She_ is still in shock, never mind him… She can't say she hadn't ever wondered about Leia's mom before now, and to see her like this… Saying things like that… She just can't imagine that woman having any part of creating Leia.

There's probably more to Sienna than this, but this was _certainly_ something. Isn't she grateful to Anakin after all he's done for their daughter? She – she _left_ … That's what he said. She supposes it's understandable that eventually she'd want to come back, but to make demands like she's _owed_ something… That's appalling. Anakin has given Leia a wonderful life, surely that must be worth something to her? Any decent human being would be overwhelmingly appreciative of that. Especially the way he pulled himself together after his mother's death to take care of her!

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips slowly as she watches his back for a moment… She _has_ to say something… Anything… But what? She has no idea what to say, and it isn't like there's time to quickly call her sister, explain the situation and ask what she'd like to hear if in Anakin's position… No, Padme is on her own here. But it's alright, she knows Anakin… She can figure something out, can't she? "Ani?" At first her voice comes barely above a whisper, almost afraid to pull him out of his thoughts… What she saw was eye opening, not just about Sienna, but him too. There's a whole other side of him that she's never seen before tonight. Perhaps some of it was justified, but it was… Shocking…

After a few seconds, he turns around, slowly, and looks at her and she's immediately torn between gasping and crying… The _pain_ in his stunning eyes is outmatched only by a powerful fear… He must be _drowning_ in it… Oh Anakin… She rushes forward, taking the few steps between them to pull him into her arms as tightly as she can. He comes willingly, all but crumpling against and it becomes impossible to hold back the tears burning her eyes a moment longer. "What if I lose her?" He gasps against her neck and it breaks her heart that all she can do for him is tightening her arms around him. "I – I _can't_ … It'll kill me."

"Shh," she whispers quietly because what more can she do? "Don't worry about that right now."

* * *

Somehow they end up in the living room again, side by side on the couch together as she watches him closely. He hasn't spoken since the heartbroken question muttered by the door… She'd give anything to know what he's thinking right now. Perhaps then she'd be better equipped to help him. As she isn't, she instead slips her hand into his and strokes the pad of her thump against his scarred knuckles. His fingers remain limp, not returning her small embrace, but it's alright… She isn't sure he's even noticed she's touching him at all.

Eventually, when the silence grows too much to endure any longer, she voices the main question this entire ordeal has given her. "What happened between you two?" Perhaps this is the wrong time to ask, maybe he'll be unwilling answer but she asks anyway. Even if he yells at her for asking such a private question, it'll mean he's not trapping himself alone in his mind anymore, so she'll take the shouting happily. It takes at least a minute, but finally he looks at her with a sigh. To answer her, he has to unearth what must be painful memories; she'll wait as long as he needs.

"Sienna and I…" He begins, pulling his hand free of her loose hold to rub at his tired eyes. "We – we were friends as kids. Her mom and my mom were friends, so we were together a lot. For a long time it was just us – and Kister too sometimes – but then… When we got older, around fifteen, sixteen, I don't know, we got into a bad crowd." The last thing she wants is to interrupt his story, so she remains silent but reaches out to stroke her fingers along the knots of his spine instead. He looks at her suddenly, eyes slightly wide with a new kind of worry, one with little to do with Sienna's threats. "Padme, I… I did some _really_ shitty things back then… I was – I'm not that person any more, I promise. I –"

"Ani, it's alright…" Everybody has a past... Some more colourful than others, but who he was then makes no difference to her feelings for him now. "I love you… Nothing's going to change that."

With a hesitant nod, he continues, "there were always parties, I uh…" He avoids her gaze, instead looking off toward the TV as he speaks. "I went through girl after girl… It wasn't healthy, none of it was. Eventually Sienna, she… She got onto drugs just like everyone else we were with." He steals a glance at her, and then hangs his head, setting light to the dread in her chest into an inferno of worry. Leia's mom was on _drugs_? "And so did I."

What? _No_ … He couldn't… But he _did_ , he said it himself! It's difficult to contain the gasp his words inspire, but somehow she manages it. She doesn't want him to think she's judging him. Not for that. It was in the past… But still, she just can't imagine Anakin doing something so – so _reckless_! As he falters slightly, she begins to stroke his back again, attempting to coax the shocking story from him as comfortingly as she can.

"We got in with the higher uppers of the group so to speak. So I started doing some stuff for them… Selling for them." Oh God… He didn't just take the drugs, he _sold_ them too? How could this get any worse?! She doesn't say that, she _wouldn't_ say that. "I… I collected some debts every now and again too." This time she cannot hold back her startled gasp no matter how badly she tries. Taking drugs is one thing, selling them quite another… But what he did… _Collecting debts for drug dealers?!_ How could he?!

Upon hearing her gasp, Anakin's gaze flies to her, panicked, as one hand comes to squeeze her thigh. "I never hurt anyone Padme! I promise you… It doesn't matter how bad things got, I would _never…_ " His words help slightly, ridding her mind of the awful imaginings of terrible ways he may have collected certain debts… Though it doesn't change how dreadful all of this is. She meant it when she promised this changed nothing, but it has certainly shocked her. Not trusting her voice, she merely lifts his hand from her thigh and laces their fingers together with a supportive squeeze. She can't speak at the moment, so she nods, wanting to hear the rest.

"It was around then Sienna and I started sleeping together… And my mom, she…" His voice cracks slightly and she slips closer lifting her free hand to rest on his chest. Through his shirt she feels the pounding of his heart against her palm, telling her just how much this has made him nervous… From what he's already told her, she can see why. "Our relationship got pretty strained. She wanted to help me, to get me off all that shit but I wouldn't listen. She said I was throwing my life away, wasting my potential. Qui-Gon and Ben agreed. They even had this… _Intervention_ for me, to try and get me off the stuff once and for all but I…" He trails off with a shake of his head. Every word leaving his mouth practically _radiates_ self-loathing… It's horrible. "I pretty much told them to shove it."

Oh Anakin… "I –I broke my mom's heart… I know I did… I knew it then too, but I didn't care. Especially when, when the drugs got less fun and more something I needed. The longer I was on them, the more I needed them, and the more I needed them… The worse I got. I stopped going to school and then work. When I did turn up, I was in too much of a state to handle the tools without hurting myself, Qui-Gon didn't want to, but he fired me. I think he wanted it to open my eyes and make me see what I was doing to myself… I wish it did, but I was too far gone to care."

He shakes his head again, narrowing his eyes for a moment as his gaze settles straight ahead, "I don't… I don't know what would have happened to me if I stayed in that state." She can't imagine either. It would have ruined his life, and not just his – Leia's too. What would have happened to her? "Sienna found out she was pregnant around a month before I turned nineteen. She wanted to have an abortion – she even scheduled it before telling me there was a baby at all. I practically _begged_ her to give me a shot. Even in the mess I was in, I knew… That was my _kid_ … I couldn't let her just… I couldn't."

Wow… So it was Leia who saved him… Something about that is beautiful. When all else failed, it was his daughter who brought him back from the damage he was doing to himself. He turned his entire life around for Leia, he should be _so_ proud of himself. Leia will be, when she's old enough to understand what he did for her. "I went back to Qui-Gon and told him everything and apologised for what I'd done. He offered to pay to send Sienna and I to go to rehab… I'll be grateful to him for the rest of my life." From what he's told her of this Qui-Gon, the father he never had, he sounds like an outstanding man. "Sienna took longer than I did to be released… But around the time I got out, my mom… She – that's when we found out she was sick."

Just the few times she's gotten him to open up about his mom has been more than enough for her to see he's still deeply affected by her loss… And she's beginning to understand why. Talking about this isn't going be easy for him, not at all. She watches as a single tear slips onto his cheek and the sight breaks her heart. He's still in such pain over this… Even five years later. "It was like, as soon as she found out about the Cancer… She just started fading away and there was nothing I could do to help her." What a burden he's given himself… No wonder speaking about this is so hard for him, that's too much guilt for anyone to carry in their heart every day.

"Ani, there was nothing you could have done…" When he looks at her again, eyes shining with unshed tears coupled with the wet trail of the one which escaped, staining his cheek, it's more than just heart-breaking, it's _agonising_. He shouldn't so feel guilty – it wasn't his fault. People get sick all the time, _good_ people who don't deserve it… Her own grandfather passed away of Cancer too. The disease doesn't discriminate. He can't blame himself for what happened to his mom. He really can't.

He tries to speak but chokes on a sob and another tear follows its predecessor onto his cheek, so she lifts her hand to wipe it away with the pad of her thumb as he attempts to gather his words. "I _promised_ her I'd get my life together. I had a kid who needed me on the way… She made me promise her that I wouldn't let her or the baby down. I think about that promise every single day…" Yes, she can understand that. Such a promise stays with you for life. But he has nothing to feel guilty for, _nothing_.

"You've kept that promise a thousand times over Anakin! You've made a great life for you and Leia." If he hears her words, he gives no acknowledgement of them and continues on with the story instead. Maybe it's easier than to linger on such thoughts for too long.

"Sienna, she was in rehab for pretty much her entire pregnancy. I missed out on everything, never got to feel Leia kicking or talk to her – I don't even have a scan photo." That's so sad… He never had a chance to bond with his little girl before she was born. Sola always says Darred loved talking to Ryoo and Pooja while she was pregnant with them. It's a shame that he had to miss out on that experience… "My mom… She – she died a month before Leia was born. She never got to meet her. Everyone tried to show support but I just… I felt so alone without her." He sounds so terribly broken as he forces the words past his lips and it prompts a tear of her own to roll down her cheek. He's been through so much in just a few short years. He deserves so much better than this… "I uh… The house was so empty without her there… So, when Sienna finally got out, I asked her to move in so we could take care of the baby together. Neither of us wanted to be together, but I was willing to try for the baby's sake but she wasn't interested."

Why doesn't that surprise her, she thinks bitterly but supresses the thought. They don't need more negativity right now; the story itself is difficult enough on its own without her voicing such thoughts. "After Leia was born, Sienna left her with me all the time. She wanted to catch up with her friends… I never resented looking after Leia, but I wanted her to step up too. I got lucky; Qui-Gon gave me my old job back. Since Sienna wasn't working, we pretty much depended on my paychecks to get what we needed for Leia. Sometimes… Sometimes Sienna would just refuse to take her for the day, so I had no other choice but to take her to work with me and try to balance it out. It was hard… Probably the hardest few months of my life."

Nodding slowly, Padme and once again has to suppress bitter thoughts aimed toward that woman… How selfish can a person be? He struggled so much to look after Leia and she just refused to do the same whenever she didn't feel like it? That's not being a parent… She was a glorified babysitter! Again, she says none of this. "More than ever, I needed my mom… But she – she wasn't there any more." Leaning forward, she presses a soft kiss to his damp cheek. Hearing him speak of missing him mom kills her. She doesn't know how she'd have gotten through all he did if she didn't have her mom. "I spent so long disappointing her, I just… I wanted her to be proud."

"She would have been! Anakin, I'm sure of it… Look at all you've done! She'd be _so_ proud of you." She may not have ever known Shmi Skywalker, but she knows to her soul if she'd gotten to see just how far he'd come, she'd be overwhelmingly proud of him. She just hopes he believes her.

After a few moments, he wets his lips and releases a shaky sigh. Whatever comes next in the story can't be any good if his hesitation is anything to go by… "Sienna… She – she fell back onto the drugs not long after Leia was born."

"No!" What kind of a mother is she? How could she – how could _anyone_ go back onto that disgusting stuff after having a baby? While knowing there's a little person completely dependent on you… "How – how did you find out?"

He gives another sigh, this time coupled by a shake of his head. "She was looking after Leia in my place while I was at work. I heard Leia crying before I even opened the door, but I just thought she was being fussy. When I got in, she was out of her head while Leia was _screaming_ upstairs on her own. She could have been like that for _hours_ for all I know. I made her chose then, get clean for good and be a real mom or leave… And she left. She moved out of her mom's place and in with some guy she was seeing and I never saw her again until tonight."

"Anakin, I'm so sorry…" What more can she say? There's plenty she'd _like_ to say, but he doesn't need to hear such things. "I can't believe she'd come here the way she did after all that."

"That's Sienna for you." Releasing her hand, he leans down, placing his head in his hands and she wishes more than anything that she knew how to make him feel better. This is… It's _a lot._ No wonder he was so ready to snap earlier! Now she has the context she lacked before, it makes sense. Reaching out, she strokes her fingertips through his hair gently and then down his back, feeling him shudder slightly beneath her touch. He's been through more in a few years than most in a lifetime… Why can't this woman just leave him alone?

"There's something I don't understand." He sits up straight once more and raises a curious eyebrow at her question. "You moved out of your mom's place a few years ago, how did she know where to find you?" She can't make sense of it. Unless the woman did some serious detective work, there really is no reason she can think that she would know where he lived now.

"She probably found out through her mom… When we moved, I left this address with her. She and Sienna rarely talked and I figured she'd cut all ties with Leia and I the day she left. Her mom doesn't see Leia either, but she sends birthday and Christmas gifts every year."

"Oh." Poor Leia, being denied her mother and grandmother… It's just so unfair, even if the girl herself doesn't even realise it. One day she will and if Sienna has her way, it'll be sooner than later. "What're you going to do?" He should talk to Leia and explain things to her… In a more child friendly way of course, but the sooner she knows what's going on, the better. From what she saw, it doesn't look like her mom is going to give up easily, so he needs to have her prepared.

"Sienna is _not_ going to take her away from me. She _chose_ to leave – she doesn't just get to change her mind now." Instead of answering, Padme just pulls him back into her arms, brushing her lips against his forehead gently and holds him close. There's a battle ahead of him, be it one of wills or court and it's not gonna be easy for any of them.

* * *

"Bye Miss Naberrie!" One of her students, little Winter calls out to her as Dorme leads the class out to head up to the cafeteria and she forces a smile for the girl's sake. Getting through today has been difficult enough after last night but having to look Leia in the eye all day knowing what she knows… It's horrible. She doesn't envy Anakin at all. She left his house early this morning, as she always does when it's a school day so she missed whatever interaction those two had. He hasn't talked to her yet, that much Padme does know.

She did her best to console him last night, but the only thing that'll truly soothe his worry would be Sienna walking straight back out of his life – which unfortunately, she truly doubts will happen. She seemed very… _Determined_ last night. There _must_ be an amicable resolution to all of this, something they could both agree on if only they're willing to listen. She rubs her eyes tiredly and sighs, leaning her face in her hands. To make matters worse she has to meet with Bail and Mon after school and no matter badly they need answers, she just doesn't have the energy for that today.

The clearing of someone's throat from the doorway catches the teacher's attention and she looks up, already preparing excuses to avoid lunchtime chats. She's not hungry, nor is she very good company at the moment, however instead of any of that, she gasps. It isn't Bail, or Mon or even Dorme back from walking the kids to the lunch hall, the smiling face waiting to greet her is a shadow from the past, one she never thought she'd see again. Jumping to her feet, there is no stifling the delighted laughter that falls from her lips as she makes her way around the desk and toward her visitor.

" _Clovis_? I can't believe it!" She runs into his open arms and he laughs every bit as happily as she does as his arms close around her. "It's been years, what're you doing here?!" If there was one person she _never_ imagined she'd see standing in her classroom it was her high school best friend and eventual boyfriend… She can't believe he's here! After their break up and the death of his parents, he'd moved somewhere in Europe with his aunt and uncle. She didn't think she'd ever see him again. This is crazy! Pulling back, she looks him over with a delighted smile. He looks great, so grown up and handsome… And much taller than when they saw each other last.

"Padme… You haven't changed a bit! You're as beautiful as ever." At the complement, she feels her cheeks flush and glances down for a moment. He always was a sweet talker… He could charm her mother and sister in ten seconds flat whenever he came over. She sees the talent is still strong.

"Oh please…" With a wide smile, she leads him further into the classroom though _technically_ , as he's not a parent or guardian of any of her students, it's against the rules. But what's the harm just this once? They're old friends and she's ecstatic to see him again. Once they're inside, he carefully leans back against one of the small tables before her desk. She's still in shock… Him being here is so unexpected, so out of the blue! But it's certainly the best surprise she's had in a while.

"We have so much to catch up on… Let me take you to dinner tonight!" Yes, that sounds wonderful! She wants to hear everything he's gotten up to these past few years. Especially about where he lives – he's living her dream over there in Europe. Oh! _She can't_! She has plans with Anakin tonight… Thank God she remembered that now, rather than later.

"I can't, not tonight. But I have some time for lunch now if you're free?"

"Perfect! I was recommended a lovely Italian place just a few blocks away from here actually. Italian _is_ still your favourite right?" How did he remember that? What a strange fact to stick in his mind all these years… Maybe seeing her again just brought it back? Whatever the reason, he offers her his arm and after grabbing her purse and keys, she's happy to take it.

* * *

As it turns out, the restaurant recommended to Clovis is _beautiful_ on the inside. Lavishly decorated and dimly lit… With the right company, it could be very romantic… She has to bring Anakin here sometime – if the food is good of course. Then again, he'd eat anything presented to him whether it was edible or not. The thought makes her smile a little as she plays with the straw in her water. "So, you're a lawyer?" She'd heard he went to law school from a mutual friend a few years ago… She knew then he'd be great at it, and seeing him again has reaffirmed it.

With a proud grin he says, "yes, I am. My Uncle wanted me to go into banking – and I considered at length – but I wanted to do something… Change the world in any way can. How could I do that stuck behind a desk all day?" She forgot how passionate he can be sometimes. He's always had a save the world dream, even when they were teenagers. She remembers lying around listening to him talk about it for _hours,_ even before their relationship had been anything more than platonic, and loving every moment. It's why she imagines he's a great lawyer, he _cares._ She always loved that about him.

"That's a very noble dream… I'm sure you're doing a fantastic job." The smile that follows her words warms her heart, after everything that happened last night, it's nice to see such a genuine, _happy_ smile light up someone's face… She's glad he's doing so well for himself. "What's it like practicing in Europe then?"

"You and Europe!" He chuckles, and then lifts his water to his lips for a moment to take a sip. When he's done, he gently places the glass back onto the table with a softer smile. "European court and criminal law differs from ours vastly. There isn't time to get into the details now but I think you'll find it fascinating." On that, she can certainly agree. She can't wait until they have a chance to discuss it completely… She's willing to bet he's full of the most fascinating stories.

"Yes, you'll have to tell me all about it next time. I'm so jealous of you living there… You know I've always been fascinated by Europe and the different cultures it has…" She trails off wistfully before she lets herself get into full rambling mode – he's heard it all before many times. She's pretty sure he knew it all word by word at one point.

"You'd fit in there perfectly. Believe me." Sending a grateful smile his way, they fall into comfortable silence for a few minutes as their food is served. The delectable scent of her favourite spicy pasta dish leaves her stomach growling quietly. She really has to bring Anakin here sometime. Eventually, Clovis breaks the silence with a fond smile. "I've missed you Padme… I always wished things could have ended better between us." He offers his hand to her across the table and she's more than happy to take it.

"High school was a long time ago Clovis… All that is in the past." He nods along with her assurance, visibly relieved. Their childish little relationship – if it can even be called that – ended after a huge argument about who knows what… All she remembers is that it wasn't pretty. What she _does_ remember is that he'd declared his love for her and she just didn't have those feelings to return. She cared about him, perhaps more as a friend than anything else, but it wasn't love. It wouldn't have been fair to lead him on after that. She's happy to have him back now though, for however long he's here.

"You're right… Now, tell me, are you married?" His gaze flicks to her hand and she chuckles quietly at his curiosity. Wouldn't her lack of rings answer that question for him? He's polite for asking she supposes. And she appreciates his interest. She sees no ring on his own finger, though he could be as happily in love as she is without one.

"Oh no, not married, though I am in a relationship. What about you?"

"There's no one special… For now." Reaching for his glass of water once again, he lifts it slightly with a wide smile, one she returns enthusiastically. "Well then, to the future." And the sound that follows is the gentle _clang_ of glasses colliding.

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it!" Hissing as she pulls the steaming tray of vegetables out of the oven, Padme's teeth sink down into her bottom lip to stifle a choice curse or two as the oven mitt fails to protect her skin from the intense heat. All but throwing the damn tray onto the counter, she peels the useless mitts off and quickly reaches for the tap to run her scorched fingers beneath the stream of cool water. She is just not meant to cook… No matter what she tries _something_ goes wrong. Thankfully this time, it was pretty minor with a couple of burnt fingers. She wants tonight to go perfectly, food and all. Anakin deserves nothing less after what happened the previous night.

She's spent _forever_ in the kitchen since getting home, preparing his favourite meal – steak, practically charred – and she may not be the best cook in the world, but she's done a pretty good job of it… Well, her mom was on the phone talking her through everything step by step, but it still counts. Since this is their one night alone for the next week and a half, she's gone all out. Usually Anakin is the romantic one, planning sweet dates and surprising her, but this time she wants to surprise him. _She's_ going to be the romantic one for once. And she hopes it's going to take his mind off of what happened with Sienna the other night.

She's taken her small kitchen table and placed it in the centre of the living room, even going as far as to put out some candles too. When he arrives and everything is set up, it's going to look great. She can't wait to see what he thinks… She has his favourite meal, a lovely dessert and beneath her dress she's wearing some rather _decadent_ newlingerie… If she's successful, he's not going to think about what happened even once tonight. There's so much she wants to talk to him about, between the private investigator Bail has hired, Clovis coming back and the news she got today that Sola and Darred are expecting again, she can't wait to get it all off of her chest.

One glance at the little clock hung on her wall tells her Anakin is due any minute, so she heads into the living room to light the candles and make sure everything is ready. She's lucky; as usual he arrives slightly late giving her enough time to finish setting everything up… By the time she's done, it looks great. All her effort has paid off brilliantly and she's practically _buzzing_ with excitement to show him. Thankfully, he doesn't keep her waiting too long, and she answers the door with a smile and though he returns it, it feels somewhat… Forced… That's alright; she can't blame him for that.

She just hopes tonight will put a _real_ smile on his face.

"Hey… Oh, yeah. These are for you." He presents a beautiful bouquet of perfect white lilies – her favourite – with a more genuine smile and she almost melts at the sweetness of it. Despite everything on his mind, he thought to pick her up some flowers! She's touched – more than touched.

"Oh Ani, thank you!" She takes the flowers and kisses him, bringing him inside with a playful tug. He comes willingly, kicking the door closed behind them – she hears the soft thud as her back collides with the wall of her hallway. Part of her is tempted to just skip dinner and head straight to bed… _All in good time_ … As she begins to smile into the kiss, she pulls back. "Let me go put these in some water… You go sit down and get comfortable. I'll be through in a second." He does as he's told, gently releasing her and turning to walk into the living room as she steps into the kitchen.

It takes a few minutes to find the vase she's looking for, an ornate crystal piece given to her by her grandmother, but she manages it, setting the flowers up on the counter for now. She'll find a proper place for them later, after dinner. Once satisfied with the temporarily placement, she opens the fridge and grabs the wine and heads into the living room. She hopes he likes what she's done… It took forever to get everything perfect. He smiles as she pours the wine and it's quite the relief… Whatever was on his mind seems to be forgotten now and she's glad. Tonight is for enjoying themselves, not worrying. "Something smells good in there." He comments, earning him another smile. Good… She was terrified about the cooking. If her mom hadn't been available to help, it would have been a disaster.

Placing the wine down onto the little table, she lets her fingers gently caress his neck, "it should. I made your favourite…" One arm slips around her waist and tugs her down onto his lap making her giggle softly as he playfully nudges his nose against hers. This is what she wants, _fun_. To feel carefree and in love with no worries in the world… Just for one night. They both need it, perhaps Anakin even more than her.

" _You're_ my favourite." He tells her and she almost rolls her eyes. He just can't help it with the cheesy lines sometimes, can he?

"I think you're the cheesiest guy I've ever met Anakin Skywalker." Surprisingly, he has no comeback to taunt her with, he only laughs and lifts a hand to cup the back of her neck, drawing her down to his lips for a kiss. She's more than happy to oblige, smirking into the kiss. She pulls back after a moment, but not before tugging his bottom lip between her teeth, making him groan. "I'm gonna go plate dinner." She whispers, then rises and steps out of the room without as much as a backward glance.

She practically _feels_ his eyes on her ass as she walks away though.

When she returns a few minutes later, dinner in hand, his gaze is pointed off to the side, out of the large bay window looking out over the street below. He's lost in thought, thinking about who knows what… Lost enough, that he remains oblivious to her presence until she carefully lowers his plate down before him. Only then does he snap out of it, blinking as if she appeared out of nowhere. "What're you thinking about?" She asks though she's already got a pretty good idea. Stepping around the table to her own seat and lowering herself down into it, she waits, watching him carefully.

He forces another smile and says, "nothing." She wishes she could believe that… While it's really no wonder his mind is eager to wonder off tonight, it's slightly frustrating. Throughout dinner it gets worse and worse, she talks and talks and he gives short answers and half-hearted attempts to seem interested in what she says. Still, she doesn't give up; telling him her sister's news, hoping the happy story might draw him out a little, "… So the symptoms can only mean one thing of course and… Ani?" Is he listening to her at all?

It takes him a second or two to realise she's waiting for his attention and snap himself out of his thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah. It sounds like a great idea, you should do it." He really hasn't been listening to a word she says all night, has he? _Very romantic._ Since they're already done, she clears the plates and walks back into the kitchen. This is not going how she wanted at all… And she knows _exactly_ what's on his mind. Sienna. Of course that's what it is… How can she begrudge him worrying about that? He has far more important things on his mind than _dinner_ – she can't blame him for not being present with all that's happened, can she? It would be selfish. She just hoped, _wanted_ one night to themselves without worrying. Everything else could come tomorrow. What she _wanted_ was to finally talk to him about what's going on in her life outside of their relationship… But how can she pile all that onto his shoulder's too? No, she'll have to keep it all to herself for now.

Unsure whether he's ready for dessert now or wants to wait a while first, she makes her way back to the living room. Pushing open the door, she sees him pacing slowly in front of the window and speaks, "are you –" But the rest of her sentence dies in her mouth as she realises he's on the phone, frowning as he speaks. Who is he talking to?

"You're kidding? Alright, okay… Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." He ends the call and turns to face her as she leans the right side of her body on the white doorframe, lifting a hand to hold it. If his words weren't enough, the guilty look on his face tells her everything she needs to know.

"You're going?" Is all she asks, though once again, she already knows the answer.

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "Leia isn't well. High temperature and hugging a bucket in Ezra's bedroom apparently. I've gotta go pick her up." Oh no, what a shame… The poor thing was so excited about the party and sleepover too. She must have caught some kind of bug… She hopes it's not being passed around the class, if it is, her catching it too is an inevitability. And Dorme… God help them all if Dorme gets it.

"Of course. Do you want me to come with you? I'd just need a few minutes to –"

"No, no, it's alright. I'm sorry I have to go." He crosses the room in a few quick strides, picking his car keys up out of the bowl of keys beside the couch and pocketing them as he approaches her. When he reaches her, he pauses, hesitating, then presses his lips to her cheek gently. "We'll have a do-over soon, I promise." Not trusting herself enough to so much as look at him, she nods, keeping her eyes trained on the flickering light of one of the candles. She hears him walk out and presses her temple against the wood with a long sigh as the unmistakable sound of the door opening then closing behind him echoes slightly around the apartment.

Why did she even bother?

 _ **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Next time: Sienna causes trouble, Sheev finds out and Padme's career is at stake!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This chapter would have been up a lot sooner, but well, life got in the way. This is the longest chapter yet however, so I hope that makes up for the slight delay! Enjoy!_**

It's _hot_ … Much hotter than she ever thought a Yoga class would be… From the moment she and Dorme stepped into the room, it was like slamming into a wall of intense heat. After only a few minutes into the session, sweat dampened her skin and that was before the hard work even began. This is the last place she wanted to spend her morning, but after being approached by yoga mom _again_ , she'd finally ran out of excuses and agreed to attend one of her classes. And of course, she forced Dorme to join her. There was no way in hell she was doing this alone.

Beside her, on the bright pink mat, her friend throws a glare at her, making it difficult not to smirk. If anyone wants to be here _less_ than Padme herself, it's Dorme. She whinged the entire drive here and it doesn't seem like the complaints are letting up any time soon. "I _can't_ believe I let you talk me into coming here!" The woman hisses as Yoga mom – the instructor really, whose name she _should_ know by now – has them move into a new position. A much more difficult position. Both hands must be laid flat on the mat and the same for their left foot – the other has to be stretched up straight behind her and the effort tears a strained breath out of her mouth. This is _so_ much harder than she imagined! She read that yoga was easy! Keeping her body in the position is even more difficult than getting into it, she almost falls over, making Dorme snigger.

"I think we both knew she'd get us eventually." Despite there being at least twelve other people attending the class and their spot near the back, she keeps her words whispered. She doesn't need this woman overhearing them and then having to face her at the school five days a week… The mere thought makes her cringe.

Dorme emits something close to a scoff and rolls her eyes, "no, we both knew she'd get _you_ eventually. You just dragged me down with you." Such a drama Queen… Honestly, it's only a yoga! What's the harm? Especially since neither of them does any other kind of exercise. This can only be good for them. As the class is instructed to lower their legs back onto the mat, she breathes a sigh of relief. That _hurt_. She's glad of the reprieve… Maybe they'll move onto something easier now?

"That's friendship my dear… We suffer together."

"Oh _please!_ " Dorme pants, arms shaking as her leg comes back down, "you just wanna get more flexible to keep your younger man interested! Meanwhile, the only way _I'm_ gonna get any use out of this is new leg shaving positions for the shower!" Against her will, the comment makes her cackle so much that she sets Dorme off too, earning them both a few shushes from the women in front of them.

Well, apparently she needs all the help she can get with keeping Anakin interested… He certainly wasn't the other night. The memory makes her smile die on her face and replaces happy laughter with an exasperated sigh.

Dorme must notice, because as they're instructed to repeat the previous position with the opposite leg, she shifts closer, her own smile gone in the wake of her concern. "What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?" Any other time Padme might have taken the bait and given her friend exactly the reaction she's hoping for – slight insult and denial of said paradise – but not today. Can she even talk to her about this? What happened was so deeply private, no one has the right to know… Especially someone who works with Leia other than herself. Frankly, she's not even sure _she_ should know what happened.

In the end she settles for vagueness over detail, not wanting talk about it completely. "Nothing, it's just… Our night together didn't go as planned, that's all." She can whine about a less than perfect date, right? Given the context, she just feels _so guilty_ for being disappointed in the way it ended. She has no right to – not compared to what Anakin is going through. Dorme raises a curious eyebrow as she speaks, listening closely despite the class being commanded to move into something called a " _downward dog_ ".

"What happened?"

"It's not a big deal, I'm just being petty, that's all." That's all it is… She put a lot of work into dinner and it didn't go to plan – she's just being sullen. Give it a day or two and she'll forget all about it. Unfortunately however, Dorme isn't willing accept her answer and narrows her eyes in such a way that Padme practically _feels_ the other woman's piercing stare on the side of her face. Sighing, she rolls her eyes and continues, "someone from the past came back and it's stirred up a lot of old… Feelings." That's putting it lightly, _very_ lightly. But she can't tell Dorme everything. The only people who have a right to know what happened are Anakin and Sienna… Leia too, in time.

"Romantic feelings?" The question nearly tears a bitter laugh from her lips at the sheer oblivious irony… She can't imagine Anakin and Sienna _ever_ being romantic… Not when they were... _Together,_ and especially not now. Whatever he feels toward that woman steers much closer to hatred than anything else.

"Oh God no. It's the opposite, believe me. He's just been occupied with that, and Leia has been sick… It was just bad timing is all." The position changes yet again, their bodies bending to create a high arch, forcing their spines straight and pushing their backsides in the air. It's easier for sure, but her back aches after a few seconds.

"Well, I know how excited you were… It's alright to feel a little let down you know." Deep down, she supposes she _wanted_ to hear someone say it, to tell her it really is okay to feel this way, but now that Dorme said it, the shame intensifies tenfold. Dorme has no idea what's really happening… If she did, she'd probably think she's being selfish too. "Padme, it's not wrong to want to get out of a relationship what you're putting into it." The only response she can muster to her friend's advice, as equally accurate and misguided as it is, is a tired sigh.

* * *

Three minutes.

That's how long she has until the bell rings, signifying the beginning to the school day and forcing her to go outside and face the parents… And face _Anakin_. If she's honest with herself, she doesn't want to see him – well she _does_ – but at the same time the idea fills her with complete dread too. She hasn't seen him since their disastrous date, only hearing from him through a few texts. Leia has been unwell and had to stay off school the past few days, he's had a lot on his plate. She understands. At least he let her know Leia would be back today.

Sadly, just this once, staring at the clock does nothing to slow it's tick. Three minutes become two and two become one in what feels like the blink of an eye. Maybe she can send Dorme out instead… No, she's busy putting up the posters for the older kid's talent show next week. _Damn it_. There's no avoiding this. For the first time, she actually _hopes_ that one of the parents has something to speak with her about out in the yard. Usually such things are pains in the backside, but she'd welcome it today. Even if it's some kind of complaint… She'd really take anything over awkward small talk with Anakin, pretending he's just another parent and nothing more. She's really not in the mood for it this morning.

The inevitable shrill ringing resounds around the building and her time for wallowing is over. That doesn't mean she holds back on her sigh as she stands and pulls on her coat. This is not going to be remotely pleasant, is it? She can't decide what's going to be worse, the tense eye contact or attempts at speaking with everyone around… Why can't Dorme be finished with the posters? She's distracted from her thoughts as her name is called from behind, prompting her to turn and find the only other kindergarten teacher still in employment here. "Jessica. What can I do for you?" The woman catches up easily enough, even in the slightly too heels she's opted for today. She's a pretty woman, slightly top-heavy with the curves to match, _very_ attractive… Her dresses show off her figure beautifully, sometimes leaving Padme feeling like a shapeless twig in comparison.

"How is your new class settling in?" Ah. Taking in the orphaned class and mixing them in with her own students has been more than a little… Stressful. Kids are kids, and changes are exciting. What they really want to do now is play together, not learn. These past few days have certainly done wonders in improving her patience. Though this too, is something she hasn't been able to share with her boyfriend… _Stop it!_ That's not fair! Regardless of what Dorme may say, Anakin has more important things to worry about than what's going on in her life. He has the future of his _child_ to think about, everything she's worrying about is nothing – _nothing_ in contrast to that.

"It's a nightmare." She replies honestly, and Jessica nods understandingly. It must be the same for her too, if she remembers correctly her class was already the largest before the next twenty joined. "There's just too many of them now. And they're all at different places with their learning. The newer class is far advanced in numbers and counting than my own, but mine are better with their reading. I'm trying to find a way to balance everything out." Every teacher has their own way of doing things, but getting the new class fully merged with her own is far more work than she anticipated with the differences in their learning. thus far.

"I know the feeling. And you know what's worse? The _parents!_ They're constantly hounding me about the slightest change in their child's _precious_ routine." Jessica scoffs, frustration making itself evident in her words. She can understand where the woman's coming from… The parents don't like the changes any more than they do. Overcrowding is a big worry for them all… But she hasn't had the pleasure of angry complaints quite yet. Perhaps she'll get lucky and this transition will flow slightly smoother for her than poor Jessica.

"That must be very disheartening. I'm sorry." The woman only shakes her head in response though she can practically _see_ the irritation gleaming off of her. It's not her fault… It's whomever is taking the money from the school, they're who's to blame here. If they hadn't done this, two talented teachers wouldn't be searching for new jobs, the students would all be in their rightful classes and things would be as they should. When their identity is found, she hopes they're punished severally.

They fall silent as they step through the doors and begin the decent down the small stone stairs, and though she could see this moment far enough earlier, her eyes automatically scan the yard for any sight of Anakin. It only takes a few seconds to find him amongst the small sea of faces awaiting them, near the back, leaning on the wall. Despite her earlier reluctance, the sight of him doesn't fail to make her heart leap straight into her throat. Maybe it won't be so bad… Maybe she's just overacting and it'll will be a total non-issue?

Perhaps so, but her feelings on the matter _are_ real. Overreaction or not, it's how she feels.

The moment her feet are off the stairs, she's swamped by children and adults alike all vying for her attention in one way or another. The children tug on her arms and call her name while the parents merely wait quietly for each other to finish before beginning. There's talk of early pick ups, forgotten backpacks, some kids being switched to the after school care service rather than being picked up… All rather standard conversations. She'll have Dorme head to reception and change the pick up information for those involved and backpacks can always be dropped off later. In truth, it call verges on a little boring, but she will take boring if it means she can avoid Anakin for now… She'll call him later, when he's finished work. Until then… It's best she just focusses on her job today.

The crowd of parents dissipates rather quickly and her mind shifts to getting the kids in line for climbing the stairs, mercifully they seem to be in the mood for doing as they're told today, so there's few objections to her ushering. Once Jessica's class is up, she'll go to the front and lead them in. The sooner they can get inside and start the day, the sooner she can forget about everything else and _just_ be Miss Naberrie for the day… Throwing herself into her work has always helped her gain a clear head on things, hopefully today will be no different.

"Padme?" Hearing her name called by a male voice almost has her heart leaping out of her chest. _Anakin_? No… Her mind kicks in, pushing back the nervousness enough to actually _think_. It's not Anakin, that's not his voice… She _knows_ that voice. But it can't be! He wouldn't come here at this time– surely he wouldn't! Turning around, her stomach drops at the sight of the approaching figure… He _is_ here and the wide smile stretching its way across his lips is undeniable. It lights up his entire face.

" _Clovis_?" Oh no… He can't be here, not in front of everyone like this, not in front of _Anakin_ … She – she hasn't talked to him about Clovis yet, and he can be more than a little _overly affectionate_ sometimes. What is he _doing_ here? This is a school! If he really wanted to talk to her, couldn't have just called?

The man in question holds up his hands with an amused grin and it's difficult not to grimace in response. "I know, I know… I shouldn't be here. But yesterday was so much fun, I had to ask you for a repeat today." _That's_ why he's here? What is he thinking?! If one of the parents overhears this… It's the height of unprofessionalism! Sheev would have her head for this if someone told him.

"You could have just called me…" Or text, or e-mailed, or sent a damn letter! _Anything_ but turning up here like this. It's not like yesterday, when no one else was around. He's a stranger in a yard full of kids! People don't like that kind of thing. Daring to glance to her side, she's greeted by the sight of Anakin walking toward them and if possible her stomach sinks further. It's alright… This can be alright… He may just think Clovis is another one of the dads! No big deal. As long as he keeps his distance, everything will be fine.

As Anakin reaches them, Clovis steps closer, smiling warmly and reaches for her hand with his own… Oh God, what is he doing? "Yes, you're right. I should have… But after yesterday, I just couldn't wait to see you again." That's… That's very… Sweet. It is. Clovis has always been a sweetheart, so much so that he probably doesn't even realise his actions toe the line between what's alright and improper… She can't blame him for that.

Beside her, she notices Anakin tense and tugs her lip between her teeth. One look at his face is all she needs… His eyes are fixed on where her hand is in Clovis'. It's reasonable, he has no idea what's going on here – he doesn't know who Clovis is, and she can't introduce them now to calm the tension, not while they're on school grounds. Especially not where the other parents could overhear everything. "We – we could do lunch again," sparing another glance at her increasingly wound up boyfriend, she practically squeaks her words. "If you like."

To his credit, Anakin says nothing, only scowls, which she supposes is the best she can hope for at the moment. If it were only the three of them, she'd reassure him, introduce them to each other, make sure he understands Clovis is just her friend – but she can't do any of that. Not here… Everything has to seem professional, she's at work for God's sake! Clovis shouldn't even _be_ here in the first place!

"Wonderful! The same place as yesterday? I know how much you love Italian." From the corner of her eye, she spies Anakin's jaw setting tightly and fights back a sigh. This is going to make an interesting conversation later… Looking at Clovis instead, she offers him a tight smile. What more can she possibly do than that? This is the _worst_ possible timing for this – why was he even around here? Did he make the drive from his office just to ask her to lunch?

"Yes, that sounds great." She tells him honestly, because she means it… Clovis being back has been wonderful and she really enjoyed spending time with him yesterday. She expects him to smile again, to tell her goodbye and leave, but he lifts her hand to his lips instead, brushing a gentle kiss against her knuckles. That's so odd… A gesture like that has always seemed reserved for characters in movies. It's just not something real people ever do. She watches him curiously as his lips slowly lift from her skin to smile at her again and tries not to frown at the strangeness of it all.

 _Oh my God._

As if waking up from a spell, she _yanks_ her hand out of Clovis' grip and glances over her shoulder at the others still lingering in the yard. Thankfully, they're all chatting and waving their kids off, not paying any attention to her and Clovis. She _can't believe_ she let him do that! What is she thinking?! What is _he_ thinking?! It's so… It's _inappropriate!_ Not only is she at work, but she has a boyfriend – he knows that! A boyfriend who just watched the entire incident…

"Clovis, please…" She mutters while avoiding his eye. The only one she wants to look at right now is Anakin, to attempt to explain what just happened… But that has to wait, they can't have that discussion here. She is curious however, what must be going through his head right now? He doesn't know Clovis, all he sees is another man asking her to lunch and kissing her hand… That would be tough to swallow for anyone. He just has to trust her for now, until they can talk.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." Clovis graces her with one last flash of his dazzlingly white smile and turns to walk out of the school yard but the moment he's no longer looking at her, she peers at Anakin from the corner of her eye. He isn't looking at her. His eyes are trained on Clovis' retreating form and he doesn't bother to suppress his scowl even slightly. After sparing a glance over her shoulder to ensure nobody has turned their gazes toward them, she takes a subtle step toward him.

She has to say something… _Anything_ to soothe this over for now… It's only right. "Anakin, I-"

"Miss Naberrie? Are you coming?" The voice of Jessica cuts through her words, interrupting her quiet attempt at reassurance, so she turns and spies the other teacher already at the top of the stairs with her class. Her own class are still where she left them – for the most part, one or two have wandered off aimlessly or begun little games in her absence – and it means one thing.

She's out of time.

With so many eyes on her, she can only offer Anakin an apologetic glance and pray he understands… They'll talk later. Then he'll understand how silly all this is. But until then she has no choice but to let him brood, her class is waiting for her and they're running late. If Sheev knew she was still outside with the kids, he'd have her head. One glance at her watch tells her she should have had everyone inside eight minutes ago… Even Bail would be irked about that.

She can't bear to look back at him as she forces a smile for the sake of her students and Leia of course, who she's hoping has been too distracted by her friends to notice any of this. In a wider view, none of this matters, it's a small issue – a misunderstanding really, if even that – but she _feels_ terrible. The one ray of hope she clings to is, that he'll understand everything tonight. As usual, she feels two little hands slip into her own. however surprisingly, for once neither of them belong to Leia.

* * *

They've been working hard on grasping reading out loud today from their books, one by one, each student tackling a sentence as they work through the class, so, in the little time before lunch, she decided to let the kids blow off a little steam with an interactive movie projected onto the screen up front. It's a good way to help them learn their numbers, with the main character continuously asking for help and pausing for an uncomfortable length of time to give them a chance to figure out the answer – not unlike " _Dora the Explorer"_ , the eternal obsession of her nieces.

The movie allows her some time to sulk behind her desk with Dorme chatting her ear off about something or another. She should be paying more attention to the kids, but what's the harm if a few of them chat a little instead of watching? They'll be heading out for lunch in ten minutes anyway. Thus far, she's successfully attempted to keep the conversation safely away from herself. It's easier to hear about her friend's life than discussing her own right now.

Sadly, Dorme does not agree. "So, come on, tell me more about this terrible date of yours?" Didn't she tell her enough at yoga the other day? What more does she need to know? Tearing her gaze away from the screen, the teacher sighs with a shake of her head. Well, if she wants to talk about it, they'll talk.

"It was a disaster." She says honestly. _Nothing_ went right… Anakin even had to _force_ a smile when he arrived at her apartment, that should have been a red flag right away. "We barely made it through dinner and he had to leave, but I may as well have spent the whole night speaking to myself anyway." It's not that she doesn't understand _why_ it happened the way it did – because she does. She's just disappointed, bitter even. A lot of thought and effort went into the night for… Nothing.

At first, the only response her friend is willing to offer her sad plight comes in the form of a low whistle which automatically turns a few of the kids heads for a moment. After quietly directing their attention back to their movie, she switches tactics. "Welcome to the real world. Not everything is perfect for us mere mortals… Nice of you to finally join us!"

Even in the sour mood that she's in, Dorme's words manage to tug up the corners of her lips into something resembling a smile. At least she can always count on her friend to cheer her up. She has no idea what she'd ever do without this terrible assistant of hers.

She just feels _so terrible_ , Anakin has so much on his mind – so many things of far greater importance than her and a romantic dinner – but more and more she catches herself _wanting_ to be mad at him about this. Does that make her an awful person? It certainly feels that way. If he knew how selfish she was being about the whole issue, he'd be disgusted with her. She's disgusted with herself! The dynamics of this relationship mean Padme is always, _always_ going to come second to Leia – as she should – and before now, she was so sure she was okay with that but now…

It wasn't Leia she came second to the other night, it was her mother.

"Are you looking forward to your _lunch date_?" Dorme's voice swats her thoughts away from the forefront of her mind for now. Lunch date? What is she talking about? She doesn't have a – _oh!_ She means Clovis! That's – that is _not_ a date! It's the very furthest thing from a date.

"It's not a date, Dome. It's just two old friends having lunch together." Stealing a glance at the woman beside her only exasperates her further as she sees the disbelieving raised eyebrow aimed at her. She's being ridiculous. More than ridiculous! A date – that's preposterous. Especially with Clovis. If she were sneaking off to meet Anakin, such a phrase would be understandable, but she isn't. Clovis is just a friend. "It's nothing." She adds for a little extra measure, waving her hand dismissively.

" _It's nothing_ …" The woman repeats, "funny. You used to say that about your crush on Anakin too."

* * *

If she's truly honest with herself, Padme is in no mood for a friendly, chatty lunch by the time she meets Clovis outside their chosen restaurant. The little Italian place holds the same charm as before, and the food is just as fantastic, but her mind is elsewhere. Clovis has been nothing but kind and courteous and she's doing her best to seem interested as he tells her a story of one of his cases, but her heart simply isn't in it today. The only place she wants to be is in her bed, buried beneath six layers of blankets with a good book.

Boring to most she supposes, but it's what she craves right now.

"So the whole jury had to be changed and all our work – _months_ of it – had to be restarted! Unbelievable isn't it?" Blinking, she realises she hasn't got the slightest inkling of what his story was about. Her mind hasn't allowed even a few seconds of listening to what he said while she pushed her food around her plate. It was probably very interesting too…

"That must have been very frustrating for you." From what caught there at the end, she's pretty sure her response is at least passable. The last thing she wants is to be rude to poor Clovis, he came all the way down here just to spend some time with her, only for her to barely pay him the attention he deserves. Maybe she can make an excuse to leave a little early? If she slips out before her break is over, there might be a chance of catching Anakin on his lunch break too. He keeps his phone on him at work, they could talk and get this –

"I ran into your mom yesterday, you know." Clovis says, ripping away any thoughts of leaving. "Down in the little farmer's market near our old school. She hasn't changed a bit." He saw her mom? What could those two possibly have to talk about? They haven't spoken in years...

"Oh… That's nice. What did she say?" Her mom's ability to talk someone's ear off is unmatched anywhere. Padme can't even _imagine_ the kind of things she must have said, she's the Queen of embarrassing stories – especially around someone she likes. And her mom _loved_ Clovis.

"She actually invited me to dinner with your family this Saturday." He tells her with his gentle smile, she can see the happiness at the invitation dancing in his eyes, he doesn't disguise it. But it isn't mutual. Far from it. The idea of him coming along to one of their family dinners is… It's just weird! The aren't in high school any more. What was her mom _thinking_? She just can't help herself, can she? Her parents have never stopped pinning for her relationship – if it could even be called that – with Clovis. " _He was a good boy",_ they're always saying these things, " _such a shame he couldn't have stayed so you both could work something out."_ The only time they stopped talking about Clovis was when she dated Palo!

Look how that worked out.

But it's different now, they know that! She has Anakin and he makes her happy – Clovis is just her friend. She's planning to bringing Anakin and Leia down to meet them and they're inviting Clovis to dinner? It's disrespectful! Not only to her, but to Anakin _and_ Clovis – neither of them deserve these stupid games her mom is playing.

"I'm sure that'll be lovely." Forcing a smile onto her lips is a far greater task than she thought it would be, especially now she's _furious_ at her mother. But Clovis doesn't know that, he can't, so she tries for his sake to seem happy. He doesn't realise what her mom is up to after all. It's not his fault she's obsessed with what she and her father deem to be " _the proper way"_.

"It will be so long as you're there." The forced smile dies in response his complementary words and leaves her face with something close to a grimace instead. That's not the kind of thing friends say to each other… He's always been on the over friendly side, but comments such as those verge on slightly too far for her liking. Things have to remain strictly platonic between them. No more of his little slip ups like this morning.

At least he's going to her parent's place this Saturday... She doesn't have to be there to experience the awkwardness. "Ah, unfortunately it'll just be you and my family I'm afraid. I'm actually attending a party with my boyfriend that evening. It's his friend's birthday party." Thank God for this Satine woman and her weeks late party. She can't think of anything worse than enduring dinner with her family and Clovis. Not when her mom's oh so _subtle_ hints are like bricks smacking the back of everyone's heads.

No… Meeting Anakin's friends at a party sounds so much more appealing than that.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun." His words come almost as forced as her smile earlier, but Padme brushes it off. Of course he's disappointed, he's going to have to sit through dinner with her family while she isn't there to save him from their antics. He probably _remembers_ what they can be like. They fall into an easy silence for a minute or so until Clovis' gaze flicks back up to her as a smirk stretches its way across his lips. Any sign of his disappointment is gone, replaced with a look of boyish mischievousness as she once saw on his face daily. "Do you remember when you, I, Sabe and that boyfriend of hers at the time all snuck out to swim in the lake on that school retreat?"

The memory assaults her mind immediately, the pitch black, the ice-cold water under a blanket of stars… It was such a fun night, they were so young and full of life. And who would ever think _she_ had the nerve to go skinny dipping? With underwear on, of course. She wasn't quite _that_ brave. Of course, along with the cheerful memory comes the awful, embarrassing ones, making her wince. " _Oh…_ We got in so much trouble when Mr Windu caught us…" She can still remember the disgust on the man's face. There'd been _nothing_ she wanted more in the world that night than for the ground to just swallow her whole. She's _never_ been so embarrassed in her whole life… Though now, years later, it's a very fond memory.

"And Sabe got away with it because she snuck off with her boyfriend!" He chuckles, waking that part of the memory from whatever sleep it had sunken into in her mind. She'd forgotten all about that… Typical Sabe. She got away with everything back then, to this day she doesn't understand how she constantly walked free out of detention after only a few minutes. She was definitely crafty, Padme will give her that. "You know, the last I heard from her, she was working for ' _USA Today_ '! Isn't that incredible?"

"Yes, she was always a great writer." She's so glad she managed to keep in touch with Sabe over the years, though they're not as close as they once were, she still counts the woman as one of her dearest friends. "You know, there's something I wanted to ask you about." She may not be in the greatest mood today, but Padme would be a fool if she didn't try to use this time with him to her advantage.

"Please, ask away." He nods, fixing his gaze on her as the waiter clears their plates. She may not have gotten to speak to Anakin about this, but she _can_ speak to Clovis… He may be able to offer some advice and _that_ is something they're all sorely lacking in this situation.

"I know this isn't your field of expertise, but…" She launches into the full story, letting everything roll off her tongue and into the air between them. In order to get the best possible guidance, she includes as much detail as her mind can recall so quickly. Yes, there was a promise… And Bail has found who he claims to be an accomplished private detective – best in the business apparently – but Clovis is a lawyer! And he's _good_ at what he does. Surely, there's something to be gained from talking to him? By the time she's finished, it's almost time for her to head back to the school, but it's _so nice_ to finally get all this off her chest. She only wishes it could have been Anakin listening…

What is he going to say? Good news would certainly be nice, something reassuring to offer a little hope that all this is gonna work out alright. Unfortunately, it such hope is dashed by the concern painted across Clovis' face. It doesn't seem like he has an easy answer lined up and waiting to give her and her stomach sinks. Maybe this whole situation just isn't _meant_ to work out well? It's beginning to feel like that.

"It sounds like your friend Bail has done the right thing, Padme." He frowns, "missing money never goes unnoticed for long, and whoever is responsible will inevitably point the finger at someone else to shift the blame. My advice, if you'll take it, is to get out before the bomb explodes. Don't get caught up in the flames of someone else's mess." As he speaks, what little hope she had left dies away, making room for bitter dread. What he says is true, but… But surely there has to be a way everything can be resolved? There _must_ be. If they can just find out who is doing all this, then they can be stopped… No bombs necessary. "What's the name of your investigator? I've worked with many over the years, I may know him." He asks curiously and though Bail only told her yesterday, her mind struggles to reach the name…

What was it? It was something short, an alias most likely. Oh yes, she remembers now. "Fett. That's what he goes by."

"No, I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of meeting him… Do you know anything about him?" His eyebrows knit together into a curious frown, she imagines he's always on the lookout for good private eyes in his line of work... When Bail informed her of his decision to hire one, she hadn't really thought to question him about it. The fact he trusted this Fett to carry out this job was enough at the time, though maybe she should have shown _a little_ more interest. Perhaps if this Fett is as good as Bail says, she'll recommend him to Clovis.

"Other than his name, no. Bail is the one handling this mostly." Rising from her seat, she smiles down at him, _relieved_ to have talked this through with someone other than Bail or Mon. "Thank you Clovis, you've given me a lot to think about."

* * *

Sometimes, after days like today, the best part of her job is seeing the kids run off into their parents arms. All the pent up energy and excitement is no longer her responsibility – or burden depending on how one looks at it – and it's all rather… _Freeing_. Her day doesn't necessarily end after the bell, but it's always nice to get a little quiet time when the kids are gone. Going through the messily scrawled homework of the week is tedious, so she likes to get it over with in one fell swoop before going home. It _is_ always a little fun to spot where the parents have attempted to spruce things up, though… She can always tell the difference between the child's real handwriting and the imitation.

Maybe when she's done, she can call Anakin... Seeing Clovis again this afternoon only sealed her need to clear things up for him – he's a smart man, surely he was able to surmise for himself what was going on. An over eager friend making a lunch date. But it can't hurt for him to hear it from her own lips. Padme _knows_ how the whisper of suspicion can drive a person mad, she's felt it before, countless times throughout her relationship with Palo. It isn't nice, and if what happened with Clovis has caused him even a _fraction_ of that irrational worry, she wants to wipe it from his mind immediately.

Most of the kids have found their parents save for a few stragglers, including Leia. Anakin must be running late… _Again_. It's alright… If he doesn't make it here in the next five or so minutes, she'll just take Leia back inside with her. It's happened plenty of times before. Being bored earlier, Dorme ventured out with them to stretch her legs a little before she _has_ to buckle down and do the work Padme asked her to this morning. If anything, her appearance down here makes life easier for her. She can relax against the little black fence sealing off the area full of balls and toys, letting the other woman find the right parents for each kid today.

What little relaxation there is to be found amongst excited kids and chatting parents doesn't last long. The appeal of knowing she's only an hour at most away from being done for the day pales in comparison to the stomach dropping _terror_ of seeing a familiar mane of bottle blonde curls from across the yard. _No_ … It can't be! It's difficult to keep her eyes trained on the bright blonde amongst the crowd, but somehow she manages, and after a minute or two, the dread and apprehension freeze her blood as Sienna's face emerges from the crowd.

What _the hell_ is she doing here? She can't be here – it's not allowed… Unless Anakin sent her, but that _didn't_ happen, he'd rather gouge his own eyeballs out than let this woman anywhere near Leia! How did she find out Leia goes here? This isn't okay – this is terrible! She's… Is she trying to just _take_ her? Anakin said no, doesn't that count for anything? This can't happen, it's wrong and it's _illegal_. Leia doesn't even know who this woman is!

She has to stop this.

Most of the parents have guided their children out of the gates by now, fortunately leaving less witnesses to see what's about to happen. Something tells her this isn't going to go particularly well – considering how downright vile this woman was to Anakin the other night, Padme can already tell she's in for far worse. After all, Sienna saw her the other night too… She knows about her relationship with Anakin, and she's willing to bet that a woman who inclined to all but _abduct_ her own child from the school yard isn't going to take well to the teacher dating the child's father telling her no…

 _Fuck._

There is still enough of a crowd lingering to make crossing the grounds slightly difficult, more than once she's forced to physically _push_ people out of the way when they make no effort to move upon her polite request... Sienna has almost reached the oblivious Leia clutching Dorme's hand by the time she makes it past the more inconsiderate parents. Mercifully, the kindergarten area is far smaller than the one used for the bigger kids; so she is able to make it across in half the time it would have taken otherwise. Any longer and the consequences could have been disastrous.

To keep some space between Leia and Sienna before the woman is able to speak, Padme thrusts her arm out, creating a barrier and forcing Dorme to stumble back with the girl in surprise. "Excuse me, you can't be here." She'll try for politeness first, manners and all that. Maybe it'll keep things calmer. Leia doesn't need to see a recreation of what happened the other night – nobody does.

" _You?"_ Sienna spits, startled, "what the hell are _you_ doing here? Unless…" Her dark eyes, so similar to Padme's own, rake across her clothing, lingering at the identification badge hanging around her neck for a second before shifting upwards to meet her gaze with a sneer. "Don't tell me _you're_ the teacher…?"

So she remembers her then. That's just… Wonderful. "Yes, I'm Leia's teacher. And you can't be here." Anakin could walk through those gates at any second – he'll lose his mind if he sees Sienna so close to Leia. Any parent in his position would! Especially when the realisation of just _what_ she's trying to pull settles in. She does _not_ need another shouting match between them in the middle of the recess yard!

"What do you mean I can't be here?!" Sienna scoffs, reeling as if she just slapped her, "I'm here pick up my child just like anyone else." Unlike her, this woman has to qualms about raising her voice and drawing attention to them. Already people are unabashedly staring, letting their curiosity get the better of them as the situation unfolds. She can't blame them… Something like this doesn't happen every day, it's understandable to be interested, but she wishes they'd all just leave before this gets any worse.

From everything Anakin has told her, it could become much, much worse.

"Look," she has to stay calm… What Sienna says doesn't sit right with her at all. After just waking out on Leia and Anakin the way she did, how can she have the audacity to waltz in here and attempt to take her? What kind of morals does she have? None of that can leave her lips. She has to be the teacher right now, not Anakin's girlfriend. Leia doesn't need to find out about her mother by overhearing her arguing with her dad's girlfriend. Calmness is the best option. "I understand that's what you believe, but you _aren't_ Leia's registered guardian. I can't let you take her." Before there's any time for responses, she glances over her shoulder at her very confused assistant, "Dorme, will you take please Leia back inside and fetch the headmaster?"

Padme may _loathe_ being around Sheev at the moment, but she isn't afraid to admit when he's the best person for the job, and right now, he is. He has a fantastic talent in defusing potentially cataclysmic situations which she can't hope to compare with. And perhaps if Sienna hears the rule from someone else, she'll be less inclined to make any more of a scene than she already has…

Dorme does as she's told, immediately guiding Leia back toward the stairs with a little whispered encouragement and Padme is glad to see her go. The further away from this, the better. When she learns of what's happening, it should come from Anakin, in a sensitive way – in _his_ way – not like this. She deserves much better than this.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sienna growls, furiously, and takes a step back. Her hopes shoot up with that little step because maybe it means she's leaving and this is over? Unfortunately, she only uses the small distance to glance around the yard, dashing Padme's hopes as something comes upon her face. Something arrogant, almost smug as she smirks. It's small, subtle. She almost doesn't notice it at first, a slight pout to her lips, the narrowing of her dark eyes is coupled with a tilt of her head… What does she have to smirk about? She _lost_ … Leia won't be allowed anywhere near her –

"Just because you're sleeping with my daughter's father, doesn't mean you get any say in this!"

For a moment, it is as if the ground has shifted beneath her feet, the shock makes her dizzy – _sick_ even. It takes everything in her power not to reel back or stumble, but to remain professional even just physically. There's no calming her mind. _Oh my God…_ That just happened, didn't it? Sienna – she, she actually said… _That_. There may not be as many people here as before, but there is more enough to overhear what she just said. And the _way_ she said it – not _dating_ Leia's father, not in a _relationship_ with Leia's father… _Sleeping_ with her daughter's father! It sounds so sordid, as if she and Anakin are having some kind of _affair_. She did that on purpose didn't she? She must have! Anakin was right… She _is_ a bitch! This is exactly what she didn't want! Nobody here was supposed to find out about them until Leia isn't in her class any more, until it would be slightly more acceptable… But now…

"Miss Naberrie!" A cold, haughty voice calls from behind them, adding to the terror seizing her body tenfold. Moments ago his arrival would have been a good thing – she _wanted_ Sheev here, but not now. Did he hear what Sienna said? If he didn't, Padme's sure she won't hesitate for long before telling him _exactly_ what she just told everyone else. This really can't get any worse! Somehow, she manages to find the strength to turn and see the headmaster hurrying toward them, long black coat buttoned up to shield against the cold wind creating a strangely intimidating contrast between his pale, wrinkled skin and the dark material surrounding him. It's not often she can say she feels truly afraid, but now is undoubtedly one of those times. He reaches them quickly, flanked by both his assistants, Sly Moore – bald by choice, strikingly pale by nature… She makes an oddly fascinating sight, and not only for the kids. She has caught herself staring more than once. And on the other side, Mas Amedda, one of the tallest men she's ever seen, older but younger then Sheev. They're as thick as thieves the three of them. It's rare to see any of them outside the headmaster's office these days. "Miss…?" Sheev asks quietly, narrowed eyes fixed on Sienna and though she's taller than him, she seems smaller suddenly.

"Taylor." She answers and the normalcy of the name surprises her. Frankly, she expected Deville.…

"Yes," Sheev nods, then turns his cool gaze to the others shamelessly listening in and for some, the look alone is enough to prompt them into leaving. She supposes the show is over now he's here. "Let's take this inside, to my office. It seems there is a lot to discuss."

The walk inside is unbearable… A silent trudging along for everyone but Sheev himself, and feels like being dragged to the Principal's office after misbehaving in class. She hasn't done anything wrong, not really! Sheev didn't hear what Sienna said, did he? He gave no hint to knowing outside, but then again, he has always been a man who keeps his cards close to his chest… For all Padme knows, he may just be waiting until they're safely inside his office before letting loose a long winded reprimand or…

Or firing her on the spot. Her throat constricts at the mere _thought_.

It feels like an eternity passes before at last, they reach the correct hallway, though realistically, it's been less than two minutes. She just wants this over with, whatever's going to happen has to happen soon before the worry eats her alive. For better or worse, she just wants to know. Sly and Mas disappear into the front room of Sheev's office without a word, and he instructs Sienna to sit down on the wooden bench to wait. She does as she's told with an impatient sigh and it's difficult not to roll her eyes. After what she just pulled, Padme would have thought she'd act a little more… Sheepish. Though she'd settle for _respectful._

"Miss Naberrie," he mutters quietly, lifting an arm to gesture toward the open door, plated with his name in flawless bronze, "if you would step inside for a moment." Just like Sienna, Padme does as he says, stepping inside the office wordlessly and flinching as the door _slams_ shut behind them. Mas and Sly avoid her gaze as Sheev circles around her to stand behind them both, keeping their eyes locked onto the monitors of their computers instead. They know Sheev better than she does, their acting like this… It can't be good, can it? They _know_ what's about to happen, don't they? "Call Leia Skywalker's father." He growls, watching her closely. That's – _that's_ why he brought her in here? To call Anakin? Isn't that a job for his assistants?

He _did_ hear Sienna, didn't he? Thinly veiled beneath the usual cold aloofness in the Principal's eyes is a _hot_ rage. She can see it now and it's more than a little intimidating. If he heard what was said, then he knows that she's been… That she broke the rules – _his_ rules. That's why he wants _her_ to call Anakin, not Sly or Mas; he wants to see how she speaks to him, what she'll say… Sheev may be smart, but so is Padme. She'll call him, but Sheev isn't going to hear anything other than professionalism in her voice as she does so.

Her determination doesn't quell the trembling of her fingers as she reaches for the receiver and dials the number she's come to know by heart. Anakin answers after the second ring, probably recognising the school's number flushing across his screen, probably expecting the stern voice of Sly reminding him that Leia is waiting to be picked up. "I know, I know, I'm late. I just got out of the car, I'll be there in –"

"Mr Skywalker," Padme interrupts him, watching Sheev's eyes narrow. "There's been an incident."

* * *

To his credit, Anakin wasn't lying when he claimed to be right outside, he only takes a few minutes before bursting into the hallway looking torn between fury and panic. She can hardly blame him for that… After hearing what Sienna did, anyone in his position would be wound up! The moment his gaze lands on the woman, scrolling nonchalantly through something on her phone, Padme sees the _disgust_ in his eyes. Before, such feelings for Leia's mother might have shocked her and made her a little sad, but she understands now... That woman is a piece of work.

"Where's Leia?" He demands, tearing his angry gaze away from Sienna and turning to her instead. Thankfully goodness Dorme agreed to keep Leia with her until Anakin arrived, the poor girl must be so confused after what happened. She's curious by nature, and after seeing Sienna like… Well, _that_ , it must have raised a lot of questions.

"She's fine. Dorme's with her in the classroom." The _relief_ pouring through him is palpable, every inch of him relaxes and somehow it manages to bring a small smile to her lips. He could have lost Leia today, if she hadn't come down and just left it to Dorme, or her attention had been drawn elsewhere… She can't even think about it. How could Sienna, who claims to be a parent, _want_ to put Anakin through that? If she'd taken Leia, they would have had to call the police! The fear would have torn him apart... It's really no wonder he hates her.

Anakin approaches her quickly, now the panic over Leia has calmed his attention turns solely to her and Padme can't say she isn't grateful. Sheev knowing about them is the worst thing that could have happened today. And it had to happen on the _one_ day Bail isn't here to help her. Typical. She's screwed, she knows she is. When he takes her into his arms, she goes willingly, seeking whatever comfort she can get right now. "What happened out there?" He whispers into her hair as her cheek presses against his chest. For a moment, the question renders her speechless, throat constricting again and she has to blink rapidly to rid herself to the sudden wetness in her eyes.

Unable to get into it fully at the moment without upsetting herself further, all she can tell him is, "Sheev – the Principal – knows about us. _She_ made sure _everyone_ could hear her when she said it." She feels him shift slightly, no doubt glancing – _glaring –_ at Sienna but she doesn't care. All her energy is being taken up in her attempt to not start bawling her eyes out here in the damn corridor. She won't lower herself to that, not for Sheev and Sienna's sakes.

"How bad is it?" He asks innocently, and she pulls back to look him in the eye. He's never understood just how strict the rules are here, always shrugged them off, daring to flirt with her in front of everyone else, sneaking little touches where he could because it was _fun_ , because he wanted to be with her openly but all that, this relationship, could cost her not only her job, but her reputation here! No matter how many times she told him _just_ how important the secrecy was, he just didn't get it. Sometimes she _swears_ he just fazed her out, tried of listening to the same thing _over and over_ again.

"I could lose my job…" Maybe this time he'll listen, now that it's real and entirely possible, maybe he'll _understand._ Sheev likes his rules, and he doesn't like people breaking them. He takes it personally and this… The way Sienna made it sound – it's no wonder he's so furious.

Instead of looking at her, or saying anything at all, his arms merely come around her tighter, pulling her back into his embrace and this time she hesitates before allowing it. She'd rather have audible comfort, promises that it'll all work out for the best… Hugging isn't what she needs right now, but she remains silent, closing her eyes as the thud of his heart thumps against the side of her face. Maybe he doesn't know _what_ to say. She certainly doesn't. Perhaps he knows this isn't going to end well and doesn't want to lie to her…

She wishes he would.

His hands grasp her shoulders suddenly, pushing her a step or two away from him so forcefully that she almost trips. "What about Leia? How much did she hear?" It takes her a moment to register his words, one moment they were hugging, the next she's being pushed back, who can blame her for being a little dazed?

"What? I – I don't know… She was right behind me… There –" She has no time to finish, Anakin releases her immediately, almost pushing her in his haste to turn to Sienna again. No, he can't do this – not out here! Sheev is mad enough, she doesn't need him making things any worse. If he wants to yell at Sienna, he can do it outside, when they're done here. "Anakin!"

"I can't _believe_ you'd pull a stunt like this! What the _fuck_ were you thinking?!" The furious words come roaring from his mouth, prompting the blonde to finally put away the phone and look at him. She instantly greets his anger with a callous scoff that makes even her want to roll her eyes. Doesn't this woman care about _anything_ other than herself?

"Well, you wouldn't let me see her, so I had to take matters into my own hands." The statement births such _fury_ in Anakin, she almost worries what he's about to do. He gets as far as a step closer to the woman before Padme manages to slip in front of him, placing both hands on his chest to drive him back.

"Anakin, stop! _Stop it_!" She hisses, pushing against him enough to force him backward a step or two. It's enough… As long as there's some distance between them, she can at least _attempt_ to keep things calm… He's _angry_ , of course he is, but if he flies off the handle it's only gonna make Sienna look like the better of the two of them! He's _not_ the bad guy here, and she isn't about let him make himself it. They get as far as the opposite wall before he begins to relax even a little, though it does nothing to soothe her. Why is Sheev taking so long? Surely he can hear all the commotion out here!

"Ani please," she whispers, reaching up to cup his flushed cheeks, "don't let her get to you. If you snap, then she looks better. _That's what she wants._ " He can't let that happen, especially not after what she tried to do today. That's why she's doing this, to get at him… And it's working.

" _Alright_." He concedes, nodding and avoiding her eyes as the anger begins to melt away from his eyes. _Never_ , in her entire life has she been gladder to see someone than she when Sly takes a single step out of the office to call for them to follow her inside. It's not a moment too soon. Whatever Sheev has to say to her, she hopes he can put Sienna down a peg or two also… _She_ caused the trouble, and trouble in the school isn't something he likes. Especially if there's an audience.

Padme makes to follow Sly and Sienna inside, only to be tugged back by Anakin's hand catching her wrist. "What is it?" It's not ever a good idea to keep Sheev waiting, and doing it today would be especially unwise… But she stays anyway. Let him wait, they can spare a few seconds, can't they? Considering the circumstances, it's hardly a lot to ask for.

"I'm sorry," he mutters quietly, lifting a hand to brush through the loose curls of her hair softly and watches the movement closely. "This is my fault… I should have been here on time... If – if she'd never come back…" What he's trying to say is sweet, but it doesn't matter. He can't change what happened; they can only try to come out as unscathed as possible. That's the best they can hope to come out of this… To be alright.

"What ifs and could have beens aren't important Ani." There's nothing they can do now, it's done. "This is the world we live in… Come back to it. Let's just get this over with." Whatever Sheev has waiting for her can't be worse than not knowing… She'd rather _know_ her fate than be left to imagine a thousand different – no doubt much worse – scenarios. She's worked here for years, surely that has to count for something? This is going to blow over, sooner than later… Leia won't be in her class any more and nobody will blink at her and Anakin's relationship, Sheev must see that. It's going to be okay, she's sure it will.

It _has_ to be.

When she tries to step toward the office for the second time, he pulls her back again. But this time he's starting to test her patience… Doesn't he realise her _boss_ is in there, waiting for them? That her _job_ is on the line here, so right now is not the best time to be talking! " _What_?" She hisses, glancing over her shoulder toward the waiting door. This is taking too long…

"Who was that this morning?" He demands and the question has _her_ scoffing now. He thinks _now_ is the best time to ask her this? Can't _this_ of all things wait until later? For the love of God, she could be out of a job in a few minutes and he's worrying about who she had lunch with this afternoon! He must see the irritation on her face – she doesn't hide it – and glowers. "He was all over you! Hanging on your every word and… And arranging _lunch dates_!"

 _Give her strength_ … She doesn't have the energy for this right now! They'll talk about Clovis later, at a more appropriate time, when she knows her career is safe and can relax a little. _Then_ they can talk about what's happened. But right now Padme has much more important things to think about than his jealousy. "Not now Anakin…" Freeing herself from his grasp, she tries, for the third time, to make her way toward the office and once again is halted by his hand. This time he grabs her shoulder, _gently_ , but they've wasted enough time. She's not staying out here with him a second longer. "Anakin _not now!_ "

This time at least, he listens and follows her sullenly into the office without another word. The moment all this is over, when he has Leia settled and what is about to happen, happens, then they'll talk. She'll make him understand exactly who Clovis is. But until then, her focus has to shift to herself for for now… She's _terrified_ … Sheev has not been a forgiving man of late. He fired two other teachers under the guise of budgetary reasons and they did _nothing_ wrong, but according to his rules, she _has._

As she suspected he would be, Sheev sits comfortably behind his large ornate desk, fingers laced through one another as his wrists rest against the expensive mahogany. Opposite him, Sienna doesn't bother to glance up at them as they enter, but frankly she doesn't care. She's caused enough trouble today, they don't need to see that sneer again. "I'm glad you two were able to join us…" Sheev drawls slowly, emotionlessly as they shuffle past Sienna to the two empty seats beside her. She takes the one nearest the wall, leaving Anakin to sit beside the woman, it feels more appropriate that way. They're gonna have to talk, she's sure, better they're beside each other…

He childishly eyes the seat and then Sienna for a moment before dropping down into the chair with a sigh, she'd shake her head but her gaze is concentrated on Sheev. She can't read his face… He's a champion at hiding how he feels, even from her and she's known him for _five years_. She's usually very good at understanding people, especially where feelings are concerned, but he's always been her blind spot. Without a hint as to what he's thinking, this could go either way… Good or bad, brilliant or terrible. There's never any between where Sheev is involved.

"Now, Mr Skywalker, Miss Taylor… we cannot have antics like these within the grounds of this school. This is a _reputable_ education establishment and I will not have anyone disgracing themselves on our grounds!" It's as close to yelling as she's _ever_ seen Sheev come. The sight is startling – jarring even. Usually his anger is the quiet kind, striking subtly, always concealed however thinly, but he isn't hiding it now, the dragon roars proudly and both Sienna and Anakin seem to shrink in its wake. "Your actions have shamed not only yourselves, but this school and that is _unacceptable!"_

"Look, I'm sorry, I – " Sienna begins but her words are doomed to die in her mouth as Sheev's hand rises to silence her. Surprisingly, it works, and Padme almost wishes she'd tried that tactic outside. Maybe none of this would have happened then…

Sheev seems to calm himself after a moment, closing his eyes and releasing a deep breath into the air. She feels Anakin's gaze on her for a moment, but doesn't turn to meet it. They'll have plenty of time later; she'd much rather watch Sheev right now… It's the strangest thing she's ever seen. He's always so calm, so collected… Witnessing him _openly_ angry and attempting to gather himself together is fascinating.

When at last, his eyes open again, they mercifully do not stray to her… She's reprieved for another few minutes while his attention is focused on Anakin and Sienna. "Miss Taylor has informed me of the… _Special_ circumstances that have led us here. While I sympathise, this is a _school_ , not family court! The fact of the matter is, Mr Skywalker here, _is_ Leia's legal guardian. Unless he gives express permission, he is the only one who can be allowed to take the child from these premises. That is the _law_." Sheev explains slowly, piercing gaze flicking between Anakin and Sienna as he speaks. His words seem to deflate her for a moment. It's about time the woman had a reality check. Did she really think walking back into Leia's life would be _easy_? That she could just slip in and everything would go smoothly?

"But she's _my_ daughter!" Sienna cries, "surely I have every right he does!"

Her words only inflame Anakin further, he scoffs and twists in the uncomfortable plastic chair to look at her, "I have the rights I have, because _I_ raised her! I was awake with her _every night_ after you left, I changed every diaper, sat through every recital and every fucking tantrum. I was _there._ Where were _you_ , huh? Lounging around in some crack den or another I'm sure."

"Mr Skywalker!"

" _Anakin!"_

Sienna is a lot of things from what she has seen, but he can't just say things like that! Especially not in front of Sheev! What is he thinking? It's just – despite everything, it feels _cruel._ He ignores Sheev completely and glances at her, meeting her shocked gaze with his own unapologetic one… He's angry, but to say something like that… It's too far. Sheev has no business knowing what happened in the past.

It's only when he looks away, staring down at the navy carpet beneath his feet that Padme's own eyes shift to Sienna just in time to see her shaking her head, lifting a hand to quickly wipe something off of her cheek… Was that – is she _crying_? That's isn't what she wants, she's _furious_ about all of this, but seeing the woman cry really isn't something she ever wanted. Having her past thrown into her face like that must have stung, especially in front of her and Sheev.

"I've been clean for _two years_ …" She whimpers, sniffling as she reaches for her purse on the floor by the leg of the chair and pulls out a small packet of tissues. Beside her, Anakin snorts and rolls his eyes but she… The more she looks at her, the more Padme thinks she actually _believes_ her… If she wasn't clean, why would she cry over his comment? His words wouldn't affect her if she she was still using, but they _did._ What if… What if she _has_ made an effort to get better, for Leia's sake?

"Yeah well, forgive me if I don't believe that." Anakin spits as Sienna carefully wipes another tear from her cheek with the tissue, careful to avoid spoiling her make up. She gets _why_ this might be difficult for him to believe, she truly _does_ … It's just… She believes her.

Having been too quiet throughout the entire exchange the man behind the desk reaches his limit of patience where this matter is concerned and finally snaps. " _Enough!_ " For extra emphasis, his palms _slam_ down onto the desk, shocking them all into silence again. She's just surprised it took him so long… "As I said before, this is a school. Not family court! We are not here to solve your custody disputes." The word custody draws a nervous breath from Anakin, quiet enough that it slips Sheev and Sienna's attention, but she hears it. She'd love to slip her hand into his right now, to squeeze and let him know it'll be fine… That this isn't the time for worrying. Not about this anyway. But she can't, not here. "Now," Sheev begins again, settling back into his façade of relaxation but she sees straight through it, and it makes her stomach twist.

It's her turn now…

"There have been serious accusations Miss Naberrie, about the nature of the relationship between you and Mr Skywalker… Unless you wish to deny what's been said, I'll be forced to investigate." Dread washes over her body, waking her earlier panic from its light slumber. This is it… They can't deny anything – well, they _could_ but she detests dishonesty, there's already so much of it going on these days, she won't willingly add to it. Even if it could save her… She's been an employee here for years, her word would be taken over Sienna's… But, no matter the consequences, she decided to pursue this relationship, and now she has to face the music. Honesty is for the best...

Before willing herself to speak, she gives into what she wants and slips her hand into Anakin's, this time seeking support rather than offering it. He laces their fingers together and it helps… She feels slightly more secure now. Sheev's keen eyes doesn't miss the action but remains silent, giving her a little time to gather her words. She can do this… She can. "What Sienna said is true. Anakin and I have been in a relationship for the past few months."

With a long sigh, Sheev rises from his seat, turning his back on all of them to instead look out the impressive wall to ceiling length windows he had installed a few years ago, much to Bail's frustration. He called it a waste of funds, _greed_ even… She was always included to believe him. Sienna hasn't said a word since her admission, and her silence endures. Padme may believe what she says, but it does not mean she has forgotten _why_ they're all here in the first place. She wishes she'd just leave… This issue is none of her concern and she doesn't really want her here to hear what's going happen.

Anakin's thumb swipes softly across her knuckles drawing her attention back to him with a worried glance. Nobody dares say a word while Sheev thinks; three grown adults reduced to a set of reprimanded children in his presence, it's slightly pathetic. But even that can't draw her bravery out enough to speak… He could _ruin everything_ … Take away what she's worked _so hard_ for – her _career!_ If he does, what is she gonna do? Could she really handle not working? Or going through the process of searching for another job… That won't be _too_ difficult, will it? There are always schools needing teachers… She's qualified to teach all ages, her choices aren't exactly limited... No matter what Sheev says, she's going to be fine. As long as she has Anakin by her side, she'll be alright.

Eventually, Sheev turns to face them all again, letting his grey-blue eyes wander across them all, one by one, before settling his gaze on her. "Padme this is very disappointing…" He drones and the condescension is _nauseating,_ if it were any other situation with anyone else, she wouldn't stand for being spoken to in such a manner… But, she's here and with him. There's nothing she can do but take it. "Your future here has always seemed so bright."

 _Bright_? She can't believe it… How can he have the audacity to say something like that to her? Doesn't he remember all the little threats and back handed complements? She does. He has done _nothing_ but make her life more difficult here the past year and now he has the _gall_ to claim he thought her future here was bright? _How dare he?!_

"Relationships between teachers and the parents of students have always been strictly forbidden here, this has always been clear!" The disappointment in his eyes – faux or not – is clear, if Padme can see it, then so can Anakin and Sienna. The thought makes _her_ shrink further into the chair. She's always _hated_ disappointing people… And for such a long time, she looked up to Sheev. He interviewed her for this job, mentored her in teaching for her first few months… There is still a part of her that holds a great fondness for the man. _That_ part of her loathes the idea of displeasing him like this. He's always had the ability to make her feel irrationally _guilty…_ She wishes he didn't, now more than ever. There's nothing to feel guilty about, she _fell in love_ … What's wrong with that?

"Alas, you have disregarded the rules, thus I must now disregard my fondness for you." Without her consent, her hand tightens its hold of Anakin's considerably, and she lacks the will to stop it… If it bothers him, he doesn't give any hint of it. She's glad she reached for him, this would feel so much worse if it weren't for his touch to ground her.

"What're you saying?"

With another sigh, Sheev lowers himself back down into the rich leather chair, "If we were not as short staffed as we are for classes of your expertise Padme, then I would have no choice but to fire you. However, do not misunderstand me my dear, you shall not walk away from this unpunished." What is that supposed to mean? He has a _punishment_ for her? Is he _trying_ to condescend her? "You are suspended with immediate effect. Indefinitely. Without pay."

He couldn't have knocked the breath out of her body any harder if he'd _actually_ hit her. _Suspended indefinitely?_ He can't do that… _He can't_! It's like he's purposely keeping her employed enough to prevent her from finding another job but still firing her at the same time – it not fair. She feels sick… It really feels like she's about to heave her lunch back up. How long is she supposed to go without working, living without _pay?_ Until he has _forgiven_ her?

She's too caught up in her disbelief to _begin_ to form words in response, but Anakin suffers from no such issue, "that's outrageous! Either fire her or don't, you can't have it both ways."

Prompted by his words, Padme snaps out of her thoughts. He's right – he _can't_ have it both ways! This _punishment,_ as he so aptly put it, is unreasonable. It's too harsh… Something like should be reserved for someone who has done something truly terrible – for the person who has been robbing the school blind for months! _They_ deserve something like this, not her. "What do you expect me to do? Just sit around wasting my life until you deem me _worthy_ of coming back?" She spits, too furious to think about the words leaving her mouth.

Sheev has always been a subtle man, so the unpleasant curling of his lip into a downward scowl is daunting, but for once, Padme isn't going to let herself back down. Not on this.

"If you wish to keep what remains of the job waiting for you, then that is _exactly_ what you'll do." He speaks slowly, with a tone of finality mixed through the words and something about it is simply too much for her to take this time. After _everything_ she has done for this school – all the damned secrets she's keeping to herself for its sake – _this_ is how she's treated?

Dropping Anakin's hand as if his mere touch sears her skin, Padme stands without another word and storms out of the office, past Sly and Mass who eye her suspiciously as she rushes past their desks. She can't be here right now. If she never sees these hallways again it would still be too soon! _Screw_ him, screw this job and this whole damn school! She has a good mind to climb up to the rooftop and scream all about the missing money for everyone to hear, see how Sheev likes _that_. If she were a lesser woman, she'd do it, but unfortunately she still has a scrap of dignity left and she isn't about to lose that too just to spite _him_.

Charging through the hallway, small heels clicking repetitively against the yet to be cleaned flooring, she practically bursts through the twin doorways leading to the hallway hosting her classroom – her _former_ classroom – and shoves the door open. The sight waiting inside to greet her halts her progress for a moment, Leia and Dorme are sitting together, her candy bowl sitting between them as they work on colouring something from one of the books. _Oh_ … She'd forgotten all about Leia…

"Padme!" The girl jumps out of her seat, crossing the classroom as quickly as her little legs can carry her, colouring project utterly forgotten. "Is daddy here?" She has to force a smile as she falls to her knees to look Leia in the eye. Really, all she _wants_ to do is grab her purse and get the hell out of here, but that can wait a minute or two.

"Yes, he is sweetie. He'll be here soon, alright?" He and Sienna are probably bickering back at the office, but that's not something she's going to tell a child. "Why don't you go finish your colouring, then you can show him when he gets here?" Leia gives a small nod and Padme watches her turn to walk back to the desk, much slower than she approached her. Anakin will be along in no time for her, but she has to get out of here, she wants to go _home_ , it's all she can focus. Home is the best place for her right now, where nobody can see her, where she can _think_. There's a lot she needs to do, she has to make plans. What lays ahead could get pretty rough even for someone as responsible with their money as she is… She'll feel better after planning something out, budgeting, _anything._

"Padme, what –" Dorme begins, looking concerened but she silences her with a shake of her head. She can't talk about it right now… If she does… There's no guarantee she won't burst into tears in front of Leia and that's not what either of them need right now.

"Not now." Grabbing her purse, she quickly pulls it onto her shoulder. "I – I'll call you later. I promise…" There's no time for a response as she scrambles toward the door, desperate to just get out of here. The moment she steps out, pulling it shut behind her, she slams into a solid chest and stumbles backward slightly, back hitting the door. It would have hurt a lot more if a pair of hands hadn't caught her by the insides of her elbows to steady her. Blinking, her mind takes a moment too long to register the face of her concerned boyfriend staring down at her.

"There you are! Padme, I'm so sorry – are you alright?"

"I – I'm fine…" She lies smoothly because she _will_ be. It'll just take a little time to think everything through, and then it'll be alright… "It could have been worse, at least I still have a job to come back to, right?" They can't keep her away for too long, Sheev said it himself, they're short staffed. Jessica will be left to handle all the kids on her own, unless they find a temp to cover for her of course. But they aren't going to do that… Right? She won't be gone long enough for them to do that…

Anakin reaches to touch her face, frowning, but she turns away, lowering her eyes to the floor for a moment. She doesn't want comforting right now, doesn't _need_ it. "No you're not…" He murmers quietly, "be honest with me."

When she meets his worried gaze, she has to force a smile just like with Leia. He doesn't have to worry about her, she can deal with this on her own… He has bigger things to be concerned about. "I don't need comfort Ani, what I _need_ is to go home. And you need to get Leia, she's waiting for you." Her voice sounds distant even to her own ears, distracted. Not herself. She's just a little shocked is all and tired, it's been a long day. Once everything fully sinks into her mind, it'll be better.

It'll just take a little time…

* * *

The best thing she's ever done was switching her phone off the moment she stepped through her front door. No calls, no messages to distract her was exactly what she needed to think everything through… It being on would have been a distraction from what she needed to do. Budgets, planning and all round _not_ thinking about how much she's going to miss her students. There's three birthdays coming up, if the school hires a temp while she's gone, it'll be up to Dorme to remember and make a fuss of it and… And…

She's going to miss being around the kids all day. And her job, routine – her _life._ The stack of kid's artwork she has upstairs has been calling to her since she got here, and it's taken all her willpower not to pull them all out and look them over. She'd definitely cry then.

Three loud knocks against her door tear her away from such thoughts, and the surprise jolts her. Who could this be? Without her phone on, she honestly has no idea… Maybe one of her neighbours? She's in no mood for friendly small talk this evening. A _long_ bath and an early night are all she really wants. Everything else can be dealt with tomorrow. She rises from the seat with a huff, and steps into the hallway toward the door. For once she almost hopes it's someone attempting to sell something, or convert her to whatever God they follow, at least then she can get rid of them easily enough.

She unlocks the door without glancing through the peephole and pulls it open to see Anakin standing there with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder. "Ani? What're you doing here?" There's no sign of Leia behind him, nor has he got any of the girl's things in hand, she can't be here. "Where's Leia?" He should be with her, not here. His daughter needs him more tonight than she does…

He steps inside as she opens the door wider and closes it behind them, leaning back against it as he lazily drops the bag onto the floor just inside her kitchen. "I left her with Ben and Satine for the night. She has no idea what's going on, and I'll talk to her about another time, I needed to be here, with you." He didn't have to do that. She meant it when she said she didn't need any comfort from him – she's _fine_! He shouldn't have left Leia for the night, though she appreciates the sentiment, his time would have been better spent with her.

It's only hours later, in the middle of the night when sleep doesn't come to her because her brain won't shut off that the events of the day that the realisation dawns... She's _not_ fine. Not at all. She's devastated, heartbroken and almost _numbed_ by the entire experience. This isn't the kind of thing that happens to _her_. She always has everything together, perfectly in place and it's all falling apart. How is she supposed to fix this? Her job is _everything_ to her… And being kept from doing it is going to be _agonizing._

Beside her, Anakin snores quietly, turned away from her and the sight somehow manages to inspire the corners of her lips to turn up, into something akin to a smile even as two tears slip past the corners of her eyes. He's been so attentive tonight though it should be the other way around. This entire situation with Sienna has been shocking, eye opening and just _a_ _wful._ He doesn't want to lose his little girl… But what she felt earlier still rings true now… She believes Sienna about her health. Maybe she _is_ ready for some kind of relationship with Leia? How can she broach the subject without angering him? She's on his side, _always_ … But perhaps what's best for Leia is those two attempting to work together?

Her gaze wanders across his muscled back, and guilt bites at her… He's tried so hard to look after her tonight, to coax her into opening up about her feelings and she only pushed him out in response. He knows it as well as she does, but he stayed anyway, cooking for them and even offering to watch one of her, what he calls, " _politics movies"…_ From Anakin, that was _quite_ the gesture.

"Ani?" She whispers into the darkness, and prays he's sleeping lightly enough for her quiet plea to stir him. For the first time today, fortune smiles down at her as he groans tiredly a few moments later and rolls over to look at her with a yawn. He looks exhausted, she almost wishes she hadn't woken him… But mostly she's glad that she did.

"What is it?" He mumbles, louder than her whisper, too tired to care for volume. For a moment she can only sniffle as more tears spring to her eyes, blurring her vision beyond what mere blinking can repair until they too, spill over. Where does she begin? What is she supposed to say to capture exactly how she feels right now? Everything just feels… _Bad. Wrong. Hopeless._

"I'm not fine." Is all that manages to pass the lump in her throat, and somehow it's enough to convey the distress howling inside her mind enough that understanding dawns across his face. With a small nod, he gently brushes away the evidence of her tears with the pad of his thumb and then moves, shifting closer and she follows his lead, turning her back to him as his arm slings protectively around her waist. With her back pressed against his chest, she's sure he can feel the slight shaking of her shoulders as her quiet crying becomes something closer to sobs.

His lips press three sweet kisses along her shoulder, gentle and soothing before he buries his face in her hair. "It's gonna be okay Padme… I promise you… Everything's going to be fine." There is no chance of her recovering enough to speak again, so she doesn't bother trying. Instead, she just cries and he holds her through it, whispering words of love and the best assurances he can think of and though she wants to believe him, to feel hopeful again, tonight she just lets herself be sad.

 **Next time, the events of the previous day come crashing down, and Anakin and Padme's first fight ensues!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

She's surprised when she wakes up in his arms. Usually whenever they fall asleep cuddling or just close to each other, they shift during the night, more often than not waking up in opposite sides of the bed… Anakin's arm is still wrapped protectively around her waist, warming her better than any blankets could and she feels his warm breath fanning her neck as he sleeps. Padme never used to be terribly fond of cuddling, especially like this. She and Palo did it once or twice and it always left her uncomfortable and stiff. But that was Palo… She never felt like _this_ in his arms, he never made her feel safe and loved once in their entire relationship. Anakin _does_ and he likes relaxing like this _._ Being with him means a lot of spooning.

The first time they slept like this was strange for her… It wasn't as comfortable as she would have liked and it was way too hot for her liking. She'd shrugged it off as simply being unused to the position, unused to lazy cuddling in the morning and staying in bed far later than they should. Palo was never into that either… He liked to see the sunrise and drew inspiration from the colours. Whenever he stayed over she'd be woken up at stupid o'clock every morning by his loud fumbling around the room. _That's_ what she was used to. Not this.

This is better; she decided it a while ago. While she may be an early riser by nature, she can't lie and say there's no appeal to enjoying the comfort of her boyfriend's arms and the warmth of their bed… And getting too hot is easily fixed by simply wearing _less._ She'll never forget the look on Anakin's face the first time she emerged from the bathroom in a little black nightie… Of course there was something quite sensual about the satin on her body, but she'd honestly only bought it for comfort while they slept.

Not that they got very much sleep that night…

Gently, she eases out of his hold and turns over, allowing herself a few minutes to study him, leaning her head on her palm and bracing her waist on her elbow. She's done this before, countless times now. Every time she has an opportunity to admire every inch of him exposed to her greedy gaze, Padme swears falls in love with him all over again. How is it _possible_ to love someone this much? Just thinking of him has the power to make her heart flutter madly – sometimes she's like some kind of giggling school girl stealing an eyeful of her crush.

She may not have been open to his sweet efforts last night, but with the cold light of day shining through her curtains, she's happy he's here. Her little breakdown would have been very lonely without him here to hold her through it…

Slowly, his eyes flicker as he begins to wake, stretching like a cat with a sleepy groan. He's so adorable like this… Only half awake, and fighting the need to get up. She loves watching him lose the battle every day. When his eyes open slowly, blinking away the lingering fatigue, he greets her with a lazy grin which she's _more_ than happy to return. It's a new day, and now she's even more inclined to believe all his whispered promises… Everything _will_ be alright. She'll figure something out – _they'll_ figure something out together.

"Good morning." She whispers, embracing the smile the words trigger. When they went to bed last night, she expected to wake up feeling horrible and alone… But she doesn't… She's definitely still sad, but things are more in perspective now. The suspension isn't for forever; she'll be back before she knows it. It's like… A little vacation, some unpaid time off… Maybe some good can even come out of it somehow.

Anakin's hand rises from the sheets to stroke his knuckles lightly across her cheek. "You're feeling better…" She definitely is, thanks in no small part to him. In this moment, alone with him like this, it's easy to forget about the rest of the world and their problems… They don't have to face all of that quite yet; hiding away in their own little bubble is intoxicating. She feels as she should, young and _hopelessly_ in love. It's that thought which drives her to lean forward a little, pressing her lips to his and stealing a kiss. Anakin's all too willing to meet her halfway, lips parting to receive her while his hand shifts below her ear, thumb caressing her skin lightly. She loves kissing him, it feels so good and never fails to send warmth tinging across her body. Even sweet kisses like this, merely brushing their lips together again and again leaves her heady, always wanting more.

They break apart slowly, and her eyes start up their exploration of him once more. This time it is his lips which attract her attention, deliciously full and pale… They add to his charm tremendously. Even before they were together, she caught herself staring at his lips countless times. Though as beautiful as his mouth is, it is the _feel_ of them that more often than not has the power to send her mind into sensual intoxication; his kiss can be hard and biting or sweet and soft… It promises love and passion and affection all at once. His lips make him cocky too. The curl of their smirk lights his face in a boyish cheekiness that is either endearing or irritating depending on the mood. But they always make up for it with their softness, in the _happy_ smiles he grants her from time to time. His smile lights up his entire face if he means it, and the sight is something beyond what the word beautiful can capture.

Her gaze travels higher, abandoning his mouth in favour of the faded scar above and below his right eye… She's always been curious about its origins, but too worried to ask in case the old injury carried with it a painful memory. He has so many sad experiences; she didn't want to make him relive another just to sate her interest. He's opened up to her so much recently, bared his scarred soul to her judgment and their relationship is stronger for it – she _knows_ him more, understands him better. Inquisitive fingers reach out to caress the marred skin lightly, trailing up, over his eye as they both flutter shut. Unsurprisingly, the scar is rougher than the rest of his flesh, slightly ragged. It must have hurt quite a bit… "You never told me how you got this."

"You never asked." He chuckles and opens his eyes with a playful smirk. Her fingers fall away, to trace the length of his cheek, and then lower still to skim across his lips, making the bottom one drag slightly in their wake. For his sass, she shoots him a disingenuous glare. The moment may be sweet and tender, but she won't hesitate to smack him upside the head if need be. "I wish there was some amazing story of heroics to tell you…"

"So it wasn't traumatic?" Her fingers slip past his chin and onto his throat, feeling the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallows.

"No, no," he grins, fighting back laughter… And _blushing…_ What is there to blush about? "I, uh… Well, I was twenty and working in this shitty garage after Qui-Gon sold his place. And um, this woman walked in while I was welding without a mask and… She bent down to pick something up and I got a little _distracted_."

He's got to be _kidding_ …? She can't believe what she's hearing; he _scarred_ himself for life because he was checking someone out? Her fingers still atop his collarbone, and there's no stopping the laughter bubbling its way out of her lips. That's _not_ the heart wrenching story she's been imagining all this time… No tragic accident or life altering experience… Just the allure of a woman's ass. At least he looks appropriately embarrassed!

"Well, I hope her ass was worth your disfigurement…" She giggles as his eyebrow rises curiously. It must have been _quite_ the view to have risked sight in one eye for…

" _Disfigurement_? I thought it made me look tough." She can only roll her eyes at that. Always so quick to complement himself… "And give me a break; I was twenty with a one year old… It'd been a while…" Oh _poor_ Ani. Such a victim. Her wandering fingers begin their travels again, sliding over his muscled pectorals and, feeling slightly bold, his nipple. She hears his sudden intake of breath and battles down a smirk… He liked that? _Noted._ "Though lo – looking back, I can say she was distinctly average."

Enjoying a surge of playfulness, she leans closer, practically grinning from ear to ear, "I hope you think _my_ backside is worth maiming yourself for." His bark of amused laughter only adds to her flirtatious mood, especially as his eyes do a little exploring of their own… Who's to say she can't fish for a complement every now and again? Her rear may not be the most curvaceous _,_ but he's never had any complaints thus far, and it's nice to be made to feel attractive every now and again.

His calloused palm recaptures her face, forcing her to meet his determined gaze as the pad of his thumb grazes across her earlobe to the skin behind it, "I'd walk into the flames of hell itself just to lay eyes on such perfection…" Only Anakin could ever pull off such downright _cheesy_ lines. With anyone else it would sound forced and rehearsed, like a phrase stolen from a movie or novel but the dramatic flair comes so easily to him, and somehow, he makes it _work._ That doesn't mean she isn't tempted to groan a little every now and again despite the sweetness…

"What if I ask you to do just that from now on?" She asks coyly, fingers trailing between hard abs and then lower still to trace the waistband of his black pyjama trousers, drawing a quiet hiss from his parted lips. He's already roused… Her kiss and touches have only added to his morning _problem_. It's never been difficult to turn Anakin on, he's _always_ ready and eager for sex but this morning has been especially easy. Perhaps there's something in the air… The thought of him _aching_ for her after so little effort on her part sends violent shudders of arousal tearing through her body. Being _so_ wanted by someone else, even when she's entirely sure her eyes are red and puffy from crying last night with the added appeal of dark bags the length of her arm hanging beneath them, is a wonderfully effective aphrodisiac.

"I'd say you're a cruel mistress…" He mutters, breathing heavily as the tips of her fingers dip beneath the elasticated hem. Cruel? Well, being cruel was never her intention.

"Perhaps you're right. Let me _make it up to you_ …" Her hand slips away from her teasing spot at his hemline and slides higher again, climbing his body quickly, enjoying the sensation of him beneath her touch – all hard muscle and soft skin. Once high enough, her hand cups the nape of his neck and _drags_ him to her and kissing him _hard._ He groans and moves quickly, partially pinning her beneath him as his mouth battles for dominance, kissing her greedily, passionately… _Claiming_ her kiss as his forever. Sadly, it only lasts a few moments before he breaks away, leaving her panting, and begins to kiss a wet trail along her jaw.

She shudders powerfully, making him chuckle against her neck while one hand snakes its way along the length of her body, making sure to trace the swell of her breast on the way. When his fingers reach her hip, he clutches it tightly, holding her in place as his own grind down, letting her _feel_ exactly the effect she's had on him. The result is a sharp gasp, and sparks of lust lighting up between her legs, guarding her mind from any thoughts of yesterday and what's to come. There's none of that… Only Anakin. Only the way he makes her body _sing_. That's all she really needs, she muses silently, losing herself in the sensation of his lips sucking at the hollow of her throat… Just him, their love and _this._

* * *

Pawing aimlessly at his chest as her hips move rhythmically over his own, drawing pleasured sounds from both their panting mouths, Padme rides him slowly, _lazily_ , drawing out their bliss as best she can. It's fast and a hard craze of mad lust between them so often that just this once, it's nice to take things slow and enjoy the euphoric sensations their physical connection offers. Anakin's calloused palms wander the length of her body, beginning with her breasts, and then sliding lower, behind her hips to grasp her backside tightly, kneading the firm flesh possessively as she rises and falls above him.

As things grew heated between them, he'd all but _torn_ her thin nightie from her body before discarding it over his shoulder and his pants weren't far behind them. They'd barely managed to wait long enough for Anakin to roll on a condom before he surged inside her.

She watches him now, captivated, as his eyes fall shut, grunting when she squeezes her inner muscles tight around him. Automatically, his hips buck up, seeking that sweet friction again… He's so beautiful, so _sexy_ like this. Anakin is always gorgeous, but watching him pant beneath her, moaning every time she sinks down onto his cock does something _indescribable_ to her. His hands abandon the swell of her backside in favour of gripping her hips, pulling her down _harder_ and her arousal spikes. Falling down over him, chest pressed to chest, Padme takes his mouth in a fiery kiss, the devastation of the previous day temporarily forgotten as they move together faster, the smooth, unhurried pace abandoned for in favour quicker pleasure.

He feels so good inside her, stretching her deliciously around him. She has to tear her lips away from his to cry out as he grazes _just_ the right spot, boosting her pleasure to shocking new heights. " _Ohh… Just like that… Uh!_ "

Desperate arousal and true, absolute love fill the moment until there's nothing else left. Though neither of them say the love words dancing on the tips of their tongues, they don't have to acknowledge what both know to be true. Instead, he draws her lip between his own and suckles gently, before sinking his teeth down just enough to be considered slightly _too_ hard. A small pain explodes across her lip at the bite, but it's _nothing_ in comparison to the heaven their bodies create together.

After freeing her abused flesh from the attack of his teeth, Padme's tongue slips past his own lips, taking his mouth as she takes his body. Her weight is braced on her palms by either side of his head as they move as one, falling easily into a rhythm that guides them both to a near overwhelming crescendo. His hand comes down roughly on her ass suddenly, creating an audible _slap_ and sending a sharp sting racing across her skin. It _hurts_ … But at the same time it actually feels… _Good_ somehow. The slight pain only adds to her lust, encouraging her to ride him faster, to lose herself further in the pleasure only Anakin can give her.

"You like that?" He growls, squeezing her reddening cheek tightly.

" _Yes…"_ It's all she manages to moan against the damp skin of his neck, especially as his hands tighten their grip on her hips, taking some control for himself. Padme _never_ thought she'd enjoy something like… _That._ Spanking is something _other people_ do, something only the adventurous and well, _kinky_ people do… Not her. But she can't deny the affect the small blow to her skin had.

Encouraged, Anakin's hand comes down on her again, harder this time and her eyelids slam close tightly as the air rushes out of her lungs. Yes, it definitely hurts… And she shouldn't like it, but she _does_. So much so that when he does it again, she moans and arches into him unabashedly, the small violence turning her on to a near frightening degree. The combined pleasure-pain leaves her lightheaded and inspires her hips back into action, returning to the wet slide over him as her hands clutch his shoulders for dear life.

 _Nothing_ can compare to this, to being with him like this… Life has nothing else to offer that is so sinfully pleasurable, that provides the same closeness, or intimacy… She's never felt more devoted to anyone than she does for him like this.

She feels her body tense slickly around him and forces herself to straighten up again, rising above him and when she feels his hands on her ass again, Padme welcomes the assistance to move faster, for him to show her what he needs as the room fills with a litany of " _oh gods"_ and _"that's it… yes, yes…"_. Deep inside her, she can feel him swell and grow, _throbbing_ in his need for her, the desire to let go, but still selflessly holding back as best he can for her pleasure first. He's so good to her, even like this.

But Padme wants to be good to _him_ this time.

"That's it, Ani…" She ghosts her lips across his ear, loving how easily he shudders in response. " _Mm…_ Let go…" His arms circle her waist and back holding her body tighter to his as he thrusts into her uncontrollably, _so close_ to exploding within her. "You feel so good… So _big_ …" Her words come lowly; barely above a whisper as her lips busy themselves kissing a wet trail along the sharp edge of his jawline, praising him, stroking his male ego beyond what his arousal can withstand. If there is one thing that never fails to push Anakin past the brink in the heat of the moment, it is her vocal admiration of him, his body, and just how good he can make her feel.

It works like a charm every time.

Her name falls like a chanted prayer from his lips, as at last, his pleasure explodes and his hips work frantically to carry her over the horizon too. All Padme can do it is clutch onto him as they ride each other madly, bodies wringing every drop of ecstasy they can from one another as her own climax assaults her, leaving her nothing more than a trembling heap above him, gasping his own name over and over until they're both left in a sated and exhausted heap.

Somehow, after several minutes of recovery, she finds the strength to gently free Anakin from her body and collapse by his side instead. Chests heaving, neither bother attempting to speak at first, she isn't sure they're even capable of it right now. She doesn't know what his plans for today are, but Padme would love to pull the blankets up, over their heads and not leave the bed until morning comes again. Unfortunately, it seems Anakin has other ideas and abandons the warmth of the bed to take of a few… Personal issues.

He returns from the bathroom a few moments later and curls himself around her, returning them to the position that started all of this. While she really isn't one to do it, the prospect of staying in bed grows more and more appealing by the moment until the idea of actually getting up at all seems downright impossible. No… She'll just rest her eyes a little and –

"Move in with me?"

For a long few seconds, the bedroom is silent. Padme almost doesn't believe she actually heard what she heard… She _couldn't_ have. Anakin wouldn't say something so crazy right after they just finished having… He – he wouldn't… _Yes_ , he would. He's always had trouble with timing. He asked her out right after Leia's parent teacher conference! As badly as she wants to deny it, this is _exactly_ something he would do. She hasn't once thought about them living together, it just never occurred to her. It's too soon, right? This isn't something he can just _spring_ on her like this! The subject of moving in together should be discussed mutually, when the right time comes.

Almost reluctantly, her eyes drift open as her body turns in his arms so they're face to face. The second their gazes meet, she regrets moving because, _what_ is she supposed to say when he's looking at her like that? Eyes shining with excitement and expectation – he thinks she's going to be happy with the offer… And it's not that she _isn't_ , exactly, it's just… Unexpected is all. Sometimes she needs a little time to process these things and figure out what's for the best.

"Padme?" He murmurs quietly, brushing his free hand through her slightly damp messy curls, "I know it's fast but-"

 _Fast_? It's more than fast it – it's _crazy!_ She can never tell when something is spur of the moment with Anakin, or if he's actually thought out… He's a passionate creature, someone who lives his life thoroughly in the moment and while she does love that about him, there are times when she wishes he were more rational like her. Has he even talked to Leia about this? How would she feel about her moving in? He's about to drop the bombshell of Sienna on the poor girl too, how much change can she take?

"Ani, I…" She trails off, unsure casting her gaze low, to the small space between their chests on the bed. There's no answer she's has to give him right now, she doesn't want to say no but yes just doesn't feel right either. It's not the right time. If it was, his request wouldn't make her question things; it would make her _happy_ , delighted even. Maybe it _is_ the right time for them, but _she_ just isn't ready? "I… I just…"

"You don't want to." Anakin mutters bitterly, and it's heart breaking to know she's disappointed him. How long has he been thinking about asking her? Was it really just a spur of the moment idea? Padme just wishes she _knew_ what she wanted… That would make this so much easier to navigate. At least then there'd be something she could tell him.

"No, Ani don't think that. I _do…_ But I – I don't know if I'm ready for that right now." She reaches up to cup his cheek, needing to replace that disappointment with some kind of understanding. Moving in together is a _big_ step… And so far, the biggest step they've taken together is her meeting Leia. Of course, that went wonderfully and she _adores_ the girl, but this is different. It's terrifying and it's difficult to go back once it's done. There is part of her that _loves_ the idea of waking up beside him every day, of becoming part of his and Leia's daily life and routines but another – the bigger part – is afraid of making such a commitment so soon after her suspension. She isn't sure she can handle two such major changes in such a short space of time…

Anakin, however, has no such qualms. "Why? If you aren't working, then we'll have plenty of time to sort it all out…" He's so clearly nervous and excited and she hates ruining that. But she _has_ to do, moving in right now, it doesn't feel right. Or at least, telling him yes today doesn't feel right. That kind of commitment takes a little getting used to, she can't leap into it the way he can.

"I just told you – I'm not ready!" Isn't that enough of an answer on its down? Why does he need anything more than that? "Anakin, you haven't even met my parents or – or – I haven't met _anyone_ in your life. This is hardly the time to be thinking about moving in together!" Sitting up and tugging the sheet with her, concealing her body from his eyes – the idea of talking about this while naked just feels weird especially if they're disagreeing this way – she huffs a sigh and struggles not to raise her voice as she speaks. The _last_ thing they need is for this to spiral into a full argument…

"You _are_ meeting everyone soon and I already told you I'm happy to meet your family." His argument _is_ right, but until those things actually happen, it's like they're not a real couple, like they're each other's secret or something. Maybe it's an exaggeration, but that's how she _feels_. They aren't in the right place for living together. Not yet. "Not that those things have anything to do with this. You're just making excuses."

" _Excuse me_?" Just making excuses? How dare he! She has every right to feel the way she does, even if does interfere with whatever plans he has. "I'm not making excuses – I'm telling you how I feel." Irritation sparks to life in her veins, heating her blood as his words repeat themselves in her mind. She _can't_ believe he'd really say something like that! It's so unlike him, Anakin is usually so loving and understanding… Where did that Anakin go? "But obviously, that doesn't matter to you."

Bored, or perhaps sick of the impending argument already, Anakin swings his legs around the edge of the bed and stands, reaching down for the underwear and jeans he discarded before bed last night and hastily pulls them onto his body with a tired sigh. "That is _not_ what I said."

"You didn't have to! The way you just dismissed me was more than enough on its own."

"I didn't dismiss you – I just told you how _I_ feel." He quickly pulls his shirt on over his head and Padme is suddenly very glad she wrapped her body in the blanket. Being the only one exposed would feel even worse, especially if this deteriorates any further. She'd fetch her robe, but that would involve brushing past him and right now she doesn't feel like moving at all, especially not toward him while he's being so insensitive.

"No, you didn't!" How did his offer of moving in together descend into this? "You just brushed me off and – where are you going?" She demands when he turns toward the door with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. What, he isn't even going to _listen_ to her now? And yet he doesn't understand why she thinks he just dismissed her…

"I need to call Ben to check in with Leia." He snaps back at her over his shoulder and vanishes around the corner of the door leaving her stunned and alone. She _can't_ believe he'd just walk out when she's in the middle of speaking! It's _rude_ and just plain spiteful!

Furious, and more than a little offended by his callousness, Padme is helpless against the venom on the tip of her tongue. "Now who's making excuses? Using your child to get out of an argument is low, even for you!" Irritated and upset, she wastes no time before climbing out of the bed herself and storming over to the wardrobe. She _won't_ just sit around in here and wait for him to come back… If he's _that_ interested in Leia's wellbeing, he wouldn't have come here last night at all!

She opts for comfort over anything else and tugs on a pair of navy yoga pants and a white tank top before storming downstairs, ignoring the muffled voice bleeding out from behind the closed door of her spare bedroom. If she'd realised just how bad this was going to get, she would have just pretended to be asleep when he asked the damn question! Maybe, if they can't work things out this morning, it might be best if he just went home? Obviously tensions are running slightly high… Sinking down onto the cushioned seat built into her bay windows, Padme leans her temple against the cool glass and pulls her knees to her chest, watching her breath become condensation. Anakin was probably just hurt before… He's prone to letting his emotions get the better of him… That's probably why he lashed out the way he did and refused to listen. If she can be the calm one, then maybe they can sort this out before it gets any worse.

A few minutes later, she hears the telltale thuds of him stepping down the stairs and sees him enter the room from the corner of her eye, but says nothing. Padme may be prepared to be the mature one, but that doesn't mean she particularly _wants_ to strike up conversation with him right now. She's just… _Tired_ … It's been a long, _long_ few days and she really just wanted to hide away in bed where the real world couldn't touch her… Apparently, the real word has different plans for today.

There is a thickness in the air, an intensity she doesn't like. With each passing second, the loveliness of earlier, their sweet morning and passionate start to the day feels more and more like the calm before the storm… As if something's about to happen, but she has no idea what it is.

"I still want to know who that was in the school yard." Anakin snarls from the doorway, drawing her attention back toward him. What is he talking about? _Oh_! Clovis… After everything with Sienna and Sheev yesterday and now this, she'd almost forgotten all about him and what happened. Well, this couldn't be avoided forever… Maybe once he knows the truth, they can just move on and forget all about it?

"He's an old friend, that's all." Assuming her words are enough to quell the confusion, Padme turns back to the window, glancing out at the people walking the streets below her… She'd much rather be one of them right now than in here.

Anakin's response is far quicker than her own, and the words come from low in his throat, more of a _growl_ than anything else. "Who is he?" Why does it matter so much? It isn't as if Clovis walked up and kissed her – at least not on the lips anyway. Isn't she allowed to speak to another man without him growing jealous?

"His name is Clovis – Rush Clovis," she sighs, allowing her heavy eyelids to drift shut. Already, she knows what she's about to say next is not going to go over well… But honesty is always the best option, even when it'll probably only inflame him more. If she didn't tell him now, and he found out later, it would only be worse. "He was my high school boyfriend."

When her eyes open again, she sees the anger dancing in his eyes, even from across the room. She was right, it's only maddened him further, even if she couldn't see his eyes, it would still be obvious. His jaw is locked tightly, and his fingers dig into the hard flesh of his biceps where his arms are crossed… He's _angry,_ enraged even.

The storm has definitely arrived.

"So your _ex_ has been taking you out for lunch, and you didn't think to tell me about it?" Anakin barks indignantly and it takes all her energy not to roll her eyes in response… She _tried_ to tell him all about it, but he couldn't manage to force himself into listening to a word she had to say! Hell, he _still_ doesn't know about her sister's pregnancy even now! But yes, of course it's _her_ fault he doesn't know what's going on in her life.

"My ex? Anakin we were _children_!" He's unbelievable… Clovis is _not_ her ex! It wasn't even a real relationship… But he's still jealous. Needing to move suddenly as the frustration builds again, Padme climbs off of the pretty window seat and lingers near the wall, not wanting to be anywhere near him at the moment. He'd know all about Clovis if he just _listened_ to her, and even still, he has no right to be so worked up about this. She already told him what's going on, there's nothing more to it than that. Can't he just trust her?

Despite her silent wishes, Anakin crosses the room in a few angry strides so she's forced to step backward until her back presses against the wall. What is he doing? "How would you feel if I were seeing one of my exs behind your back? Hm?" His words are biting, demanding and they only make Padme _angrier._ How dare he think she'd sink to his level of jealously and pettiness!

"I wouldn't _care_!" Totally exasperated, she can't help yelling slightly… She's not like him! She has faith in him and this relationship but he obviously doesn't feel the same way about her. If either of them truly had an excuse for being a jealous idiot, it would be _her_ , not him! She was _cheated on_ and had her confidence shredded but that doesn't mean she goes around acting like this. If she doesn't do it, than he sure as hell doesn't get to. "Anakin, I trust you! But apparently, I don't get the same level of respect from you!"

"I don't want you to see him anymore." He pouts childishly, and the surprise makes her reel. He doesn't want her to see Clovis anymore? He _does not_ have the right to ask that of her! She can't believe he would even have the audacity to try it!

" _What?"_ She hisses, completely aghast. Clovis is her friend; he's been there for her, ready and _willing_ to listen to her troubles… Which is more than can be said of Anakin lately! How would he like it if she started demanding he stay away from his friends? But then, she would never do that… _That's_ the difference between them.

By either side of his body, his hands curl into tight fists, turning his knuckles a jarring white against the rest of his skin as he grits out, "I don't like him."

"You don't like _him,_ " she spits, narrowing her eyes, "or you don't like that he _touched me_?" She's goading him and she knows it… Maybe it's a stupid thing to do right now, like poking the bear, but she _needs_ him to see how pathetic he's being about this! " _That's_ what this is about, isn't it?"

"I don't want him around you," Anakin growls furiously, eyes alight with the intensity of his ire, "that's final."

If her back weren't pressed against the wall, she might have stumbled back a few steps. The blow of his words feels like a physical slap across her face. _What did he just say?_ That's _final_? After a moment, the shock fades leaving only a hot fury of her own in its wake. He does _not_ get to tell her what to do, relationship or no relationship! "Who the hell do you think you are Anakin?!" The only people to ever talk to her like that are her parents, and even then that only happened when she'd acted up… He doesn't get to degrade her like that and get away with it! She doesn't like this side of him, wherever he had it locked away before, she wants it back there, never to see the light of day again. This is _not_ the man she knows and loves… It's a possessive and angry person she doesn't like.

"I'm asking you, as your boyfriend, to stop seeing him." His tone is hard and leaves no room for arguments… As if he truly believes he's doing nothing wrong here, that his demands are somehow reasonable. _Too bad._ Clovis means a lot to her, she's not just going to cut him out of her life to appease whatever stupid jealously Anakin has.

"Oh, alright then!" She snaps with a snarl of her own this time, "why don't I just call him now? I can tell him my _loving_ boyfriend has demanded I stop seeing him for no reason than his own damn insecurities!" Maybe now he'll actually see how stupid all of this is? If he just backs down and admits he's in the wrong, then maybe today can be salvaged… _Maybe._ This has given her _a lot_ to think about. Padme's always known he has a tendency to be jealous, she's seen the glares he gives any other man who looks at her, but she always shrugged it off before because never – _never –_ did she see something like this coming. It's just… She'd never thought he could sink this low.

"If that's what it takes." He mutters, straight faced and completely serious. He – he really means it, doesn't he? He'd actually let her call Clovis and say all that if it meant she wouldn't see him anymore. Wow… Just… She can't believe he can be like this. Where is her sweet, loving Ani? This _is not_ him.

"Can you _hear_ yourself right now? Anakin, you're being _pathetic_!" What is his problem? Yes, Clovis went too far by kissing her hand but that is no reason for all of this! Though, if he'd just hugged her, she has a feeling they'd be in the same position now anyway… He's just… It's _pitiful_. "You don't just get to tell me what to do, that's not how this works!" That's not a relationship… It's something toxic, unhealthy and she's not interested in experiencing it. What they have is supposed to be love, they're supposed to care about each other and stand together not this! She'd rather _anything_ but this.

His jaw clenches harder, every inch of him absolutely _radiates_ with agitation and she almost rolls her eyes at the sight. No, she thinks, she doesn't like this side of him at all. "I'm not _telling you_ what to do, I'm asking –"

She doesn't let him finish, too tired of this to hear his excuses again, "it doesn't matter what you're asking me to do, or telling me what to do, the bottom line is, I won't stop seeing Clovis. He's an important part of my life Anakin, so _get used to it._ " The final words come hissed from her mouth and the reaction is immediate. The fury in his eyes explodes into something crazed, an anger backed by a fierce ferocity. It's alluring and it is completely _terrifying._ For a moment, her Ani is gone, replaced by something darker, someone she doesn't know… Some strange monster borne of pure passionate rage. Cold fear seeps through her body, making her fingers tremble slightly and a startled cry falls from her lips as his arm moves quickly, _too quickly,_ the movement almost a blur, slamming his fist into her wall mere _inches_ from her face.

Oh my God.

Fear freezes her to the spot, wide eyed and horrified as her breath comes faster and faster, making her chest heave in panic. He almost _hit her_ … If his fist had been just a _little_ closer, he'd have _punched_ her in the face! Disgust and terror battle one another for dominance as her face turns slightly, _just enough_ to watch him pull back his now blooded fist and exposing the awful dent left behind in her wall… That – did that really happen? The anger in him seems to pass in wake of what he just did, but she can't focus on that. She feels _sick._ He could have hit her… It was so close, _too_ close. He was so – so _violent_!

" _Padme…"_ Regret is unmistakable in his voice, but the sound of her name falling from his lips so _apologetically_ only makes everything feel ten times worse. "Padme, I – I…" He has nothing to say, there is no excuse for what just happened and even if there was, she'd be a fool to listen! If he can snap like that over something like this, something so _trivial_ … What if something worse happens? What if next time it _is_ her face his fist meets? She can't even _think_ about that right now.

Today has opened her eyes to a _very_ different side of him; one Padme wants nothing to do with. She _never_ wants to see it or feel like this because of it again… It's humiliating and distressing to feel herself cower like this – to flinch as his arm moves to run through his hair. He always made her feel so safe and loved and _adored_ but now she's _afraid of him_. Afraid of what he's capable of.

One anxious, shuddering breath escapes her lips and somehow she finds the will to snap out of whatever frightened haze his actions locked her in and push past him… She needs to get away, being so close to him right now makes her feel tainted, _wrong_ … It's not right. Just a little while ago he was asking her to _move in_ with him, and she _wanted_ to, even if she'd said no… But now, she can't stand the _sight_ of him, never mind considering living with him!

There's no stopping the gasp that flees her lips as Anakin's hand grasps her wrist, the fear makes her body jerk back, desperate to put space between them, _to get as far away from him as she can_ , and he knows it. His entire face falls as she tears herself free but she can't bring herself to care, not right now. "Padme, _please_ … I'm _so sorry_ – I just…"

No! She doesn't want to hear this… She doesn't want to be anywhere _near_ him right now. Whatever apologies he can think up mean _nothing_ compared to what just happened… He can't just say sorry and expect her to forget all about it! " _Stay away from me!_ " She hisses, frantic and enraged and he has to look away for a moment. _Good_! As soon as his eyes are no longer on her, Padme rushes out of the room, up the stairs and into her bedroom, letting the door slam powerfully behind her, making the walls tremble in response.

Downstairs, after a minute or two, the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and crashing shut again resound around the apartment and she sinks down to the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees and tries not to cry.

What is she supposed to do now?

 _ **A/N: Please don't kill me…**_

 _ **Next time: Padme considers what to do, and Bail's investigator has some interesting information to share.**_


	11. Chapter 11

She can't _believe_ she let Dorme drag her here… While, usually, Padme is more than happy to be the one dragging her friend out of her apartment to the studio, she just _hasn't_ been in the mood for yoga lately. Days of sobbing into her pillow while doing almost nothing else have left her lethargic and drained of all energy, so the physical exertion of the quiet exercise takes a lot more out of her than usual. All she wants to do is curl up in her bed, beneath the blankets and cry herself to sleep all over again, unfortunately, being awoken by her friend and mother this morning, demanding she gets out of the house and do _something_ was impossible to ignore… So here she is. Doing _yoga_ of all things when her heart feels like it's been torn in two.

They _may_ have been right about her needing some fresh air, but right now this has to be the least amount of fun she's ever had doing anything. Ever. Quite frankly, she's still reeling after what happened and even after three days, hasn't been able to truly wrap her head around it. How could she? How could _anyone_ make sense of what happened? Three days is not nearly enough time – three _years_ may not be enough.

Not speaking to Anakin hasn't made things any easier. He's _tried_ to contact her, repeatedly, calling and texting but she ignored everything, first out of anger and then later, once the shock and indignation faded, sadness. She isn't even sure she particularly _wants_ to speak to him, now or… Or _ever._ What he did was… _Nobody_ has ever made her feel so small, so threatened like that in her entire life! And that someone she _loves_ could do that to her… It isn't right. This is a man she's imagined a future with, _wanted_ to be with but he exposed her to a whole other side to him that day. It was like someone else had taken over his body and controlled him because she was _so sure_ her Ani would _never_ do such a thing.

But he _did._

He frightened her, scared her almost senseless when his fist flew toward her! Granted, he never intended to hit her, but how was she supposed to know that? What did he expect her to think, when he punched her wall, inches from her face so hard that he _bled!_ The impact left dark bloodstains on her wall! Being forced to clean it felt like… She felt _sick!_

"Padme?" Dorme's voice comes as a much-needed distraction from her wandering thoughts, "are you alright?"

She almost scoffs. _How_ could she alright after what happened? She swears her hands haven't stopped trembling in days… Every time she closes her eyes, it's all she can see, again and again, Anakin's fist flying toward her face and missing my mere inches.

Instead, she settles for a simple, "no."

Maybe coming here was a bad idea, she isn't in the mood and that probably isn't going to change today… Or ever. She'd just rather be at home, comfortable in pyjamas, reading to take her mind off of everything. At least when she's nose deep in the emotional stiltedness of Mr. Darcy, she can forget the problems reality was currently serving her on a platter. At least, she _tried_ to get out, that has to count for something, right?

"What're you gonna do?" Dorme whispers beside her, and Padme avoids her gaze. She has _no idea_ what to do, the right answer seems to change by the moment, by her mood by the number of times she reads the apology texts and voicemails stored carefully on her phone. Her head is _screaming_ that she should walk away; she can't take the risk of staying with someone so volatile, that he's dangerous and she deserves better than to worry about what'll set him off next. And all those thoughts are _right_ ; anyone with a lick of sense would see that and end the relationship immediately.

But, her heart _roars_ in protest at the mere thought of leaving Anakin. She loves him, but what she saw the other day _was not_ the man she loves and she _never_ wants to see that side of him again. Ever. But what if it happens again? He could lose his temper over and over again until it became _normal_ …

It wasn't the punching the wall that scared her so much, but the _anger_ she saw in his eyes… The furious inferno that fuelled his emotions was unlike anything she's ever seen before. She's never seen _anyone_ so angry over so little – over _anything_ at all! That was what terrified her, how quickly he snapped, how _easy_ it was for him to slip into any form of violence, even if it was only her wall on the receiving end.

"I don't know… I really don't know." She needs more time, more space to sort her thoughts out and decipher how she truly feels. But until then, she isn't willing to talk about it anymore, not with Dorme, not with anyone. If she could clear her mind of all thoughts from that day, she would, in a heartbeat. Since that is impossible, she settles instead, for distraction. "How are things in school?"

She can only _imagine_ what people are saying about her and Anakin… The gossip must be completely out of control with the truth morphed into something far uglier no doubt, something more scandalous that warranted several retellings. At least _he_ had a chance to find out himself, she wouldn't put it past a few of the moms to outright ask him for the story. An affair with the teacher makes for _quite_ the tale after all. While not as deeply private as she is, Padme knows he'd never divulge details about their relationship to anyone other than close friends… Knowing that, she _could_ relax slightly.

"You have _no_ idea!" The words follow a dramatic sigh, and it's the closest anything has come in days at making Padme smile. "I just can't handle those kids on my own." At that, genuine laughter flies past her lips and it feels _so good_ to enjoy herself again, even just a little. She can always count on Dorme for that.

"How _terrible_ for you, being forced to actually do your job for once…"

Her amusement is not given long to live, as her friend's face quickly grows serious again, all signs of laughter dying in the space of a single breath. "Bail was furious when he found out what happened. Stormed right into the principal's office by all accounts." Her own smile grew sad after that, too. She doesn't know what she ever did to deserve such a loyal and caring friend like Bail, but she is eternally grateful for him and Breha, both. Their support these past few days has been desperately needed and happily given.

"Yes, he called me afterward and told me what happened. Actually, I've had much more support from other teachers than I anticipated." She'd assumed most would look down their noses at her and her ' _indiscretion'_ , but it has been quite the opposite in reality. Her friends and colleagues have rallied around her, and for that, Padme is beyond what grateful could ever describe.

"We all agree, the sooner you're back, the better!"

Suddenly teary for far different reasons than what these awful few days have brought, it's all she can do to reach across twin purple mats to squeeze her friend's hand. "Thank you…"

* * *

Days pass and soon three days without speaking to Anakin becomes seven.

After a week of not talking to him, Padme begins to feel a little childish, but she just isn't _ready_ to face him quite yet. And to make matters worse, she's _bored._ Her routine is gone, there is no getting up and work every day, there is no homework to grade, no parents of students to deal with. And it's driving her _mad_. She's watched _everything_ on her Netflix list – which, truthfully amounted to three movies and a documentary – and sitting around her apartment feeling sorry for herself is quickly losing its appeal.

It's Friday, she's _supposed_ to be attending Anakin's friend's party with him and Leia tomorrow… To meet all of his friends – people he considers _family._ To continue avoiding his calls knowing the party is tomorrow would be ignorant and rude, and Padme is neither. But, what is she supposed to _say_?

Whatever she does, today she must either fix it between them or end it forever.

With that in mind, she quickly abandons her place on the sofa and rushes upstairs to shower and find something to wear. If can get ready fast enough, there is a chance she can catch him at work before he leaves to pick Leia up from school. That's for the best, she doesn't want to have to do this with her around, it isn't fair. Especially since she has no idea how this will go – they could sort everything out, or part ways for good. Leia can't be there for that.

She showers and dresses quickly, opting for once, for a simple – _comfortable_ – outfit of jeans and a burgundy blouse with flats rather than her favourite three-inch heels. Comfortable feels more appropriate for a mechanics place, for what she has to do… Whatever that may be. But there is no time to think about it anymore, she just has to trust that when they see each other, she'll know what's for the best. Maybe, actually speaking to Anakin will clear the fog out of her mind and what's right will make sense.

Or maybe seeing him will make everything much more difficult.

The drive to ' _Watto's'_ seems to take an eternity and yet last only a few minutes… No amount of time would be enough, her heart pounds and her pulse races as she parks carefully, purposely selecting a spot just a little over a block away from the place. A few extra minutes to sort through her thoughts can't hurt, and she certainly needs to prepare herself. After… After what happened… What does someone say after that? Dorme has been worse than useless in advice, and she hasn't dared speak to Sola about it. Sola would tell her mom and then her _dad_ would find out… If they're able to work things out, Padme actually _wants_ her family to like Anakin. However, that was a very big _if._ There are so many factors running against them right now, almost too many. Most people would just call it quits, say it didn't work out and walk away… Maybe that's exactly what they _should_ do. She doesn't want to wake up in a year or two to find herself in an unhealthy, possessive relationship. And if she did what Anakin asked – _demanded –_ by cutting Clovis out of her life, that's exactly what the relationship would be.

The walking does little to help her come to a conclusion and the uncertainty leads to trembling hands as she reaches for the chrome handle on the door and steps inside the reception area… She'd never been here to visit Anakin before, and it's not exactly what she'd been imagining… It was far cleaner, for starters, given the stories Anakin has told her about the hijinks that happen here. She supposes it would be the back where they work that gets the worst of the _abuse,_ not the parts customers saw.

Behind the desk, a dark-skinned man, in a world of his own, sits filling out paperwork with oil-stained hands. He doesn't notice her enter, or approach the table, so Padme politely clears her throat and smiles weakly as the man's head snaps up with a surprised little, "oh!" The pen drops from his hands and lands with a quiet _thump_ against the stack of papers, smudging whatever he was writing slightly… Something tells her he isn't used to this kind of work. What happened to the girl Anakin worked with? Ahsoka? That was her name, right?

"Hi there," he smiles widely and something about the warmth of it draws her smile out further, making it _real_. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm actually here to see someone." Well, this is it… She was really here, about to see Anakin again. She feels both sick and traitorously excited. A week is the longest they've been apart since becoming an official couple and, despite everything, she _has_ missed him. Padme can admit that to herself, now, before he came out at least. "Is Anakin still here? Anakin Skywalker, I mean."

Almost immediately, the man's eyes widen and his face takes light with amused excitement as a breathless laugh flees his lips into the air between them, "it's you! You're the girlfriend, right?" Oh… Anakin must have told him about her. That's – that's very sweet… Even if there was a chance she may not hold that title for much longer. But this person doesn't have to know that, she doesn't even know his name! No, she'll play along. It's the _polite_ thing to do.

"I'm Padme." She introduces herself with the warmest smile she can conjure right now and offers her hand across the desk. Things may be… Uncertain, but this is one of Anakin's friends, and she _does_ want to make a good impression regardless of what happened. He takes her hand into a firm handshake with his slightly cleaner hand and oil or no oil; she's more than happy to accept it.

"Kitster." Now, she _knows_ that name… Anakin has mentioned this man multiple times in his stories – oh! Yes! Kitster – he is Anakin's childhood friend. He seems to know all about her… Did – did Anakin tell him what happened? If so, Padme can't help but wonder what he thinks… Different perspectives on issues can be very interesting sometimes. _Not,_ that she's going to ask. How humiliating, especially if he knew nothing. "You know, you're lucky. Your usual secretary, Ahsoka is faking sick today; she'd have vaulted over the desk to get a closer look by now. She's curious about the woman willing to take on Skywalker."

From what she's heard about this girl so far, she seems very… Spirited. Perfectly suited to Anakin's games. Still, the image makes her laugh and opportunities for that have come so rarely this past week that she's grateful for it. She can see why Anakin is so fond of Kitster. She likes him already. "Well, I work with children all day… There's really no difference." Especially not after what happened…

Obvious to Padme's bitter thoughts, Kitster roars with laughter and the sound inspires her smile to life once more. "I've gotta remember to tell Tano that one, she'll love it! Hold on, I'll go back and get him." She watches him disappear around the corner of the open door behind him and a moment later, her tense silence was disturbed by a loud, "oi! Skywalker! There's someone out front for you!" He must be close by… Just around the corner really. Well, there's no turning back now, she supposes. But knowing that doesn't help the sudden spike of nervousness in her chest, it's been a _week_ after all and she's spent it ignoring his calls and texts. What if _he's_ angry at _her_ now? _No!_ He has no right to be angry with her! It's going to be fine… It will…

She leans forward, onto the high desk by her forearms as she waits, letting nervousness and anticipation battle one another for control. She _has_ missed him, that's undeniable. And, she thinks… She's willing to try and work this out, but she _can't_ forgive him for what happened and just, _move on_ … Something has to happen, something more than promises that it'll never happen again. That's not enough. Things were dealt with wrongly by them both, there were certainly some harsh words Padme shouldn't have said, but did, she can see that now. It was _so stupid_ to argue over something so unimportant, especially when Anakin has _real_ things to worry about, like Sienna and Leia! Petty disagreements between them shouldn't be turning into full blown arguments! If he wants to try again, then there is something he has to do for her.

Heavy footsteps catch the attention of her ears and she lifts her gaze just in time to see Anakin round the same corner Kitster stepped around dressed in his black work overalls, and just seeing him is enough to bring a weak smile to her lips… She really _has_ missed him. There is nothing weak or nervous in the delighted grin that bursts onto his face at the sight of her, however, and he moves quickly, passing the desk, almost running in his haste to reach her and when he does, he pulls her into his arms without a moment's hesitation. But, Padme stiffens against him, not quite ready for embraces yet, but she doesn't push him back either.

He pulled back a few seconds later, laying his hands on her shoulders and his eyes follow the movement as if relishing the opportunity to touch her anywhere again. "I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry, Padme. I – I shouldn't have… I should have kept control." He fumbles for the correct words to fully express his regret, but it's not enough! Apologies alone _can't_ fix what happened, they aren't going to make her feel safe again. No, there has to be more. She may be willing to try and work things out, but that doesn't mean this is going to be _easy._

"Anakin… What happened the other night was –"

"Wrong, I know." He interrupts, sliding his hands along her arms softly, before moving lower, to grasp her waist tightly. "I'm so sorry. I – I'll fix your wall if that's what you want." She has to fight back a sigh as he speaks… The dent in the wall is the _last_ thing she cares about right now! Can't he see the bigger issue?

"No," she shakes her head, "that's not what I want." Honestly, she doesn't _know_ what she wants. To stay or leave, both options appeal to different parts of her and she has no idea which is the _right_ choice. The best starting point is honesty… To tell him everything and just go from there, because he _has_ to know how all of this has made her feel. Only then, could they ever even _consider_ moving forward. "What happened scared me, Anakin. It _really_ scared me." Immediately, he opens his mouth to speak, to respond or apologise, she honestly doesn't care which. This isn't about him right now. "And, not just punching the wall," she amended, beating him to speaking. "It was _you._ You were… You were _so angry_. It was like I didn't know who was in there!"

Anakin huffs a sigh and releases her, turning away as he places a step or two's distance between them. This must be difficult to hear, but he _has to,_ for both their sakes. "I just…" He begins hopelessly, "sometimes I _can't_ control it." He sounds guilty, as well he should! But she's glad to hear it, _relieved_ even. It means there's hope… That they may have a chance.

"Exactly! I didn't know who you were because you weren't the man I _love_. I thought that… Anakin, you almost _punched me_!"

"No!" He spins around and what little space he put between them is quickly closed as he charged toward her, grasping onto her shoulders firmly and despite herself, she flinches at the rough touch. "No… I wouldn't… I would never hurt you, Padme, _never!"_

Stinging tears prick at her eyes suddenly, because she wants to believe what he says _so much_ , but she just doesn't! Not anymore. How could she? "A few weeks ago, I would have agreed with you. But, I wouldn't have thought you were capable of _that_ , back then." She whimpers and he glances away sharply at the sound. Padme doesn't miss the shine of tears in his own eyes and the sight is _heartbreaking_ but all of this has to be said. "What if you get angry again?" She sobs. "What if we have another fight and you lose control and – and –" She doesn't finish, too startled as Anakin reaches up to firmly cup each of her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"I would rather _die_ than hurt you!"

Padme believes that. She believes that he _truly_ means what he says now, but that could change if his anger got the best of him again. He said it himself again, he couldn't control it! What guarantees does she have? It would be safer – _smarter –_ to just leave, to walk away but she doesn't _want to._ Shuddering against his touch as twin tears race along her cheeks, she forces the truth past her lips, "I – I don't feel _safe_ around you anymore." She feels him tremble for a moment before he releases her and a tear of his own spills over onto his cheek now and she fights back a sudden urge to reach up to brush it away. Seeing him cry like this makes her feel heartsick… It shouldn't have to be this way… But it is. She _can't_ ignore who he is. "I _love_ you, but I can't be with you when I feel this way – it's not right, and it's not healthy. So, I…" She trails off, suddenly unsure. This was crucial, but she had no idea _how_ he would take it. This is more than a condition for forgiveness, it's a _necessity. "_ I want you to get some help… Talk to someone, a _professional_ , take anger management classes… _Something."_

Anakin's eyes narrow at her request, and he steps back with a quiet, " _what?_ No… That's ridiculous – I don't need that."

"Then it's over!" She cries and _means_ it. If he doesn't do this, then she has to walk away. "I won't be in a relationship with a ticking time bomb!" She understands that seeking help is always difficult, but if he agrees, she'll be by his side _every step_ of the way! And if he doesn't… Then, she has no other choice but to never see him again.

"It's not that simple, Padme!" He growls, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes," she nods tearily, "it is." Either he wants to be with her, or he doesn't! _That's_ how simple it is. Yes, or no. If he wants to be with her, he'll be willing to work toward getting better, and if he doesn't… Then, that's it. "Please, don't just do this for me, but for Leia, and most importantly, _yourself_." His eyes fall closed, and she allows him a moment. Admitting the problem is always the hardest step, and if he could just do that and agree to get help, they can find a way to move on, together. Isn't that what he wants?

"Fine…" His eyes open slowly, and he moves toward her again, slower this time, more… Hesitant. "I'll do whatever you want. Just – Padme…" Once close enough, his arms open and this time, she steps into them willingly. He _agreed_. He actually said yes! "I _need_ you… Don't leave, I – I _can't_ live without you."

Perhaps he is just being dramatic, perhaps he means what he says, but no matter what the truth is, she's beyond relieved to hear his agreement and presses her cheek to his chest. Beyond even that, his words are the sweetest sound, he's always been _needier_ than she is, but it's something she's always liked about him. It makes her feel loved, wanted, _needed._

"You'll get help?"

"I promise," he whispers into her hair and she relaxes fully against him, at last. She _forgives_ him.

But she won't forget.

* * *

She has just climbed into her car, lips still tingling from the lingering goodbye kiss Anakin gave her when she hears it, the buzzing in her purse and quickly reaches inside to fish the device out. Who could be calling her now, in the middle of the day? Most people have jobs to be at… _Most people._ One glance at the bright screen reveals the name, _Bail Organa._ Tapping the screen to answer the call, she presses the phone to her ear and drums the fingers of her free hand against the wheel. What could Bail want?

"Bail," she greets cheerily, "shouldn't you be in class?"

" _Yes. Yes, I should be, so I have to keep this quick."_ It must be something important, he wasn't the type of teacher to slip out of the classroom without good reason, especially for a phone call. What could be so important that it can't wait until the end of the school day? Nothing good most likely. " _The private investigator I hired has gotten back to me. He's only available for a briefing today, in one hour's time. I can't get away, even once the day's over, Sheev has called a meeting. I was hoping you'd be willing to take my place and meet with him for me."_

Oh, no… No. She _couldn't!_ What would she even say to this man? "This is _your_ investigation!" Padme hisses. None of this was her idea, _she_ wanted to go to the police, not bring in others to investigate for them. Why can't he ask Mon? She at least was very enthusiastic about all of this.

Bail sighs heavily, " _Padme, this is our chance to find out what's happening, today! Once we do, we can begin working toward a solution, you know that."_ He's right… She knows he is. But that doesn't stop a sigh of her own escaping her lips. Why can't any of this just be simple? She supposes, the sooner they understand the truth, the better… The better for them, the students and the school in general. She _has_ to do this, doesn't she?

"Where is this meeting?"

* * *

When she imagined meeting with this man, this much sought after private eye, Padme thought the location would be covert, a park bench perhaps, maybe a shadowy aisle in the library where nobody could hear their whispers… Anywhere really, except for where she found herself now.

A sushi restaurant.

She's seen too many spy movies, that must be it. Because a large part of her feels quite… Disappointed in his choice of location. Maybe this is his usual meeting spot for clients; it could just be a giant cover up for… No, it was _just_ a sushi shop. She _has_ seen too many movies.

And despite the slight disappointment in the lack of dramatics, Padme is _nervous._ She's never met with a PI before… What is she supposed to expect? Beneath the slightly sticky table – she _can't_ think about _that_ right now – her foot taps anxiously as she waits. The smell of this place alone makes her feel ill, never mind the nerves. _Get a grip!_ What's the worst that could happen, realistically? He's a private detective, not a hitman for goodness sake.

She shifts position twice, crossing and uncrossing her legs before the chimes by the door alert her to a new presence, a man, tanned and very… Rugged. His eyes dart across the room for a moment before landing on Padme and beginning to approach. This must be him. See? He's just a _man_ … A rather scary looking man, but still, just a _man_. His tanned skin and dark features make him look like someone who has lived through _many_ experiences and not all of them good. He looks _exactly_ how one might picture an undercover spy or a man on the run. Where exactly did Bail find him?

He reaches the table and sits on the stool opposite her without hesitation and smirks. "You're Organa's proxy then?" Between his forwardness and the nerves still plaguing her, all she can do is nod along. And despite trying _not_ to notice them, her eyes wander slightly, to the deep scars marring his face, one just beneath the corner of his left eye and another above his right eyebrow… How did he get them? Is there some exciting story behind the old injuries, she can't help the rush of curiosity. Somehow, she doubts the stories would be as innocent as a welding accident.

At her nod of confirmation, he reaches into the backpack he brought along and produces a sleek leather folder and places it nonchalantly onto the table, before simply sitting back and watching her. His stare makes her flush uncomfortably, what the hell is she supposed to do? Is he waiting for her to say something? Do he and Bail have some kind of secret password he forgot to mention? The silence stretches on, and on for several agonising minutes before, patience finally reaching its end, she sighs and reaches forward for the folder. If he's not going to make a start, she'll just have to.

The moment her fingertips graze the leather, his hand slams down onto it, sending Padme shrinking back into her seat. "No, no" he tuts, "too soon for that." Oh. Right then… What _is_ she supposed to do? She had no idea there was some kind of _timeline_ he followed. That might have been nice to know before coming here…

"Alright… Then, what are we waiting for?"

Amusement dances in his eyes as he leans forward, voice dropping an octave or two, "first, you're going to go up to that counter there." He gestures with two fingers, and though she knows exactly what he's pointing at, her eyes follow the movement anyway. "And you'll order yellowtail with jalapeno and a coke." Despite the oddness, she's glad of _any_ kind of instruction and reaches into her purse for her wallet, before pausing in place.

"Wait, _why_ exactly will I do that?" What has an order of sushi got to do with anything that's happening right now? And why is _she_ the one who has to buy it? Fett holds her gaze for a moment before shrugging casually, leaning back in his seat as her eyes narrow. "It would be rude not to order while we're taking up a table… And I like sushi."

There's no stopping her scoff. He _really_ expects her to just buy him a meal? He can't be serious! "I'm sure my colleague is paying you well for your work. Why should you get a free meal too?" He laughs quietly and leans forward, slowly as the amusement dies away from his face revealing something more serious, _cold_ even and if she were not sitting, Padme is sure her knees would shake.

"Because," his gaze darts down to his palm covering the folder, "I hold all the cards, girl. And there's an anonymous third party who's come into the picture. Someone's willing to pay a pretty penny to keep me from giving you this information. So you're gonna want to keep me sweet."

A third party? Who could not want them to get their hands on whatever information he has? Only the person involved, the one behind all of this would want to prevent them from getting to the truth. But how? How could they know about Fett and the investigation? Who could have told them? Alongside the confusion, something else he said washes over her. _Who is he to call her girl?!_ She is a grown woman!

At least, that is what she tells herself as she steps toward the counter, wallet in hand.

Next time Bail asks her for a favour, she will tell him _exactly_ where to go… _Next time,_ she thinks to herself bitterly. She sincerely hopes there will never be a next time for any of this.

Thankfully, the purchase of Fett's raw fish goes smoothly and it's not long before the order arrives at the table. The mere sight of it makes her want to retch; she's never understood the love people have for sushi. She can't stand cooked fish, much less raw! He eats as if she is not here, and more than once, Padme is forced to avert her eyes in fear of losing her breakfast all over the table. When he at last pauses to sip at the fizzy beverage, she speaks up, "Mr. Fett –"

Her words are lost as he chuckles at her expense, although, what exactly he finds so amusing about her saying his name is lost on her. "You're a teacher then?" He asks smugly, not bothering to hide the humour in his voice. "Only you teachers would ever call me, _Mr. Fett."_

When she sees Bail, he has _a lot_ to answer for…

"Look," she sighs, "I don't have all day. What have you found out?" Enough of this. She isn't going to wind up stuck in a damned sushi place all day just because this guy wants to mess her around for a little fun, she has much better things to be doing with her time. Fett looks at her for a moment, nods and his smile is less amused and more… _Pleased._ It's strange; he's a very strange man.

"That's more like it." And at last, he reaches for the folder, pushing the now empty plate and his glass out of the way and if she were religious, she'd thank God. He opens the folder to reveal multiple carefully placed papers and coloured sticky notes peeping out of the tops, separating information… At least he's organised. "I was able to place my informants into the school, as per my agreement with Organa, they'll remain anonymous."

"Of course," she nods.

With her confirmation, Fett continues, "and I have another within the school board. This was trickier, which is why I'm only getting back to you now. As you know, the school board is sending the correct funding to your school, the same amount schools across the country receive. However, it sits in the school's bank for just over a month before more than half of it vanishes." He reaches into the folder and carefully plucks out a piece of paper and slides it across the table. A bank statement. His informants do good work.

Well, he isn't wrong… With the figures shown here, the school could be running at the quality it once was, but with more than half of the funding simply disappearing month after month, it's no wonder everything has gone downhill so quickly. She puts the paper down just as Fett offers another, and the figures it displays almost makes her gasp. The majority of the money is _gone_. How is this possible?

"Do you have any idea where the money is going?"

He nods. "This is where things become more… Complicated." Padme's tongue flicks out to wet her lips as she waits, it feels like, suddenly, they're on the cusp of unveiling something far bigger than any of them anticipated. "The money is being transferred into an offshore account, somewhere in England. I already have someone trying to figure out what they can on that end, but for now, all I have is this." He flipped through the papers in the folders before carefully lifting something out and offers it to her. She scans the information before her as quickly as she can, before looking up, frowning. What is this supposed to mean? She doesn't understand what he's trying to show her.

"The account the money is being transferred into has recently been used to purchase five acres of land?"

Fett nods and points to another transaction listed on the paper. "From the looks of the information I've been able to get my hands on, there's more land purchases to come. Whoever's robbing your school is buying up a lot of land in one area of the English countryside." As he speaks, Padme looks over the transactions again and re-reads the small notes he has written by the sides. This doesn't make any sense… Why would someone take money from a school to buy up land in _England_ of all places?

Fett sighs and leans back in his seat, reaching for what remained of his coke and finishes it in one large gulp. "That's all I have for you right now. I can dig deeper if you like?" That is a good question… They should take what they have straight to the authorities and let them handle it from here, surely this is more than enough evidence for a full investigation… However, before any of that, she wants to know who is behind this. Who could have sold everyone out like this?

"Would you be able to find out exactly who has access to these accounts? And who the offshore account is linked to?" These were the most important questions they needed a resolution to. Once they know who, they can find out how and most importantly, _why_. She can't say she isn't more than a little intrigued.

"I can. But I'll need more people and that comes with a higher price. I have expenses to pay, after all." Well, yes, that is fair enough… But how much has Bail paid him already? It must have been a _fortune_ for Fett to get his hands on the information he has. To agree to further investigation and a higher cost without his agreement wouldn't be fair. Not unless she contributed too from now on. She just hopes all of this has been uncovered, _legally._

"Do it. I'll make sure you get your money." She'll pay whatever fee he demands, as will Bail and Mon when they hear about this. Fett stands with a nod, leaving the folder and papers in Padme's possession and swings the backpack onto his back once more.

"Tell Organa I'll make payment arrangements within a week and then we'll get started. Oh, and our mysterious third party has doubled the usual price… So you'll have to match that if you want the information." Who _is_ this person? She supposes they'll just have to wait, until whatever information Fett finds can uncover them.

"Thank you –" She looks up to find herself alone in the restaurant with empty dishes and incriminating papers.

 _ **A/N: Don't think for a moment that Anakin has gotten off lightly, or that Padme has forgiven him too easily… These two still have a long way to go, believe me. And Padme knows that.**_

 _ **Next time: Anakin tells Leia about Sienna, and the Skywalkers and Naberrie's meet at last.**_


	12. Chapter 12

It's strange being back here, at Anakin's house, interacting with him and Leia like nothing ever happened. It doesn't feel _right_ , as if everything has merely been brushed hastily beneath the carpet rather than being resolved. It makes Padme twitch uncomfortably. While she's _glad_ their… Fight is over and they're working toward moving on, together, it just… She can't just forget what happened, _she can't_. Especially when, while making plans for tonight, Anakin offered to bring Leia over to her apartment for dinner and a movie, she flinched. _Flinched._

She supposes she just isn't _ready_ to have Anakin in her apartment again quite yet. Is that ridiculous? She _does_ forgive him. But she will not forget, never.

That's why she's here tonight, to work toward a full resolution, moving on, past what happened. Dinner and a movie or two is perfect, it's _easy_ and Leia is here to buffer any awkwardness there may be. Not, that she believes there will be. Everything has been wonderful so far; Anakin has been so sweet, practically bending over backwards to make her feel comfortable. And she appreciates his efforts, she truly does. He even – as a gesture of just _how_ sorry he truly is – let her help cook. Usually, Padme is allowed nowhere _near_ his kitchen; he says she's a total disaster… And he's not exactly _wrong_ … But when she offered to help tonight, he agreed and her eyes almost popped out of her head.

He's really trying.

But, trying to make things right doesn't mean placing their lives in danger through food poisoning, so her only job was chopping the ingredients Anakin needed, but it's progress. Now it's proven that she can do this without slicing off a finger, maybe one day she'll actually be allowed to help out for _real_. That, however, is a pretty big _maybe_.

Now that dinner is over and Leia is perfectly content finishing off her ice-cream and watching 'Frozen' alone, Padme sits up on the counter, pretending to help load the dishwasher while Anakin actually does everything, but she doesn't care about that. Being here, with Leia feels _wrong_ knowing what she knows. He still hasn't talked to her… It's a hard conversation to have, but he _can't_ keep putting it off or Leia is going to find everything out on Sienna's terms, not his, and she _knows_ that's not what Anakin wants. Watching him closely as he bends to carefully drop two plates down into their designated places, followed by a far smaller, purple plastic plate she chews absently on her lip. Leia is a _very_ smart girl, far smarter than most kids her age, after what happened with Sienna in school, she's bound to be confused… Leaving her like that just isn't fair, no matter the reason. It's _selfish._

"Have to talked to Leia yet?" She asks, straight to the point, and watches the muscles in his back stiffen for a moment before he stands back up to his full height. Maybe _she_ shouldn't be the one pushing him, but who else can? It's not like she knows anyone else in his life that has the ability to influence him… Not yet at least. They may already be trying, but evidently, it isn't working. So, Padme has to step up and do this and not just for Leia – but for Anakin too. Carrying this around with him must be exhausting, and the sooner it's done, the sooner he, Leia and Sienna can work toward something good. What that _good_ may be, Padme has no idea. But as long as it suits Leia's best interest, that's all that matters.

Her – expected – answer comes as a muted shake of his head as he pretends to busy himself closing the dishwasher door and fumbling with its buttons. Of course, this isn't going to be easy, she understands that, but _what_ is he thinking? He can't put this off forever – for all they know Sienna could show up here again, this time, while Leia is awake! After everything, Padme wouldn't put it past her. " _Anakin…_ You _have_ to speak to her. Think about how she feels after what happened the other day!"

"I _know_ ," he sighs tiredly, "But… What the _hell_ am I supposed to tell her?"

Sliding off the counter, onto her feet with a careful grace, she considers her words carefully before speaking. What _is_ Anakin going to tell her? It's one of the most important conversations he'll ever have with his daughter and she has _no_ advice to offer. Being a teacher has given her many experiences in situations close to this, but both parents were _always_ involved there… With this… This is new, beyond her experiences as both a teacher and person. Padme doesn't have any kids, so attempting to relate is difficult at the best of times, much less when Anakin is looking at her so expectantly, utterly dependent on whatever she's going to say. "The truth." She begins and takes the three small steps to close the gap between their bodies. Both arms reach up, to wind themselves around his neck, naturally, habitually but then, she hesitates. Resuming the casual affection between them has been… Complicated. While she _wants_ to get back to how things were before, to the easy closeness and tenderness they share, actually doing it is… Difficult.

More than once tonight, she looked at Anakin, and instead of seeing her boyfriend, the man she loves, she saw bloodied knuckles and a dented wall.

That isn't how it's _supposed_ to be. Not between them. Not between anyone.

But, they're trying to move on. She has forgiven him. So, with a little extra effort, her arms come around his neck sweetly, just in time for Anakin's own arms to encompass her waist tightly, without a single moment of doubt, or indecision. That's the difference between Anakin and her, she supposes, he's quick to forget what she _needs_ to remember.

"Tell her… Tell her that her mom is called Sienna, and she wants to meet her." While far smarter than most children her age, Leia is still just _five_ years old… The simple truths of what's going on would more than suffice for now, until she is a little older or he and Sienna thought it was the right time to tell her everything. Until then, she didn't have to know anything he didn't want her too. Anakin moves quickly, bending toward her with a long, tired sigh and brushes his nose against hers and this time, Padme is more than happy to return the tender touch.

"You're right." He admits quietly, "I'll talk to her tonight – now actually. She needs to know." _Tonight_? That's very fast! Necessary and long overdue but _now_? Well, _good_. This is a good thing. Now he can get this off of his chest and Leia will have the answers she needs… She's _proud_ of him, for taking this step, this very frightening step because, despite his own wants, it's what's best for his daughter. _That's_ being a good father, putting your child's needs before your own.

"Do you want me to leave? I can just –"

"No." His arms tighten themselves around her body almost desperately, "please stay. I _need_ you to be here for this." That's very sweet, and honestly, the admission manages to bring a reluctant smile to Padme's lips, because to be told she's _needed_ , truly means something to her. But, the conversation he is about to have with Leia is extremely important to them both, it should be a private moment shared between only them. The idea of listening into such a deeply personal moment between father and daughter feels… _Wrong._ However, the pleading in Anakin's eyes draws a resigned sigh. He asked her to stay because he needs her support. She can't let him down.

Anakin's head swoops down to steal a short kiss when she nods and steps around her toward the hallway door. This is really it. He's really going to talk to her. Padme can't help but wonder how Leia will take the revelation. After all, she's just a little girl… A little girl who has never really known her mother and now her she was back and wanted to be part of her life. It was a lot to swallow for anyone much less someone Leia's age. What's he going to say? As they walk into the living room, she suddenly wishes they'd taken a moment to rehearse.

Well, it's too late now.

Anakin bends down and reaches for the remote just as one of the musical numbers begins to play and with the press of a button, switches it off much to Leia's annoyance. Now really isn't the time for one of her tantrums – she's half-convinced that Anakin will bolt at the first opportunity and what better time to call this off than during a tantrum? Leia's little face scrunches up as he eases himself down beside her, " _Daddy!_ I was watching that!"

"I know, Princess. But there's something I need to talk to you about." This seems to catch the girl's interest, and Padme almost smiles from the doorway where she lingers. The sniffling stops and is quickly replaced by a curious frown as Anakin takes her little hand into his own. He can do this… She knows he can get through this… It's not going to be easy, but he's strong. Over his shoulder, he throws her an unsure glance and Padme returns it with a single nod. He _has_ to do this; it's the right thing, though it may not feel like it very much right now. But it _is._ When Leia nods, she hears the nervous breath flee his mouth and leans her head against the framing of the doorway against the wall… She wishes she could help, but this _isn't_ her conversation to have. It has to come from him, in his own words. "It's – it's about your mom."

Leia frowns again, "but I don't have a mom." She looks so innocently confused, so truly convinced that what she says is true, that Padme swears her heart cracks in two. That poor little girl…

"She, uh…" He starts and runs his free hand through his hair. "She may not have been around, but you _do_ have a mom, Leia. And… And she wants to meet you." _There,_ it's done. Just like that, the truth is out and her teeth sink into her lip. He did it… If it was appropriate she'd fling her arms around him right now, but she holds herself back. Just because Anakin said what he had to doesn't mean this is over. Leia's frown sticks and her eyes glaze over slightly as the new information processes in her mind. It's certainly a lot… If Padme were in her position, it would take _days_ to wrap her head around it all.

After a moment, Leia's little face falls and the confusion gives way to something else, something almost… Sad. She doesn't meet Anakin's eye anymore and looks down at her fingers tracing invisible patterns against the leather of the couch instead. "Is it the mean lady from school?"

So she _did_ figure it out… _The mean lady from school…_ What a first impression… Poor Leia. Though she was somewhat concerned that she would put the pieces together herself, _knowing_ that she actually did is… She's always been exceptionally clever, but this was something else. Most children would never make such a leap of logic – and if they did, they most likely wouldn't come up with the right answer. Without hesitating, Padme walks further into the room and gently places a hand on Anakin's shoulder… He wanted her support and here it is. This was probably going to be the hardest part. He has to explain Sienna's behaviour, _justify_ it even… and that's not something that's going to come easily to him. Sometimes she thinks he _hates_ the woman. And if he did, he had good reason to… But Leia can't know any of that; Sienna is her _mother_ for God's sake.

"Mean?" He sighs.

Leia still doesn't look up though her hands move to fiddle with the hem of her skirt. "She yelled at Padme, I saw her."

"Yeah, I… Sometimes grown-ups get upset, Leia. That's all down with now, I promise." He's doing so well… Truthfully, her expectations were not that high, but she's shocked in the best way possible. This is by _far_ the most mature she's ever seen him act throughout their entire relationship – he's acting like an _adult._ After what happened with their argument, this is _really_ reassuring. She squeezes his shoulder quickly, to demonstrate this without words, not wanting to interrupt. He is defending a woman he can't stand, someone who hurt him, who _abandoned_ him and Leia because she needs to hear something good about Sienna. She really is _so_ proud of him.

"… Okay." Leia mutters and nods a little. Well, it wasn't much, but it was something. She just needs a little time, to let all for this sink in, after that, Padme is _sure_ she'll have plenty to say on the matter. Leia is, after all, very full of opinions.

"Is that what you want?" He reaches out to tuck a strand of Leia's hair back behind her ear, "to me – to meet her?" His voice cracks slightly and she winces… She can't _imagine_ how much he must be dreading her answer. To hear Leia say she wants to meet Sienna is the definitive invitation for the woman to enter their lives again, and she knows how much he'd rather that she vanished again. Those two meeting means he'd have to share her, to risk losing some of her time, her attention and affection to the woman who'd left them. But, this is the way it has to be… It all depends on Leia's decision.

"I dunno." She shrugs and Anakin sighs tiredly.

"It's alright if you aren't sure right now…" He strokes her hair gently and Padme sees the backs of his cheeks pull upwards in a forced smile, "you can think about it for a while." _Yes_. That was _exactly_ the right thing to say, no pressure, no expectations. The best way to handle this is to make Leia feel like it really is _her_ choice. She'll look to Anakin to know what to do, and if he shows even a hint of dislike toward Sienna, Leia will _always_ keep her at arm's length – she'd seen something similar happen with one of her students a few years ago, after his parents got divorced. The parents couldn't decide on a custody agreement and let the boy chose, while both placed awful pressure on his little shoulders… It was horrible. The mom ' _won'_ after placing the blame of the split on the dad – she can still remember how horrified she was when the kid told her what his mom said. Anakin can't make that same mistake because it's unbelievably unfair to Sienna and Leia. They deserve a chance to get to know each other.

Leia's head jolts up suddenly and her little eyes widen as something obviously occurs to her, "am I gonna have to live with my mommy? Winter lives with _her_ mommy, not her daddy." Every inch of Anakin's body tenses up, and Padme's eyes fall shut for a moment. _Oh no…_ It wasn't just confusion swirling in her head, it was panic too. The prospect of moving in with a woman she has never really known must be terrifying! And to hear those words leave her lips must be just as horrible for Anakin as it is for her… This entire mess is awful.

" _No!"_ Anakin's self-control slips and Padme squeezes his shoulder tightly. He _can't_ mess this up now, not when it's going so well this far. This is too important for his emotions to get the better of him now. _Come on, Ani… Think first._ His very breath trembles in the air and words fail him for a moment, but perhaps that's for the best. Leia just asked a _big_ question, and he needs a good answer. A moment passes, and beneath her hand, she feels him relax and it's such a _relief._ "No…" He repeats, softer this time, calmer. "That's not going to happen – _ever_ , I promise you. It's you and me, remember?" This makes Leia smile again, a true, teeth showing grin and even Padme feels her own lips twitch at the corners. That's so sweet… She loves seeing him interact with Leia like this.

"Yeah." The girl agrees and releases her father's hand. "Daddy, can I go to my room now?"

"Sure." Anakin nods and she slides off the couch and shoots past Padme toward the door, disappearing for a moment, before returning to quickly grab one of the dolls sitting on the couch. Well, it was done… It was really done. She almost couldn't believe he'd actually done it. This is the first step, she _knows_ it is. And he did the best job of breaking everything to Leia gently, the best job _anyone_ could have done. After a few seconds, when he's sure Leia's gone, he shakes his head, "Padme, what am I going to do?"

The question brings her around him to sit down too. What _is_ he going to do? The answer comes to her mind immediately, though she pauses before offering it… He isn't going to like hearing this from her, but there really is no other way. "I…" To soften the blow, she reaches out and strokes away some of the long hair from his face, "I think you have to let Sienna see her."

It only takes a second for him to tear himself away from her touch and leap to his feet, "No! I – I… She has no _right_." Fighting back a sigh, Padme laces her fingers together on her lap. He was doing so well before now… Maybe the reality of it all is finally beginning to sink in? Well, in that case, she has to help him through this.

" _Yes,_ she does. She may not have made good decisions, Ani, but she was as young as you were when Leia came along, remember?" They were just nineteen… _Nineteen_! They were practically still children themselves then, and having a baby changes everything. Sienna – though her choice was _deplorable –_ obviously just couldn't cope with the sudden responsibility. It was horrible, but somewhat understandable… From another point of view.

Anakin, however, doesn't agree. He glowers and mutters, "my age didn't stop me from raising Leia, she _doesn't_ get to use that as an excuse."

She nods and holds her disagreement back, there's no use in upsetting him further. "Look, it's either you two work together to find a resolution that suits both of you, or you're going to end up fighting in court and _that_ is only going to hurt Leia more than anything." That's what this about, finding an agreement that benefits Leia, not Anakin's wants or Sienna's demands… It has to be reasonable and _equal_. That's the only way this will ever work out.

"But what if she's still using?" He groans, "how can I _ever_ trust her after what she did?" This time, there is no escaping her sigh. She's been putting off telling him this since they saw Sienna in Sheev's office because it might hurt him or make him angry to hear it, but there's no avoiding it anymore.

"I don't think she is. After what you said in the Principal's office… Anakin, she _cried._ I believe what she says." _There_ … It was done… And it felt _so good_ to get it off of her chest at last. If Sienna is still taking drugs then what he said wouldn't have affected her at all, she'd have gone straight into denial mode. But she didn't, there were real tears in her eyes and while she may not trust the woman, or like her all that much, Padme _believes_ her.

"You do?"

"Yes… I… There's a part of me that doesn't want to, I think maybe out of spite," Sienna is the reason she lost her job after all, and Padme is _far_ from ready for forgiveness on that front. But she's a grown woman, and her loss is no reason to hide her true feelings on the matter for some form of petty revenge. "But I do."

He tears his gaze away from her and falls back down onto the sofa again, "you weren't _there_ , Padme… You didn't see what she was like."

"I understand your apprehension, and it's only natural… But if you really can't let it go, then there are things you can do to ease your mind – ask her to do a drugs test, then you'll know for sure." Anakin's eyes don't meet hers, just like Leia earlier, he keeps his eyes lowered.

"I don't _want_ to know for sure," he confesses quietly, "I want her to leave again."

Scooting closer, Padme smiles sadly as she places a hand on his chest and feels his heart thud against her palm. "I know you do… But we both know that's not going to happen."

"What if – what if she likes Sienna more than me? What if she ends up _wanting_ to go with her? Padme, I just… I can't even…" His stumbling is _heartbreaking._ She knows how reluctant he is to bring Sienna into this life he and Leia have, but she hadn't realised how _scared_ he was. As best she can while sitting the way they are, she hugs him and buries her face in his neck for a moment before reaching up to press a light kiss to his cheek. He has nothing to worry about, Leia _adores_ her daddy, they have a bond that nothing could ever strain, certainly not Sienna.

"Oh, Anakin…" Padme murmurs into his neck, "that's never going to happen! Leia is _always_ going to need her daddy." She pulls back to look him in the eye, "though I won't lie and say they have no chance of hitting it off, or that Leia won't think she's new and exciting and want to spend a lot of time with her. But _you_ are her dad, and nothing is going to change that. No matter how close she gets to Sienna or whatever relationship develops between those two, she's always going to come back to you." And without another moment's hesitation like earlier, she leans forward to kiss him and Anakin is all too happy to meet her halfway. Both hands come up to cup his cheeks as their lips meet again and again, gently, almost chastely until Padme breaks it with a small smile. "Besides," she whispers, "who else is gonna scare any potential boyfriends out of their wits?"

He laughs quietly and the sound only inflates her smile further, because she loves his laugh… Loves the small crinkles by his eyes when he does… She just loves him. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He confesses and Padme feels his hands climb her back softly and blinks… This is where she's supposed to reassure him, to tell him that he'll never find out… But she just _can't._ The words don't form in her mouth and all she can do is gape at him silently. It's too soon for that kind of promise after what happened, she's _not ready_ yet.

So she kisses him again, long and deep and hopes that for now, it's enough.

* * *

Nervous fingers drum against her steering wheel as the car slows to a stop before a stop sign, if she could, Padme would bounce her leg too but she still has _some_ shred of self-control left. For now at least. Releasing an anxious breath, her eyes dart up to the mirror and the sight manages to make her smile… Leia is passed out in her car seat clutching at a fuzzy brown beat she plucked from her bedroom before leaving. At least someone is getting some sleep; she couldn't get a wink last night… How could she? It's _happening_ , it's something she has _wanted_ to happen for a while, but now that it is, she feels sick. It's the second major stepping stone in their relationship and it's equally important.

Anakin is meeting her parents.

It's long past time this happened, and her mom was ecstatic to hear Anakin and Leia were coming for dinner tonight. And she's excited too, to have her parents' approval on Anakin would be amazing, they loved Palo at when she brought him home, and now she hopes they'll love Anakin even more. Her dad will be _overjoyed_ to have someone to talk about cars with, which is a great opportunity for them to bond – and they will, she's sure of it… Palo didn't have that kind of opening and still managed to charm everyone. If he can do it, then Anakin can too. Everything is going to be fine… She's worrying herself sick over _nothing_ …

"Nervous?" Anakin chuckles and Padme pulls her eyes off the road to look at him. _Of course,_ she's nervous! Who wouldn't be in her position?

"Aren't you?"

" _Terrified_!"

What? He looks _far_ from terrified – he hasn't fidgeted or anything!

"You don't seem very nervous…"

He chuckles quietly as Padme starts the car moving again, "if we weren't in this car, I'd be pacing the length of the sidewalk… I want to make a good impression." One hand reaches across the gearstick to gently squeeze Padme's thigh and though the gesture is _supposed_ to be sweet, a mutual comfort even, it only makes her tense further. Having Anakin meet her parents feels… Odd. She feels almost _guilty_ for telling her mom or Sola what happened, but how could she? Usually, she tells them everything, but if they knew about what happened, it would have tainted their view on Anakin before he even had a _chance…_ But it still feels deceptive…

When they pull up into her parents' driveway, all the nervousness vanishes for a moment and is replaced by a sudden desire to dash into the house and into their arms… It's been too long since she's had the time to come back here for a visit. She's missed them so much. She quickly unbuckles and climbs out as Anakin does the same and pulls open the back door to wake Leia. This should be… Interesting. She kept quiet about their argument, so what could go wrong? It's going to be a _nice_ dinner with her family and boyfriend… That's all. She waits, despite the eagerness to get inside, for Anakin to unbuckle Leia and carefully lift the still sleepy girl out of the car though she whines in protest. It occurs to her suddenly; that she hasn't thought once about this might be for Leia… She's meeting a house full of strangers… That's a little overwhelming.

As the girl yawns and wraps her little arms around Anakin's neck, Padme's thumb presses down against the black button on her keys to lock the car and smiles, "you know Leia, my nieces are here today too, they're around your age. And I already told you about the playroom. You're going to have great fun here." It seems to brighten her up a little as she yawns again, shaking off the last of the tiredness. Sola says Ryoo and Pooja have been really looking forward to meeting her, the three of them are going to get along great.

She opens the door without knocking and steps inside onto the indoor matt and calls out, "hello?" It only takes a second for her mom to appear at the top of the stairs with a cry of excitement and Padme smiles as she makes her way down quickly with her apron still tied tightly around her waist.

"Padme!" Her mom opens her arms on the final step and she steps into them gladly, "oh darling, how are you?" She feels her mom's kiss against her cheek and childishly clings to her tighter… It really has been far, far too long. She's missed her so much. Being here, at home makes her happy. There's always light and laughter and _love_. It's _home._ Sometimes there is nowhere she'd rather be but here. Finally, she pulls back and laughs at the slight shine of tears in her mother's eyes.

" _Mom…"_ There's no need for that, surely? She may not visit as often as she should, but she calls every day – her coming back isn't anything to cry over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart." She smiles, "I don't know what's come over me."

"Mom, I…" She twists slightly and smiles over her shoulder at Anakin, "this is Anakin Skywalker and his daughter, Leia." Jobal steps around her with a big smile to get a better look at the new guests and Padme is happy to stand back and just watch. She's imagined this happening hundreds of times before, pictured every possible scenario and introduction they may have… And now it's really happening… It still doesn't feel quite real, if she's honest.

"Welcome, Anakin! We've been looking forward to meeting you." Her mom's gaze falls to Leia as she leans her head on Anakin's shoulder shyly and Padme raises an eyebrow. She has _never_ seen that girl be shy before… Not even on her first day of school – she marched straight into the classroom without looking back. It's odd… And very cute. "And you too, little one."

Leia lifts her head to glance at Anakin for a moment before her big brown eyes narrow slightly, "are you Padme's mommy?"

"Yes, dear. How could you tell?" Jobal laughs and Padme claps her hands behind her back… With Leia, that is a potentially dangerous question. It's difficult to know what's going to leave the child's mouth sometimes… Hopefully, it'll be something nice, that she noticed a resemblance or the pictures on the wall or –

"You're old." Leia declares and Padme's jaw gapes. _She didn't…_

"Leia!" Anakin barks, smiling apologetically toward Jobal, but her mom only laughs.

"Oh, don't worry, it's quite alright. They only say what they see, after all. You should ask Sola about the time young Ryoo pointed out the unfortunate overweight man in the elevator! _That_ was uncomfortable." As she speaks, Anakin visibly relaxes and Padme leans back against the wooden post of the stair railings… _That_ was… _Something._ "Padme," her mom turns to face her again, "why don't you take Anakin through to get comfortable before dinner? I'll take little Leia here up to meet the girls if she wants?"

Her mouth opens to reply, but Leia has other ideas. "In the playroom?" One look at her excited wide eyes has both her mom and Anakin laughing together and Padme's hands fist the sky blue material of her dress… She's still so nervous. It's going well, but… There are a thousand ways it could still go wrong. She feels like she's sweating through her sleeves. Leia squirms in her father's arms to be placed down and he obliges as Jobal holds out her hand for her.

"Yes, come on, we'll go up right now." Leia is more than happy to slip her small hand into Jobal's as they make their way up the stairs together and Padme watches them with a smile… Maybe this really _is_ going to go well. She should just relax and enjoy herself. All this worrying is going to spoil things… "That is a _beautiful_ dress, Leia." She hears her mom say.

"It's a Princess dress." The girl says matter of factly and Anakin shakes his head.

"Those three will get on like a house on fire." She slips her hand into Anakin's and tugs him toward the living room, her dad and sister should be around here somewhere… If her dad isn't restocking the bar in the kitchen, he's probably with Sola. When they step inside, her dad is nowhere to be seen, but Sola and Darred sit closely together on the sofa facing the TV with his hand resting carefully on her stomach. The sight is so beautiful and, intimate that Padme wishes they'd stayed in the hallway just a little longer… But Sola has no such qualms and quickly whacks away her husband's hand to stand up and Padme meets her halfway. _This_ is what she's nervous about… It was Sola she went to about dating Anakin in the first place… It's Sola she's gossiped with – and Dorme, of course – so their meeting has been a long time coming… And she takes the older sister duty _quite_ seriously. In that, she adores humiliating Padme at every available opportunity.

Her sister's embrace is fierce and Padme returns it wholeheartedly. When she pulls back, her eyes naturally flick downward to her stomach… There's no evidence of the baby yet, but of course, it's still early days. "How do you feel?" Sola always has what her mom calls, ' _big pregnancies_ ', she balloons about halfway through and the sickness is usually horrible. She doesn't envy her at all…

Sola grimaces, "well, my mornings are spent with my head in the toilet bowl if that's what you mean. We learned yesterday that the baby doesn't like ham… And _boy_ , did it punish me for _that_ sandwich." Padme laughs and pulls her sister back into her arms and kisses her cheek. Poor Sola… These babies of hers always make her suffer. After they pull apart, Sola's attention abandons Padme in favour of Anakin. "I've been looking forward to meeting you… It's nice to finally put a face to a name!" And as Sola usually does, she doesn't dither before wrapping her arms around Anakin's neck. She's always been a hugger. "Did you bring your little one along too?" She asks as they pull apart and Darred steps forward to offer a hand.

"Darred Naberrie."

Anakin takes his hand in a confident but friendly handshake, "Anakin Skywalker. And yeah, your mom just took her upstairs to meet your two."

"Oh, wonderful!" Sola laughs, "we should be hearing them thundering around up there any minute then."

Darred, ever the sweetheart helps Sola sit back down though there's really no need for it and Padme follows suit, perching herself on the couch by the window with Anakin not far behind. Almost unconsciously, her fingers slip between his, because he's doing great! He's already made a great impression on her mom, and Sola won't take much more… They've only been here for around ten minutes and her nerves are beginning to fade. Now there is only her dad to worry about… But he's a giant teddy bear at heart… With Anakin's knowledge of cars and… Whatever else that entails, they'll be fast friends.

"Tell me, Anakin," Sola breaks the short silence, "has Leia started with the back talking yet? Ryoo is becoming _unbearable_ sometimes!" He laughs as they settle back into a more comfortable position, and Padme watches him for a minute. His eyes shine with a gleam of relatability, the look all parents get when sharing stories and it's not a side to him she gets to see all that often up close. Usually, when he's with other parents, she's the teacher and keeping a professional distance… But for now, at least, those days are gone… And it's interesting to watch him like this.

"She's been sassing me since she learned how to talk… I'm pretty used to it by now."

The three of them laugh again, but Padme merely watches… It's strange watching Anakin do the parent talk with her sister and Darred, especially as it continues on beyond backtalk. Parenting isn't really a subject Padme can contribute to because, while she knows a lot about kids and their behaviours… She's never had one of her own, and dealing with a child as their teacher and their parent are two vastly different things. They don't compare at all. So she keeps quiet until Darred mentions her father.

"Where is dad?" It's almost odd not seeing him in his armchair by the corner with a paper in hand… That's what she expected when they arrived, her dad in his chair and one of the _many_ sports channels they pay for muted on the TV. She's a little disappointed that he wasn't here to greet her, but wherever he is, he'll probably back soon. Her mom said he's been as excited as she is about meeting Anakin.

"Oh, he's out in the garden. Mom asked him to pick some of the lemons." Sola explains casually with a wave of her hand. Ah… She should have known… This was a big family meal after all; of course, there'd be _some_ form of lemons involved.

"Lemons?" Anakin whispers beside her, and Padme turns to him with a smile.

"Mom practically has an orchard out there. She loves them. Don't be surprised if we're forced to leave with a basket full of them tonight."

Across the room, Sola sniggers and reaches for her glass of water on the table. "She still brings them to _us_ and we're practically next door! If we really wanted them, I'd have Ryoo hop over the fence!" There's no escaping her mom's lemon craze, she's always in the kitchen making them into something, pies, lemonade, lemon curd… You name it and her mom has added lemons to it.

The brass handle of the living room door turns down suddenly, and the door swings open as her dad walks inside with a newspaper tucked carefully under his arm. Shamefully, she hasn't seen her father in just over a month, and now that he's right here, there is no stopping Padme from throwing herself into his arms. Despite his _opinions_ on what she should be doing with her life, she adores him. He was always the smartest man she ever knew while growing up, she always thought it was _very_ impressive that he taught in a university of all places. She'd brag about it to all her friends while young enough to get away with such things.

"I see you've been freed from the lemon maze then?" She beams at him and finds a matching smile on his own face.

"I've done my time for the day… Or at least, I told your mother that the old back was playing up again." He chuckles under his breath and Padme's smile only grows in response. She always wanted a love like that, a teasing, comfortable love… One that, when the passion wore away after years spent by each other's side, there was still adoration and companionship to hold it all together. Her parents love is _real,_ it's not shiny or perfect, but they're happy and always have been… _That's_ the kind of relationship Padme wants.

It's that, which drives her to turn around again, flashing Anakin her smile, "dad, this is Anakin." Immediately, he is on his feet and clears his throat. She knows how much he wants to make a good impression… Family means a lot to Anakin, as it does to her. This is important to him too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Anakin smiles as the pair exchange a handshake, and Padme frowns slightly… _Sir_? Since when did Anakin call _anyone_ sir? It's so respectful and polite and not that he _isn't_ any of those things, but it's strange to hear.

"We've heard a lot about you, Anakin…" Her dad guffaws and in the split second before the laughter, Padme sees the flash of _terror_ in Anakin's eyes… He's afraid she told them about it… About what happened… It passed quickly with her dad's amusement, but she saw it just the same. _Oh, Anakin_ … If she had, bringing him here would have been a very big mistake. There would be nothing enjoyable or peaceful about him getting to know her family. They'd _never_ grow to see him the way Padme did, they'd look at him and see a violent person, not the deeply flawed but incredibly kind, hardworking and brilliant man. _That's_ who she loves, and that's who she wants her family to know. The sheer relief that crosses his face when her dad laughs would be funny if it weren't so agonising to look at. To quell whatever worry he may still have, Padme retakes her place by his side and slips her hand into his with a long squeeze. _It's alright…_ He doesn't need to worry about any of that.

"Padme tells me you're a mechanic?" Her dad continues obliviously as her thumb traces across Anakin's knuckles gently and she _feels_ him relax against her further.

"Yeah," he breathes, "I've been doing it officially since I was around sixteen years old, sir. And before that, my idea of fun as a kid was sneaking into the mechanic's place 'round the block from where I lived. The owner – Qui-Gon eventually stopped being surprised whenever I turned up and just started teaching me."

Ruwee nods slowly, and Padme bites back a grin… _He's impressed._ She knew he would be! Her dad values hard work above almost all else, and Anakin is one of the hardest working people she's ever met. "That's very impressive. I always enjoyed teaching students with that kind of enthusiasm the most."

Anakin glances between her and her father for a moment, slightly perplexed, "you were a teacher too?" Oh… Didn't she ever tell him that? She could have _sworn_ that she had…

"I was a guest lecturer at a couple of universities for a few years." Her dad smiles and Padme joins him. She remembers the time he brought her along for one of his lessons after she _begged_ and _pleaded_ to hear it and though he was convinced she'd be bored after five minutes, he gave in. She _loved_ every moment of it and still finds economics fascinating to this day. She went to a lot of his lectures when there was time after that, even sometimes sneaking in without his consent…

" _Dinner will be ready in around half an hour_!" Her mom's voice drifts through the house from the kitchen and Padme leans into Anakin as his arm snakes its way around her waist. Good, she's _starving_! And she hasn't had one of her mom's homemade meals in _so long…_ Other than her family themselves, the food is probably one of the things she misses most about living at home. _If only the cooking talent had rubbed off on her too._

"You know, Anakin," her dad begins, "I have this old car out back in the garage. I've been trying to fix her up for years but can never get the engine up and running since she died on me. I don't suppose you'd be willing to take a look?" Padme _can't_ resist glancing at Anakin with a knowing smile… She _told him_ this would happen, and he just laughed her off.

"Of course." She hears the badly hidden amusement in his voice, "there's nothing like fixing something up that everyone has written off." He gently untangled himself from her body and brushed a quick kiss to her temple. "I actually once got an old 'Alfa Romeo 2600 Spider' up and running after my boss shrugged it off as scrap." While Padme has no idea what kind or car or engine that is, but the shine of near overwhelming _delight_ that lights up her father's face is more than enough to tell her Anakin has just said something right. _Boy and their cars…_

Her dad pauses for a moment and then reaches up to clasp Anakin's shoulder, using his free hand to point at him, "we have a _lot_ to talk about, son." As he's dragged out of the room, Padme sinks back down onto the sofa and lets a content sigh fly freely out of her lips. That couldn't have gone any better… Why was she so nervous again? Everything has been _perfect._ And she hopes it'll only get better as they sit down for dinner together. She glances to the other couch to see Sola and Darred have snuck off together and smiles slightly wider.

A loud knocking on the door draws her out of her thoughts… Who could that be? "I'll get it!" She calls out, since everyone but her seems to be busy doing… _Something._ It's probably just Mrs Johnson from next door coming over to return her mom's basket. It's a weekly routine, her mom drops over a basket of lemons on Monday, and on Saturday, Mrs Johnson returns the empty basket. It's been like this for as long as she can remember. She reaches out with one hand to pull the door open with a small smile, it's been a long time since she saw the sweet old woman, but the sight awaiting her kills any smile she has.

"Clovis!"

 _ **Next time: with the Naberrie's as witnesses, how will Anakin react to Clovis' appearance? And Anakin's friends gather together for Satine's party.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N:**_ **_So, you know when I said the party would be in this chapter? Sorry about that, but the events here really needed their own chapter to be fleshed out fully, but it is coming up next, I promise. Also, many of you WERE NOT happy about Clovis turning up, which is funny because if you were paying attention a few chapters ago, I already told you this was going to happen…_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

Her jaw gapes uselessly for a moment as her mind races to catch up with her eyes… Clovis is here. _Here._ On her mother's doorway clutching a bottle of wine in one hand and a modest bouquet of flowers in the other… But… Why? Why is he here? _Oh!_ It's Saturday today. _Saturday!_ He told her he'd been invited here for dinner today – how did she forget that? She even brought _Anakin here…_ And after their fight, Anakin and Clovis are not two people Padme particularly wants to meet, especially with her family at the dinner table.

"Clovis!" She says again and forces a tight smile across her lips to pull herself out of the startled haze for his sake. The poor man probably wasn't expecting her to be here much less stand by the door gawking at him silently. "I – it's nice to see you again." Stepping back, so he can come inside, Padme grits her teeth while Rush's smile is nothing but charming.

"I thought you weren't going to be here this evening?" He shrugs off his coat and deeply ingrained manners kick in and prompt her body to move, taking it from him without having to think about it. The old fashioned coat rack behind the door feels much better to look at than Rush, so she takes her time fiddling with hanging the jacket up to prolong the absence of his gaze. "Not, that it isn't a pleasant surprise, of course."

"Yes, our plans changed a little."

"Our?" He repeats and Padme grimaces as she turns back around.

"My boyfriend, Anakin and I." Her boyfriend who may just fly off the handle at the sight of Clovis here and humiliate not only himself, but her too in front of all of her family by doing so. "Come on in, I'll show you to the kitchen," She says quietly, worry twisting her stomach into tight knots. "My mom will be happy to see you're here."

"So," Clovis begins almost hesitantly as they walk, "where is this elusive boyfriend of yours, then?"

"Oh, he's in the garage with my dad. You know, boy talk – cars, engines and the like." She waves her hand dismissively. He'd never been interested in cars or racing in all the time Padme had known him and she doubted that had changed over in Europe. They step into the kitchen to find it empty and both Padme's hands clench together tightly… Damn it, she'd been hoping that her mom could distract Clovis while she ran down to the garage to speak to Anakin. The _worst_ outcome was that he and her dad came back up before she had a chance to tell him that Rush was here. Maybe if he knew, if there was a little time for the information to sink in then everything could be alright… But if he found out on his own…

"Well, I'm glad he found something that works… I never could." He carefully places the pretty flowers – lilies, she notices with a small frown – onto the counter along with the wine and Padme struggles not to roll her eyes. Her dad _loved_ Clovis back in high school and he knew it. Rush's academics were more than enough to win her parents over; he didn't need a mutual love of cars.

"You know what? Excuse me. There's something I have to do… But my mom will be back in just a minute, I promise." Before Clovis has a chance to respond, she practically flies out of the kitchen and toward the small doorway that leads down to the garage. She _has_ to talk to Anakin. Everything has gone so well today, she won't risk all of that being destroyed by his jealousy. The moment she begins the decent, she hears the sound of an engine roaring to life and her father's delighted laughter. When she reaches the bottom, she sees Anakin stand straight from his position bent over the popped hood of the car and reaching for a grubby cloth to clean oil his hands.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Her dad climbs out of the car with the widest grin she's seen him wear in quite some time. "I really thought she was dead."

Anakin chuckles and rolls his shoulders out, "no, sir. There's nothing I can't fix up."

Her dad laughs again and claps him on the shoulder. "So I see… Well done, son. Now my Jobal can't demand I get rid of it anymore… She'll be _miserable_!"

The two men laugh together as Anakin says, "then don't tell her I had anything to do with it." And despite everything, Padme can't stop the fond smile that crosses her lips. She wanted this so badly, her father's opinion is something she's always highly, and to see him get along so well with the man she loves… It's beyond wonderful. If there was no problem with Rush being here, then she might have said this is perfect.

Unfortunately, the problem is real.

Clearing her throat, she's greeted by her father's curious eyes and Anakin's warm smile and she can't help but notice the black smudge of oil smeared across his cheek… He's always so messy… Immediately, she has to fight down the desire to go to him and clean it off. "I really hate to break this up, but can Anakin and I have a moment?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Ruwee agrees immediately and Padme lingers where she stands until she hears his footsteps reach the top and the door close behind him. _Good._ They're alone now… Anakin arches an eyebrow at her as he tosses the cloth onto an old dusty shelf.

"Something wrong?"

The garage is pretty isolated from the rest of the house due to the stairway… If something kicks off, no one would hear them, would they? She really isn't sure… And it feels like the nerves are eating her alive. _This is wrong!_ Part of her screams it, over and over again. She shouldn't have to worry about her boyfriend getting mad about a _friend_ coming to dinner. But she perseveres; somehow finding the strength to take a few steps further into the room, closer to where Anakin watches her inquisitively. "From a certain point of view."

For some reason, he begins to laugh quietly and Padme blinks. Why is he laughing? What – what's funny about that? "Sorry," he grins sheepishly and reaches out for her, placing both large hands on her waist and tugging her closer. "I just know someone else who likes to say that too."

Nodding, she places both hands on his chest and strokes the material slightly, up and down, up and down and her eyes follow the movement keenly, anything to avoid his eye for now. How is she supposed to put this? Is there any way she can phrase it to make it better? No… Probably not. She wishes it didn't have to be like this, Clovis a friend – a _good_ friend of hers, someone she's known since high school… She would _love_ to see him and Anakin getting along. But, that's never going to happen, is it?

"I want to tell you something, and I need you to stay calm." His only response is a slightly confused narrowing of his eyes and she shakes her head. This is ridiculous. She should just _say it._ Once it's done, it's done and what comes next… She can deal with that when it comes. "I – there's a visitor for dinner who I forgot was coming."

Anakin smiles, warmly and wide and his face takes light with it, as if he thinks that's the worst of what she has to say. "What's wrong with that?" One hand abandons the dip of her waist to stroke her hair gently and it takes all the willpower she has not to simply melt into the touch. If only it really was that easy…

Twin hands fist his shirt tightly as dread seeps through every inch of her body. Well, this is it. She _has_ to say it now. The words sit on the tip of her tongue but her mouth refuses to open… It could ruin everything – forever. If Anakin loses his temper here, her parents will _never_ forgive him. He'd never be invited back and it could cause _so much_ friction between her family and – and –

"Padme, what's going on?"

"I – it's Clovis."

He chokes on a breath for a second or two and she feels him tense beneath her touch. " _What_?"

"My mom invited him when they ran into each other – I completely forgot he was coming tonight or I would _never_ have –"

Anakin releases her waist and turns away lifting a hand to run through his hair roughly, "of all _fucking_ people…" A sudden, completely irrational fear awakens deep, in Padme's chest and it spikes through her heart. She's not afraid _of_ him, but _for_ him… This _anger_ he has is dangerous! He could end up hurting himself or _someone_ else – and _Leia_ is here too… It's a giant, horrible mess. But, to her surprise, there are no bursts of rage or fists flung at walls – only silence. Is that good? Or somehow worse? She really hasn't had a lot of experience with Anakin's anger – what little she has, already feels like far, far, too much. And this really isn't the time to learn any more about it.

"Anakin?" He spins around to look at her so fast the movement seems blurred, and she comes close to gasping at the look in his eyes – it's not like before, he's angry but it's _different…_ He seems almost… _Sad._ But – but that didn't make any sense. She could understand him being _angry_ that Clovis is here, she expected it even, but to be upset over it? _Why?_

"How the _fuck_ am I supposed to compete with _him_?" Anakin snaps suddenly, throwing his arm out in a heated gesture toward the doorway.

" _Compete_?" Padme repeats uselessly, too stunned to fathom a true response for a few seconds. "Anakin, you don't have to compete with _anyone!"_ Is that how he feels? Is that how she has _made_ him feel? That – that Clovis is somehow _better_ than him, or worthier? That he could ever think like that – so little of himself – breaks her heart. He's amazing in his own ways, there's no competition between them – there's no need to feel so… _Threatened_!

"What are your parents gonna think? There's a _lawyer_ across the table and you're bringing home some mechanic?" He spits the words venomously and entirely toward himself, Padme isn't even sure if he's really speaking to her anymore. And that's so much worse… Crossing the small space between them, she reaches up to take his face in both hands tightly, feeling the scrape of the beginnings of stubble against her palms.

" _Don't_ say those kinds of things about yourself! What matters to my parents is that I'm happy and _loved_ – not what job someone has. And even if it did, _I_ wouldn't care, because I love you…" The last three words come whimpered from her mouth moments before Anakin's own swoops down to catch her lips in a fierce kiss. Hard and intense, he takes full control and she doesn't bother fighting him – he _needs_ this and who is she to take it from him? Leaning up on the tips of her toes, she slides one hand into his hair and fists tightly making him hiss.

Padme breaks the kiss suddenly and while their chest heave, desperate for air; her hands fall to his shoulders to squeeze tightly. " _Stop_ putting yourself down and comparing yourself to him!" What did she do to cause this? Or how didn't she notice it? All that jealousy and insecurity had to come from somewhere – and she never even thought of it. _Was_ there something she said? If there was then she regrets it _wholeheartedly_ … Anakin is a _great_ man, not perfect by a very long shot, but Padme doesn't want perfect. _She_ certainly isn't perfect. Perfection isn't real. _Anakin_ is real, and so is her love for him. "He's just a _friend_!"

Cerulean eyes roll sarcastically and Padme shakes her head. "I want your parents to like me – not think you're settling when you could do better." He gently, but firmly pushes her away and turns again to lean on the car with a long, frustrated sigh. "Because, we both know who's the better option out of Clovis and me."

How hadn't she seen this before? All that arrogance and playful cockiness… It's a façade, a mask to disguise this clear – _deep_ – self-loathing he obviously has. How could he think so little of himself? He has so much to _give,_ so much potential and love… Why can't he see that too? Surprised and horrified tears spring to Padme's eyes as she steps toward him again, this time reaching out a single palm to lay on his back. This is another surprise about him… Far less horrific than his anger but much more heartbreaking. He doesn't deserve to feel this way about himself, nobody does. If she'd _known…_ If he'd just talked to her about this then maybe… _Something_ could have been different; she would have understood his aversion to Clovis better… Their fight may never have happened!

"Do you think my dad ever fixed a car up with Palo? No! My parents already like you, and I you _know_ I love you…"

"Yeah," he nods, and Padme swears she sees tears in his eyes through the blur of her own. _Oh, Anakin. "_ But they probably had _educated_ conversations about shit I couldn't _dream_ of." He pushes himself up; off of the car as one of her tears escapes, onto her cheek. This isn't right. He's _better_ than this… He deserves to feel so much better than this.

"Talk about you! Tell him how _hard_ you've worked to build a life for you and Leia, how you stepped up to the responsibility of fatherhood so young. He'll respect you for it." Her father valued hard work and strength of character and Anakin had both in spades. He was already off to a great start by fixing the old hunk of trash in here that her mom had been trying to scrap for years – if he couldn't see that… Then… She just didn't know what to do.

Anakin glances away with a wry smile twisting up the corners of his lips. "I doubt he'd respect me very much if he knew what my life used to be like…"

Padme opens her mouth, but no words come. There's _nothing_ in disagreement she can tell him… If her parents _knew_ about the drugs and partying… It would be terrible. They could be very out of touch with the real world sometimes. She loves them, but issues that people suffer from seem to go straight over their heads. They'd say the poor decisions Anakin made were inexcusable – that they reflected his true self more than any of the _good_ she could tell them. The less they knew about that part of his life, the better. Her silence prompts Anakin to sigh again and his frustration lashes out as he kicks a spanner across the floor, sending it flying across the room to land by her dad's red tool box with a loud _clatter._ What more can she do? How can she make him _see_ what she sees? Absolutely _nothing_ comes to mind and it's maddening. She _should_ know how to comfort him by now – the right words should flow from her mouth easily but she has _nothing._ What kind of a girlfriend is she?

"It's the person you are _now_ that counts." The attempt is feeble and Padme knows it. But, it's all she can come up with so quickly – she's just not like him, she can't create beautiful speeches without a moment's notice. Words don't lace together to create beautiful compliments for her the way they do for him. That's… That's _something,_ it could work… "What would _you_ do?" She says suddenly, and intrigued, he lifts his head to look at her. "If I were the one saying all this to you?"

"You wouldn't have to," he mutters quietly, "you're perfect."

The way he says it so… _Genuinely_ and without a hint of sarcasm or anger makes her heart quicken in her chest. _That_ , right there, that's what she means! It's just so easy for him, while loving words like that just don't come to her naturally. She wishes they would… She _truly_ wishes she knew how to make him feel even _half_ as special as he can make her feel with words alone. Maybe Anakin has it all wrong, maybe it's _her_ who doesn't deserve _him._

"I'm not perfect, Anakin, nobody is."

" _You_ are." He insists and rather than arguing the point, Padme just goes to him again and strokes the backs of her fingers along his cheek. They could go over and over this all day. But that's not going to change anything, what Anakin needs is time and reassurance and… Help. Not just for the anger… There's a lot more he keeps hidden, and she _will_ find it. And when she does, she'll make sure he receives the right help because he _needs_ to feel good about himself. He more than most has the right to.

"Please don't do this…" She whispers quietly and brushes her lips against his. "I love you for who you are, flaws, past and all." Anakin rests his chin on her head as she nestles against his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. Just for now… She hopes this is enough. "Nothing else matters but that." Lifting her head suddenly, Padme looks up into his eyes, "promise me you'll be civil with him, Anakin." It's not a request, far from it. He _has_ to behave up there and be _nice_ and patient and respectful regardless of personal feelings. _That's_ what adults do.

" _Padme..."_ He sighs.

" _Promise me!"_

"Fine." He relents with a childish pout, "I promise."

* * *

They return upstairs just as Pooja, Leia and Ryoo come bounding downstairs together, giggling and covered head to toe in crowns, beads and feather boas of differing colours. Whatever game they've been playing seems to involve multiple… Costumes… She _knew_ they'd get along perfectly! Throwing a knowing look to Anakin over her shoulder, Padme laughs as he rolls his eyes. "They're _kids_." He groans, "of course they like each other."

"Right, and it's _nothing_ to do with me being a genius, I suppose…"

Ryoo makes a reappearance before Anakin can answer, and in her haste to get wherever it is she's going, she collides with Anakin's legs and is knocked backwards, almost falling over. His quick reflexes kick in and he's on one knee catching the girl a blink of an eye later. "Hey… You alright?" He laughs and Padme's hand flies to her mouth because her little niece turns positively _beetroot_ in response. That is _adorable…_

" _Yeah…"_ The girl blinks up at Anakin and somehow, manages to turn a shade redder than before as Padme watches on. This has to be the sweetest thing she has ever seen. _Looks like someone's got a little crush._ "Are you Aunty Padme's boyfriend?"

"Mhm." He answers immediately, and Ryoo's smile only grows… She _knows_ that smile. It's _Sola's_ smile – her mischievous smile at least. That never bodes well.

"I heard Aunty Padme tell my mommy something about you." Ryoo whispers, flashing pretty white teeth at Anakin.

Oh God.

"Why don't we just –" She tries, but her words go completely ignored by both of them. _What did she hear?_ It really could have been _anything…_ That's the frightening part.

"What did she say?" Anakin chuckles and Ryoo steps closer still.

"She said… That you have a _cute butt_!" And the girl implodes with laughter, throwing her head back with the power of it. _Oh no…_ Oh, no, no, no… _When_ the hell did she hear that? Was it over the phone? Sola is _awful_ for just putting people on speakerphone! Or maybe one of the times she visited?

"Oh, _really?"_ Anakin drawls and stands back up to his full height Padme leans back against the wooden stair railing. She's _never_ going to hear the end of this one, is she? From the living room, Sola calls for Ryoo and the girl takes off with a giggle leaving Anakin and Padme alone in the hallway together. "So…"

"Shut up." She rolls her eyes and steps by him toward the kitchen. Whatever her mom has been making smells _delicious_ and her stomach growls hungrily… It's been _too_ long since she's had the pleasure of her mom's food and she can't wait until dinner is served.

"I mean, _cute_ isn't exactly the word _I'd_ pick, but I'll take the compliment."

Padme ignores him and drifts into the kitchen with her chin high… She's going to have to watch what she says while at Sola's place apparently. Or have a _strongly worded_ conversation with her sister about _when_ it is appropriate to put a call on speaker. Whatever will save her from another conversation like _that_ will do _._

Her parents are in the kitchen and both are speaking quietly about something on the counter beyond her site. "Oh, that could be very interesting…" Jobal says and Padme watches her father nod slowly.

"Mm… Only the best of the best there."

With a frown, she steps toward the fridge and pulls the door open to grab a bottle of water. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, darling!" Jobal jumps and turns to greet her with a smile. "We were just reading an article in your father's paper about this new school that's opening in England." A new school all the way over there? That is interesting… She loves hearing about new education establishments being created anywhere in the world, the more schools, the more students who gain a chance at gaining qualifications. It must be an expensive school if they're advertising it all the way over here, though.

"I was just telling your mother, it looks like one of those fancy investor run places." Her dad grumbles and shuts the paper over before folding it and tossing it into the trashcan. Padme's never had any experience with those kinds of schools, but the _horror_ stories Ruwee has told her over the years are enough to keep her away from them at all costs. Education shouldn't be run for financial gain – it should be about the freedom to learn and grow. There never seems to be enough people with such a belief these days.

"Is it opened yet?" She asks and unscrews the blue plastic lid of the bottle before lifting it to her lips.

"No, they're after _donations_ first, the greedy –"

"Alright then!" Her mom clasps her hands together loudly, making Anakin chuckle from where he stands in the doorway. "Why don't you two go get settled down in the dining room with everyone else? I'm just about to serve up dinner." Anything to keep her dad from cursing… Her mom really loathes all curse words – Padme would hate to see her react to some of the language Anakin is prone to using! It's always been funny, watching her dad slip bad words into conversations just to get a rise out of her mom – and she always takes the bait too.

Sola, Darred and Clovis are already sitting down when Padme and Anakin walk into the room… There's no turning back now… Reaching back, she slips her hand into Anakin's and gives it a squeeze. He promised he'd behave and she has faith that he'll keep it, especially after everything he said. Now she's had a chance to reassure him, maybe everything might be okay? "Ah, Padme!" Sola smirks up at them, "we were just talking about you."

Well, after hearing from Ryoo, that may be a _very_ bad thing… She raises an eyebrow as the picks a seat exactly opposite her sister, but her attention is stolen away by the _scrape_ of the chair being pulled back by Anakin as he plays the gentleman. She shoots him a grateful smile for the sweet gesture as she sinks down into the seat and lets him push her back in. As he sits down beside her, Sola's smile only grows as horror sets in… Like mother like daughter, this was going to be _bad._ She looks too smug, like the cat who got the cream… "Oh?"

"Yes, I was just telling Rush here all about the time we went to the zoo on our family trip when we were little."

 _No._

Oh God, she should have _known_ this story would come up!

" _Sola…_ " She hisses but just like before, she's ignored.

"Well, unfortunately for Padme, I was on a sleepover the night before and mom and dad had their date night, so they hired who turned out to be the world's _worst_ babysitter. She invited her boyfriend over and gave poor Padme a first-hand look at, er…" Feeling her cheeks heat up, Padme raises her gaze to the ceiling and shakes her head. _Why_ did she have to tell this story? Couldn't it just die away with all the other embarrassing childhood tales? "Well, let's say _procreation."_ Anakin, Clovis and Darred – who _must_ have heard this before – all burst into laughter at her expense and she sinks lower in her seat with a groan. If only that was the end of it. It's about to get even _worse._ "So, of course, mom and dad didn't want to discuss such things with their baby daughter, so they thought of a cover story… What was it again, Padme?"

No. She _is not_ playing into her own humiliation. " _I don't remember."_

"Well good thing I do, isn't it?" Anakin's hand covers her own as she rolls her eyes and glowers across the table. Of all people, Anakin is the _last_ she wants hearing this story – he, much like Sola, will never let it die. "They said the babysitter – Stacy – and the boyfriend were merely ' _expressing their love for one another'."_ Beside her, Anakin chokes on his laughter and Clovis at least _tries_ to hide his amusement by placing a hand over his mouth. Sola and Darred, however, openly snigger. "So, back to the zoo. We were the unfortunate voyeurs of two lions getting it on, and so Padme declares to everyone in a four-mile radius, ' _mommy, daddy, look! The lions are expressing their love for one another!"_

The entire table roars with laughter as Padme slumps further in her seat. She wants to _die..._ Anakin's hand abandons hers and falls to her thigh instead, squeezing affectionately. "How old were you?" He whispers into her ear and she sighs.

" _Five."_

As she looks up, Padme notices Clovis watching them and chews at her lip. She hasn't introduced he and Anakin yet, and it's _rude._ But she doesn't _want_ to do it. She believes that Anakin will keep his promise as best he can, but if something ruins that, she doesn't want to put Clovis through what might happen. He's done _nothing_ wrong but be her friend, it's not his fault that Anakin feels the way he does and he shouldn't have to suffer for that. The entire situation is just awful. And, to make matters worse, the two men are sitting directly opposite one another, and so are forced endure looking at each other. This is silly, she should just do it. The longer she doesn't, the worse it's going to be. Best just to get it over with.

"Rush," She smiles across the table, "this is Anakin." Gesturing toward him, she sees the downward twist of his lips and fixes him a firm look. _You promised…_ He has to at least _try_ to keep it. He gave his word and that means something to her. Thankfully, Anakin swallows whatever distaste he feels toward Clovis and reaches across the table to offer him a hand to shake. Relief and pride rush through her body as Clovis replicates the gesture and they share a firm – albeit brief– handshake.

"Anakin…" Clovis murmurs, "you look rather… Familiar. Have we met before?"

Padme feels her cheeks flush again, for very different reasons this time. She _knows_ why Anakin seems familiar to Clovis, he was there in the school yard, when Rush got a little too friendly. But she can't say that, especially not in front of Sola and Darred who are oblivious to the thick tension surrounding the table and Padme would give anything to join them in that state. "Anakin's daughter is in my class. You probably saw him around during one of your visits."

Satisfied, Clovis sits back in his seat, nodding and this time, it's Padme's hand on Anakin's thigh. A small gesture to show her pride and gratitude… He's been so mature and grown up lately while facing difficult situations and she's proud of him. He's keeping his promise and she couldn't be gladder for it.

Her mom appears in the doorway with an arm full of plates and Anakin jumps to his feet to relieve her of the task. "Oh, thank you, Anakin!" She smiles and taps his shoulder before returning to the kitchen. The plates are quickly passed around as Jobal and Ruwee bring out dish after dish of food – more than enough to feed a small country, she's sure of it. "Are you hungry?!" Jobal smiles as she settles down into her own seat and there are murmurs of _'yes'_ from Padme, Sola and Darred and polite but slightly awkward smiles of agreement from Anakin and Clovis.

"I should probably go check on Leia…" Anakin mutters as everyone begins to serve themselves from the dishes in the centre of the table.

"Oh, no, don't worry about her. She's settled happily with the others in the living room. I believe Ryoo and Pooja are indoctrinating little Leia into the 'My Little Pony' lifestyle over dinner." Her mom laughs and Anakin joins her effortlessly.

"Well, anything's better than ' _Frozen'_." He says and Darred lifts his glass in agreement.

" _Absolutely._ "

While everybody eats, Ruwee's gaze lands on Clovis as he reaches for the glass of wine her mom poured out, "so, Rush, how's the business going over in…" He trails off, missing the last half of the information and Clovis is more than happy to fill the blanks. He sits up straighter and politely places down his fork onto his plate.

"Well, the company is European, so they send me all over. I'm thinking of settling down soon, however… Somewhere in the United Kingdom, perhaps. But, to answer your question, Ruwee, business is thriving." Her dad nods, impressed and Padme sneaks a glance at Anakin from the corner of her eye. His own eyes are firmly down, staring a hole into his plate and her heart hurts. She's so, so happy Clovis has been successful, but knowing what she does about Anakin's insecurities, hearing all this makes her feel terribly… _Guilty._ Tonight should be all about her parents getting to know Anakin, but now their attention is split between him and Clovis and it just isn't fair.

"I'm glad to hear you're doing well for yourself." Ruwee nods and Clovis' smile lights his entire face. She remembers how much he loved having her dad's approval all those years ago… Maybe there's part of him that still feels the same way now. Parents have a way of bringing these things out in someone.

She looks at Anakin again and reaches up affectionately to fix the collar of his dress shirt and the grateful, _loving_ , smile he grants her in response pulls her out of the sour mood she's quickly slipping into. She just hopes that he isn't comparing himself to Clovis, their achievements are _very_ different, but equally brilliant. Perhaps noticing exactly what she has, Jobal smiles sweetly at Anakin from the other end of the table, "and where is it you work again, Anakin?"

He clears his throat and sits a little straighter, "I'm a mechanic."

"And a great one at that." Her dad adds, "fixed up the old Impala!"

From the corner of her eye, Padme sees her mother's face wither for a moment and hides her smile beneath her glass as she sips. _Good!_ This is good… Her dad is _bragging_ about Anakin, that's a great step. "Have you been doing it long?" Darred asks and Anakin nods.

"For as long as I can remember, basically. When I was a kid, I was _fascinated_ with fixing things. I even took apart our TV to figure out how it worked… I'm pretty sure my mom came close to strangling me when she got home." Padme watches him speak with a loving smile. It's so nice to hear him speak about his mother in a playful light; usually, such memories come with the pain of Shmi's loss to smack him all over again. And she's never heard this story before, from the _adorable_ pictures she'd forced him to show her, Padme can just imagine little Anakin surrounded by wires and parts with big wide, worried eyes…

"Did you manage to fix it?" She asks curiously. If any little boy could, it would be Anakin.

However, by the way he pales at the question, Padme second guesses that belief. "God, no."

Sola cackles loudly, drowning out the quiet laughter of everyone else. "What did you do?"

Anakin glances down, at his plate for a second, and Padme sees the slight flush of colour staining his cheeks… He's a little embarrassed. It's adorably sweet. "I, uh… Well, _I_ wanted to use the parts to make some kind of spaceship racer. But my mom wasn't onboard with the idea." Everyone at the table erupts with differing degrees of laughter, and she even spots Clovis smiling too. _They'd made such progress tonight!_ She's ecstatic.

Eventually, everyone's eating slows as their food is finished and lazily conversation fills the air as they recover from the large meal. Every so often, the playful squeals of the girl's next door fill the room and Anakin, Sola and Jobal take it in turns to check on them. "Anakin," Sola begins, throwing another smirk Padme's way and she barely holds back her groan. _What now_? Wasn't the zoo story enough for tonight? "Did Padme ever tell you about her modelling days?"

Oh no.

She hadn't even thought of that coming up tonight! _Damn it, Sola!_ Anakin almost chokes on his wine beside her and Padme shakes her head… " _You_ used to model?!" Even Clovis looks at her with the same shine of shock in his eyes and she has to stifle _another_ groan of humiliation. Her mouth opens to speak, to end this before it can really begin, but Sola beats her to it.

"Oh yes! She was very good. I think we still have the pictures, right mom?"

Padme sends her mom a pleading glance… She _really_ doesn't want those pictures coming out – especially not with Clovis here. _Please, mom… Don't do it…_ Luck, is not on her side this evening as a smile matching Sola's grows upon Jobal's face and she knows she's lost.

"Yes, maybe I could go and –"

"No, mom! That's alright. Anakin and Clovis don't want to see those." Flustered and extremely embarrassed, Padme speaks over her mother and racks her brain. They just need to change the subject and everyone can forget about this particular little revelation, hopefully forever. But, Anakin has no such intentions.

"Speak for yourself. I can't believe you didn't tell me you _modelled!"_

"I didn't – not really. It was just a for a friend of mine who studied photography, I posed for him a few times, that's all." It was hardly some short-lived glamorous modelling career… She shrugs as she speaks, praying that this is the end of it, but she's sadly mistaken as Sola hums, entirely _too_ amused by the entire situation.

"She was his _muse."_

"I was _not_ his muse!"

Her mom giggles softly, "oh, Padme, the boy was practically obsessed!" She looks at Anakin with an amused smile, "if he wasn't photographing her, he was painting her or writing poems about her and whatever else artists do." If the ground could swallow her whole right now, she would accept her fate willingly. _Happily._ Anakin's hand returns to her thigh and it's almost nice, to not be teased for a second. She turns her head to thank him with a small smile, but she doesn't get a chance.

"Well, he'd have to be blind not to appreciate such beauty." Clovis' voice pauses her for a moment. He is trying to be kind, and she knows he means no harm, but he _can't_ say things like that in front of Anakin. It's inappropriate. Beside her, Anakin tenses again and Padme can't tear her eyes off of him even if her family are watching. Is he mad? _Please don't break the promise, not now…_ He's done so well this far, he can't ruin it now. By some mercy, he gains control of himself and simply clears his throat. She must have thought it at least a hundred times by now, but she really is, incredibly proud of him.

This progress is more than she could have imagined and it's almost like some kind of _reward_ for her faith in him – he _can_ be the man she needs. It's in there, even if he needs a little help bringing it out.

"What happened to him?" Anakin changes the subject, and _everyone_ seems to be glad.

The question, however, while innocent enough, _hurts._ Her eyes travel downward, to her empty plate shamefully as the memories flood to the forefront of her mind. "I – I started dating Palo who was in the same class and he…" She trails off for a few seconds. Palo was jealous and controlling in all the worst ways as well as incredibly emotionally manipulative. He played her like a pliant puppet and the memories are far from pleasant. She thought she loved him, and worse, she thought _he_ loved _her_. What that was, it was _far_ from love. It really wasn't a good time for her. "He didn't like me posing for another man, so I stopped and we just… Lost touch, I suppose." It's not one of her better stories, and even to this day, she's _deeply_ ashamed that she let Palo control her like that and as a result losing a close friend.

She won't make that mistake again.

* * *

With her dress and shoes laid out and waiting to be put on, Padme shuffles through her make-up bag while Anakin enjoys instigating the bedroom she once called her own. It's simple, nothing fancy or grand. Just a standard single bed, a chest of drawers, shelves lined with pictures, a wardrobe, vanity and her beloved bookshelf. He runs his fingers along the shelf and pulls out books at his whim. "Politics, politics, politics – oh, a novel… _'Jane Austin'_ , that's fun." Her dress pools at her ankles and she bends to pick it back up.

"Are you trying to insinuate something?"

His head turns to flash her a highly amused grin, though Padme doesn't miss how his eyes wander lower for a moment or two. _Typical…_

"No, no…" He laughs, "I bet you were the life of the party back in the day." She tosses her used dress onto the bed and reaches for what she picked out for tonight… A simple, _tight_ black dress with thin, almost non-existent straps, a rather modest square neckline and it reached her knees… With a darling little slit reaching a few inches higher. When she tried it on in the store, Padme felt… Well, _sexy,_ and sophisticated almost… It hugged her form in all the right ways. It was _perfect._ This was a party after all, and now it was _her_ turn to make a good impression.

" _Excuse me,_ I had lots of fun!"

Anakin's eyes wander pointedly back to the bookshelf, " _right."_

Disbelieving laughter tumbles from her lips, "you think I was boring, don't you?" She was _not_ boring! She may not have attended _all_ of the parties or events, or been particularly rebellious as a teenager but that didn't make her boring. Level headed, maybe, but that's all. Sola was always the partier, despite what their parents may believe. She knew _exactly_ how to sneak out of the house and get to where she needed to go, or more daringly, how to sneak people in. Specifically _boys._ Not Padme though. That just wasn't her style.

Anakin's hand curls around his opposite wrist as he leans back against the bookshelf with a grin, "that's not exactly what I said…"

Rolling her eyes, she carefully steps into the dress and pulls the fabric up, over her body. "You didn't _have_ to." Slipping her arms through the tiny straps, she hears him laughing again and glances into the mirror with a frown. How much make-up is appropriate? An all-natural look doesn't feel right for a _party_ … But too much will make her look ridiculous…

"For the record, I happen to find boring women _extremely_ attractive."

"Then maybe one day, you'll find one." She's so busy rooting through the small bag full of cosmetics that she doesn't notice him approach until strong arms circle her waist tightly and his lips begin dusting gentle kisses along her neck, taking full advantage of her hair being swept over the other shoulder. A pleasant shudder runs through her skin where his lips touch, and for a moment or two, Padme's eyes fall shut. Anakin pulls her flush against him, pressing their bodies together fully and his hands start wondering, inching higher and higher along her stomach.

"Y'know," he whispers hotly against her ear, creating more tingles beneath her flesh, "it's been a while since you and I… _Expressed our love._ " Ugh… She should have known that was coming eventually. But, after a second, it's not the terrible joke that makes her cringe… Her body recoils suddenly at the thought of sex. It just… It doesn't feel _right._ Turning in his arms, Padme gently pushes at his chest, forcing a smile for his sake.

"Not now, Ani."

He sighs, but smiles, "alright… I get it. This is your parent's place…" It's an easy way out, but she doesn't want to take it, not with this. It's not because her mom, dad are just downstairs – though that doesn't exactly _help_. She needs some time before diving back into intimacy. And it feels like something she _has_ to discuss with him before there's any hope of resolving it. She only wishes she could understand it better… If she did, she could explain it in the best way possible to avoid any hurt.

"Anakin, I – after what happened," suddenly she can't stand to look him in the eye so watches the floor instead. It's easier this way. "I need a little time."

"Time for what?" She _hears_ the confusion in his voice and purses her lips tightly. How can this be explained to make _any_ sense without coming out as a jumbled mess of words that sound like meaningless excuses? All she knows is, since it happened, her arousal has been completely dormant with no signs of an awakening. And telling the story of Palo and her friend really made her realise it. The situations, while extremely different in many ways, are still too similar for her liking. Anakin came too close to Palo's behaviour over Clovis, and in some ways, he was even _worse._ He's _trying_ to be better, today has been proof enough of that, but sleeping with him doesn't _feel_ right. She doesn't _want_ to. Not so soon after forgiving him… That would be like, just forgetting about everything and moving on too quickly. She isn't sure if it makes _any_ sense, but it's how she feels.

"I don't know." She confesses, "I don't expect you to like it, but please accept it."

A long, frustrated sigh falls from his mouth and into the air between them and, it seems like he's about to argue back, to fight this until his hands return to her waist and slip around, to her back, and to Padme's surprise, reaches for the undone zip of her dress and drags it up. "Okay." He breathes, "if that's what you want – we'll wait." He lingers long enough to ghost his lips against her forehead before walking out of the room, muttering something about checking on Leia beneath his breath and when the door closes behind him, Padme leans her weight back against the vanity.

This is going to be very interesting…

 ** _Next time: Satine's party begins and Padme finally meets the people in Anakin's life._**

 ** _Please review!_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to get out to you! College and starting a new job have killed my inspiration... Writer's block really is the worst. But hopefully, updates will be more regular now. Thank you for sticking with me!**_

By the time they arrive at the party venue, it's already dark out and Leia is bouncing in her car seat and whining about the journey taking " _forever"._ Padme can't really blame her; it's been just over an hour's drive from her parent's place back into the city, and then _another_ twenty minutes before they actually reached the hotel… Even _she's_ feeling a little restless now. But the jitters that make her knee bounce and her fingers twitch aren't merely from uncomfortable boredom from a long drive, but nervousness, and it spikes as Anakin parks the car with a well-practiced ease. _They're really here._

The _moment_ Anakin opens the door for her, Leia takes off, bounding inside the building as fast as her little legs can carry her, the layers of her sparkling purple tulle dress bounce with every excited step and Padme watches the little figure with a smile. It must be nice to feel _that_ excited about the party. She wishes she was even _halfway_ close to feeling such joy.

Now that Anakin has met her family, it's Padme's turn to be the nervous one about meeting his, and she is. She's _really_ nervous. Part of being a teacher is being good at meeting people, and after years of it, of parent-teacher conferences, of dealing with disputes and tantrums, she's _very_ good with people. But, all those skills, they come from a strictly professional background, they've been cultivated in Padme's working environment, not her personal life, and this party couldn't _be_ any more personal. Anakin _needs_ her to make a good impression tonight. The people he's been so eager for her to meet are his closest friends – people he considers to be _family_. It's important. And he's so good to her… He tried so hard with her parents, even shaking Rush's hand across the table despite how little he likes him. Padme _knows_ how difficult it must have been for him to swallow his pride and do that, but he _did,_ for her. Now, she has to return the favour and get along with these people, because it's what Anakin _deserves_.

Padme can see the difference in him already, there's a bounce in his step which screams of the excitement he feels – Leia is so much like him in that manner - and nervousness be damned, Padme can't _not_ smile at him. He's wanted this for a long time now; to introduce her to the people he loves. She wants it too, especially now that dinner with her family went so fantastically. It's an important part of any relationship; to meet the other's family and doing this, knowing the people Anakin knows will give a sense of… Strength and _realism_ to their relationship – an intimacy they've been lacking despite how much they love each other.

At least, unlike Anakin's, her introductions are going to be masked with a veil of casualness. It's a _party_ , after all. Not the intimate family meal he was subjected to… If someone were to go wrong, there's going to be other guests to mingle with and music to drown it all out. And alcohol… _Not_ that Padme will benefit from that factor tonight. She already promised to drive them home. This is a celebration with _his_ friends; he deserves to have a good time without worrying about driving. She just hopes that there'll be no reason to _want_ to drown anything out with wine or champagne. Everything is going to be just fine… Anakin has told her what must amount to _thousands_ of stories about these people, and she can't wait to put faces to the names she has been hearing this whole time beyond the pictures hanging on his walls.

The host of the party, the birthday girl Satine's boyfriend, Ben is _especially_ important to Anakin, Padme knows that. He was one of the few who rallied around him throughout his troubled years and urged him to get better. Anakin thought of this man as something of a brother to him after their close childhood and common father figure. She's always hearing about _Ben_. And Ben's father… His name… God, she _knows_ it… She does… It's... _Qui-Gon_ – yes that's it. Qui-Gon is important to her boyfriend too; he taught Anakin everything he knew about mechanics and cars and whatever else he does in that garage. The older man stepped into a strong father-figure role in the place of the absent father in Anakin's life. This is truly as close as Padme's ever going to get to meeting his dad, and from the way he always brushes off any questions she has about said missing father, he is perfectly alright with that.

This is _important._

"Will you tell me their names again?" She asks as they ascend the small stone steps leading into the building, and she's glad to be getting out of the cold and into warmth. She can recall _most_ of the names he has told her from story to story, but if there is any misstep she could possibly make tonight, she wants to avoid it. Beside her, Anakin chuckles and wraps his arm tightly around her waist, drawing her hip close to his body and Padme's _glad_ of the comfort.

"Padme, you're trembling." His smile falls away as he stops their walk just a few short steps into the hotel's lobby. From the corner of her eye, Padme can see Leia waiting for them outside a pair of large cream and gold ornate doors and feels her breath shudder. Is she trembling? She doesn't feel any shaking… But one glance down at her fingers shows the small vibration jolting through her flesh. _Oh._ Pursing her lips tightly, careful not the smudge her carefully applied lipstick, Padme silently wills herself to just _calm down._ She's working herself up about _nothing_ … It's just a fun night with her boyfriend and his friends. No more. But it _is_ so much more than that… And after Anakin's earlier declaration of his true belief that she's perfect, it just… There's a lot of _pressure_ hanging over her. What if she messes up? Because she might. She's _not_ perfect… If that's what he tells her, what has he told _them_? They're probably expecting someone flawless to arrive on Anakin's arm, someone utterly impeccable. Someone that Padme just… _Can't_ live up to. They could be disappointed with her or just plain not like her… And Anakin would be so disappointed…

"I'm just nervous, that's all." The smile she musters must look every bit as forced as it feels upon her mouth, as Anakin's face hardens into a frown, his handsome features twisting into something between confused, irritated and sympathetic. The slight hint of his annoyance at her only makes her feel worse… She knows how much he wants her to want this. And she _does._ But she doesn't want to compete with whatever lofty standard Anakin has set up for her with these people. She _can't_.

"What's wrong?" He sighs, "Hm? Aren't you happy about this?"

" _No…"_ She winces, glancing over her shoulder to the three people behind the large mahogany desk not so subtly attempting to listen into the conversation. The youngest, a wispy teenage girl who watches them through her thin, blonde hair immediately darts her eyes down to whatever paperwork she's evidently supposed to be doing and Padme sighs harder. This really isn't how she imagined tonight playing out so far… " _Yes._ I mean, I am, Ani, I really am. But I'm afraid. _Anything_ could go wrong in there – what if they don't like me? Or I do something to offend them? Or I'm not exactly who they imagined I'd be, or –"

To her shock, Anakin just begins to _laugh._ A slow, quiet little chuckle from the back of his throat as she rambles on about her misgivings only serve to momentarily spark an irritation of her own, strong enough to blind her to all of the worries plaguing her. This _isn't_ funny! Not one bit! "What are you laughing at? This is hardly funny, Anakin!"

"You know what's funny?" He smiles down at her, stroking his fingertips along her arms and Padme only glares in response, fuelling the fond amusement shining in his eyes.

" _What_?"

His hands come to rest on her hips, thumbs rubbing soft circles into her flesh as he bites down another laugh. "You really want to know?"

" _Anakin…"_ She seethes, thoroughly irked at his blasé treatment of her tonight. To put it rather bluntly, she's beyond _annoyed_ with him… Padme would never have made fun of _him_ when he was nervous about meeting her family – never! "If you're just going to make fun of me, then I don't want to –"

"I'm not making fun of you…" Anakin rolls his eyes, "I just find it funny that _you_ of all people could ever think people won't like you." He speaks so bluntly, so matter of fact, as if his words are a simple truth, something undoubtable or indisputable, that Padme casts her eyes down low for a moment in the wake of it. It's almost overwhelming. She doesn't see his smile, but she hears it in his voice when he speaks, " _You._ Of all women, Padme, have _nothing_ to be nervous about. Not ever."

"You really think so?" Her own hands climb his chest gently, to fist at the material of his navy dress shirt. She's relieved to hear him say these things, even if not all of her believes in them. She just can't help it. But it's… _Nice_ to hear Anakin reassuring her, to be the one on the receiving end of loving praise for once. For as long as she can remember, Padme has always been the _good friend_ who'll talk and talk about the _goodness_ of someone; she'll say anything to make them feel better about themselves… She strives to see the light amongst the dark. And sometimes, it's _difficult_ to let others peer into her. Opening up to someone about your insecurities isn't easy; she's rarely ever done it and as a result, people have often gained false perceptions of coldness or haughtiness about her. Ask her sister to describe her, and Sola would be likely to say something like, " _pragmatic"_ , which is equally unpleasant to Padme's ears. She supposes, she just doesn't _like_ being judged and so avoids most situations which require her to be… Including emotional moments with others which come so easily to most people… But talking to Anakin, bearing her heart and soul to him comes as easily to Padme as breathing, and most surprising of all, the fact that it doesn't frighten her. Not one bit. And to hear his reassuring words only reinforces her faith in this choice to offer him and this relationship another chance. _This_ is how it should be… And she's lucky to be with someone so open with their emotions, so happy to share them because Padme could _never_ have had this conversation with Palo… Nor would he have sought to reassure her the way Anakin does. This is better, much, much better.

Anakin laughs again, and this time, the corners of Padme's mouth twitch _just slightly_ along with him. "You are the most irritating," he declares, "Self-righteous," Padme's eyes widen as the insults roll off of his tongue. "Stubborn… _Beautiful,_ intelligent, kindest woman – hell, _person_ , I've ever known." The hands on her hips urge Padme half a step closer to Anakin's body as his lips abandon their calm smile in favour of something sly, playful even… "And by _far_ the _sexiest_ , too." The last part comes breathed lowly; his breath warm against her face and Padme can't _not_ smile widely, barely holding back the sudden burning tears that well up in her eyes at Anakin's sweet, loving words. No one else in the world could _ever_ make her feel even halfway as utterly beloved as Anakin does with words alone… He's never not affectionate with her, and as truly lovely as that is, his constant vocal praise does wonders not only for her esteem but her trust in his absolute love for her. It's so unlike her relationship with Palo where more often than not she felt so alone and unwanted… As if she was _lacking_ some special feature that would make her _deserving_ of his attention. But Anakin… Anakin… She loves him _so, so_ much. Whatever pressure she felt before at the acclaim he regarded with evaporates into nothingness beneath his earnestly devoted gaze. How can she dislike the words of adoration he creates just for her? She can't. She _won't._ Not now that she _understands_ it better. He isn't holding her up to a certain standard like Palo did, but _praising_ her and loving her beyond what anyone else ever could. Suddenly, Padme doesn't feel uneasy or anxious anymore.

She feels _loved._

"They're going to love you," Anakin continues as Padme desperately tries to blink back the wetness of her eyes. "Because _I_ love you…" Bending down, he affectionately runs his nose against hers with a smile so deliciously affectionate that it's all Padme can do to shake her head and reach up to take his cheeks in hand and rise up on the tips of her toes to press her mouth to his. She kisses him furiously, dominantly taking his lips with her own, _thanking him_ , and loving him oh so much…

" _Daddy!"_ Their kiss is interrupted far too prematurely for her liking by a loud, rather _bored_ , cry from Leia as she bounces on her toes by the door. "Can we go in now? _Please,_ can we? I want to give auntie Satine her present!" She has one little hand firmly grasping the shiny bronzed handle, ready to tug it open the moment she has her father's permission and the smile Anakin directs at her is no less loving, but entirely different. It's his _daddy_ smile. The smile reserved purely for his baby girl, his light… It's the smile Padme's only ever seen directed at _Leia._

"Yeah, go on in, Princess. We'll be right behind you." Leia needs no more encouragement and pulls at the door, though it takes all of the strength within her tiny body, she yanks it and takes several steps backwards until the space is large enough for her to fit through, and immediately, she vanishes into the darkness of the party. From where they stand, Padme can barely make out the silhouettes of multiple partygoers and despite herself, one small flair of nervousness sparks up inside her chest once again. But when Anakin's large hand slips into her own far smaller one their fingers lacing together, the kindling is crushed to _ashes_. Anakin loves her… That's all that matters. That's all Padme needs to know. "Are you ready?" He asks, forever patient with her.

And this time, she _is_ ready.

* * *

The crowd of party goers is a little… Smaller than Padme anticipated upon their arrival. While she expected at least a hundred or more guests in attendance, there are only around fifty … She supposes it _was_ silly of her to assume so many people would be here, Anakin did tell her Ben and Satine only surround themselves with the people they believe matter. There are no acquaintances in their life, only close friends and family. They're strict with who they allow into their lives and Padme can only admire them for that. She wishes she could be so strong-willed in that respect… She was always the person who invited the entire class to her parties regardless of whether or not they were actually her friend.

Her eyes scan the room for any familiar faces from the photographs Anakin showed her, but in the darkness, it's impossible to pick anyone out. She _does, however,_ spot Leia, with another young girl with her hair twisted into a long braid, dressed in a plain, yet pretty combination of dark trousers, a black and white striped shirt and sparkling little flat shoes – the latter which she kicks off her feet with a visible huff. She seems _exactly_ the kind of girl Leia would keep company with. "Who's that over there with Leia?" She asks Anakin and points toward the girls as he narrows his eyes to gleam a better look across the dance floor.

Upon recognising the girl, his face breaks out in another smile, gentler this time. "That's Jyn. Jyn Erso. She's the daughter of one of Qui-Gon's friends… Galen, I think? They've been friends for years… She always comes to these things to play with Leia."

"That's nice." Padme nods along, watching the girls prance around one another. "They seem close." Leia has friends in abundance, but from what she has seen, only a select few who she actually _enjoys_ spending time with… A trait, she has no doubt will follow her into adulthood too. Sola is the same way – extremely popular with everyone she knows, but will only ever count her real friends on one hand. It's a good trait, if just a little _too_ selective for Padme's liking… But then, she supposes it weeds out time wasters…

"Yeah. Leia has plenty of friends to be girly with, but it's all rolling around in mud and getting rough when Jyn's around. It's good. I like that she has both." Anakin turns his attention away from the children and back to Padme with pride in his eyes and she could roll her own with how ridiculously proud of his baby he is. If it wasn't so sweet, it would be sickening.

"Yes… Anything that saves you from her makeup and tiaras I suppose…" Anakin visibly stiffens beside her at the reminder and Padme giggles. "Though, that is something I'd _love_ to see. I think you'd look very dashing in the pink one you know."

"That was _one time._ " He grumbles and she _would_ have laughed more at his _poor, poor_ ego, if a loud voice, thick with an accent she can't _quite_ place, didn't interrupt her amusement at his expense. From the right of them, a large male pushes through the crowd and the closer he comes, the better Padme can make him out. His features, although masked in the darkness, seem oddly… Familiar… Like she's seen him somewhere before, but she just can't put her finger on it…

"Anakin!" The man calls and Padme forces a small smile to conceal her frown. There's just something about him… Has he ever been with Anakin at the school to pick up Leia? No… She would have remembered him better if that was the truth. _Where_ does she know him from?

Oblivious to her thoughts, Anakin releases her hand to wrap his arms around the burly man in a mutually affectionate hug that, when it ends, it does so with several _hard_ slaps to both sets of shoulders. Hard enough to make Padme wince slightly. _Men._ "Rex!" He cries, obviously delighted, "Man, it's been too long! How've you been?"

The man, Rex, she supposes, grins widely, all teeth and handsomely crinkled eyes. "Good, very good. Passed my arrest quota for the month, so I'm expecting a nice little bonus when payday comes!" The pair of them roar with laughter Padme doesn't quite understand, but she smiles politely anyway. As if suddenly remembering her presence, Anakin turns around, smile still wide and excited and the sight of it makes her own more genuine. She loves to see him so happy.

"Rex, this is Padme… Padme this is Rex. He's a cop – we actually met through Ben." Anakin reaches for her hand and Padme takes it gladly, stepping forward to properly greet Rex. Now as close to him as Anakin, she can see _just_ how handsome he is… Darkly tanned skin with what little hair he has upon his head is bleached a bright blonde that _should_ look odd, but it only serves to make his chocolate brown eyes _pop_ in the most attractive of ways. Even without knowing more than his name and job, he emits the impression of a man who has _lived._ Someone with a plethora of interesting stories to share… Despite herself, Padme feels her heart beat just _slightly_ faster in her chest… She may be very happily in love with Anakin, but she's not _blind._ Rex is gorgeous. And still so oddly familiar!

"It's very nice to meet you." She smiles and extends her free hand to the man to shake graciously, but he only eyes it for a moment before shaking his head with another round of his loud, roaring laughter and envelopes Padme's entire body in the embrace of just one muscular arm, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips.

"None of that handshaking crap here!" He snorts and tightens his hold so that for one, terrifying moment, Padme loses the ability to breathe. "Any friend of Anakin's is a friend of mine!" Thankfully, Rex sets her back upon her feet far more gently than his hug, which gives her a few seconds to gather her thoughts. He's certainly very… Playful… Like a large puppy who is unaware they've far outgrown the ability to sit on their owner's lap. But it's good – it's _nice_ – to be welcomed so warmly by someone, especially given all her earlier doubts. "But we'll have to leave it as just friends…" Rex winks, and Padme can't help but laugh at the corny, light-hearted joke…

"Damn right." Anakin nods smugly, wrapping his own arm protectively around Padme's hips. "She's all mine."

"For now." She adds, snaking her own arm around Anakin's own body with the joke. Though he exhales through his nose sharply, entirely unamused, Rex throws back his head once more with another round of his irresistible laughter… Something about it compels Padme to join him without thinking; even Anakin manages to smile along with them too.

"She's a good one. You're a lucky man!" Rex's gaze switches from between Padme and Anakin with an obvious playful smirk that lights his entire face with mischief. "You got any sisters?"

His remark comes so unexpectedly that for a moment, Padme can only gawk at him silently. No one has ever pulled _that_ line on her before! She never thought anyone ever actually said things like that in real life – such corny lines have always been reserved for on TV, to her at least. Apparently, she was wrong. Beside her, Anakin groans, shaking his head which only seems to _add_ to Rex's amusement.

"Actually, I do." Padme smiles, and Rex's eyebrows rise up in surprised hopefulness and Anakin's fingers squeeze her hip in a clear silent question of just where exactly she's going with this. "She's very beautiful and very happily married." Perhaps she should feel bad, to see the dashing of hopes in Rex's eyes, and she _does,_ but Anakin's sharp bark of laughter pushes any such feelings far to the back of her head in favour of the amusement at his friend's expense.

"Damn…" Rex whistles, barely audible above the music, "I don't suppose there are any friends of yours looking for –"

" _Rex!"_ Anakin moans and the man simply holds up his hands in defeat. Poor soul… Though, as they laugh, an idea strikes Padme, one that draws a sly smirk of her own across her lips… One she's not _quite_ ready to share with either man with her for now, because she _does_ have one beautiful _and_ single girlfriend… And Padme knows Dorme well enough to know she'd _far_ prefer the handsome and funny cop over the stamp collector… But such things have to be talked about girl to girl first. Even she knows that.

Eventually, Rex leaves mingle throughout the other guests and Anakin brushes a quick kiss to Padme's temple as they walk through the slightly crowded event hall toward the bar. "You're amazing," he smiles and Padme matches it with a relieved smile of her own. Meeting Rex went so well! If the other introductions can go even _half_ as fantastically as that, then all her worrying was for nothing. In retrospect, she feels a little silly for making such a big deal…

"I don't know about _that_ ," She laughs, but Anakin only shakes his head, an elated grin stretching across his handsome face up in a way that even now, makes Padme's heart flutter in her chest. Unable to help herself, despite the public setting, she leans up on the tips of her toes as best as she can given the slightly uncomfortable heeled footwear she chose and presses her lips to his. Just lightly… An affectionate brushing of their lips, but she _means_ it. She's so happy to be here tonight with him. And more than that, now she has dipped her toe into the waters, Padme almost feels… _Excited_ at the prospect of meeting everyone else.

She doesn't have to wait very long, as after returning from the ladies room with Leia, Padme steps back into the hall and scans the room to find Anakin near the dance floor, beer in hand chatting happily to a face Padme has seen in photographs more than enough times to recognise immediately.

 _Ben._

For one single second, she falters as the nerves attempt to make yet another reappearance, but after everything Anakin told her before, she forces them back down. She doesn't need to feel nervous… She's just overthinking things again. _Calm down. It's fine. It's going to be fine._ As best she can, Padme paints a confident smile upon her mouth, the well-practiced smile of a teacher right before meeting with parents, and saunters casually across the room to where the men stand together, heads close to hear one other's to hear their words above the music. When she's close enough, Anakin senses her approach and almost forgets about his friend entirely… Whatever Ben says is lost beneath the thrum of the music as Anakin smiles his beautiful grin and reaches out a hand for Padme to take, which she does, _gratefully_. More than that, understanding just how much tonight means to him, she drapes herself around his arm lovingly because Anakin _thrives_ upon affection… Especially in public, and despite Padme's more private nature, she's more than willing to play along tonight. It's nice to be _romantic_ every once and a while.

"There you are!" Anakin laughs, and from the corner of her eye, Padme spots one of Ben's eyebrows rise curiously. "Was Leia alright?"

"She's fine." Padme dismisses him with a smile, "Ran off with Jyn the second we left the bathroom to get back to their game. Something about smugglers, I think."

"That's my girl." He snickers proudly and to her surprise, Anakin's smile is mirrored by Ben as he looks over his shoulder at the girls playing near the long, thin table laid out with an assortment of various snacks and sample sized foods. If it were Ryoo and Pooja over there, everything with the lightest sprinkle of sugar would have been carted off to be quickly inhaled beneath a table. Knowing Leia, she's already accomplished just that… "Anyway," Anakin turns back to Ben and fixes him a bright, _proud_ , smile. "Ben, this is Padme… Padme, this is who I've been telling you about… Ben Kenobi."

Ben outstretches a single hand in a polite offer of a handshake and Padme immediately unwinds her arm from around Anakin's to accept. "None of it's true, I promise." He laughs. Just like Rex, Ben is very handsome, but in a classical, older brother kind of way. His light auburn hair is neatly trimmed, yet long enough to reach the end of his neck much like Anakin's sandy curls, and the matching beard is enough to seem _mature_ without the rather scruffy, messy look most men seem to sport while donning such facial hair. His handsomeness reminds Padme of an attractive teacher or college professor… He was the kind of man she might have developed a small crush on back in her college days. But it is his eyes that truly catch her attention; the bright shining blue is almost as intense as Anakin's and so similar that if she didn't know any better, she might have believed they _were_ brothers.

"Well, I'm sure you could tell me plenty about Anakin in retaliation." She smiles and at once Ben's own becomes mischievous and she feels Anakin stiffen beside her. _She's not the only one with embarrassing stories in the closet, it seems._ "He only tells me the flattering ones."

"That's because _all_ my stories are good ones," Anakin mutters, rolling his eyes and Padme almost does the same at the sheer _childishness_ of him… Still, there's no denying just how adorable he is when he gets all embarrassed like this. "And I have _plenty_ on him too, y'know. Like the time he got stuck in a mud hole in this field and I had to rescue him from the cows."

Although they've only just met, Padme can't hold back her giggles at the idea. Ben, however, calmly holds up a hand to quieten Anakin down, "That – that doesn't count… Those cows were extremely riled up and looking for a target. And at least my fear was _warranted_ , do you remember the tantrum you threw when dad drove us to the beach?" Ben's blue eyes catch Padme's and his irritated and slightly flustered body language only makes it more difficult to hold back her laughter. Brothers indeed. They certainly act like it. "You cried because you didn't like the sand."

"Hey!" Anakin huffs, "I was _eleven_ , and it was my first time on the beach… That stuff got _everywhere."_ Now she can give no pretence of _not_ laughing… The picture of her mind of little Anakin all flustered and upset by sand of all things is _too_ humorous to not react to. Padme's family home is only a ten-minute drive from a small beach, so she all but grew up upon the sand, nothing about it ever felt overwhelming to her. _Oh, Ani…_ Her hand flies up to cover her mouth as Ben joins her laughter. Anakin however, is entirely unamused and glares at them both even as she swears she can see a slight pink tint washing over his cheeks. The sight only makes her wish they were alone, something about the flustered grumbles he emits make her want to take his cheeks in her hands and kiss him senseless… It's just so sweet! And a nice change from it being _her_ as the butt of the embarrassing childhood stories jokes this evening.

Finally, when her stomach stops aching enough for Padme to regain the ability to speak once more, she leans up on her tiptoes to gently brush her lips to his adorably warm cheek for a moment, "I never knew sand bothered you so much."

"It _doesn't,_ " Anakin grumbles, scowling at Ben who simply smirks into his glass of whisky. "I just didn't know how to handle it, that's all."

After a little longer of an easy banter between the three of them, a beautiful, tall, blonde woman slithers up behind Ben and wraps her arm around his waist in a gesture that for a split second, he seems almost nervous to return. Padme knows this woman. She's seen her in countless photographs with Ben and holding little Leia in her long, slim arms. As lovely as she'd looked in the pictures, they truly did her looks no justice as this woman, the birthday girl herself, is easily the most beautiful woman Padme has ever seen. _Satine._ She's all shining blonde hair, high cheekbones and luscious curves that Padme could only ever dream of. Her emerald green, crushed velvet dress reaches the floor to brush her ankles and suddenly Padme wishes she'd worn something… Longer… Being so near this woman makes her feel _tiny_ , even more so since even in her heels, she's forced to look _up_ into Satine's eyes in a way neither Anakin or Ben have to. _The joys of being vertically challenged…_

"Anakin, I really must thank you for the lovely gift!" Satine grins, flashing her perfect white teeth. "Leia came to me with it earlier and I'm just infatuated with it already." One long, elegant wrist extends out to show off the stunning silver bracelet she and Anakin picked out together and the little colourful gems sparkle in the rainbow strobe lights. Oh good! Padme had hoped Satine would like the present… It's always difficult to pick out something for a person you've never met. And Anakin said Satine's tastes are rather… Difficult to predict. What was it he'd called her again? Oh right, an _elegant hippie._

"I'm glad you like it." He gently releases his hand from Padme's to embrace Satine and accept her affectionate kiss upon his cheek. "But I can't take any of the credit really, it was all Padme." With a flick of his wrist, Anakin gestures toward her and Padme's own cheeks flush at the praise.

"Padme?!" Satine gasps, eyes wide, "Finally!" Her embrace with Anakin is forgotten entirely as long, snow-white fingers land onto Padme's shoulders with a tight, excited, squeeze. "At last! I threatened him within an inch of his life to bring you here tonight. We've been so eager to meet you, dear!" Without another moment's hesitation, she finds herself pulled into a tight hug and wraps her own arms around the tall woman… She's so nice! From the pictures alone, Padme imagined her as almost a little… Cold… But now she sees this couldn't _further_ from the truth. It's no wonder Anakin – and Leia too, for that matter – speak so warmly of her.

When they pull apart, Padme steps back into Anakin's body and leans even closer when she feels his arm snake its way around her waist. Despite herself, she feels rather… Amorous tonight, even after her desire to refrain from intimacy for a while. But there are other ways to show intimacy than lovemaking and Padme is enjoying embracing them. Intimacy comes from closeness, from touching and just _feeling_ in love with someone, and that is _exactly_ how she feels right now. Every time she meets Anakin's eyes, her heart flutters in her chest like it did on their first date all over again. It's silly… She knows that, but she's happy to embrace it regardless.

With the feeling of his warm hand on her hip, Padme rests her weight against Anakin's body and she feels his lips brush against her hair as Ben tells a story about a rather disastrous evening babysitting Leia. Something about a prank war or something started by Ahsoka who also happened to be visiting at the time… But honestly, though she laughs along, Padme finds herself drifting in and out of the story as her attention switches between Anakin and Ben. She just feels so _content_ right now, so happy and in love…

"So Ben," she asks once the story is over, "What is it you do? Ani told me but I get the feeling he shaved off most of the details."

"He's a _cop._ " Anakin drawls. "There's no details to shave off."

It's Ben's turn to roll his eyes now, though she doesn't sense any true annoyance in the act, just more brotherly banter between the two. She can see why Leia calls him 'Uncle Ben'. After a moment, Ben's warm eyes focus on Padme and it's easy to see how they light up at the prospect of talking about his job. She knows that feeling too. Teaching is her passion; it's so much more than a simple way to earn a living. Educating the next generation is one of the most important roles a person can take on in this life, and almost nothing can make her as happy as watching her students grow and learn day by day. Just the thought brings a dull ache to Padme's chest… She misses working _so much._ It's almost like there is a part of her that's missing while not being able to do her job and she can't stand it. But it can't be too much longer before Sheev calls her back now, can it?

"I'm _not_ a cop, Anakin…" Ben huffs, "I work in crisis negotiation."

"Oh, what's that like?" Padme asks, interest immediately peaked. So much so, that she subconsciously releases Anakin's hand from her own to inch closer to Ben. Admittedly, she knows shamefully little about how law enforcement works on the ground levels like this, and what little she _does_ know, comes from her years of enjoyment of silly cop shows… It's Sola's fault really, she's the one who got her started on all those shows in the first place!

Satine positively _beams_ with pride beside Ben and for a second, Padme could almost swear she sees the man's cheeks flush as his partner whispers something beneath her breath into his ear. She's only known them a few minutes but they're one of the sweetest couple's Padme has ever seen. "Well," Ben clears his throat, "Really, I make friends with some very terrible people and convince them to act against their own self-interests. Sometimes, by the end of it, they believe that going to jail is what they _want_ to do…"

"Yes, he's very good." The blonde beauty smiles and it's infectious, spreading to both Ben and Padme alike. Anakin really wasn't lying when he said Ben and Satine are one of the most in love couple's he's ever seen… She's only been around them a little while and she can practically _feel_ the mutual respect and affection they feel for one another. There's an ease to their relationship, a natural calmness Padme has never experienced before that exists between them, and for a second, she can't help but feel slightly envious. Everything is always so dramatic in her and Anakin's relationship… It's _passionate_ and so very full on. Sometimes it can be exhausting.

As she glances at the man she loves as he laughs at something Ben says, something Padme doesn't hear, she knows that she would rather have exhausting with him, than calm with anyone else.

* * *

The night progresses wonderfully, with food, dancing and introductions to the people who fill Anakin's life. All she feels now is happy… And slightly _tired_. But incredibly _happy_. She meets people like Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's little apprentice in the garage, a hyperactive young girl whose playful personality fits Anakin's just perfectly… She's just how Padme imagines Leia to be when all grown up… Perhaps with slightly rougher edges, however. The girl is lovely. Extremely friendly, if a little suspicious at first, all narrowed eyes and expectant questions, but Padme likes her already. She can see the fire in her that appeals to Anakin. And they're quite a pair. Mischievous. She isn't sure she _wants_ to know what they get up to while _'working'_ …

And then, there's Qui-Gon.

A long-haired, bearded man whose name Padme has heard in countless stories from Anakin. He is the man who effectively, saved his life. The father Anakin never had… The man he owes _everything_ to. She was determined to ensure the man liked her… That she had his approval. But it was really quite intimidating…

Qui-Gon is without contest, the warmest, most welcoming man Padme has the pleasure of knowing. He shakes her hand and asks her questions about herself, not probingly or accusingly, but he's _interested_ and Padme likes him immediately. He tells her all about Anakin as a boy and all three of them spend what feels like _forever_ talking and laughing until the man politely excuses himself, clapping Anakin on the shoulder as he passes them by.

"He loves you…" Anakin whispers in her ear as they walk toward the bar again. He's had a few beers already, but Padme doesn't mind. She's the driver tonight, so he deserves to have some fun. Besides, she's never seen him _drunk_ before… And the prospect is rather entertaining. "They all do."

"I don't know about _love_ , Ani. But they're all so nice." She laughs, leaning back against the bar as Anakin steps up close, purposely pressing her body to the counter with a grin, _knowing_ he's squishing her and enjoying every moment of it as he orders another beer and a lemonade for her. "Get off!" Padme moans, furiously attempting not to smile up at him, and keep the unamused frown tight on her face. But as usual, Anakin is a force onto himself and simply leans down to brush his lips against hers as the bartender places their drinks onto the dark surface.

Finally, he steps away, just as Padme loses the battle and laughter bubbles up her throat and bursts out of her lips, and Anakin joins her easily, bending to steal another kiss. A kiss, Padme is _more_ than happy to give him, taking his cheeks in her hands as his own arms wind themselves tightly around her waist as their mouths dance together languidly.

When they break apart, Anakin's attention is immediately drawn _down_ , and Padme's follows it to see Leia tugging on his shirt, eyes wide and excited. "Hey, Princess!" He grins, leaning down to look the girl in the eye. "What's up?"

"Daddy, will you dance with me?" Leia pleads, and Anakin visibly _melts_. A wide, sappy smile lights up his face, and Padme feels one of her own on her mouth at the sweetness of the moment. They're adorable, the pair of them… He laughs, scooping Leia up, into his strong arms and reaches for his beer, taking a quick swig before placing the bottle back down onto the counter.

"Of course! We need to show Padme how good we are… Think you can do it?" His eyebrows wiggle playfully, making Leia giggle beautifully and the little girl gives one, slow nod of affirmation.

" _Yes._ " Her smile is almost as big as her fathers and equally ecstatic.

"Have fun!" Padme calls after them, as Anakin carries Leia toward the dancefloor just as an upbeat song replaces the slower, quieter one from just moments ago. Leaning back against the bar again, albeit far more comfortably this time, she carefully picks up her lemonade, the glass covered in condensation, coating her fingers in the cool moisture, and brings it to her smiling mouth as Anakin sets Leia upon her feet again. She loves watching him with her… There's just something so wonderfully charming about it. Whether he's partaking in tea parties, colouring, playing pirates, Anakin playing with Leia makes Padme's heart beat just that bit faster in her chest.

She watches Anakin twirl Leia around, making the skirt of her dress swirl around her little body as Satine comes to stand beside her, also watching them. "How are you coping?" The woman asks after a while, and Padme reluctantly tears her eyes away from the dancing pair to look at her. Coping? What is that supposed to mean? Satine must see the confusion upon her face and laughs before taking a small sip of the wine in her glass. "It's a lot to take on, a man and his child…"

"Oh." Padme breathes. "Fine, I suppose… I love Leia. She's a sweet girl."

Satine nods, "Well that's great! It _is_ a big responsibility, though… But I imagine you're used to that by now, being a teacher and all."

At the mention of her profession, something in Padme's chest aches again, but she can't let her pining for her job spoil tonight. "Yes, I'm used to being a role model of sorts. But if things go well, Leia should have her mom to look to for that." Being Leia's role model really is Anakin and Sienna's job, not Padme's. The closest she could ever come to such a thing would be a step-parent, nothing more… There's a line somewhere, one she can't cross… Even if part of her might like to…

" _Please_ ," Satine scoffs, "That horrible woman doesn't deserve to share the same air as that precious little girl." The underlying anger in the woman's voice makes Padme's eyebrows rise up… She knows how much Anakin dislikes Sienna, but hadn't given thought to what the rest of his friends may think… It's only natural, she supposes, to feel protective of them. But things will be different this time, she has to believe that.

"Anakin would say the same thing."

"And rightly so," Satine mutters, sipping at her drink again, and Padme diplomatically remains silent. Instead, she just watches her love and Leia dancing and lets the sweet sight whisk away any negative thoughts of Sienna… She wants to _enjoy_ this. And as Anakin looks up at her, smiling from ear to ear, she _does._ She enjoys it very much. Leia seems to feel the same way, laughing and dancing along with her daddy without a care in the world… _Kids._ What Padme wouldn't give to be _that_ innocent again.

"Look at her…" Satine sighs contently, "Only a child could be so lithe."

Despite herself, Padme laughs, covering her mouth with her palm for a moment. "Oh, I don't know… I think after a few more yoga lessons, I might be able to accomplish something similar…"

"You do yoga too?" The blonde gasps, excited suddenly, and Padme turns her head to nod with another smile. "Perfect! You'll have to bring me along to your studio! My favourite place was just closed down and my mind has been _swirling_ without it. It's how I find my centre and calm… I'm sure it's the same for you."

For a moment, all Padme can do is blink. And then nod. Yoga is just a bit of fun for her and Dorme, a way to enjoy themselves and get a little exercise… And a bit of added flexibility doesn't hurt, either, she supposes. She's never taken it so… _Seriously_ before. But for Satine, it seems to be a genuine hobby, a _passion_ even. Suddenly, Padme isn't sure Satine would enjoy attending classes with her.

"Of course! I'll have Anakin pass along my number to you." She smiles, for politeness sake, but it becomes more genuine when Satine's face takes light with a smile of her own. She seems so _excited_ about the whole thing… Who is Padme to begrudge her that? Besides, she doesn't have many girlfriends, and Satine seems _lovely_. It might even be fun.

* * *

Toward the end of the night, when little Jyn has already left with Qui-Gon to go home to bed, and Leia is falling asleep on Satine's lap, Anakin somehow manages to drag Padme back onto the dancefloor for just ' _one more dance'._ She shouldn't have let herself be roped into it, because truthfully, she's tired too, but she just couldn't resist his beautiful, pleading eyes. And it's _fun_ to dance with him… To do the _couple_ thing for the night. To wind the night down, a slow, steady beat fills the air and as their bodies lazily sway to the beat with her arms around his neck, a swell of guilt fills Padme's chest as her mind wanders back to what happened earlier, in her parent's house.

"Ani…" She breathes, looking up at him through her lashes, "I – I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't know, I just…"

" _No._ " Anakin shakes his head, azure eyes searing into her own brown ones. " _I'm_ sorry, Padme, for making you feel uncomfortable around me." His gaze is filled with regret and sadness and it's truly heartbreaking. For a moment, his shoulders slump with sheer _misery_ and Padme _needs_ to reassure him.

" _Anakin_ , I don't feel uncomfortable around you! That's not it at all, it's just that –"

"I saw how you flinched earlier… You practically _recoiled_." His voice is thick with disgust, and she feels heartsick at the sound. She never wanted to make him think like that, not about himself! It's only the idea of rushing back into intimacy that feels uncomfortable to Padme, not him… _Never_ him. "I don't blame you," he continues, "After what I did; it's a miracle you can stand being _around_ me at all, never mind actually _being_ with me."

Uncoiling one arm from around his neck, Padme fills her palm with his cheek, gently swiping the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone as her eyes sting slightly. "I _love you_. That's all that matters, Ani. We love each other. Things… Things may not be perfect right now, but I'm _here._ And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon… Alright? We just need a little bit of time, that's all."

Silently, he nods and when he bends, Padme meets him halfway, sealing her promise with a kiss.

 ** _Next time:_ Padme makes an unsettling discovery about Anakin, and Anakin's anger management lessons begin!**


End file.
